Changing Fate
by ShineBrighterThanTheStars
Summary: Percy and Annabeth's lives are changing. They're forced to leave Camp Half-Blood to start a new life. It's a dangerous world. How will they deal with loss, love and the reawakening of old enemies?
1. Chapter 1

**Changing Fate**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan nor will I ever be able to write as well as him. ): I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of the characters. *Sigh* I wish. **

**Author's Note: **

**Okay, I have no idea if anyone will actually read my story (or this author's note, for that matter). This is my first ever fanfiction, I've read so many so I thought I might give it a go. I don't mind if you give me constructive criticism but please don't hate me, it makes me sad. By the way, I've decided to start each chapter with a quote that kind of relates to what happens in that particular part of the story. For the sake of creative writing, let's pretend that 'The Heroes of Olympus' series never happened. This story takes place several years after Percy and Annabeth's adventures in the original series. Annabeth just turned 21, so Percy is still 20 (On the official website it said Annabeth was older than Percy). Percy and Annabeth became engaged two days before her birthday. So... happy reading. **

Chapter 1, Goodbyes are never easy

"_Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened." Dr. Suess_

Annabeth Chase POV

That week was the best week of my life. No matter how hard I try, I don't think I'll ever forget it. It was the week I turned 21, the week I moved into my own apartment and the week the love of my life proposed to me. I know, it sounds corny, cliché even. Some cynical people will probably read this account of the year just gone and laugh. Obviously, people like that never had crazy dreams or outlandish hopes for the future. They never wished to fly away with their Superman. They never believed that they could take on the world with their best friends or that there was no higher power than love. Sure, maybe that's the stuff of movies but how many people haven't wished, just once, that all of those things applied to them? I'll be the first to admit that, when I was younger, I used to sit by the lake at Camp Half-Blood and wish with all my heart that one day I'd be swept off my feet by my hero. I hoped that when I was too old for the protection of Chiron and the camp, we could live a normal life. I could become an architect and we'd be happy forever. Now that I think about it, maybe forever was just a bit too long. I suppose I could say that I accomplished one of those things. I found my hero, if he wasn't quite what I expected. His name was Percy Jackson. He was all dark hair and sea green eyes. He could make me laugh and sometimes, no matter how articulate children of Athena are meant to be, he still left me lost for words. So that's why, when he took me down to the beach that Tuesday night, knelt down and pulled out a ring that sparkled in the evening light, I said yes. There was no place I felt safer than in Percy's arms.

It was my birthday on the Thursday of that week. On my request, we didn't celebrate that much, there was a toast to me at dinner and my friends gave me presents. Even though the celebration wasn't over the top, my stomach still felt like it was doing back flips inside me. I hadn't thought I'd be so nervous to simply celebrate another year of my life. It wasn't just another year, though. It was the year that I had to move into the real world. Even though Percy and I were really too old to continue living at Camp Half-Blood a long time ago, Chiron and Mr. D had let us stay to help with training some of the newest campers. Six months before my birthday, Zeus had put his foot down. He had said that if we didn't leave within nine months we would face 'the full wrath of the gods'. I didn't know what that meant, but I wasn't willing to test their patience. So, Percy and I got looking and found an apartment in New York City. Percy loved it because it wasn't too far from his mom, a fifteen minute walk away and also because it was right across the road from a shop that only sold blue food. Honest to gods, I'll never understand why he has such an obsession with blue food. He wanted to move in right away. I convinced him we had to stay for two reasons. One, we didn't have the money. Two, I needed time to say goodbye to my camp. After all, this place had been my home since I was seven. It was a place I felt loved, like I never had with my father. The strawberry patch and volleyball courts had seen my triumph, my laughter and my heartbreak. I'd shed tears, blood and old habits on this ground. My life would never be the same for Camp Half-Blood. I mightn't even have my life, if this place hadn't saved me from the monsters out there. I would have stayed for the rest of my life, if it wasn't for the King of the Gods. Zeus had never liked Percy and so I think he just wanted us out of camp as soon as possible. Somehow, he convinced Athena and Poseidon to help us pay for the apartment. So, three months earlier than expected, on the day after my birthday, Percy and I were forced to leave for New York.

It was nine in the morning on the day we were supposed to leave. I wandered into the Poseidon cabin in search of Percy. He stood in front of his fountain staring wistfully at the swirling water. He clutched the Riptide in pen-form in his right hand and I could have sworn his eyes were slightly glassy with tears. I put my arm around his shoulders, although I had to reach up to do so. The tight muscles in his shoulders melted when I touched him.

"I'll miss this place too, Percy. It was the only place I felt home."

He nodded.

"I've been here for so long. I met you here. Do you remember when we played capture the flag the first time? I was claimed by my dad and that night. And when Grover and I fought the Minotaur? I used to just be a normal kid. I was just a sarcastic twelve year-old who couldn't stay in school..." Percy said, a melancholy smile playing on his lips.

"And now you're a hero, you've saved lives, defeated monsters and every demigod knows your name. Who would have thought?"

He laughed and hugged me to his chest, burying his face in my blonde curls.

"Yeah, well, who would have thought I'd be marrying Wise Girl?" He mumbled into my hair.

"I don't know what I was thinking, agreeing to marry a Seaweed Brain like you. I must have been out of my mind." I looked up at him, my grey eyes staring into his amused green.

"You agreed. There's no going back now." Percy winked. He had such a funny expression on his face; I couldn't help but laugh aloud.

"Come on. We'd better go. Chiron and the campers want to say goodbye."

He took my hand and picked up his suitcase. Wistfully, we both stepped out of the Sea God's cabin for the last time. I trailed my fingers along the grey shell-encrusted walls as they passed. We wheeled our suitcases past the other cabins. We passed the barbed wire of the Ares cabin, the shimmering bronze of the Zeus cabin (I could see Percy was fighting the urge to make obscene gestures at the cabin of the god who was forcing us to leave.) and finally the peeling brown paint and caduceus of cabin eleven that belonged to Hermes. I remembered the first day Percy had stayed in cabin eleven. Even though it was all those years ago, I still remembered Chiron asking me to show Percy around because he had and archery class to teach. He had stayed with Luke and all the other Hermes kids. Luke. I knew he'd been evil, he'd betrayed us but somehow I couldn't help wondering if he truly deserved to die like he did. I didn't miss him anymore. The pain had faded.

"Annabeth?" Percy turned around. I didn't realise I'd stopped in front of the cabin and stared.

"Sorry. There's just so many... memories."

My stomach felt like it was twisted into thousands of knots. Each doubt was like a piranha eating away at my mind. I was worried. Although we were well past being children, I still thought we might attract monsters. Percy assured me that, because we were living in an apartment block surrounded by regular people, they'd mask our scent. Being the worrier that I was, I still wasn't so sure.

"I know it's hard. We'll get it all figured out. Maybe we won't have Camp Half-Blood anymore. But I'll have you. You'll have me. We'll be close to my mom and Paul. Maybe Grover and Thalia will come to visit sometimes. It'll be different, but we can't stay here forever." He told me, putting a comforting hand on my back. Just that simple gesture, a small touch, made me feel taller, stronger and more courageous. I could do this. I could take on the world if I wanted to.

"Okay." I mumbled, straightening up. I took a deep breath.

"Are you ready to go?" Percy asked. "Are you sure you can do this?"

"Yes. Now let's go before I lose my composure."

The entire camp was gathered at the base of Half-Blood Hill to bid us farewell. Chiron stood tall and proud, with his polished hooves and half-horse body. He seemed to be looking at his watch, as if waiting for someone. Mr D was holding a can of Diet Coke in one had. Apparently, he'd decided to go with diet to watch his weight. It was about time. Rachel Elizabeth Dare stood by both of them, her red hair fluttering in the breeze. Juniper and Grover stood talking to Rachel, who had a slightly sad look on her face. I saw other familiar faces in the crowd, Katie Gardner, the Stoll brothers and even Tyson with the hellhound, Mrs O'Leary. Somehow Chiron had got many of our old friends back to visit us. As we walked away from the camp towards the property boundary, where the crowd was gathered, a collective hush settled over the massive group of demigods and satyrs alike. Each face in the crowd, whether it was unnaturally beautiful, had one eye or had abnormal amounts of hair, turned towards us. I clutched Percy's hand tightly. Just as quickly as they had fallen silent, the masses began to cheer. I heard the occasional 'I love you Percy!' or 'You rock Annabeth!' presumably from some of the wise-ass younger campers. Our friends came forward to meet us. Juniper and Grover with their usual bright smiles plastered on their faces. Tyson ran as fast as his Cyclops legs would carry him and enveloped Percy and me in a bone-cracking hug.

"Hey, little bro!" said Percy once he had checked he had no serious injuries. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

Tyson grinned, his large brown eye shining.

"I missed you, brother! And Annabeth!" He cried.

"I missed you too, Tyson." I smiled warmly at him.

"Annabeth! Percy!" Grover came running towards us with Juniper and Rachel in tow.

"Hey, Lord of the Wild!" said Percy, slapping Grover on the back.

We continued to greet our friends, although the absence of Thalia was obvious. I hugged Rachel, strangely enough, over the years I had become good friends with the Oracle of Delphi.

"So you're getting married, huh?" Asked the ever curious Juniper. If Percy had a drink, I'm sure he would have spat it everywhere.

"What did you just say?" asked Rachel and Grover in unison with matching astonished expressions.

I groaned.

"How did you find out?"

"I'm a tree nymph. You wouldn't believe how gossip travels at this camp." She winked.

"I can't believe this! You're getting married! And you didn't tell me!" Grover cried, ending his outburst with a nervous bleat.

"Gee, Grover, thanks for telling the world." Percy packed as much sarcasm into the sentence as humanly possible.

All of the camp turned towards us. Grover blushed beet red. Everyone was silent for a minute.

"Oh, Joy." Said Mr. D after a heartbeat. "Perry Johanson and Annabelle Choice are getting married. Kill me now."

One of the Aphrodite kids squealed. It was like someone holding a match to a trail of gunpowder, it started them all off. There was a barrage of questions and much girly screaming. To top it all off, there was the sound of a Vuvuzela **(AN: The party horns they had at the world cup. Google It. ) **and the Party Ponies erupted over Half-Blood hill. A centaur with a back half like a Palomino, curly brown hair and a rainbow feather boa lead them.

"Did we miss much?" he asked. Chiron shrugged.

"Only the news that two of the best heroes we've ever had are to be joined in matrimony."

Soon there was a crowd of several hundred people, satyrs, centaurs, nymphs –beings –staring at us open mouthed.

I whispered to Percy, "You remember how we decided to keep this a secret?" 

"Yeah?"

"Well, that plan's gone out the window."

Percy laughed nervously and whispered back, "They're all staring at us. What am I meant to do?"

"I don't know, Seaweed Brain! Think up some rousing speech or something!"

He turned to face the crowd, Grover gave him the thumbs-up.

"Er... Well... Yeah. I love this girl here and uh... once we're settled in New York, we're going to get married!"

Percy, eloquent as ever. My face met my palm. Rachel stepped forward.

"What he means to say is: Annabeth Chase is the most amazing girl he's ever met. She lights up his world. He can't wait to spend the rest of his life with her."

Somebody whistled, probably one of the Party Ponies. Percy shot Rachel a thankful look and kissed me quickly on the cheek. The campers went wild again. They were _so_ immature. Chiron attempted to hush them. He failed miserably. They continued to chatter excitedly. The centaurs didn't help the situation at all, with a chorus of Vuvuzela horns.

"SHUT UP!" Shouted Mr. D "I WANT TO GET BACK TO MY PINOCHLE GAME! IF YOU DO NOT SHUT YOUR WHINING HALF-BLOOD MOUTHS I, THE GREAT GOD DIYONISUS, WILL PERSONALLY ENSURE _YOU NEVER SPEAK AGAIN!_"

That got them quiet.

"I apologise, campers," Said Chiron "But I have to break up the party. Although we should rightfully be celebrating their marriage, we must also recognise their services to the camp. It is their time to leave."

Chiron came and stood by Percy and me.

"These two campers have provided much service to the camp. They have been on many quests together and saved so many peoples' lives. I am sure we wouldn't be here without them. Would you say that is correct Mr. D?"

Mr. D grunted at Chiron's question. _Grunted._

Chiron sighed exasperatedly, "Unfortunately, his Highness, the God of the Sky, wishes for them to leave the camp. They will be moving to New York and, most likely, may never return to Camp Half-Blood. We wish them all the best for the future. Would anyone like to say a few words?"

Percy cried, "You suck, Zeus!"

Thunder rumbled in the sky. It was yet another moment in my day that was worthy of a face-palm. Chiron frowned, but said nothing.

"Once my fiancé has finished abusing the King of the Gods, I'd like to say something." I said, pushing past Percy.

"By all means, Annabeth, go ahead. You of all people deserve some time to say farewell."

I took a deep breath, and poured out my heart. "I came to camp when I was seven. My best friend was turned into a pine tree and I felt so alone. Everyone took me in, they cared for me. I felt wanted and I was given the home I'd never had. I met Percy here, and Rachel and Juniper. I grew up here. I've fought beside some of my closest friends. I've cried, I've laughed, and I've watched Percy drool in his sleep... I never forget you, Camp Half-Blood. You'll live in my memories forever. Thanks Mr. D and Chiron. Thanks to you all, even if I don't know your name. Hopefully you'll all remember me. Even if you don't, I want you all to go out into the world and make history. I want to hear about you. I want to find out you've saved lives, you've triumphed and you've saved the world. I believe in you every single one of you. Goodbye."

They began to clap. The little ones were no older than ten and the eldest were possibly hundreds –no, thousands- of years old. So many hands created an uproarious noise. Then the tears began to flow. Rachel and Juniper comforted me as my eyes streamed. It all became a blur after that. It seemed like I hugged so many people. I said goodbye enough times to make my voice hoarse and my throat raw. Eventually I felt Percy take my hand and lead me up the hill. Just as we were about cross the border, I turned back to catch a last glimpse of my home. The morning sun made the lake sparkle and the strawberry fields glow with a strange light. Chiron looked at us proudly, his eyes glistening. Everyone raised their hands in farewell and their comforting words echoed around the valley. With that final look back, we left it all behind.

**So, what did you think? I'm not convinced it's very good but you let me know. I will try to update within the week, if you think it's worth continuing. While I was writing this I was listening to 'Long Live' by Taylor Swift. I think that song suits this chapter pretty well. Maybe I'll put a link to it on my profile... idk. **

**Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Changing Fate**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any of the characters. I just like to use them to write stories. ( : So, thanks Rick Riordan, you're awesome. **

**Author's Note: **

**Thanks so much for reading (and reviewing!). I love you! Sorry Chapter 1 was so long, this will be a bit shorter as there isn't as much to fit in. This chap might seem like it makes no sense at first but I assure you the puzzle pieces will fit together eventually. I was meaning to update earlier but it's the last week of the school year here in Australia and it's been pretty hectic. I've been busy making Xmas cards and giving my classmates chocolate. My six week holidays start soon so I might be able to write more frequently. Hope you enjoy Chapter 2!**

Chapter 2, Patient 103 

"_An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind." Gandhi_

Third Person POV

The Downtown Mental Rehabilitation Unit and Amnesia Treatment Facility was a gray place. Gray in every sense of the word. Its walls were painted gray, it was made of gray stone and everyone who seemed to come and go from the building looked a little gray as well. One particular Saturday morning, the receptionist sat at her little desk by a pot of dying rhododendrons reading excruciatingly boring files. It was her daily routine. From nine to five each day she answered calls, greeted the saddest cases and reviewed out-patient files. It was tedious. That was what you got, she supposed, for accepting a job at a mental facility. Five years of banal, platitudinous work. She didn't have it quite as bad as the nurses, though, or the patients, for that matter. The poor souls who sat in the beds of the facility had it much worse than having to return phone calls. The majority of them couldn't even remember their own names. It was very rare for a patient to recover enough from their amnesia to full remember their past. Often all they recollected were strong feeling such as love, anger or revenge. Sometimes, they even saw faces of past enemies or lovers. Generally, the facility gave these people new names, a new job, a whole new identity and sent them off into the world to start over. It was the receptionist's job to check up on the out-patients by reviewing their current living situations and checking that they received their medication on time. A red light was flashing in the corner of her computer screen. This alerted the receptionist to the fact that an out-patient was due for a check-up. She sighed, out-patient check-ups were the bane of her life. She clicked on the little flashing light, which brought up the file of patient 103. The size eleven Calibri font told her that he had been living out of the facility for two years. He had a slightly Asian appearance. After being found collapsed in a smoking hole in the tarmac in the middle of New York City he had been admitted to the rehabilitation unit to stay for two years. The medical statistics said that he was of average height, was blind in one eye and had once had several injuries including a broken nose. The woman read through all this information blindly, only taking in the bare minimum because she didn't really care at all. She made a few calls, sent a few emails and had soon organised for a nurse to visit the patient the very next day. Once she had completed her work, the woman checked her watch. It was 5:01. She shut down her computer, picked up her handbag and walked out of the clinic, completely unaware of the pair of eyes that were watching her.

The man that sat across from the nurse was around twenty years old. He had dark hair and dark eyes. He would have been considered good looking if it weren't for the fact that a black eye-patch hid one eye. He had an air of mystery about him that could easily have been mistaken for menace. If there was one thing for sure about this man, it was that he wasn't to be trusted. He had betrayed those who called him friends at least once before, although he had no recollection of it. He'd even tried to kill them. If the nurse needed any other reason to distrust him, it wasn't helped by the fact that the fiery evening light that shined through the big glass windows gave his face a devilish look. They sat in the little kitchen of an apartment, a black marble bench separating them. A stack of manila folders sat to one side of the bench, beside several unwashed dishes. The kitchen itself was fairly nice although the owner clearly had bad habits. The man made the nurse nervous. Perhaps it was the way he stared at her intensely as she organised the papers. Or maybe it was the way he absent-mindedly played with a steak knife that had been sitting on one of the dirty plates. She pulled out a piece of paper with pre-written questions, trying to hide the fact that her hands felt like jelly.

"So..." she said, "do you remember the alias we gave you?"

"Yes." He replied, still staring, "It's Andrew Jacobs."

"Correct." Said the nurse with a small, nervous smile.

"Where is your current place of employment?"

"I work at the hospital down the street from here. I watch the doctors and run errands for them. In return I receive pathetic pay, free coffee on Fridays and the right to ask other employees teach me what little they know about medicine."

"Uh...okay. Now I'm just going to ask you a few questions to check your memory and current health."

"Be my guest."

"What do you remember of the accident that caused your memory loss?"

He had to think about this question for a bit.

"I remember... falling. I think I fell from the sky..."

"Is there anything you can summon up from before you fell?"The nurse asked.

"I remember a boy who had unusual green eyes and dark black hair. I think I was fighting him. There was also a girl... blond I think. I hurt her and the green-eyed boy became very mad. I have flashes of a fight sometimes. Other times I remember names or places... but I soon forget them."

She knew he was holding something back but wasn't willing to press him while he was playing with that knife.

"So, apart from the accident... you remember everything that has happened since you were found collapsed in the middle of the city?"

"You mean do I remember being stuck in that pathetic gray clinic? Being fed simply awful food and medicine that seemed to have no affect other than the fact it made vomit? Why yes, I do remember. Why do you ask?" His words were drenched in sarcasm. The woman wasn't quite sure how to answer.

"Uh...Mr. Jacobs, I'm only asking you the questions on the sheet. I don't mean to inconvenience you."

"I know. I just enjoy seeing the look on your face when I toy with you. It's amusing."

She paled slightly, glancing down at the sheet. There were only three more questions, she told herself, and then the whole unpleasant experience would be over. She had never had to do a check-up on this particular patient and she never intended to be forced to again.

"Er...fine. On to the next question."

He didn't say anything, but acted as if she hadn't spoken.

"So, have you experienced any symptoms like nausea, migraines or head rushes?"

"No."

"Do find yourself forgetting recent events?"

"If mean apart from the entire first sixteen years of my life, then no, I don't."

"Have you found that your memories have gradually returned, return in patches or haven't returned at all."  
>"I'm leaning towards returning in patches."<p>

"Thank-you for your time, Mr. Jacobs, I had better return to the clinic."

The nurse gathered up the files from the table and picked up her handbag. The man laughed. He had a mischievous smile on his face. It was the kind of look a naughty kid gets on his face when he's about to slip a tarantula into someone's bed sheets. He twisted the steak-knife so it glittered in the light of the setting sun.

"I really wish you'd stay. We could have some fun!"

Her heart began to beat faster. At that moment she felt more scared than any other moment in her life that she could think of.

"I apologise, but really, I'd rather not."

As quickly as she could, the nurse turned to leave. She was fast but he was faster. With the speed of a well trained warrior, his hand shot out and he grabbed her wrist. Her breath caught.

"Now, now, I insist."

"Please don't kill me." She whispered her voice croaky with fear.

"Oh, don't worry. The underworld isn't so bad. You haven't done anything all that bad in your life? You should escape the Fields of Punishment. Besides, sacrifices don't tend to be punished by Hades."

She whimpered. This man was crazy. He grabbed onto her shoulders with his strong arms and dragged her over to the dining table, roughly pushing her into a chair.

"Do not even think of moving." He pointed his knife at her before he turned away, pulling some rope from a cupboard. As she sat in the chair, the young nurse wondered what she had gotten herself into.

As he tied her up, 'Andrew' wondered if she'd known he had been lying. He wondered if the petite woman, who quietly sobbed as he pulled the rope tighter and tighter, had realised that he hadn't told her everything. Recently, since he'd been out of the facility, he'd started to remember. He remembered a great power, something he was drawn to, something that compelled him to do things. Andrew remembered the Greek gods, his mother, who had ignored him for all those years and the resentment he felt towards her. However, there were holes in his memory, he knew that. Andrew had the distinct feeling that something was missing. Apart from bits and pieces, like faces or names, he mostly remembered emotions. Anger, for instance. He remembered the anger he felt as he fought his enemies, the fury he felt towards one person in particular. That person went by the name of Percy Jackson. He didn't know how he'd come to lose his memory but, because it was the first name he remembered, he decided to blame Percy. He pinned all his frustration, anger and resentment on Percy, he held him responsible for everything that happened, including his lost memory. There were two things Andrew wanted in his life. The first was his memory back, and he had a plan to get that back. The second, was revenge on Percy Jackson.

**Okay, okay, I know it's pretty short, I'm sorry! I'm also sorry it's not really connected to the last chapter at all. It is connected to the plot, though! Despite its imperfections, I hope you enjoyed it a bit. Can you guess who 'Andrew Jacobs' is? I thought I made it sort of obvious with the eye thing and the way he resented his mother...idk. I hope to update soon and there will be more Percy and Annabeth in the next chapter. I couldn't think of a song for this chapter... maybe Mr. Mysterious by Vanessa Amorosi or Forget You by Cee Lo Green purely because of the song titles. I don't really know... any suggestions? Hope anyone reading this has had an awesome week. Please review my story if you like it!**

**I hope you liked the second chapter of my first fanfiction!**

**3**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Changing Fate**

**I don't own PJO or the characters etc. **

**Author's note: So, It's chapter three! Thank you to percyjackson987 and fantasylover1997 for reviewing and giving me tips! I set anonymous reviews on . This chapter isn't very action-packed but not every chapter can be that interesting... but I still like this chapter. It's reasonably long but a lot of it is dialogue. Happy reading!**

Chapter 3: Settling In

"_Love. A wildly misunderstood although highly desirable malfunction of the heart which weakens the brain, causes eyes to sparkle, cheeks to glow, blood pressure to rise and the lips to pucker." Unknown_

Annabeth POV

"_Is it the look in your eyes... or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby! I think I wanna marry you!"_ Percy sung the Bruno Mars lyrics at a pitch so loud that I was sure we'd get calls complaining about noise pollution. I could hear him singing from behind the bathroom door. I sat on the couch in our apartment watching the six o'clock news. We'd moved in that morning to our fully furnished apartment, courtesy of our godly parents. Percy had decided to take advantage of the waterfall-like shower to practice his singing skills. Surprisingly, he was pretty good. He came out with a towel wrapped around his waist, steam billowing out behind him. His muscular physique was on show, it made me blush a little.

"You don't have to sing to me to get me to marry you. I already said I would, don't you remember?"

Now it was Percy's turn to blush. "I thought you wouldn't be able to hear me over the news."

"God, Seaweed Brain, I don't have the T.V. up that loud." I told him.

Percy tried to put the whole thing behind him by changing the subject.

"What are they saying on the news?" He asked.

"Something about a nurse who works some downtown clinic. Apparently she's been missing for twenty-four hours."

He frowned. "Oh. That's a little depressing."

"I can change the channel... they have a special on Discovery tonight about mummification!"

"Yes, because that's so much better..."

"It is, actually. They do this awesome thing where they put this hook-"

I continued to rave on about ancient Egyptian customs and processes. Because of the nice guy that Percy was, he listened, nodding and asking a few questions. That was why I loved him. Because he would listen to me and forgive me no matter what I did or how boring the subject was. There was also the fact that he was incredibly good looking, athletic and heroic- but I would never be as vain as an Aphrodite girl, I told myself. But who was I kidding? My fiancé _was_ incredibly hot. With his green eyes and dark hair, I was sure most of the teen girls in his sword-fighting class back at camp had been crushing on him. But now he was mine. All mine. I glanced down at the sparkling silver and gold band on my ring finger. It was delicate, dotted with diamonds and the metals were twisted in such a way that it gave the impression of rolling waves. Percy's ring was similar although not as delicate and with no diamonds. It was thicker with silver and oxidized black sliver bands that were twisted to look like swirling whirlpools. I paused and took a moment to stare at Percy. He was still standing by the couch in his towel. He was watching the news as they played a human interest story about a penguin that had been found on a beach New Zealand **(A/N: That actually happened!). **As he laughed at a picture that flashed up on the screen, a water droplet slid down his shoulder, glittering like a gem in the light of the setting sun. His black hair looked an even deeper shade of ebony when it was slick with water. It was a beautiful image, Percy standing, glittering with water that dripped from his inklike tresses, an amused smile on his face. The image was shattered a little when his stomach growled loudly. I giggled.

"I'll order some take-out." I told him, "You go get dressed."

He looked at me appreciatively, "Okay. Can you get pizza?"

"Sure, extra pepperoni?"

"You know me so well." he said before walking off into the bedroom that adjoined the lounge. I smiled and then picked up the house phone to dial the pizza place down the road. I sighed as I did so, the past few days had been emotionally exhausting.

By the time the doorbell rang, I was already asleep on the couch. I didn't hear Percy call out to ask me to get the door or pay any attention as he picked me up and carried me into bed and covered me with a blanket before returning to the couch to watch an episode of Glee and eat his pizza.

I saw red. The morning light filtered through my eyelids and illuminated my vision in a bright scarlet colour. I stretched my arms out but Percy wasn't lying next to me. I sat up and looked around the room. It was simply furnished, a bookshelf on the left wall and two bedside tables on either side of the elegant bed that had a wrought iron bed-head. There was a window to my left from which the sounds of traffic filtered through from several stories below. A painting of a glistening sea was hung on the wall directly opposite the bed, something calm to wake up to. It looked like Poseidon and Athena really had been able to cooperate on the decorating. I got out of bed and walked into the lounge room. Percy was sprawled on the couch surrounded by pizza boxes and drooling in his sleep. For some odd reason, it took me back to the time I fed him nectar and ambrosia as he recovered on his first few days at Camp Half-Blood. After watching the wet patch on his shirt slowly grow for some time, I decided to see if we had any food. Miraculously, I found some milk in the fridge and a box of cereal in the cupboard. As I dug around for a bowl and a spoon, I dropped a fork from the cutlery draw and it landed with a clatter. I swore under my breath and quickly retrieved it. There was a loud noise from the other room and Percy came sprinting into the kitchen in warrior-mode, Riptide raised.

"I swear I'll kill you! Oh... sorry." He looked flustered and quickly lowered the celestial bronze blade.

"...It's...Okay..." I could barely speak through the fits of giggles I was experiencing. I was almost doubled over. Percy frowned.  
>"Was it really that funny?"<p>

"Oh...yes...it...was..." I was literally rolling on the floor now, laughing my head off.

He sighed and exasperated sigh and held up a hand to help me up. Once I had recovered enough composure to stand without support I picked up my bowl of cereal and walked out onto the apartment balcony. It was around nine in the morning. The street below was already bustling, people heading in every direction to get where they needed to go. The taxis were blasting their horns, people were shouting and you could hear the sound of many feet clattering against the pavement. Percy came up behind me as I stared out over the street and put his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder.

"You look beautiful when you laugh." He whispered.

"And you look especially adorable when you try to attack me."

He twisted me around so he could see me. Gently, he kissed me. I stared up at him as he looked down at me. I was trapped in that golden moment, my heart beating faster and faster.

"It's a rather nice morning, isn't it?" said a deep voice. I jumped, dropping the cereal bowl in my panic and splattering milk everywhere, the voice wasn't Percy's. I turned to see middle aged man in a Hawaiian shirt and leaning against the sliding glass door. Percy and I stood up straight and separated from each other.

"Poseidon!" My cheeks felt hot, I knew I was blushing furiously. Who knew how long Percy's dad had been standing there?

"Dad! You can't just arrive randomly! This is our home... it's a private place!" Percy complained, "You didn't even knock!"  
>"I'm a god, Percy, I don't need to knock. Besides, even if I'm not here, I see everything that's going on anyway."<p>

So, every time I kissed Percy, his father was watching? Great, that was a mental picture I didn't need.

"Well, Poseidon, we're honoured to have you visit us." I said, trying to be polite and avoid further arguments.

"Oh, Annabeth, you don't have to be so courteous. You're going to be married to my son. I'm perfectly happy for you to be annoyed at me for arriving at an inconvenient time."

"Er...Okay." It felt strange to act casual around Poseidon. I mean he was a god for goodness' sake, _a god. _We lapsed into an awkward silence. I tugged at a loose thread in my sweater, trying to avoid looking at the Sea God.

"So...Um, Dad, why exactly are you here?" Percy asked.

"I wanted to ask when the party was."

"What party?" We said in unison.

"The housewarming party!"

"We already have a heater!" Percy cried. I cringed inwardly.

"Percy," I said, "Some people believe that when you move into a new house you have to have a party. It's kind of like christening the house, 'warming it', they call it a housewarming party. It has nothing to do with temperature."

"Oh...right."

"So, when is it?" Poseidon asked.

"Uh... to tell the truth, we hadn't even thought about it." I confessed. The god tutted.

"We moved in yesterday! We haven't really thought about anything." Percy explained.

"Well, I think it's important that you have a housewarming party. You should get to know your neighbours, especially since their humanness is protecting you. You can even invite some of your friends from Camp Half-Blood. The Mist should prevent the regular people from seeing anything too bad. Maybe I'll even come too." Poseidon explained and then winked.

"It sounds like a pretty good idea." I said, "When do you think we should have it?"

"That's up to you two."

"What about next Saturday?" Percy chimed in.

"That's okay... I think." I said, "But I don't know the first thing about party planning."

"That's why I've got you some help."

"Who?" I asked.

"You'll see. I'll go get them." He disappeared with a light spray of sea water, leaving behind a slight salty smell. Within moments he was back with two people, one a good-looking boy who was around eighteen with sandy coloured hair, the other a dark-haired girl who was wearing white and silver.

"Thalia!" I cried, embracing the twenty-seven year old, "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too." She mumbled into my hair. In the background I could hear the teen say, "She greets Thalia with more respect than me. I'm the god of music for Zeus' sake! I'm also fabulously popular...not to mention my incredible haiku ability."

"Shut up, Apollo." said Percy.

"Look, Poseidon! This is the sort of respect I get!" Apollo complained in a whiny voice.

"Get over it." replied my soon -to-be father-in-law. Apollo sulked.

I finally let go of my old friend and turned to face the two gods and Percy.

"So, Thalia and Apollo are going help us with the party. Why?" asked Percy.

"Well, Apollo is the god of Music, as aforementioned, so he has obvious talents. And I just figured it was time for Thalia and Annabeth to catch up." explained Poseidon.

"I second that." said Thalia.

"I do agree about my musical talents, Thalia." Apollo contributed.

"Shut up, Apollo, I meant about catching up with Annabeth."

"I'm the god of the sun too, you know. And, if I get told to 'shut up' one more time I swear I will burn you all up!"

"Touchy..." Percy whispered under his breath, only loud enough for me to hear.

"So," Poseidon clapped his hands together, "I'd better go, I have godly business to attend to."

"You have godly business at-" I checked my watch, "a quarter past nine on a Saturday morning?"

"Yes," he said, "No rest for the wicked."

Once again, he disappeared. Percy raised his eyebrows. "I don't remember him being able to do that."

Thalia shrugged. "He's thousands of years old, Percy, there are tons of things you don't know about him."

"Well, that's something to think about later," interrupted Apollo, "But right now, we've got to get party planning..."

**End of Chapter three!**

**End of school term too! Yay! Six weeks off!**

**So, did you find that chapter a bit random? I still found it fun writing it. In fact, maybe I'll start on chapter 4 now... **

**Please review and I'll love you forever 3 **

**It's the first day of winter in the northern hemisphere today, right, the winter solstice? (Correct me if I'm wrong.) 'Cause it is well and truly summer here.**

**Bye **


	4. Chapter 4

**Changing Fate**

**I don't own PJO. Did I forget to mention that? Yup, it's Rick Riordan's.**

**Author's Note: Well, this chapter is really short. I just thought I should give a bit of insight into Ethan's (oops... 'Andrew Jacobs') plans. I promise next chapter will be longer! I really meant to update earlier but didn't. Although, I have two very good –uh... reasonable- excuses. One, it was Christmas, and two, I have been addicted to reading Clockwork Prince by Cassandra Clare... Yes, tragic, I know. Don't blame me! I can't help it! It's just so easy to escape into another world and wish my life was that magical... Anyhow, hope you enjoy this... let's call it a minichap. **

Chapter Four: Daring Plans

"_Memories are what warm you up from the inside, but they're also what tear you apart." Haruki Murakami_

Third Person POV

He remembered his name. It came to him in a flash, like most of the things he remembered did. His name was Ethan Nakamura. From now on there would be no more silly aliases, he would no longer think of himself as Andrew Jacobs or whatever it was the stupid name had been. However, his name was the extent of his knowledge about himself. He had a hunger to know more, though. Ethan longed to know his history. He wanted to get his memory back so badly that he was willing to give anything. He stared down at the book before him. It was recording of Greek myths and Legends. As he read through one particular story for the thousandth time, he went over his plan in his head. He had his sacrifice. Ethan hoped against hope that Mneymosyne would accept the pitiful excuse for a nurse. It was the best he could find, he told himself. After watching the clinic for weeks, he had finally decided that she was the closest thing he could get to a decent sacrifice. Hopefully, such a simple offering would suffice. Mneymosyne was, as the book told him, the Titaness of Memory, daughter of Gaia and Ouranos. His whole plan to get his memory back revolved around her accepting his sacrifice. He had read about an Ancient Greek sacrifice ritual to the Titan where, on the night the moon was at its thinnest crescent, the offering was put in a circle of sharpened poles, a chant was sung and one by one the spikes were lit on fire. If she accepted the sacrifice, she would grant one wish, if she rejected the offering, who knew what the consequences would be? After all, a mighty Titan could get mighty angry. It was possible he would get his memory back, but it was also possible he would have to fight a monster or something worse. But then, he thought to himself, he could always run and leave the monster to run wild around New York City. As he thought about his scheme to get his memory back, Ethan grew more and more eager. He was impatient. He could just feel the things he didn't know about himself floating on the edges like spectres. He couldn't quite grasp them, but he knew they were there. Ethan couldn't help but dwell on the things that could be in his past. The mysteries waiting to be solved, the people he once knew, places he used to go. His desire to find the missing puzzle pieces consumed him. He thought about it day, night and everything in between or beyond. He knew he had to wait, had to bide his time. Each day the moon grew a bit thinner, until there were only a few days until he could perform the ritual. But each day he felt more and more reckless. Until one warm Saturday evening, the wild side of his brain took over. He was going to complete the ritual, no matter the consequences. He gathered up what he needed, including the terrified woman, and stepped from his apartment into the warm July air.

**Yep, that was suuuuuuper short. We'll get more into the plot in the next chapter! I have it all planned... *Evil chuckle* So, Bye!**

**P.S. I updated this chapter a little while ago but I had to take it down cause I reread it and figured that unless you had read between the lines and figured out that Andrew Jacobs was really Ethan (I thought I made it pretty damn obvious...) that the chap mightn't make any sense. **

**P.P.S. Mneymosyne actually exists (In Greek Mythology) but I made the ritual up :P **

**P.P.P.S. I know, it's a little late, but I would just like to mention the fact that in the last chapter I made Apollo rather obnoxious... sure, maybe he isn't like that, I mightn't have been very true to the books. I decided that he was just in a bad mood because he had to help out a couple of half bloods. Besides, now they all appear older than him, maybe he was intimidated. I really don't know. It just suited my purpose. I hope I'm not going off on tangents... hope you all had a good holiday season... love anyone and everyone who reads my fanfiction, you're awesome! (: **


	5. Chapter 5

**Changing Fate**

**I give all the credit to Rick Riordan, who is a fabulous writer. He owns Percy Jackson (lucky him!)**

**Author's Note: So after a few... mishaps, I'm back on track. Woo Hoo! I like this chapter but it's kind of long. I've been trying all day to get this chapters and the previous one up. My internet kept stuffing up (Damn you, Internet Explorer, You suck!) **

Chapter 5: The Party before the Storm

"_Never take someone for granted. Hold every person close to your heart because you might wake up one day and realise you've lost a diamond while you were too busy collecting stones..." Anon. _

Percy POV

The week passed in a blur. Making lists, organising, shopping, making more lists, it was exhausting. I never thought organising one party would be that much work. Unfortunately for me, I've never been much good at organising, shopping or making lists, all that was Annabeth's forte. I saw less of her that I would have liked. She was always out with Thalia and when she was home, she was either sleeping or rushing around like a woman possessed. Her hair was usually tucked away in a messy bun with strands falling out and most of the time I don't think she even cared. Somehow, even with unkempt hair and minimal makeup, she still managed to look more beautiful than ever. I wasn't able to steal too many kisses though, because I was afraid that we'd be interrupted by some god. Thalia was staying in the spare room I hadn't even realised we had. Annabeth explained to me that she was taking a break from the hunters to look for a long lost brother or something. I didn't quite follow because she explained it just as she was about to rush out the door to meet Apollo at a cafe to talk about music. Many of our conversations had been like that lately, rushed and squeezed in between on important event or another. If this was one party, I couldn't imagine what planning the wedding would be like. I never realised how hard it would be to see as little of Annabeth as I did. It was almost torture, only seeing short flashes of her face occasionally, only talking to her to wake her up and to ask her how her day was before she collapsed into an exhausted sleep. I counted the days until the party planning would be over and I could have my fiancée back.

Finally, it was the night of the party. As usual I hadn't seen much of Annabeth other than a flash of bright blond and a quick kiss on the cheek in the morning as Thalia whisked her away. I had been tasked with hanging silver and gold streamers over every possible surface of the apartment. It had taken me a little over an hour with Grover's help. He'd heard about our tight schedule, from Juniper, I think, and arrived early with his girlfriend in tow. Of course, Juniper hadn't helped with the decorations. She claimed she had "secret girl's business" with Annabeth and Thalia, whatever that meant. The party was meant to begin at a quarter to eight and there was still an hour until any guests were arriving. I didn't even know who was coming, perhaps a few of campers from my first few summers at camp or some of Grover's satyr friends. I hoped there wouldn't be any gods there, aside, perhaps, from Apollo. Even, Zeus forbid, my father or, just thinking of this made me shudder, Athena. It wasn't that I didn't respect the gods or that I didn't like my father, but I found it a little strange to think that they would come to the party, especially since the... awkward events of the other day. I also had no idea how Athena would react to the fact that we were engaged. She had never liked me, I knew that much, and so I was afraid that we'd face some kind of godly wrath when we saw her. I closed my eyes as I blew up the final balloon and hoped for a miracle. Somehow I didn't realise

"You okay, Percy?" asked Grover. He looked down at me from his step-ladder with a quizzical expression on his face.

"You're asking me if I'm okay, when you're the one who's half-goat, in love with a tree and wearing a knitted sweater when it's about 100 degrees Fahrenheit outside?"

"Hey! I'm proud of all three of those things!" The satyr said indignantly as he stepped off the ladder.

"Really? Even the sweater? Because you know that those two shades of green make it look like Christmas has come early."

"You cut me up, Percy." He feigned injury, "Juniper said this sweater suited me!"

"Huh. And since when do you take Juniper's advice?" I asked.

"Since always." said a voice at the door. I turned to see the short, slightly green tinged, nymph standing at the door. Predictably, Grover rushed forward to hug her, having been deprived of his precious girl friend for over an _hour_.

"What are you doing back, Juniper?" I asked.

"Thalia asked me to come back and check on you two."

"Did she think we were going to start world war three? All we had to do was put up balloons and streamers!" I said, feeling like I was being treated like an incompetent small child. Juniper blushed deep green.

"Uh... well, actually, she wanted me to make sure you were both dressed."

I spluttered, "Does she think we go around naked or something?" Juniper blushed such a deep green that I could swear she'd turn into a leaf at any moment.

"Gods, Percy, always assuming the worst!" said Grover, "What exactly did Thalia mean, Juniper?"

He had a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Um...Uh... it's just that she's spent all week planning this party and all day planning her outfit and she uh... wants everyone to look good..." mumbled Juniper, looking at the ground. I felt bad for being so blunt and making her nervous. Clearly, I had taken out my frustration at not seeing Annabeth out on her.

"Okay, Juniper, sorry. I'll go find something to wear, and Grover, I'll lend you some clothes, because, I swear that sweater would be better as a door mat."

Grover sighed, but relented. Juniper gave her boyfriend one last kiss and rushed out the door as fast as her petite figure could carry her. I walked into the bedroom that Annabeth and I shared. It was a mess. Several socks with no pairs lay on the floor along with a pair of sweatpants and my old faded orange camp T-shirt. I knew the room would have to be clean for the party so I kicked the clothes under the bed, straightened the pillows and lay the covers flat. Good as new. Grover walked in behind me. I opened up the closet and pulled out a couple of shirts, some jeans and a jacket. I handed Grover a blue and white pinstripe shirt, knowing satyrs didn't wear pants and laid out my own clothes: Loose jeans, a white shirt and a black blazer- jacket. Soon enough, we were both dressed and leaning up against the kitchen bench waiting for the girls to get back. We didn't have to wait long. Soon, there was a click as the front door opened. Juniper came into the kitchen first, wearing a glittering knee-length dress in shades of green. Thalia came in next, wearing a black dress that had sparkling blue and purple threads woven through it, it brought out her eyes. Although the two girls looked amazing, I couldn't take my eyes of Annabeth. She literally glowed. Her outfit was white but it had and iridescence about it, something that made it reflect the light, a myriad of colours shining so it looked like her very soul was gleaming. Her grey eyes looked silver and her blond curls as beautiful as ever. For a moment I stood slightly stunned, I could feel my mouth open slightly. She blushed and smiled at the astonished look on my face. I couldn't help myself then, I pulled her to me, feeling her put her arms around me. What had I done to deserve somebody as perfect as this girl? I didn't care that our friends were watching, I titled her head up to mine and kissed her. I tried to put all the conversations we hadn't had into the one embrace, tried to communicate how much I'd missed being with her, how beautiful she looked and how I wanted to never let her go. I probably wouldn't have ever let her go, if the doorbell hadn't rung. We pulled apart, both of us breathing hard. We looked over at our friends. Juniper and Grover looked slightly shocked but Thalia just looked amused and rolled her eyes.

"Saved by the bell," she said, as she stepped into the hallway of the apartment "I really don't know how much more of that I could take."

As it turned out, Tyson and Mrs O'Leary were at the door. Gods know why he'd decide to bring a hellhound to a housewarming party but I was still glad to see both of them all the same. After crushing my ribs and crumpling my shirt, Tyson turned to stare at Annabeth. His eye opened a little wider and he smiled widely. I guess he'd noticed how beautiful she looked, too. She grinned and hugged him. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Grover cross his fingers and mutter, "I hope he doesn't kiss her as well. Now that would be awkward."

I laughed. Once Tyson had let Annabeth go –amazingly, with her dress and makeup _and dignity_ still intact- she came and stood back beside me. From the corner of the room, Thalia turned the music up.

"Well," She said, "Now that the first two guests are here, let's get this party started!"

Over the next hour, more and more people arrived, until it was a full on party. Rachel Elizabeth Dare was there and Annabeth seemed incredibly happy to see her. Katie Gardner, Clarisse La Rue, Connor and Travis Stoll, Will Solace, Malcolm and everyone else besides had come. Surprisingly, Nico di Angelo even made an appearance. Chiron was there in wheel chair mode, some satyrs, and a bunch of others, some that were centaurs and tree nymphs. It was a warm night, no cool breeze providing relief but Thalia refused to put the air-conditioner on, saying that the warmer than usual night would 'really heat up the party'. Apollo and Annabeth had really done well with the music, I had to admit. All those hours they spent talking and racking up huge coffee bills were worth it. Annabeth tried to stay by my side for most of the night but inevitably she got pulled away by someone or other. About an hour into the night, the music was turned down to a dull thud in the background and Thalia stood up on the coffee table in the middle of our lounge-room.

"Everyone gather around!" She called out to the crowd, "Percy! Annabeth! Get up here!"

We were propelled forward by everyone and lifted onto the coffee beside our friend. Annabeth clutched my arm. Thalia looked at us, her smile mischievous, like she knew something we didn't.

Annabeth hissed, "What are you playing at, Thals?" the other girl's smile widened, a wicked glint in her eye.

"I'm sure you all thought you knew why you're here, right?" said Thalia. There was a collective mumble of agreement. "Well, they think you're here for a completely different reason."

"So," said Annabeth said, looking confused, "This isn't our housewarming party?"

Thalia chuckled and the crowd laughed with her.

"No, that was just an excuse."

"Well," I demanded, "What is it?"

The daughter of Zeus pointed to Grover and Juniper and they unfurled a banner that proclaimed in shimmering silver writing: 'Congratulations on your engagement, Annabeth and Percy!'

"What the hell..." I whispered.

All the people staring up at us cheered. Annabeth buried her face in her hands with embarrassment. Her body shook. For a moment I thought she was crying, and I put my arm around her (Earning an 'Oooo' from some kids of Aphrodite in the corner). Gently, I took her hands away from her face. She looked at me, her face all bright and crinkled with a smile, she was still shaking. It took a few seconds to register in my mind that she was laughing so hard she was silent.

"Oh, Percy," She said once she could speak. "I love you!"

And then, she did something that was very unlike Annabeth. She ran her fingers through my hair and pulled my face towards hers. Her lips glanced off mine. Everyone clapped. We turned to face the crowd they raised their glasses and let out a cheer. The music started up again, Thalia stepped off the coffee table and everyone returned to their conversations. In the back of the room I could see two tall figures, one, a tall man with dark hair and green eyes, the other with grey eyes and a golden circlet holding her hair in place. The man looked rather amused and the woman looked as if she was trying to swallow something nasty. My heart nearly stopped. Athena and Poseidon had turned up just at the moment we were kissing _again!_ Annabeth turned to see what I was looking at and I saw my horror reflected in her eyes. I looked at my father and he grinned, winking. Athena gave her daughter a smile but looked at me with cold eyes. I sighed.

"We'd better talk to them then..." I said. Annabeth nodded, her blond curls bouncing. I stepped down from the table and helped her to the floor. She smirked, "Why thank-you, Master Jackson."

I returned her smirk along with a mocking bow. We made our way through all the people, smiling at those we knew. It took only a few seconds to cross the room to meet the two gods who were standing there but I wished it took longer.

"Hello, Annabeth." said Athena hugging her daughter. I only received a nod and a stiff, "Percy."

My father greeted me with his usual warm smile, "We thought we'd drop in."

"Yes," I said "I can see that. I didn't think you'd come, what with all that Godly business to attend to."

Athena raised her perfect eyebrows at Poseidon, "Godly business?"

He shrugged, "I'm a busy man."

"So, mom," said Annabeth, "How do you feel about Percy and me... you know... getting married?"

The god thought about it, like she hadn't really considered the concept yet, I didn't know whether it was an act or if our engagement truly hadn't meant that much to her.

"I think, Annabeth, that you could have done better." She paused, "Thanks." I muttered under my breath. She continued as if she hadn't heard me, "However, I give you my blessings and I hope that your marriage will be a long and happy one."

I looked up at her in surprise. Was this really the Athena I knew? The one who despised my father and me by association?

"Thanks, mom!" Annabeth looked a little stunned too, but her smile was wide.

"But, Percy," Athena turned her stern gray eyes on me, "I swear if you do not treat my daughter right, so help me, I will-"

"Thank-you, Athena," Poseidon cut her off, "We really needn't know what punishments you've dreamt up."

Athena shrugged dismissively, "As long as we understand each other."

Just I was about to agree that we understood each other, Rachel walked up to Annabeth and whispered something in her ear. I only caught the words 'Grover', 'Juniper' and 'Desk-Lamp' before Annabeth giggled.

"Erm... mom, Poseidon, Percy... I have to deal with a... situation. I'll be back in a minute."

She let go of my hand and disappeared in the direction of the study with Rachel by her side. I stood awkwardly for a little while with the gods before Athena walked off, claiming she had 'important business' to discuss with her son Malcolm.

"So, Percy," My dad said after a moment, "Have you heard much from your mother lately?"

I was taken aback by the question. It was quite strange for my father to ask after my mother, he never really saw her.

"Er... well, she called the other night to check we'd moved in okay and to say she couldn't come tonight because she had some stuff to do... but we've been a bit too busy to visit her lately." I explained.

"That's good. I hope she's well."

"Yeah." I didn't really know where this conversation was going.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, Percy, I have and engagement present for you." He told me. I raised my eyebrows, I didn't know gods were in the habit of giving their kids presents on special occasions, or that they were even allowed to. He dug around in the pockets of his khaki shorts and produced a small glass bottle with a cork in it that he handed it to me. The glass was tinted green and there was a small tag tied to it with brown string. The tag read: _Like the tide ebbs and flows, things come and go. The sea returns what was once lost to where it began. _

"What is it?" I asked.

"Sea-water."

"What does it do? Is it magical sea-water? "

He chuckled, "I guess you'll just have see when you use it, won't you?"

"Yeah," I muttered "That's what they all say..."

"Well, son, I had better go. I just had to wish you well and give you the gift."

"More godly business to attend to?"

"Yes, unfortunately, it's the height of tedium. I'd much rather be beach fishing, knee deep in the swell with a shark tugging at my line." He sighed and for a moment he looked weary. Although he _appeared _middle aged, sometimes it seemed that his thousands of years of existence had made him tired. He straightened up, patted me roughly on the back and said, "You look after that girl, Percy. She's worth more than her weight in gold. Don't forget about her, treat her right. I know you two have got it in you to go far." He paused for a second, and I said, "I know, dad. It'll be okay. I don't think I could forget Annabeth no matter how hard I tried."

He added, as if an afterthought, "And Percy, don't be stupid. Some things are worth more than you know."

"Yeah. Okay. Bye."  
>"Bye, Percy." He turned and walked out of the door. No spray of sea-water. No magic. He just walked like any normal person would.<p>

Grover, Juniper, Rachel and Annabeth were still busy with whatever the situation with the desk lamp was, so I just plopped down on the couch and tried in vain not to let the stifling heat in the apartment affect me. Different people would walk by, some of them patting me on the back or congratulating me. None of the people really stopped to talk, just a passing comment or so. After a few minutes, Annabeth returned looking a little pink in the cheeks. She sighed and sat down beside me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"What happened?" I asked.

She shook her head, a small smile on her glossed lips, "It's unmentionable."

"Are you feeling alright?" I questioned, brushing a stray curl out of her face so that I could see her eyes.

"I can't breathe in here. It's so warm and stuffy."

"Do you want to get some air? We could go for a walk, there's a little square just down the road with a fountain..."

"Sure."

I took her hand, leading her past our various friends, some of whom were slightly intoxicated. We slipped out of the door going unnoticed by the party guests.

**Well, that was a rather long chapter. Longer than the first, even! I suppose it makes up for the pitifully short mini-chap that was the last update. There was a bit I wanted to add onto the end to make chapter 5 a cliffie, but then it might have made the chap just a little too long. Besides, it's twenty past eleven o'clock at night here and I really just want to go to bed and read... I hope this chapter was okay. I always appreciate advice on how to make it better, and, of course, reviews! **

**Love you forever**

**Bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Changing Fate**

**A/N: Oh my Goodness! Thank-you for all the great reviews! And the people who subscribed or favorited! I love you forever. I woke up and had twelve emails saying people had subscribed or reviewed. More and more people are reading it! (^_^)I really hope my story is as good as you say it is. We're on to chapter 6 now. That went fast. **

Chapter 6: Shattered Glass

"_There is nothing in the world so wonderful as to be loved. And there is nothing in the world so painful as to lose the person you loved." Unknown_

Percy POV

It was still warm outside but there was a slight breeze that brought some relief. The sun had not that long dipped beneath the horizon but some of its fiery orange light still illuminated the sky. The clouds glowed with a fierce orange that was quite a contrast to the background of deepening blue. Walking the streets with Annabeth, few cars passed by us. For those few minutes, with her hair reflecting the light and making her look like an angel and her eyes that were large silver disks focused on me, it seemed like nothing could ever be wrong with the world.

"Did you know about what Thalia was planning?" I asked her. She laughed.

"I read between the lines. It wasn't hard to tell. She wouldn't have put that much effort in if the party was only about the housewarming. You didn't see it?"

I laughed, "No." handsome

"You don't see much do you? It must be all the kelp stuck in the crevices of your brain."

"Hey!" I said indignantly, "You never let up do you? It doesn't matter how many times I tell you I love you, you always keep up with savage barrage of hurtful comments!"

She laughed, tossing her head back in amusement. Yep, she might _look_ like and angel, but she had sharp tongue behind those pretty lips.

"You know you love it."

"I know I love you."

She smiled and, I was sure, somewhere in the world, a person was brought back from the brink of death just because she smiled. She had that effect on people.

We made our way down the street past apartment blocks, restaurants and shops open late. This was the quieter end of town, away from the bright lights, blaring horns and rush of people. There were little shops, rather than big department stores, small streetlights, rather than large, flashing, neon lights. People who shopped here tended to wear vintage clothes and bright colours rather that stuffy business suits and they carried cotton 'green bags' rather than leather briefcases. Despite the bubbling cafes that were full of people, the place had an aura of calmness. It seemed almost peaceful. I could see Annabeth looking in awe at the mix of architecture around us. She seemed to really appreciate all the different styles that we passed. Her eyes shined with inspiration and creativity. You could almost see the cogs whirring in her brain, the wheels spinning, the pieces fitting together. She got a faraway look in her eyes, but it suited her face all the same. She looked like she was at home in her thoughts.

We walked for a long time, leaving the restaurants behind. I just watched Annabeth the whole time. It was almost impossible to take my eyes off her. The sky had grown darker. Almost all of the sun's citrus-coloured had seeped out of it. Just as I tore my eyes away from the girl who held my hand to look up the emerging stars, we heard the screams. They sounded like somebody blowing a broken whistle, breathy, high-pitched, shrill and absolutely terrified. We rounded the corner to see a wide courtyard. It was paved with grey slate, small trees planted in raised beds at regular intervals around the perimeter. There was a raised paved platform in the middle with a birdbath. The woman who was screaming was tied to it. She was petite, with blond hair. Her arms were speckled with bruises and red welts from where the rope was rubbing. The platform was surrounded by spikes, each of them on fire with a strange purplish flame. A dark figure stood outside the circle, his back to us, for a moment I thought he was staring at the woman. Then, he moved, and I saw what he was actually paying attention to. It was a snake. It was fairly large, reaching halfway up the torso of the person it faced, though its size wasn't the weirdest thing about it. It had two heads, one on each end of it.

"_Amphisbaena..." _I heard Annabeth whisper, "The snake with two heads."  
>As we watched the figure drew a knife from within his jacket, but then seemed to decide that it was better not to and dropped it with a clatter. He ran, swiftly, from the square, exiting from the opposite side to where we stood stunned. The snake, Amphisbaena, looked around with its glowing eyes and then slithered behind one of the trees that ringed the courtyard.<p>

"We have to help her!" I said and dashed over to the ring of wooden spikes. Each of them was set in a bucket of sand, so it wasn't hard to remove them. Once I extinguished the fire of one, all the others went out in shower of purple sparks. It was like some spell had been broken, the tension in the night air was released and it seemed quiet. I hadn't even been aware of any sound but it seemed like, once the circle of spikes was broken, the world became silent again. I didn't bother taking all the stakes out, just enough so I could get through to the woman. She whimpered as I came closer, covering her terrified eyes with her hands.  
>"Get away from me!" She sobbed.<br>"I'm not going to hurt you. We need to get you to the hospital."  
>After a little more coaxing, I managed to convince the woman to let me untie her. As I worked on the knots, I asked her questions about herself. She told me she was a nurse at an amnesia hospital. She had met her captor at an outpatient check-up. She wouldn't tell me what his name was, she said she was afraid that he'd come after her.<p>

"Do you know what he wanted with you?" I asked.  
>"I don't..." She said, sniffling, "He was always on about this ritual to please some random Greek Titan. I never really took an interest in Greek Mythology so I didn't understand. Though I think he was psychotic so I don't really think it matters."<br>My heart skipped a beat. A Titan? Not again. Dealing with Kronos had been enough Titan to last a lifetime.  
>"Everything little thing can help identify who did this to you. I know about Greek myths and legends. The Titan, was his name Kronos?"<br>She shook her head, "No, I think it was a female, something starting with 'M' or 'N'..."  
>I didn't know about many female Titans. I had been making an effort to learn a bit more over my years at Camp Half-Blood but mostly I just left that sort of stuff to Annabeth.<p>

"Hey, Wise-Girl, do you know of any Titanesses with names starting with 'M' or 'N'?" I called over my shoulder, wondering why Annabeth wasn't helping me untie all these knots. There was no answer. I paused, letting the rough rope drop from my hands. Had I done something to offend her? Was there a reason I was getting the silent treatment? I turned around and staggered off the platform, losing my footing in horror. Annabeth lay on the ground. The horrible snake thing, the Amphisbaena, had its scaly body wrapped it's around her neck. She was making a horrible gurgling noise and had her arms pinned to her sides by the snake. I whipped Riptide from its permanent position in my pocket and within moments there was a flash of bronze and the tiny little pen had become a full length sword. The magic of it all was so familiar I barely paused before rushing to my fiancée's aid. Hacking and slashing, fighting off the awful thing that was strangling her. I managed to get it off her, but it decided that it would probably be more fun to attack me. We circled each other, it lashing out but not landing a single blow. It wasn't the largest monster I'd ever fought, but it was strong and stubborn, I'll give the awful thing that. It had to be at least as thick as my thigh and its scales were like armour. It had razor sharp teeth that squirted acid-like venom that left a smoking hole in my jeans, luckily not burning me. It took me a few minutes to cut the head of the thing so it dissolved into dust. I pulled back from the pile of ashes, breathing heavily. I didn't spare a moment to dwell on the fight; my thoughts were immediately on Annabeth. I turned to her dropping my sword with a clatter. She was laying motionless, eyes closed, deep purple bruises already starting to form on her neck. There was a long gash on her chest where those needle-pointed teeth had raked a path through her flesh and the material of her dress. Crimson blood had soaked through the fabric making the iridescent sparkles glow with the colour of her blood. Venom had splattered up her arm, leaving behind a series of red splotches. I lifted her head and cradled it in my lap.

"Annabeth? Love, can you hear me?"

I studied her face looking for any sign of life. Her eyelids fluttered and she opened her lips to take in a shallow breath.  
>"P-Percy?" She whispered, not capable of speaking any louder.<p>

"Oh, thank gods. You're not gone. I would have died of you left me."

She smiled a weak smile. I hugged her head to me and she hissed in pain. I laid her head back down on my lap gently.

"I would have died if I had to be alone, without you, you know." She whispered.

"I promise I won't ever leave you. I'll be there forever."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

Carefully, so I didn't touch her bruises, I titled her head up to mine so I could kiss her on the forehead. She closed her eyes at my touch.

"Percy…" She sighed, "As much as you know I love your kisses… I'm in quite a bit of pain here and I may or may not be bleeding to death… So, would you mind calling and ambulance? Then, I promise, you can kiss me as much as you like…"

"Oh, crap! I'm sorry, I forgot. I should have done that earlier." I scrabbled around for my cell phone. It was a new addition since we left camp, it helped me keep in touch with other half-bloods on 'the outside', as we called it. I searched the various pockets, finding the bottle of seawater from my dad, a party balloon, my wallet and then, in the back pocket of jeans, my phone. I quickly dialled the emergency operator our location. They promised to send help soon.

"Don't you worry. They'll be here to take you to hospital soon."

She sighed in relief. I wasn't sure but it sounded like, in that quiet breath of air that escaped her mouth, she had said the words: "Forever, Percy."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was cold in the hospital. So cold. Alarms beeped. Lights flashed. I paced back and forth, my shoes clattering on the grey linoleum. Even though it was a quarter past eleven , I was filled with nervous energy. I hadn't seen Annabeth's face since she was wheeled away in hospital bed, her body limp, and it made me worry. I kept replaying the whole day in my mind, teasing Grover about his sweater, the girls arriving home, the party, my dad giving me the bottle of seawater, walking, the strange figure that ran from the courtyard, fighting the Amphisbaena, cradling Annabeth as she bled, sitting by her in the ambulance as they took her and the blond woman to hospital and finally, being told I couldn't see her because she needed to recover. Didn't they know she'd recover better in my arms? Did they think I'd hurt her? I loved her! I couldn't help but feel explosive anger inside. I kept winding myself up, piling on more and more reasons to feel angry. My rage eventually boiled over, and I pounded my fist against a wall, earning me a strange look from an old lady nearby. I bit back crazy, resentful, exasperated tears and collapsed into one of the hard plastic chairs that lined the waiting room. I took a deep breath, desperately trying to calm myself. Annabeth wouldn't like to see me like this, she'd probably say something like,  
>"Seaweed Brain! What'd that wall ever do to you to deserve a battering like that?"<p>

Someone once told me that if you concentrate on other things, anger is easily forgotten, so I tried to. I listened to the noises, the beeping, the sobbing, the dejected sighs. Somewhere down the corridor, somebody was yelling at someone else,

"This job is your second chance, Andrew! If you're two hours late for night-shift every night, you make me think you don't want this! You don't want to have another chance, is that it?"

There was a mumbled reply.

"Well then, get the hell into that Emergency Room and bring that girl back from the edge of death!"

A moment later a man no older than me came rushing through the room. He had a blue medical mask over the lower half of his face, the kind surgeons wear, a black eye patch covering one eye and a pale blue doctor's cap that looked as if it were hastily put on because wisps of dark hair were escaping all over the place. He looked vaguely familiar but his face was hard to place because it was mostly covered. I didn't quite recognise him, but his visible eye widened when he caught sight of me. There was something in that look he gave me, anger, perhaps? Or confusion? Maybe even triumph… I didn't know, but it was gone in a flash because he looked away and bolted off down the corridor. I didn't think much of it, I was too distracted. I pulled my phone from my pocket. There were no messages. I had texted Thalia to tell her about everything and tried to call over and over but she was either too busy with the party or too drunk to check her phone. I blamed Dionysus, he's the wine god, after all. I sighed and leant my head back against the wall. Sometimes everything just seemed too hard.

I watched as various people were wheeled back and forth on stretcher beds, some looking more alive than other. I watched as families wept for lost loved ones, their bodies shaking with grief. Watched as doctors carried medical equipment back to and from operating theatres, some speckled with blood. It made me feel sick, sitting in this little waiting room. I could feel it spreading slowly in my stomach, that cold sense of dread. I didn't want to be one of those people who were clutching onto others like they were lifelines, sobbing their love's name over and over. I watched everything with an odd sense of detachment, like none of this applied to me. But somewhere, in the back of my mind, I knew it did. I just didn't want to believe it quite yet. Maybe minutes passed, maybe hours, I didn't really care anymore. All that mattered was seeing her face with those honest gray eyes, ringed with golden curls. So calm, so intelligent, so _beautiful._ All I could do was wait. And wait. And wait. A door banged somewhere in the building. The young doctor who had given me the strange look before rushed into the room. I stood up, hoping he had news.

"Where is she?" I demanded.

"Uh-"

"What's happened? _What did you do?" _

"Well… she had many injuries-"

"She'd okay, though, right? I could walk right into that hospital room and she'd sit up and smile, right?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Jackson. Annabeth Chase is dead."

There it was. As he said that one sentence, I saw my life fall around my feet. I wondered if any of the distraught families could hear the sound of the broken pieces hitting the ground like broken glass. I would have clutched onto someone and cried hysterically, but there was no one. I was alone. Completely and utterly alone.

**Awww, poor Percy. *Sob***

**Did you like that chapter? Can you see the pieces coming together? I know it was a little dark and quite depressing but some parts were a little light-hearted, don't you think? Don't worry! Annabeth's death is most definitely **_**not **_**the end of Changing Fate. I still have, like, 15+ chapters planned. Please let me know your thoughts! I really appreciate it! **

**Happy New Year! *Pew! Pew! (Fireworks)***

**Bye**

**P.S. Sorry if there are a few typos. I'm using a different computer and the keyboard is all funny. It doesn't like me. ):**


	7. Chapter 7

**Changing Fate**

**Disclaimer: did I forget this in the last chap? Well you've probably figured out that I'm not Rick Riordan. I may aspire to be a writer that good, but I'm not. So all rights go to him for PJO and his characters. I only made up this storyline...**

**AN: Hey! **

***the following note is an explanation of some things that you might be confused about. I just wanted to clarify this stuff 'cause sometimes, the plot makes sense in my head but i don't know if you readers get it at all.* So, you probably realised the doctor that recognised Percy was Ethan, right? Yeah, well, just wanted to say that the fact that Ethan (at the time, Andrew Jacobs) was working in the hospital was mentioned in chapter 2. Even though it pays badly, he needs money to survive, like everybody. Annabeth just happened to be taken to the hospital he was working at. Ethan hadn't planned that at all, But that isn't to say he won't take advantage of it... *evil chuckle* **

Chapter 7: Nothing mattered anymore. 

_"There are four questions of value in life._

_What is sacred?_

_Of what is the spirit made?_

_What is worth living for?_

_And, what is worth dying for?_

_The answer to each is the same._

_Only Love."_

_-Johnny Depp_

Third person POV

Ethan couldn't believe his luck. He'd thought this stupid job had been a curse, it'd turned out to be a blessing in disguise. Admittedly, it was a very good disguise. he'd turned up to the hospital expecting another tedious night of trying to act like he cared about other people's problems, but once he arrived, he realised that this could be a very important night. There he was, Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon. Looking at his face as he walked by, something snapped in his mind. He had unfinished business. There was something inside of him, hot and bubbling like boiling water, that told him he had to hurt this guy. Yes, he had to hurt him bad, and then dance on his grave. He formulated a sketchy plan in his head quickly. Maybe, after all the bad luck with the failed ritual and the Amphisbaena, he had finally run into some good fortune in the form of this green-eyed demigod.

Now he was standing in front of the guy, watching as he destroyed him.

"Dead?" Percy's voice was hollow. Ethan was glad he had a medical mask on to hide the maniacal smile of glee that sprang up onto his face when he heard the pain in the other man's voice.

"I know it must be hard. I know you'll learn to deal with it."

"Hard? Deal with it?" Percy echoed Ethan's words lifelessly.

"I've dealt with grief before." Ethan lied convincingly, "I often find it's best to take a long walk and just think about the person you've lost until you no longer feel like crying."

Percy nodded.

"I'll come with you. I wouldn't want you to get injured further and, after tonight's ordeal, it is my legal responsibility as a doctor to come with you."

Another nod. Ethan had to stop himself fist-pumping or doing a little satisfied dance on the spot. He wasn't quite sure why he was so happy. Maybe it was that, after these four years of bewilderment and amnesia, his future was laid out clearly in front of him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Percy wasn't quite sure why he let the doctor- was his name Andrew?- walk with him. After all, he should have been suspicious of the fact that he didn't take his doctor's mask off. He should have wondered why the guy didn't give him specific details about Annabeth's death. He should've thought twice about why Andrew decided which way they'd walk rather than letting him wander aimlessly. But he wasn't suspicious, he didn't wonder, he didn't think twice. He didn't think, didn't question, didn't even feel. He knew no emotions, he'd forgotten them all. The only thing he felt at all was numbness. Cold, dead, numbness. He let Andrew lead him down the various streets, not hearing the sounds of traffic, or noticing the flashing lights, he just let his feet carry him. That it was past midnight didn't even register in his brain, time was irrelevant. Everything was irrelevant without her. He wondered, what was the point of this walk again? His brain was frozen, running on a go slow. The connections were made as slowly as dial-up Internet. Eventually, he remembered he was meant to be reflecting on Annabeth. Meant to be thinking over the life she'd lost, all the experiences she hadn't had, all the times he hadn't told her he loved her, all those kisses they'd missed, the wedding aisle she'd never walk down. That was when the tears came, he was a warrior, a hero, he wasn't supposed to cry. But there he was, the saltwater rolling down his cheeks, walking the streets of New York City, grieving for the girl he'd loved with all of his heart. They came up to a bridge, bright lights shining along its metal bars and cars speeding to and fro through its many lanes.

"George Washington Bridge." said Percy glumly, trying to hide the tears by wiping them away with his jacket sleeve. He'd been across this bridge with his mom before, when they visited New Jersey. The Hudson river that the bridge spanned reflected the city lights and sparkled. _Nothing should sparkle like that _thought Percy _Not when Annabeth isn't here to see it. _

Andrew led Percy across the footbridge that ran alongside the lanes of traffic. They made their way about half way across, avoiding the late night cyclists. Percy didn't know if they were in New Jersey or New York anymore and, if he was honest with himself, he didn't care. Andrew stopped, looking as if he wanted to admire the view. Percy, lost in thought, walked straight into him. He hurriedly tried to move away, apologising profusely, but couldn't. The other man had a grip on his arm like iron from Hephaestus' forge.

"Uh... Dr Andrew your holding my arm. Please let go, I think your cutting off my circulation."

Andrew laughed a cruel laugh, his visible eye glittering with... Was it malice?

"You still think I'm Andrew?"

"Who else would you be?"

He pulled his doctors cap from his head and let his blue surgical mask fall from his face. Black, tousled hair fell around his eyes and Percy noticed his mouth was twisted into an ugly smirk.

Percy's blood ran cold. "Ethan?"

That cruel, mirthless laugh again. He let go of Percy's arm, dropping it like it was red hot.

"Jackson. I thought you were meant to be smart... Oh, right, that was your girlfriend, but she's dead now, isn't she? Such a loss..."

Percy tensed, his well calloused hands clenched in fists at his sides,"Don't you dare speak about her that way. She doesn't deserve your sarcasm."

"And what if I don't care?"

"Shut it."

"Sure, she might've been a daughter of Athena, but she didn't have much else going for her, did she? Wasn't the prettiest."

"I'm warning you, Nakamura, if you don't shut the hell up, I'll kill you. I swear."

"Someone forgot to take his happy pills. You're quite aggressive, but I guess she liked that in you. Always had weird tastes, that girl."

The logical part of Percy'a brain told him Ethan was goading him, told him that Ethan wanted a fight. Of course, the completely irrational side of him told him that he was facing an unarmed enemy who was making him angry as hell. Percy had never been much for logic. Besides, you tend to lean toward irrationality when it's half past twelve at night and you've just lost one of the most important people in your life. Needless to say, Percy was a man of action. He didn't draw Riptide, just raised his clenched fists and growled a low savage growl in the bottom of his throat. Anger coursed through each and every vein in his body. Nobody treated the memory of his Annabeth like that. Nobody. The anger gave him a burst of energy, and for one shining moment, he felt like he could do anything in the world. He ran straight for Ethan, wishing to maim him as severely as he could.

His fist collided with the other man's chest but Ethan held his ground like it didn't surprise him. His hands lashed out, quick as a whip, and he had his arms on Percy's shoulders. He used Percy's momentum against him and soon had him pinned up against the bridge's railing. Percy struggled. But he could already feel the energy of his anger seeping away like water recedes after a flood.

"In the week you've been away from that wretched camp you've gotten a but rusty, Jackson." snarled Ethan.

Percy glared at him but Ethan's words rang true. He'd been foolish, reckless and enraged. Percy continued to struggle trying to pull his arms free from where they were pinned.

"Why do you keep fighting? It's a lost cause, She's gone."

_She's gone. _The words clattered around Percy's brain, echoing and causing him pain as they sunk in. The last of his will power seeped away, he went limp.

"Do your worst, Ethan. Hurt me, kill me even. I just don't care anymore. Nothing matters."

"As you wish. Good luck with your life - or death, as it may be." He smiled a dark, psychotic smile, grabbed hold of Percy's unprotesting form. With strength that Percy didn't know Ethan possessed he lifted him up until he stood on the bridge railing. Percy looked down at the water swirling below him, knowing what was next.

"You finally get what you deserve, Perseus Jackson." said Ethan, and pushed, it was only light but it was enough. Percy was sent tumbling, head over heels through the open air. The wind rushed in his ears. The last thing he saw before he hit the water was Annabeths's face, smiling with a halo of golden curls. "Forever." he whispered, but nobody heard. And then, there was darkness.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN!**

**Before you yell! Wait! The death of my second character is not the end of my story. I'm not one of those writers who kills off all of the characters and then says, 'sorry, i couldn't be bothered finishing'. That's why, to prove that I'm dedicated, I've put the next chapter up as well. So think about this logically (lol, unlike Percy did...) and just read chapter 8. Come to think of it, you mightn't even be reading this... You've probably started reading chapter 8 already... **

**I'd appreciate your thoughts on this chapter, review or PM me if you liked it. **

**Peace, Love and Pretzels **

**Alice (\_/)**

**(")_(")**


	8. Chapter 8

**Changing Fate **

**AN: So here is chap 8. Uh... I don't have all that much to say, actually. Are you surprised? Happy 2012! What are your New Year's resolutions? I resolve to eat less chocolate, study harder, ride my bike more and never forget to feed my fish. I can see myself failing at each on of those already, lol. So, onto the chapter... **

**Chapter 7: Waking the dead**

**"**_What is heartbreak?_

_Heartbreak is lying on the bathroom floor trying your damnedest to breath while simultaneously wondering where it all went wrong, how you're going to get up and pretend that everything is okay and what the hell you're going to do about that hole in your chest. Yeah, that's heartbreak." -Unknown _

**Annabeth Chase POV**

For a while it was dark, there was nothing. But then, my senses were back in a rush of smells and sounds and tastes. I could taste everything in my mouth, the sweat, the blood, the hospital grade hand-sanitizer. But even if all that tasted horrible, I couldn't have felt more happy. I was alive with hot blood pumping through my veins and fresh air entering and leaving my lungs. How was it, I wondered, that I had survived? Amphisbaena poison was deadly, an i'd surely had a large enough dose for it to be lethal. But then I tasted it, the sweet, familiar taste of all my favourite foods. Ambrosia. Someone must have smuggled it in to... Wherever i was. That was yet another question that sprang to mind, _where am I? _ I opened my eyes to harsh white light. The room was stark and gray. There was a vase of wilting flowers on the bedside table and a wooden chair beside it. I was lying in a bed with coarse sheets. All of this together was just like a regular mortal...

"Hospital?"

"Yes, Annabeth."

I jumped, I hadn't even noticed the figure to my left who was sitting motionless in his wheelchair.

"Chiron!" my voice came out in a hoarse squeak, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to deliver the Ambrosia before it was too late. You've had quite and ordeal tonight. You almost died."

"Where's everyone else?"

"Your friends are on their way, but, you see, horses travel faster than taxis through New York City traffic." he smiled.

"Where's Percy?"

"I apologise, Annabeth, I don't know. I didn't see him in the waiting room when a arrived."

I nodded, but my stomach clenched. _He promised he'd never leave, that he'd be there forever, _I thought to myself, _Where is he now? _Just as I pushed the thought away, two people burst into the hospital room. One was Rachel, her face was pink and she was panting.

"Five... Damn... Flights... Of... Freaking... Stairs..."

The other was Thalia, who was barely breathing any faster than usual, "Gee, Dare, you're a little out of shape. Sprinting up five flights of stairs is barely a warm up."

"Easy for you... to say... Thals... You're a freaking... Hunter."

Thalia shook her head sadly, and then seemed to realize she was actually standing at the end of my hospital bed. She squealed in a very un-Thalia-like way and hugged me tightly. I hissed in pain. Rachel, pulled our friend off me. "She's still not fully mended yet, let her go."

Thalia apologized sheepishly.

"How are you feeling?"

I shrugged, "I guess it could be worse."

"How did this happen?"

I frowned, "Percy didn't tell you?"

"No, I only received a million text messages from him saying we had to get to the hospital." Said Thalia.

"He didn't say why?"

"Nope, that's why we hoped you could answer our questions."

So I told them. I told them about going for a walk, the amazing architecture, the woman in a circle of spikes, how Percy had gone to untie her, how I'd found a weird dagger lying on the ground and the snake had snuck up behind me, how it'd struck me down and started to strangle me, how Percy had fought it off and then called an ambulance, I told them everything right up until I'd woken to find Chiron feeding me Ambrosia.

"Oh, gods, Annabeth. How in Hades could all of this happen in _one night?" _said Rachel, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I don't know..." I said, looking down and fiddling with the bedsheets.

"Oh, don't worry. Everything's going to be okay." Rachel patted my shoulder comfortingly.

"If you say so..."

"Of course it will be!" Thalia told me, "You're engaged to freaking hot demigod hero!"

Rachel raised her eyebrows at the other girl, "You think Percy's hot?"

"That was my objective opinion!" Thalia said, blushing.

"Whatever."

Chiron cleared his throat. "As much as I'd like to stay to ensure you're feeling okay, Annabeth. I think Mr. D said something about needing me at camp. I'll leave this bag of Ambrosia for you in case there are any more... accidents."

"Oh...Uh...okay... And Chiron? Thank you."

The centaur nodded, before wheeling himself out of the hospital room faster than the speed of light.

"Awkward..." muttered Rachel. For some reason, maybe it was all the stress, I burst out in hysterical laughter.

"Um... Annabeth? Are you okay?" I just continued to laugh so hard that it made the bed rattle.

"Sorry," said Thalia, "Annabeth Chase is out of her mind right now. Please leave a message after the tone. She'll try to return your call once she's regained full control of her faculties. Beep."

Rachel giggled, so did Thalia. If it were possible, I laughed even harder. Soon were were all in hysterics, practically rolling on the floor. Rachel clutched her side, trying to slow her breathing by taking great gasps of air. Just as we had all started to regain some composure, the door opened. Expecting to be Percy I looked up eagerly. When I saw that it was a tall, grey haired doctor with glasses, I looked down and tried to hide the tears of disappointment that sprang to my eyes. Seeing the maniacal grins on my friends' faces he frowned.

"Sorry to have to break up the party, but I have to run a few medical checks. Dr. Jacobs was meant to be doing that, but he's run off. Typical."

"Can they stay?" I asked, indicating my friends.

"I suppose..."

He proceeded to check my pulse and temperature, poke, prod, push, pull and examine me.

"Remarkable, just remarkable..." he muttered the whole time.

He stood back when he'd finished and rested his chin between his thumb and index finger with a quizzical expression on his face.

"What's your secret?" he asked, "Your injuries were life threatening. You practically had 'R.I.P.' written all over you. How did you heal?"

I felt uncomfortable. I couldn't believe I hadn't thought about this. How was I meant to explain my miraculous recovery to a regular mortal?

I was saved from thinking up some far-fetched story as, for the third time that night, someone burst into the room.

I saw a flash of black hair and my heart soared for a second. Then I realized he was wearing a blue medical mask and was wearing an eye-patch and my heart fell just as quickly as it had risen.

"Dr. Jacobs! Your back! About time, too! I have to have a serious word with you!" said the older doctor who had just examined me."

"I apologize, Dr. Davidson." he said looking anything but sorry, "You can give me a lecture later, but I have important news for Annabeth."

"Is it Percy? Do you know where he is?" I asked eagerly.

Dr. Jacobs sighed, "Yes, I do."

"Where is he?" I demanded, hearing the urgency in my own voice.

"May I have a moment to talk to Annabeth?" he said, addressing the three other people in the room.

"I still have words to say to you, Andrew. Don't think this is an excuse." said Dr. Davidson sternly.

"I know." there was impatience in his voice.

"Well, alright, then. Come on ladies."

"I'm not leaving her." said Thalia resolutely as she crossed her arms, "Not with that creep."

Rachel nodded in agreement.

"Fine, don't leave, I'll just never tell her where Percy is." said Jacobs, unfazed by Thalia's insults.

"Please Thals, Rachel. Just step out for a moment." I pleaded, opening my eyes wide.

She paused. I could see her trying to keep her walls of stubbornness up. "Damn it." she said, relenting, "The puppy-dog eyes. They get me every time."

She walked out with Rachel and the doctor following."

I waited until the door banged shut before turning to the doctor.

"Alright, Jacobs. Who are you?"

His eye widened and he muttered, "Is it that obvious?"

"You mean was it hard to tell that you're pretending to be someone that you aren't? That this is all a charade? Then the answer is yes, yes it is. Now, I'll say it again, who are you?"

He pulled off the doctor's mask and I thought I was hallucinating. This wasn't real; it was some crazy effect of the ambrosia.

"Ethan?"

"Yes."

"How are ... I mean... Why... What..." I stammered, unable to find words.

"How am I alive? Why didn't I die? What happened? I don't know. I just know I was falling one minute and the next I woke up in hospital."

"Right..." I said, trying to process the fact that Ethan was standing in front of me. That he wasn't dead. That he had survived that drop...

"I don't know anything else but the fact that I'm here now."

"Why didn't you come back to camp?"

A look of confusion crossed his face but then he masked it like someone might pull a curtain over an open window.

"I didn't feel like it was right." he said quickly, "didn't you want to know about Percy?"

"Oh, yes! I forgot for a moment. Have you seen him?"

"I have, Annabeth, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Percy's dead."

"What?" it sounded like my voice was a thousand miles away, like I wasn't speaking and someone else had inhabited my body.

"He jumped off the George Washington Bridge. I saw him leave just after you were put into surgery and ran after him. He ran so fast and I couldn't keep up. I tried to stop him, but I couldn't. All I heard was him saying 'I can't live this life anymore' before he... plunged to his death."

"No." I said "that can't be. He'd never leave me."

He looked alarmed for a second but then, like before, it was like the sun passed behind a cloud.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth, but it's true."

I stood up, pulling myself out of the bed.

"He said he'd be there forever!" I cried and pushed past him, running into the hospital corridor as fast as my legs could carry me. I ran blindly, not caring if I knocked anything over or upset someone's balance. Then I found it, the white door with the silver symbol of a woman on it. I rushed into the bathroom and vomited up my guts into the toilet. I stood up when I'd finished and looked at myself in the mirror. I was pale, my hair hung in lank curtains around my face and my skin had a waxy sheen to it. My neck was still slightly yellow with healing bruises. I held a hand up to my hospital gown and tugged the collar down just enough so I could see the scar. It was a deep purple-red colour and ran from my where my collarbone started near my right shoulder to just above my heart on my left. I didn't see at as simply a scar though. It was a recording, a message telling of the consequences of loving with all your heart. The scar spoke of love and loss and despair. It said, 'This is your fault. You didn't see it. You didn't realise that he was suffering in front of your eyes. And now it's too late.' I cried then. I collapsed on the cold, hard floor and sobbed. I cried for Percy, for my broken heart, for the life we could have had, for how blind I'd been. I curled up and hugged my legs to me wondering if I just lay there and die if it would make the pain go away. It was like I'd been flying high, oblivious to everything else, and then I'd been shot down, like a duck in hunting season, I was brought back down to earth. I think that loving and losing him was like a two way mirror. When he was there it was like I was on the silver side and I couldn't see beyond to anything bad, all the good things in life were just reflected back at me. Then, when I lost him, it was like I fell through the mirror to the darkness beyond where I lay, surrounded by shards of our love that were stabbing into me, sharper than knives. Somehow, I knew that these were invisible shards and, no matter how hard they tried, the doctors wouldn't be able to get them all out.

That's where Thalia and Rachel found me. Sobbing and shattered on the hospital bathroom floor.

"Oh, An." said Rachel, lifting my back so she could put her arms around my shoulders, "What's happened?"

"Gone..." I sobbed "Percy's gone...forever."

They hugged me and comforted me until my tear ducts were empty. Just as empty as my heart.

**AN: Well, another hopelessly depressing chapter. I know it wasn't my best and it was quite short but that's life. You know what I realised the other day? I know I'm probably blind for not thinking of it earlier but... Percy and Annabeth both have the same first initial their godly parents, Poseidon-Percy, Athena-Annabeth. Sorry, that was kind of weird. It was just a random thought that occurred to me. By the way, when I put those quotes up at the start of each chap, I don't own them and if they say 'Unknown'**

**It means that I got them off Google Images and they didn't have a person's name written under them and I have absolutely no idea who made them up, I just liked them when I read them. So, hope that clears it up a bit. Please give me some feedback! I really appreciate your reviews! **

**(: **

**Alice**


	9. Chapter 9

**Changing Fate**

**Disclaimer: Yep, as I've said 8 (?) times before, Rick Riordan owns PJO and the characters, I just came up with the plot. **

**AN: Sorry for the late update. I was _so_ uninspired while writing this chapter, sorry if it sucks, my heart just wasn't quite in this one. :(**

Chapter 9: Hopelessness

_"A friend is someone who believes in you when you have ceased to believe in yourself." Unknown_

Annabeth POV

I was released from the hospital the next day, having fully recovered physically. I was standing in my hospital room in the weak morning light, having not slept at all the night before. I didn't have many possessions to pack up. The hospital had found me some clothes, since my dress had been ruined, a simple tee and some jeans. I went to grab the bag of ambrosia squares Chiron had left the night before. Sitting on top of the bag was a folded piece of paper. I opened it up. It was a note from Ethan.

_Annabeth, _

_I'm sorry to have caused you so much pain last night. I thought it was better you knew. Just know that if it wasn't true I wouldn't have told you. I feel so guilty I wasn't able to save Percy. I want you to know that I'm here for you. Can we put the past behind us and start over? I've been relieved of my job at the hospital but I'll be looking for a new job soon. Please drop by my house (The address is below) so I can apologise properly._

_Ethan_

Scrawled at the bottom of the page was the address of an apartment. I finished reading and frowned. Maybe he had changed since that night on Olympus. The note seemed sincere enough. I tucked it into my pocket and picked up the bag of ambrosia squares. I walked out of the room to find Thalia and Rachel casually leaning up against the wall.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Rachel.

I nodded and thought for a second about showing them the note from Ethan but then I thought better of it because they didn't even know 'Dr. Jacobs' _was_ Ethan. We walked down the hospital stairs and Thalia put her arm around my shoulders.

"We're going to get through this, you know?" she said. I nodded again, thinking about the situation made my throat so tight I couldn't speak.

"I'm going go stay for a few days, okay?" said Rachel, "I'm sure the camp can survive without their oracle for a short while. Besides, you need me more than they do."

"Thanks, Rachel." I managed to choke out.

The streets were as busy as ever. We hailed a cab and told the driver to take us back to the apartment. He dropped me off but Rachel and Thalia stayed in the car.

"We're going to the grocery store to pick up some stuff." Thalia explained, "You go inside and rest. We'll be back within an hour, okay?"

"Alright."

The cab pulled out from the curb. I walked glumly up the stairs and into the building. Usually I would have admired the beauty of the sunny morning, skipped up the stairs even. I would have smiled at the residents who walked past or struck up a conversation with the other people in the elevator. But today I couldn't even be bothered looking up from the ground. All of those things just seemed like pointless wastes of what little energy I had.

Someone had cleaned up the apartment but silver and gold streamers still hung on the walls. Some of them were a little ripped and others hung completely in tatters. Just being in the apartment seemed _wrong. _Something was missing. Our possessions were still everywhere, the personal touches, but it just seemed like _stuff_ now. Nothing had meaning it was just _there. _No heart, no soul, no warmth in the house. It was because Percy wasn't there, because the guy that made this house home for me was gone. Standing there in the middle of the room, I could feel the tears waiting to burst out. So, in an effort to stop myself from totally breaking down, I decided to do what I did whenever I felt sad, hopeless or alone. I buried myself in the world of architecture. I walked into the bedroom to look for my journal of ideas. It was an a4 size black notebook in which I wrote down all my architectural inspiration, ideas and thoughts. It was filled with my writing, and some drawings of things I'd seen or designed. I bent down to look under the bed for my box of books. I found it, along with a whole bunch of other junk that had been shoved beneath the bed. The box was an old ratty cardboard thing that I'd kept stuff in for years. I had meant to replace it when we moved but I didn't have anything to use instead of it. So there it stayed, shoved under the bed with some other random mess and a whole bunch of dust bunnies. I opened the well worn top and peeked inside. Instead of seeing the black glossy cover of my journal, I saw my Ancient Greek architecture book. There was a bright pink Post-it note on the front of it.

_Hey Wise-Girl,_

_You're probably wondering where you journal went, huh? _

_Yeah, well, I sent it off to this architecture company who had a job advertised. I thought someone ought to see your amazing ideas. _

_Sorry for not telling you earlier, we haven't really had time to talk lately with the party and all. _

_~Percy_

I reread the message three times just to make sure I had it right. In the past week, when I'd been busy chasing up things for the party and giving Percy none of my time, he'd still managed to do something for me that could change my life. A job. He'd applied for an architecture job just like I'd always dreamed. _This could be big for me_, I thought, _and he's not even here for me to thank him. _I felt guilty, not just sad, but terribly guilty. He'd done so many things for me, saved my life more times than I could count, listened to me rant on about boring topics until he fell asleep, covered my back when he knew it could cost him his life and I'd never be able to repay him. But that's what the people who love you do. They'll walk to hell and back just to see you smile. What had I ever done for him? I'd cried to him, but I hadn't seen him suffering right before my eyes. He'd laughed at my awful jokes and I'd made sarcastic comments at his. He'd always acted like he appreciated my obsession with architecture but I'd never really taken a conscious interest in the things he liked. When I looked at it all like that, I found I was a terrible friend, much less girlfriend. I hadn't paid attention to his feelings, ideas or interests. I wanted to rewind it all then. I wished life was like a movie so you could go back and edit out the parts you didn't like. But the real world wasn't like that. It was cold and harsh and little mistakes could mean losing everything. Those tiny trip-ups could send you tumbling into the pit of Tartarus. I dropped all the books on the floor with a loud 'clunk' and flopped onto the bed. I wasn't tired, just dejected, hopeless and filled with self-hate. I ignored people, I got caught up in my own world and didn't realise the way I'd acted until it was too late. I'd caused Percy's death. He'd died because I'd taken him for granted, because I couldn't love people without hurting them. I mightn't have intentionally ignored him, but I loved him selfishly. I expected all his love but didn't reciprocate. I didn't deserve anyone's love but my own. My love was deadlier than any poison.

"I'll never love again. It'll only cause more pain." I whispered to the empty room. It echoed, bouncing off the walls, pain, pain, pain, _pain. _

I heard the sound of a key grinding in a lock and muffled voices. Thalia and Rachel were back. There was clunking and banging as they put the groceries away. I walked out into the kitchen. I was met by the bright smiles and loud giggles of my friends. They hugged me and told me some silly story about the supermarket check-out. I didn't smile or laugh or hug them tight. When they noticed me staring at them coldly, their smiles faded.

"What's wrong, Annabeth?" Rachel looked at me with her eyes wide and alarmed. Concern was etched all over Thalia's face.

"I can't do this anymore." I told them, keeping all emotion out of my voice.

They continued to stare at me for a bit before they ran over to embrace me. They whispered their comforting thoughts and words in my ears.

"I know it's hard without Percy."

"Someday you'll feel better."

"You don't deserve this pain."

"You know we'll always be here for you."

I pulled away from their arms. "This isn't about Percy."

Their concerned looks turned to confused ones.

"What?" Thalia just stared, her bright blue eyes clouded with bewilderment.

"I can't keep hurting you."

There was a volley of protests from my friends.

"What are you talking about! You haven't hurt-" Rachel cried.

I held up my hand to silence her.

"Stop protesting. You can't say I haven't hurt you because I have. I hurt everything that I love."

"What's gotten into you?" demanded Thalia.

"Nothing."

"You'd never hurt a fly. You're loyal, brave and caring. If you ever make mistakes, it's because you're trying to help someone."

"You can't convince me. I know I caused Percy's death."

"_What?" _Thalia and Rachel looked astonished. For a moment I doubted myself. I thought that maybe it wasn't my fault that Percy had died, that maybe it had all been an accident. But then I thought of what Ethan had heard Percy say: '_I can't live this life anymore.' _If I had been there for him then maybe he would have spoken to me and I could have prevented him from throwing himself off a bridge. I couldn't let the same thing happen to my friends. If being a little unkind meant that they found a better friend than me, then I was willing to do it.

"You need to leave." I said.

"What happened? You were fine this morning! Now you've turned all cold and you're raving on about hurting everything you love! Is this some kind of joke?" Thalia exclaimed.

"It's no joke. I want you to leave."

"I'm sorry. We're not leaving, not while your acting like this." said Rachel.

"Just leave."

"There is _no way _you are going to convince me to walk out that door." Thalia crossed her arms stubbornly, "You're my friend, you've not that long been out of hospital after being attacked by a double headed snake, the guy you were engaged to just died and you were sobbing shattered on the floor last night. Do you think I'm going to leave?"

"Fine, then." I said and walked out of the kitchen.

I went quickly into the bedroom and picked up and old blue duffel bag. I shoved whatever was near me into it, clothes, toiletries, books, random objects. The zip closed with a swoosh. I slung it over my shoulder and walked out of the room. My two friends still stood slightly stunned in the kitchen.

"Don't do it Annabeth." begged Rachel, "It's just the grief. You don't really want to leave."

I shrugged dismissively, "If you won't leave, then I will. I'm not going to let myself hurt anyone else."

I walked out of the door without a goodbye. I took the elevator to the lobby and stepped onto the street to hail a taxi. Thalia and Rachel raced down the stairs to catch me, but once they reached the ground floor, I was already gone.

**Recap time! (just the last few chapters.)**

**Ethan told Percy Annabeth was dead but he was lying. He took Percy for a walk but then pushed him off George Washington bridge. Annabeth was cured by Ambrosia from Chiron. Ethan told Annabeth that Percy threw himself off the bridge and he implied that Percy was depressed or suicidal. Don't forget that Ethan isn't trustworthy! Annabeth felt devastated and blamed herself for Percy's death because she thought that if she hadn't been so caught up in herself that he would have talked to her about it without having to die. She felt like she was an awful person and that she wasn't a good friend to Thalia and Rachel. She thought that if she continued to be friends with them that she'd hurt them. So she asked them to leave, but when they didn't she left them instead. **

**If Annabeth's reason for leaving doesn't make complete sense to you, just remember that she's grieving for Percy and sometimes grief can make people a little crazed and stop them from thinking things through properly. (; **

**Hope you liked it. **

**Review if you loved it or hated it. **

**I will try to make the next chapter better than this one. **

**Bye (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Changing Fate**

**Disclaimer: PJO and the characters are owned by Rick Riordan, not me. **

**AN: Hey! Thanks for the reviews! I have 37 now! (: I hope to have 40 by next update. **

**Can you believe it's chapter 10? I only started this on the 17th of December. Hope you've enjoyed the story so far. All will soon become clear... (; **

Chapter 10- A fortunate turn of events. 

_"Knowing your own darkness is the best method for dealing with the darknesses of other people." ~Carl Jung_

Third Person POV

It had been accomplished. Ethan had gotten rid of Percy Jackson. He should have been proud of himself, should have felt satisfied. But he didn't feel satisfied or proud, he felt restless. Something didn't seem quite right. There was something wrong and he couldn't quite figure out what it was. He didn't know whether it was something in Jackson's history or something he couldn't remember. Ethan felt like it was staring him in the face but he was blind to it. He'd felt like that a lot lately. Like all these things were on the tip of his tongue or the edge of his vision but he couldn't quite summon them up. He found himself pacing back and forth a lot and muttering like a crazy person. He had thought that dealing with Percy would bring an end to his confused, angry feelings and desperate need for revenge. If anything, he just felt more perplexed. The past few weeks had almost been for nothing. Sure, he'd gotten his revenge, but what had that achieved? He wasn't even sure why he'd wanted revenge in the first place. He was determined now that he'd get his memory back and figure out the mess in his head. He'd run out of plans. The only one he had to go by was his original, no matter how flawed it was. He had to hope that he could find a sacrifice that Mneymosyne would actually take. He'd bide his time, watching and waiting for the crescent moon and for the right person to come along. That was his only hope, he didn't know of any other way. He'd go through all the people in New York City to find a sacrifice who would help get his memory back. There were no rules, only experimentation. He didn't care how long it took, how many monsters he had to fight, how many people had to die, he'd get his memories back.

Ethan watched as the sun rose. A new day. A new beginning. There would be no more blind ambition. He'd be careful from now on. He'd plan, double check, triple check if he had to, and he believed that would lead him to success. The morning passed normally, he plotted and researched, locked up in his dark office. The room was dim and cramped with bookshelves covering the walls. The shelves held various volumes of Greek mythology and legends with paper sticking out of random pages. The room was cluttered, the blinds drawn. Papers were stacked high and pens were strew across the floor. The walls had photographs plastered all over them. Some were of Percy, Annabeth or the nurse he'd used as a sacrifice. Others were of Greek mythological monsters or titans. There were also charts and maps and blueprints. Ethan spent almost every waking moment in this room letting his desire to know about his past consume him. He was enthralled by piecing together the different parts of his knowledge. As you can imagine, it frustrated him when he heard his doorbell ring. This was out of order. _Nobody _bothered him. He was the secretive, mysterious neighbour that people hardly ever saw, the one who people doubted existed. The one everyone stayed away from. He grunted his annoyance and dropped the book he'd been studying to go see who his mid-morning visitor was. Being his ever-thorough self, he made sure he locked the office behind him. Ethan threw open the door, ready to bark rudely at the person who had dared to disturbed him, and almost gasped at the person standing in front of him. Blonde hair, wide gray eyes, fierce expression, it was Annabeth. She was the last person he expected. Then it all came back to him. The apologetic note, the address. He'd almost vomited at how sincere he'd had to be. He pulled his face into a kind expression.

"Annabeth!" he smiled widely,"You came!"

She looked up at him, her eyes wide and unsure.

"Can I come in?"

Ethan let the young woman into the house and sat her down on the couch.

He took a deep breath and readied himself to begin his long, pre-rehearsed apology speech "Thank you for coming so quickly-"

"You don't have to apologize, Ethan. You can't hurt me that easily. I'm not a china doll." Annabeth spoke bitterly, the kind of bitter that is on the edge of hatred. The kind of bitterness Ethan appreciated.

"You seemed distraught-" he started.

"I was distraught, but not angry. Not at you."

"Why are you here, then?" This woman was starting to confuse Ethan. She wasn't like your usual girl. She was complicated, troubled, a puzzle to be solved. Ethan liked puzzles.

"I've realized things in the past few days..."

Ethan pulled out his best acting skills, "Is everything okay, Annabeth? You know you can tell me. We've been through a lot together."

Annabeth looked at him strangely. He smiled wider, panicking on the inside that he'd said the wrong thing. He had no recollection of his past experiences with Annabeth, all he remembered was that Percy loved her. She shook her head like she was trying to clear it.

"I don't need you sympathy, Ethan. I don't deserve anyone's sympathy."

"So, why are you here?" Ethan let some of his impatience through without meaning to and he saw something undefinable flash in her eyes.

"I don't... I'm not actually sure." Annabeth said, frowning. She blinked a few times and winced like she was dazed.

"Are you okay?"

"I feel a little strange..." she mumbled

"Perhaps you should head home."

The woman chuckled dazedly, "Home?"

"You're homeless?" For someone who was usually good at predicting things, Ethan hadn't seen that one coming.

"Not exactly. I just can't go back home right now."

"Do you need a place to stay?" he asked, praying she'd say what he wanted.

"I don't know that I'd feel comfortable intruding..."

"Really, it's no problem. It's the least I could do."

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"It's fine." he told her. It was fine, more than fine, it was great. Ethan wondered if she knew she was playing right into his hands. She actually _wanted_ to move in with him. Damn, how stupid could you get? He wasn't complaining though, this unexpected turn of events could work in his favour. It pleased him a little more beyond that, but he didn't quite know how.

"Thanks." _No, _thought Ethan, _Thank you. _

"No problem. You're welcome anytime."

Annabeth sat on the couch and fiddled with the zip of her duffel bag. Ethan sat silently across from her, studying her while she wasn't paying attention. She was pretty, you had to be a fool to miss that. Shining hair, angelic features and those intelligent gray eyes. They didn't sparkle like they had before she'd known about Percy's death. They were troubled and stormy. She was still stunning, but more in the way the pieces a broken vase may be stunning. Each of the pieces may still have a lovely pattern on them, but they just aren't whole, they don't quite show the complete picture. For some strange reason, he felt the desire to see the parts whole again...

He had to give her credit for keeping her head high and putting on a brave face. She was never one to give up. Ethan still saw through it all, saw how forced her smiles were, how hard it was for her to hold her composure, how much effort she put into laughing convincingly. Yes, this woman was shattered inside. He didn't feel sympathy, that wasn't something he felt. After all, sympathy led to regrets, and regrets led to remorse, and remorse led to giving in. He wasn't giving in, he'd killed Percy Jackson for a reason- sure, he might not have known quite what that reason was- but it was still a reason and he refused to let himself regret what he'd done.

"Uh... Ethan?"

Ethan blinked and brought himself back to reality. He realized he'd been staring at Annabeth. That wasn't like him, he was usually cool, calm and collected. He didn't get lost in his thoughts and stare at pretty girls like a fool. He could have slapped himself, what was wrong with him?

"Sorry, Annabeth, I was... lost in thought."

"Yeah, I could tell." he lip twitched up in the corner because she was amused. Ethan felt like and idiot, _she must think I'm a joke. _Wait, why did he care what she thought of him? She was a tool, she was there to be used and thrown away, not thought of like a friend- or more that.

"I'll- I'll go, um, make up the spare... Uh... bed." Ethan stuttered, wishing he could getbthe words out properly. This was business, nothing else, so why did he feel so tongue tied?

"Alright." her eyebrows were raised slightly, like she was slightly shocked but also entertained. For a few seconds she didn't look as broken as before. Despite himself, Ethan felt a little pleased. Dispelling the feeling, he marched out of the room quickly. When he was in the spare room, he closed the door behind him. He put his hands to his temples and made circular motions. What was going on in his head? He held the heel of his hand to his forehead, he felt like an idiot. Generally, he could string sentences together smoothly and influence people with his charm. With Annabeth around, he found himself tripping over his words and struggling to think straight.

"I'm just tired." he mumbled to himself. He _had _been staying up till all hours in his study. This was all just exhaustion, his brain just needed a rest. He'd sleep all this off and tomorrow he'd be all business.

The bed was already made, he noticed, and so he walked back out into the living room. Annabeth was gazing out the window and the sky. The clouds were gathering and the sky was turning gray, a similar gray to her eyes. She turned around when she heard his footsteps.

"It's done already?" She asked curiously.

Ethan scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Uh... Yeah."

Annabeth looked at him expectantly when he didn't go on.

"Are you going to show me to the room or what?"

"Oh- right. This way."

Soon enough, she had dumped her blue duffel bag on the black bedcovers and flopped down on the mattress.

"So, hope it's all okay. I have work to do... Uh, i'll leave you to it." Ethan said, once again kicking himself for his inarticulateness.

"What kind of work do you do? I thought you lost your job at the hospital?"

Ethan could have smashed his head against a wall. Of course, he'd written in his letter that he didn't have a job yet.

"I work off the computer, you know, boring stuff. Kind of complicated, I won't bore you with it. You mightn't even get it."

"Try me."

"Uh... I help program the databases to assist in the reboot of antivirus applications and digital bluetooth programs." Ethan told her, rattling off all the computer jargon he knew.

"Right..."

"Yeah, very complicated. Takes _a lot_ of time, you know? That's why I have to start straight away."

Ethan walked as fast as he could away from the awkward situation, leaving a slightly mystified Annabeth sprawled on the bed. Things were getting a little complicated.

**Yay! Chapter 10 is done!**

**What did you think, was it a little unexpected? **

**Somehow, I really enjoy writing Ethan's chapters. He's the bad guy, does that make me a little twisted? Though, I thought Ethan seemed a little more normal in this chapter... if your definition of normal is confused, strange and ever so slightly evil. **

**Next chapter, we'll meet a few 'new' characters and see what Annabeth thinks of staying at Ethan's house. **

**Please let me know your thoughts, and just wait and see what happens. **

**I have lots planned... Hee hee hee. (god... I sound like and evil pixie when I laugh like that...) **

**Bye (: **

**P.S. Chap 11 _will _ be longer, I promise. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Changing Fate**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians+the characters is owned by Rick Riordan. If Rick was a teen girl hair of average height with green-grey eyes writing fan fiction... then I might actually own it. But sadly, no. So, are we clear now?**

**AN: Hey readers! Did you enjoy the last chapter? Thanks for sticking with this story for ten -now, eleven- chapters. I hope it's been worth it. Stuff will-probably- start making sense next chapter (I mean chapter 12). Because I know lots of people are confused about Percy...**

Chapter 11: A fresh start

_"Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending." Maria Robinson_

Annnabeth's POV

_Bleep, bleep, bleep._The screen of the phone lit up the dark room as the messages came through one by one, three more to add to all the others that backed up my inbox. I'd never received that many messages in the short space of a couple of hours before. Then again, I'd only had the cellphone for a fortnight. _Bleep, bleep, _another two messages. I sighed and sat up in the bed. I didn't know what time it was, the hour was hard to judge with the black blinds that blocked out all the light. I scrolled through the various text messages. One from Thalia, one from Rachel, another from Thalia, Rachel, Thalia,Rachel, Thalia, Thalia, Rachel, Thalia again. Gods, how much memory did they think my phone had? They were really desperate to contact me. I wasn't giving in though, no matter how many times they pleaded for me to come back. It was better for them. I was staying away for their own good.

There were two other messages at the bottom of the list, they didn't have Thalia or Rachel in the title so I actually looked at them. The first was from Sally Jackson, a voicemail. You could hear the strain in her voice, like she was holding back tears. Every word she said seemed to be an effort, like the tears were in her eyes and she had to fight to keep them from spilling over. I knew that feeling, I _lived _that feeling.

"Hello, Annabeth. This is Sally. I heard about... I heard the news. I just want to let you know that I know how you're feeling. I really hope that, even though P- he's gone, we can still keep in touch. Paul and I would like to have you over for dinner this Friday. Please come, I feel like you're someone who understands what I'm going through. This is hard but maybe if we stick together, we can work things out. I'm here for you. Call back soon."

I brought the phone away from my ear and blinked at the screen. I hadn't even thought about Sally. Percy's mom was surely doing it tougher than I was. She'd raised him, known him since he was a baby. She'd seen him grow from a toddler to a teenager to a hero. I'd been so wrapped up in my own grief that I hadn't thought Percy's death might affect others. I silently cursed myself. Once again, the ever-intelligent Annabeth had forgotten about everyone else. How typical.

I dialled her number quickly and it went straight to voice mail. I left a quick message explaining that I was sorry that I hadn't contacted her earlier, that I was glad she'd called and that I'd be happy to come to dinner with them.

I felt a pull towards Sally, she was so kind, she seemed so motherly. Maybe it was because I'd never really had a mother figure. I mean, sure, Athena was intelligent and all, but she wasn't quite a stable mother. She cared for her kids, but when your the Goddess of Wisdom you're busy. She had a lot of what Poseidon would call 'Godly Business.' Sally just seemed so caring and strong, the kind of person you knew would always be there even when times were tough. Maybe that's where Percy got it from. They were similar in ways I hadn't really noticed. Although he didn't know it, he could be a lot like his dad too. Not just in looks, but in the way he spoke and acted. Sometimes he just say random thing and he'd be the perfect image of Poseidon. He was also uniquely unlike either of his parents in some ways as well, he was his own person. I kept picturing his face and remembering things we used to do when we were younger, different events that had happened throughout the years we'd spent together. Not long after he'd arrived at camp he'd blown up the toilet block and everyone in the vicinity had ended up dripping except for him. There were so many little things I hadn't thought about for so long. That underwater kiss when we were dumped in the lake... It all seemed like it was a world away from this foreign bedroom. Everything of my old life seemed to be gone, my friends, Percy, the magic of it all. None of it was their fault.

I sighed for what seemed like the millionth time in two days and then scrolled down to the other message. It was from an unknown caller. The voice on the phone was male withan American accent but you could hear something else in his voice, an undertone that suggested he had spent some of his life speaking another language. Spanish, maybe?

While he spoke he seemed to be talking to a woman in the background.

"Hey Uh... It's Annabelle right? Oh, damn, sorry, Annabeth. I know, Piper, _I know. _What? Fine. I'll read from the script, but I want you to know I sound like a robot when I read aloud. Ah, crap, I dropped the script. I think it fell under the table."

There was muffled cursing and scuffling on the other end as, presumably, they tried to find this script the guy dropped.

"Yes!" the guy from the phone cried, "I found it!"

A woman snapped a reply in the background.

"Shut up. Oh, right. Let me start again." The guy took a few deep breaths and began reading in a bored monologue, "Hello Annabeth, this is Leo Valdez from Zeus Enterprises. We specialize in building homes for and relocating demigods who no longer live in the safety of demigod camps such as Camp Half-Blood. Our architect has recently left to work in a different part of the company. The San Francisco office, to be specific. We were sent your collection of designs and we'd like to offer you a job at the New York company base. We think you are very talented and that your designs would be very applicable to our architectural concept." The man, Leo, paused. "Architectural concept? What architectural concept? Seriously, whoever wrote this is insane. Oh, that was you? Now I understand. Anyway, we would like to meet with you at your earliest convenience. Our offices are open from nine a.m. to six p.m. every week day. Just drop by the pre-recorded address at the end of the message. See ya!"

The cool voice of a woman came on after that, like the voices in elevators that announce which level you're on. The voice explained a bit about the company, what it was, where it was located.

I got excited just thinking about it. Even thought the people from 'Zeus Enterprises' seemed a bit disorganized, they seemed nice. I could see it all now, me doing what I'd always dreamed, changing the world. It seemed like an opportunity too good to pass up. I wasn't being selfish, I told myself. The past was the past. I'd done things I wasn't proud of. But from now on, I decided to take the opportunities before me. I wouldn't go to Zeus Enterprises for myself, I'd go for the future and I'd go for Percy. He wouldn't be happy if he saw me wasting my life. He'd done this for me, so, after all the trouble I'd caused, it was the least I could do to take this.

Thinking about Percy was usually depressing, but when I thought about it this way I felt energized. Maybe he didn't live on physically, but he could live on in spirit and in memory. I made a subconscious decision then, as I sat on the bed. Everything I did from now on would be for Percy. I'd build walls (quite literally), I'd break them down, I'd start new things and change old ones for Percy. That was what he deserved. If he couldn't be there to do it himself, I could do it in his spirit.

I hauled myself out from beneath the covers and walked to take a shower. The hot water washed away the trauma past few days. This was a fresh start. A chance to do better. I'd make up for it all. I wouldn't be Annabeth who'd left her friends behind and caused Percy's death. I'd be Annabeth who helped lots of people and designed amazing buildings, Annabeth who created a better life. I got dressed quickly, pulling on whatever I found stuffed in my duffel bag.

Surprisingly, it was quite light outside. Ethan's kitchen clock said it was eight-thirty. The big windows along the wall allowed the room to be bathed in tangerine light in the morning and evening. My rice bubbles **(AN: that's what we call that type of cereal here in Australia. You know, the puffy rice stuff? I don't the equivalent in the US where Annabeth is.) **looked like I'd drenched them in peach juice.

I ate them alone, Ethan didn't join me. I pondered while I crunched my cereal. It was strange staying in this apartment. It was strange seeing Ethan again. He'd definitely changed. There was something much more... human about him. He still seemed a bit cold, but it was like he was desperately trying to hold up a facade that was crumbling. Like he used to be covered in a sheet of ice that was slowly melting away because spring had come.

Each time I saw his face I was still a little stunned. After the events on Mt Olympus those years ago, I hadn't even thought that he might've survived. He'd been a hero, even if he had tried to kill us. What had happened to him in the almost five years since I'd last seen him? Ethan hadn't even tried to contact us. He'd never turned up at camp.I could understand why, in a way. Maybe he was ashamed because he'd fought against us for a while. I knew what it was like to be ashamed. Maybe he thought Camp Half-Blood didn't have much to offer him after the battle. He might've wanted to start again. I understood that too. In some ways, Ethan and I were similar. A little bit too similar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As usual the streets were bustling. Cars heading in every direction, just like people. It took the cab just over half an hour to reach our destination.

The 'Zeus Enterprises' building was an old, grey, stone building. The tall windows and intricate detail looked a little out of place in the hectic business district. Where everything else was all glass and height and revolving doors, this place was shorter with a slate roof and big red double doors. It was my kind of place. I walked up the worn stone steps and through the double doors. The reception had a high white ceiling with plaster clouds dotted around it. A petite, pretty brunette sat at a desk in front of a mural that depicted storm clouds. As I watched, the clouds moved, rolling and shifting to form different patterns. Sometimes the sun would peep out from behind the clouds or lightning would flash across the painted sky. It was mesmerizing and dizzying at the same time.

"Don't look for too long." the girl at the desk said. "It's not healthy."

I looked at her. She had dark brown hair with a choppy fringe that hung around her almost-black eyes.

"Okay." my head pounded a little and I had to blink a few times to regain my balance.

"Are you here to see Leo and Piper about the job?"

"Uh... yes."

"Level three." the woman pointed to the elevator in the corner of the room. "First door on the right. Tell them Eila **(AN: Pronounced Eye-lar) **you up."

"Thanks."

The elevator was quiet apart from the tinny music that played annoyingly.

The office was just where Eila said it would be. Before I even entered the room I could hear loud yelling.

"No, I didn't say that!" a familiar male voice yelled.

"But you meant it!" A woman screamed.

"That was not what I meant!"

"You think you can joke about it, Valdez, but it's not funny!"

"I wasn't joking, just stating the truth."

"You're always joking! You just can't be serious!"

"I can too!" he protested.

"Yeah, right."

"Why are you getting so worked up about this?" Asked the guy, who I recognized was Leo.

"Why am I getting worked up about this? Why? Fine, I'll tell you. Because I though he loved me, I thought he _actually cared_. But, of course, he didn't. Why would he? He left. He went running back to his old girlfriend. Because she's prettier, because she's smarter, because she's _better than me. _That's why I'm worked up. Happy?" the woman shouted. There was silence for a moment.

"Oh." said Leo.

"Yeah, Leo, that's right, Oh." Her voice was quieter now, the kind of menacing quiet that said 'if you dare say another word I will find a way to make you die a slow, horrible death'.

I stood stock still in the carpeted corridor, unsure of what to do. The elevator pinged behind me and two people stepped out. I turned to see a middle aged man in a tracksuit holding a club and a young man with sandy blonde hair. I jolted, the younger of the two looked uncannily like Luke. He was pale and skinny with shining blue eyes. After I got over the initial shock, I realized he wasn't as similar as I'd thought. His eyes were a different blue and he was a little more lanky.

"You must be the new architect." he spoke imperiously, like he thought he was better than everyone, he annoyed me immediately, "I am Octavian. My ancestor was the great Apollo. I have the gift of being able to divine the future from the entrails of animals."

The other guy snorted. "You mean you look at the stuffing from teddy-bears to make round about prophecies that may or may not be correct."

"They are correct!"

"Yeah, sure, then why did you get kicked out of your job as augur at Camp Jupiter?"

"I was not _kicked out. _They refused to have a quest for the Sibylline books, so I left."

"Oh, yeah? I heard they replaced you with a harpy."

Octavian went very red in the face

"Gossip." he huffed.

"I could understand why they'd want to replace you..." I muttered.

"What?"

I smiled sweetly, "Pardon,Octagon?"

"Did you just call me Octagon? It's Octavian!"

"Of course it is, Octagon." I replied, smiling widely in an effort the keep the smirk off my face.

The other guy snickered.

"Don't mind him. He's always had problems." said the older guy, holding a hand out to shake mine. "I'm Gleeson Hedge, former protector, now I've got to keep this bunch of idiots in line."

He punctuated his words by thumping his club against the palm of his hand. I noticed hooves protruding from beneath the hem of his track-pants, he was a satyr.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Hedge. I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"Have we finished our introductions now?" asked Octavian impatiently.

"Yes, it was lovely to meet you both. Gleeson Hedge, protector, and Octagon, weather forecaster."

"What? I'm not a weather forecaster!"

"So you can't see what the weather's going to be like? You mustn't be a very good fortune teller, then."

"I can, but-"

"Then you're a weather forecaster. Shall we go in?"

Octavian seemed incredibly annoyed. I allowed myself a little smirk as I opened up the door.

The room was fairly large, with a long table running down the centre. There were five chairs around the table, one at the head and four others along the sides of the table. A woman with hair the colour of melting chocolate and eyes that were a curious bluish-green was sitting in one of the chairs and looked up as we walked in. The other person was a man who couldn't have been much younger than me. He had an elfish face with sparkling brown eyes.

"Hey." he said with that interesting voice of his "I'm Leo."

"Hello, Leo. You were the one who called me, right?"

"Yep, that's me. This is Piper." he motioned to her.

She stood up. "Nice to meet you, Annabeth."

"Likewise." I don't know what compelled me to, but I hugged her I whispered in her ear, "I know what it's like to have someone you love leave you."

As she came away she looked at me with a mixture of admiration and interest. Nobody else batted an eyelid, they hadn't heard me.

Leo clapped his hands together. "So, should we get to it?"

"Get to what?" asked Piper.

"You must have asked Annabeth here for a reason. Or did you just want to check she wasn't an axe murderer?"

Piper rolled her eyes, but playfully. They seemed to be good friends because she didn't seem to be able to stay angry at him for long.

"She had to meet us. And the Coach."

"Coach?"

"We call Gleeson 'Coach Hedge' because when we met him he was pretending to be a coach at our school."

"Long story?" I asked.

"Yep."

"We should get down to business." Octavian called from behind us, "I'm sure you want to tell Annabeth you _entire _history. But I think I'll die of boredom before you finish."

I turned to him, "Not if I kill you first, Octagon."

Leo cackled, "I love this girl already."

Octavian fumed, clenching his fists at his sides.

"I hate to admit it, but Octavian's right, we should explain a bit more about your job." said Piper. She motioned to the chairs and everyone took a seat. Coach Hedge produced a stack of papers.

"Do we have to read all that out?" I questioned. "Perhaps then Octavian really would die. Thanks gods, we'd be free."

"Don't worry." said Leo. "I'll give you the shortened version. Basically, it says as long as you work here, you get free coffee on Fridays, use of a company car, reasonable pay, stale biscuits in meetings and the right to mock Octavian to your hearts content."

"Hey!"

"So," said Piper, "will you take the job?"

I looked around at the eager smiles on the people face.

"I believe," I said slowly, drawing out the suspense, "That this is the start of a great friendship."

**AN: See, told you it'd be longer! **

**I am super an annoyed, because I've lost my notebook that had all my chapter ideas for Changing Fate in it. I had all plan it all again just before I wrote is chapter ):**

**In a way it was good, though, because it made me rethink a whole bunch of stuff. I'm thinking that this story will have 24-25 chapters (currently, we're at 11, as you know.) then I might right one or two epilogues, just because I have ideas for two different ones, but I can't incorporate them into one because they're set at different times.**

**I have the scrap of paper I wrote my ideas on in front of me and I'm reading description sentence I wrote for chapter 23 and I am almost dying of excitement. That's a little sad, isn't it? You know, because I'm the author and all and I know exactly what's going to happen. ahh, i totally wish I could just skip straight to that chapter, but that'd kind of ruin the plot... **

**Happy reading (and writing for the authors out there...) **

**Please give me feedback! I want 45 reviews! Please... ): **

**They help me write! Truly!**

**Bye **

**P.S. I probably won't be able to update for a week, since I'm going on holidays and I won't have Internet. But I will be writing and,hopefully, I'll have a nice little chapter for you next week, 'kay?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Changing Fate**

**Disclaimer: I am so sick of doing these. Do I really have to do them every chapter? Fine. I don't own PJO or the characters or the quotes. **

**AN: It's been a while but I'm back now. If you read my Author's Note at the end of the last chapter, you'd know why. Sorry if the chapter is boring, maybe the next one will be better. Also, I know I haven't really portrayed Nemesis as she is because she sided with the Titans in the war, right? So she should be evil or stuff, I like to think that since she was more recognised that she has become a nicer person, okay? So yeah, I would have written her differently but I was at the beach so I had no Internet connection to look up what he personality is like. I was being creative. **

This chapter is written in the third person.

Chapter 12: delivering messages

_"In three words I can sum up everything I know about life: it goes on." Robert Frost_

Hermes flew through the sky, clouds rushing past him. His messenger bag was slung over his shoulder and his winged sneakers flapped faster than lightning strikes. It was just another busy day in his immortal life. A thousand messages to deliver, a bunch of travellers to look after, he had to make sure all the international trade went to plan so the world didn't erupt in war, and he had to endure it all with those pesky snakes, Martha and George, giving him 'helpful' comments every time there was a little mishap. "Hermes, dear, you delivered that letter too slowly." Martha would say or George: "Hurry up, Hermes, all this delivering is making me hungry. Where are the rats?" Admittedly, his last little 'mishap' had been mistakenly delivering a message from Aphrodite, that was intended for Ares, to Hephaestus. Do you know what it's like when the god of fire gets angry? Explosive, that's what. Especially when he has that hammer... Ouch. Hermes still hurt from that outburst.

One of the snakes uncurled itself from his caduceus.

"Where are we going, dear?" asked Martha.

"Olympus." the god replied curtly.

"Why?" Asked George, uncurling himself just like Martha had.

"We need to discuss a few things. I also have messages for the other gods."

"Who for?" The curious snakes demanded.

"What's it to you?"

"Fine." pouted the snakes. "I won't tell you what we heard about your son Travis..."

"What did he do _now?" _

"Who are the messages for?"

"What did he do? Tell me!"

"Who are the messages for?"

"Athena and Poseidon. Another one for Nemesis. But the main one is for Poseidon."

"Oooh! Are they love letters?" squealed Martha. "I _love _Pothena as a couple. If only the power of Aphrodite would shine on them."

George looked at the other snake in horror, "Pothena? Poseidon and Athena? Are you _serious?_ They hate each other!"

Martha bobbed her little snake head, "It's a love/hate relationship. Secretly, they're both infatuated with the other. It's rather romantic, don't you think?"

George shook his head. "He's her uncle!"

"Zuess is married to Hera and she's his sister!"

"Shouldn't that make their children all messed up?"

"Technically, George, they kind of are messed up..."

"Hey!" protested an indignant Hermes. "Now, what were you saying about Travis?"

George snickered. "Katie Gardner is pregnant."

Hermes stopped so suddenly that be almost dropped the staff. The snakes let out a disgruntled string of curses.

"You're kidding. A daughter of Demeter! They aren't even married! Demeter is going to kill me! Do you know what it's like to be showered in razor-sharp grain? Do you? Believe me, cereal _can _kill." Hermes panicked and looked around as if he expected to be impaled by sharpened wheat at any second.

George cackled. "Oh this is _gold." _

"What?" demanded the god. "Why are you laughing?"

"I cannot believe..." said George between gasps of air, "that you are the god of thieves. You're meant to be all cunning and sharp. Yet you're so _gullible." _

"So... Katie isn't pregnant?" Hermes questioned, his brows furrowed.

"No, you moron."

"You sneaky little..."

"Snakes?" offered George.

"Yes, snakes."

"Gee, that's original..."

"George, stop taunting Hermes! He's likely to drop us out of the sky in the mood he's in."

"Whatever. We're close to Olympus now. We'll talk about your antics later." Hermes told the snakes.

"Oh, I'm so scared. If I had boots, I'd be quaking in them." said George.

Hermes stuffed the caduceus in his pocket to shut them up. It was times like these when he really wished he _could _drop them out of the sky.

-oOo-

"Gods! May I have your attention, please!" shouted the messenger of the gods.

The hall of Olympus was as radiant as ever. The thrones were gathered around in their usual semicircle. At Hermes' request, all the most of the major gods had gathered. Poseidon, Zeus, Hera, Athena, Apollo, Aphrodite, Ares, even Nemesis. Hestia sat by the hearth tending to the flames. With Artemis looking after her hunters and Hades the underworld and Hephaestus the forges, none of them could make it to the meeting. All of the thrones were empty and instead the assembled gods stood facing Hermes.

"What's happened?" demanded Zeus. "What is so important that you require so many gods to convene?"

"The matter mostly concerns Poseidon. However, I know that the other gods would like to hear the news." explained Hermes.

"What did Poseidon do now?" asked Athena. "Is there another child? I wouldn't be surprised."

"Hey!" protested Poseidon. "That's unfair. I've only had one child in more than fifty years!"

"Yes, and Percy wasn't supposed to be born."

"If he wasn't, he wouldn't be marrying your daughter." pointed out Aphrodite. "It's going to be such a sweet wedding. I hope they choose a nice dress. The bridesmaids would be nice in pink. And, of course, she has to have roses. I was wondering why they haven't sent out save-the-date cards yet, but they must be busy settling in."

"The wedding will be wonderful." agreed Hera. "Marriages are always enjoyable."

"Aren't they?" Hera and Aphrodite began to have an animated conversation about the benefits of roses versus lilies in a bridal bouquet.

"Ugh," commented Ares. "Don't make me go to that wedding. Not with those two organising it. And not if it's Percy and Annabeth getting married, the demigod twerps."

"That's my daughter your talking about!"

"That's my son!"

"They're still twerps."

That got them started. Poseidon and Athena against Ares. Goddess of battle strategy and god of earthquakes up against the god of war. It was getting nasty. Ares was loving every minute of it.

The gods may have been thousands of years old, but that didn't mean they had to act their age. The hall became very noisy. A cacophony of sounds. Yelling, shouting, laughing, a string of curses from Poseidon.

"Gods!" shouted Zeus. "Will you please SHUT UP!"

The gods froze and fell silent abruptly. Ares had Poseidon in a headlock. Athena was pointing a sharpened olive branch at the war god's head. Aphrodite and Hera stood surrounded by a circle of various flowers and were organising them into different floral arrangements. Apollo stood by and laughed at it all.

"We need to calm down." said Hestia. "We are losing sight of why we're here. I'm sure Nemesis would agree we need more balance."

"Why exactly _are _we here?" asked Poseidon, wriggling his way out of Ares' iron grip and straightening his Hawaiian shirt.

"Hermes has a message for you." stated Zeus.

"Oh really? Is it fan mail?" asked Poseidon, Athena snorted.

"Firstly, I have a message for Nemesis." said Hermes. "Ethan Nakamura is alive."

I ripple of surprise ran throughout the room.

"Alive?"

"How that is that possible?"

"He fell from Olympus!"

Nemesis looked a little guilty and stared at the floor.

"What happened, Nemesis?" demanded Zeus. "Did you save him?"

"I... I slowed his fall. He didn't hit the ground as hard, so he survived but he lost his memory. At least it was somewhat balanced."

"Why did you do it?" asked Ares, "The little traitor deserved to die."

Athena looked at Ares with a horrified expression on her face. "He helped our cause! Besides, it's not like you're always loyal."

Ares shrugged. "I'm the god of war. I mightn't always be honest but once I've chosen a side I stick with it. It's called being _steadfast." _

"Sure," said Athena, "Or stubborn."

"Ethan had always resented me. He thought I didn't care. I felt like I needed to do something to prove I did. So... I saved his life. I know parents aren't supposed to show favouritism but I had to do it." explained Nemesis meekly.

Athena stepped forward. "I support you, Nemesis. If I was in a similar position, I would have done the same."

"Me too." stated Hera, stepping closer. Aphrodite, never one to be left out, came t stand by the others also. "Me three!"

"Great." said Poseidon. "The Olympus ladies' club."

"Yes, it is." said Athena. "In fact, I was wondering why you haven't joined."

"Are you calling me a girl?"

"Maybe."

"_You're_ a girl."

"I am indeed female, very observant of you."

"Whatever. I could beat you in a fight any day."

"Want a bet?"

"Of course I could! I'm stronger, better, _manlier." _

"Maybe that has something to do with the fact that you _are a man." _

"Exactly!"

"Though, your 'manliness' didn't seem to convince the people of Athens."

"Don't bring up the olive tree incident!"

"Oh, you mean the one where my olive tree beat you stupid spring? That one? Okay."

"Get a life, Athena."

"I do have one, Poseidon, and immortal one, in fact."

"Whatever. I'm still more _manly." _

"Just because your a man, doesn't mean you're better. We all know who's more intelligent."

"Yeah, well-"

"Ha! Secretly infatuated my tail." whispered George from Hermes' pocket.

Ares sniggered. Zeus rolled his eyes. "May I remind you that you we aren't here to insult each others masculinity, or in this case, lack of. Hermes has another message."

The messenger god looked at his watch pointedly.

"I have a lot if things to do. If you don't want to hear what happened then I can go..."

Poseidon glared at Athena. "We'll finish this later."

"Oh, I have all of eternity, fish head."

"It's a date." snarled the sea god.

"Did you just ask me on a date?"

"What? No!"

Hermes cleared his throat. "I have an announcement!"

Once he had the attention of everyone, he pulled out a scroll.

"Early Sunday, at approximately two a.m. It was reported by a passing satyr that in New York City Perseus Jackson was pushed of the George Washington bridge and into the Hudson River by Ethan Nakamura."

That really surprised the gods. More that the revelation of Ethan's survival. This was a shock. For a few minutes nobody said anything. Then Apollo came out with one of his awful haikus.

"_Tradgedy has come_

_Athena weeps on the floor_

_Poseidon is sad" _

Ares looked at him. "When are you going to stop with the haikus?"

"When I no longer have any good ideas."

"Too late."

"I'm offended!"

"Whatever."

"Why would Ethan do a thing like that? How does he even remember Percy?" Nemesis thought aloud.

"Perhaps he was confused, amnesia can be very distracting." suggested Zeus.

"Oh, yeah?" said Ares. "And it just makes people go and kill each other, does it? Hmmm I like the sound of this 'amnesia'."

Hera rolled her eyes. "You would think that, Ares."

"I'm the god of war, lady, of course I would."

"I wonder how Annabeth is coping with this..." said Aphrodite "She must be devastated. They were getting married! This is awful!"

"Are you kidding me? This is terrible! I've lost my son!" growled Poseidon "Hades better treat him well in the Underworld or my brother is going to get it."

"Have you all lost your sense?" cried Athena "Can't you see he's not dead?"

"What?" exclaimed all nine gods and two magical snakes.

"I swear you all get dumber by the day." Athena rolled her eyes. "He fell into the Hudson _river. _He's a son of _Poseidon. _Not to mention his invincibility."

All the gods except Poseidon looked at her blankly.

"Oh, right! Yeah! My kids can breath underwater and it protects them! I completely forgot! Do you remember on his first quest when they visited St Louis's Arch and he was attacked by Echidna and her crazy chihuahua -sorry, chimera- he jumped into the river..."

"He also bathed in the river Styx so he has the curse of Achilles." explained Athena. "That means he's generally invincible except for one weak spot."

"Oh I heard about that." said Aphrodite, "He thought of Annabeth when he went under she was the one thing that anchored him to this world. So cute!"

"Does Annabeth know he's not dead?" asked Athena.

"About that..." said Hermes. "He may think _she's _dead."

"What! Why?" demanded Poseidon.

"Ethan told him she was dead."

"When were they talking?" Hera asked Hermes.

"Annabeth was injured somehow. They went to the hospital and it seems like one of the doctors was Ethan."

"So where is Annabeth now?" queried Athena. "Is she safe?"

"I'm sure my excellent daughter Thalia is looking after her." said Zeus.

Hermes shook his head. "She was. Thalia took leave from the Hunters to look for her brother, Jason. She sent an Iris message to Artemis to tell her she was leaving New York to look for him. Thalia said Annabeth left the apartment and hasn't been seen since. Rachel and her have left several messages on her phone but she hasn't returned their calls. They're very worried about her, before she left she seemed to be acting strange, blaming herself for Percy's 'death'. It seems like she didn't realise he survived."

"That's awful!" proclaimed Aphrodite. "We have to tell her!"

"Yes!" agreed Athena. "They need to be reunited."

"I thought you weren't happy about their relationship?" said Poseidon.

Athena shrugged. "I wasn't. Now I've accepted it's fate. He'd never intentionally hurt her. I can't alway have what I want. Doing anything to keep them apart would be changing fate."

"Yes." said Zeus. "Just as it would it be changing fate to tell either of them the other is alive."

"What?" Aphrodite looked astounded. "They're meant to be together! Athena said it: it's fate! That's a terrible thing to do! Are we just going to let this girl beat herself up over Percy's death when he's not dead? How could you even think we'd do that?"

The goddess of love was growing increasingly hysterical. Nemesis put her arm around the other Aphrodite's shoulders. "Darling, sometimes these things happen. It's all a learning experience. It's all about balance. I believe everything happens for a reason, people change so that you can learn to let go, things go wrong so that you can appreciate them when they're right, you believe lies so you learn to trust no one but yourself, and sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together."

This seemed to console Aphrodite. Athena narrowed her eyes. "You just quoted Marilyn Monroe."

Nemesis nodded. "I find there is always a quote that suits any situation I'm in."

"Oh, so if I was talking about a conversation I had with Poseidon I could say, 'Sarcasm:the ability to insult idiots without them realising it.' is that how it works?"

"Hey!" protested Poseidon, "I'm not an idiot!"

"Yeah, sure, Poseidon. You're _so _smart."

"Ha! You agree."

The goddess of wisdom rolled her eyes. "A prime example of how quotes apply to situations."

"Stop arguing!" complained Hestia. "We need peace."

"Fine." said Athena. "We have to figure out what our next move will be."

"Move?" said Apollo, "What is this, a war? Do we really need a plan?"

Athena turned to him, eyes blazing. "There is a powerful demigod floating around in the Hudson river. My daughter who thinks she's just lost the love of her life is nowhere to be seen after exhibiting strange behaviour and leaving two of her best friends who were trying to care for her. Meanwhile, there is a psychopathic son of Nemesis on the loose who tried to kill Percy. So yes, Apollo, there may just be the slightest need for a plan."

_"A plan is needed_

_Lovers have been forced apart_

_Athena is mad" _

"I am _not _in the mood for you haikus today, Apollo. So, shut up or I'll _force _those haikus out of you."

"Oooh. I didn't know you had it in you, Athena. I love conflict!" Ares held up his hand for a high five. The fires behind his sunglasses flared. The goddess turned her steely glare on him and slapped his hand away.

"You love conflict, do you? Ares, I'll give you conflict!"

"Athena!" Zeus restrained his daughter before she could do any serious damage. "Calm down! Ares, stop encouraging her! Her daughter is missing. She's stressed enough."

Athena clenched and unclenched her fists and seemed to calm down.

"I think it's best that I talk to Annabeth."

"You can't interfere. You can't tell her about Percy."said Zeus. "Fate must run it's course."

"I know, but can I at least talk to her, make sure she's okay?"

"I suppose..." Zeus sounded doubtful.

"She has to! It's her daughter!" Aphrodite protested. "It's a matter of love!"

"The problem is finding her." said Hera. "Nobody knows where she went."

"We need to step into her shoes." said Nemesis, "Where would Annabeth go? What would she do?"

"If I lost someone I loved I would do something that made me happy. Something I could get lost in." said Aphrodite.

"What does Annabeth enjoy?" asked Poseidon.

"Architecture." said Athena. "She has a passion for it, she has ever since she was young."

Zeus grinned. "I might just have an idea."

**There it is, Chapter 12. I'll try to get the next one up soon. This chapter was quite boring. I just felt I needed to put it in to clarify a few things. I know everyone predicted that Percy wasn't dead. I guess I'm just a predictable writer, or your all super smart. **

**Guess who's POV chapter 13 will be in? (: **

**yes, you guessed right. And yes, I am excited.**

**Bye**

**P.S. Thanks for the reviews! 43!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Changing Fate**

**AN: Chapter 13! Don't worry, it isn't unlucky 13. In fact, if you ask me, it's very lucky. You know why? Because he's baaaaaacckk! (not in a mass murderer kind of way) Yay! This chapter is from you-know-who's POV. I can't believe I've held back from writing this. You know as soon as I finished writing Ch7 I wanted to begin this chapter. I almost couldn't bear it. But now I get to write it! So... here it is! You can stop reviewing to explain reasons why he isn't dead. **

Chapter 13: Drifting Aimlessly 

"_What if you learn you need love? And then you don't have it. What if you like it? And lean on it? What if you shape your life around it? And then it falls apart? Can you survive that kind of pain? Losing love is like organ damage. It's like dying. The only difference is, death ends. This? It could go on forever..." Meredith Grey_

Percy POV (:

I was drifting. It was dark, light and then dark again, an endlessly repeating cycle. At first I thought I was dead. Then I realised I wasn't. I had three reasons as to why Ethan pushing me off a bridge hadn't killed me. Firstly, I was Poseidon's son, if that wasn't reason enough I had invincibility from the river Styx. Secondly, I could feel the breath entering and leaving my body though I was under water. My final reason was that if I was dead I wouldn't feel so much pain. It wasn't physical pain, from the fall, it was deeper. Something inside of me, like I was a paper doll and someone had ripped hole in my chest. That paper they ripped out? That was Annabeth. But it wasn't like the person had just ripped a whole in my chest and finished with that. Every minute it felt like another tiny piece of me was ripped off and thrown to the wind. Slowly, the Percy Jackson paper doll was being ripped to bits.

I don't know how long I let the current carry me. It could have been hours or days. The water was murky, sludge, litter and even a familiar catfish drifted past. Everywhere I looked I seemed to see her. Yes, even at the bottom of the Hudson River, Annabeth was everywhere. The small shafts of sun that filtered through to the muddy depths seemed to be the same pale gold as her hair. A plastic bag that floated by was the stormy gray of her eyes. Once I was even convinced that a catfish had her face. It was pure torment. She was just everywhere but she was nowhere. I couldn't bear it, knowing that I'd never see her again, that'd I'd never marry her, I'd never get to listen to one of her sarcastic comments. The pain consumed me. It wasn't like missing your best friend when they go on a holiday or your favourite game when you misplace it. It was like something inside of me was missing, like part of what made me who I was had gone. It was the worst kind of pain. The kind of pain you can't just take an aspirin for, the kind of wound a bit of ambrosia just won't fix.

The water seemed to protect me. The current pulled me away when boats came passed, the shards of broken glass and the like didn't even come close to cutting me. I was perfectly dry, of course, and any injuries I had received were healed. I drifted in and out of consciousness, asleep at times and wide awake at others. During one of my lapses where I fell asleep, the water carried me to the shore.

-oOo-

Someone shook me awake. I opened my eyes to bright sunlight. There was a young guy who looked around my age standing over me. He had blond hair and honest blue eyes. His white shirt was unbuttoned casually over his purple tee. Through the thin white material I could make out a symbol of an eagle, the letters SPQR and several lines that looked like a barcode tattooed on his arm.

"You're a Roman demigod..." I mumbled, though I was sure he couldn't hear me. I remembered dimly having a conversation with Chiron about the other demigods one evening at Camp Half-Blood. The centaur had said something about a group of campers in San Francisco who had helped during the Titan war. While we defended Manhattan, they had conquered Mount Othrys. Chiron had said that it was important that the other camp was kept a secret to avoid further conflict. Annabeth and I had sworn on the river Styx to never tell another soul. I'd never met a Roman demigod, until now.

"Come on, get up." The man said hurriedly. "You're attracting some strange looks."

I pulled myself up from the soft sand. I found I felt fine, no aches, no pains, except the obvious hole in my chest. "Who are you?" I asked. The blond man smiled.  
>"Jason." He said. "Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, former praetor of the twelfth legion and leader of the fifth cohort. Who are you?"<p>

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, camper at Camp Half-Blood, bearer of the curse of Achilles and, umm, other stuff I can't think of. It doesn't sound quite as impressive when I say it, does it?"

Jason chuckled. We began to walk down the beach. I recognised where we were, Atlantic beach, Long Island. I didn't realise I had drifted that far. It seemed I was so close to Camp Half-Blood, yet a world away. I couldn't go back but the temptation was there all the same.

"So, you're a Greek demigod?" said Jason. "What are you doing lying on the beach?"

I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly. "It's a _really _long story. Besides, what's a Roman demigod like you doing so far from home?"

The son of Jupiter looked uncomfortable. "I used to work at a company in Manhattan. I was meant to leave days ago but I've stayed behind."

"Did something happen?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"I... I did something I shouldn't have. Said some things I regret now. I... I hurt someone. I've been debating whether I should go back and talk to her."

"Her?"

He looked devastated. "Her name is Piper. It's really hard to explain. There is someone who needs me in San Francisco but Piper doesn't want me to go. She doesn't understand why. We had an argument... I think I've ruined our relationship forever."

"I'm sure she'll forgive you." I assured him.

"No, I don't think you will. See, she's always had this hang-up about my old friend, Reyna. She won't believe me when I say nothing happened."

"Did anything happen?"

Jason hesitated. "Nothing major. Nothing like Piper and I."

"If it really was nothing, then Piper will get over it. Just go and talk to her." I told him earnestly. I didn't quite know where all this was coming from. Since when was I a relationship councillor? I barely knew the guy and I was already giving him advice.

"I don't think I can. I can't even stand the thought of her rejecting me. That's why I've decided to go back to San Francisco. Talking to her would be too painful."

"Not as painful as losing her forever..." I muttered.

"What?" Jason looked up. Some of my pain must have shown in my eyes because when he spoke his words were laced with concern.

"Nothing." I told him and tried hard to hide the agonised look in my eyes. I couldn't bring myself to relive the past few torturous events. "Why are you needed in San Francisco?"

The Roman shrugged. "I worked for a company called Zeus enterprises here in New York with Piper and my friend Leo and this guy we called Coach Hedge along with this other guy Octavian. About a week ago I received a distress call from my old friend Reyna who is part of the San Francisco company called Jupiter Enterprises. Apparently the head of Jupiter Enterprises, Michael, has died in an acident. They need a new leader. Since I was Praetor of Camp Jupiter up until I left a couple of years ago, Reyna thought I'd be good choice. I debated it and debated it and eventually I said yes on an impulse. I've regretted it every day since."

"So why don't you just not go?" I suggested though I already knew what he was going to say.

"I can't go back on my word."

"I thought as much."

We walked up to the street where all the cars were parked. Jason led me over to a black Jeep and indicated that I should get in. Once he was seated safely behind the wheel he turned to look at me.

"Where do you want me to take you?" he asked. "Where's home?"

I paused and thought about it. I should have suggested the apartment. I should have told him my home was only a twenty-minute drive away. But I didn't, because our little apartment that over looked the street wasn't home anymore. Nowhere was home without Annabeth. I might put on a brave face and hide the pain inside me but the truth was that I was alone. No home, no friends, nothing. I wasn't much for sentimentality but whoever sung the lyrics "_Home is wherever I'm with you."_ had been right. Camp Half-Blood had been home with Annabeth, the apartment had been home with Annabeth, we could've lived in the middle of the Sahara and it would have been home just because she was there. I sighed.

"Nowhere is home anymore."

Jason's blond brow furrowed. "Percy, I'm not asking you to explain, I respect your privacy. I know something's happened to you. I know your hurt, okay? You think your all alone but there has to be somewhere you can go. It's a big world."

He was right. It was a big world. Too big. I could go anywhere but no one place came to mind. All I knew was that I couldn't stand to stay in this city. In Manhattan, every signpost seemed to scream "Gone! She's gone!"  
>I couldn't stand to stay here without her. The apartment was empty without Annabeth, the city may have been full of cars but it was empty, too. I needed to get away.<p>

"Anywhere," I said "but this city. I need to escape."

"What am I supposed to do? I'm leaving for San Francisco tomorrow."

That was it, the Californian city on the other side of the country. Maybe, if I could get far enough away from the source of my pain I could slow my descent into the darkness that was enveloping me. Perhaps I could slow the gradual ripping to shreds of the Percy paper doll.

"Take me with you." I said. "Please?"

"What! Why would I do that?"

I shrugged. "Because you have a good heart?" I was grasping at straws. I knew it and so did Jason. It made no sense but I felt the inexplicable urge to be away from my home city, to get away from my old life, my old friends, anything that reminded me of Annabeth. I had never thought I'd feel like this. New York had always been my home but now I could barely stand the sight of it. The say 'home is where the hearts is' but do broken hearts have homes?

Jason hesitated. "I guess… I mean, I suppose I could find you a job at Jupiter Enterprises."

"Yes! Wait, what kind of job?"

"Well, Zeus enterprises designs the buildings here in New York and the sister company, Jupiter Enterprises, searches the world for half-bloods to live in them. So that means we'd be travelling a lot and searching a lot. You'd have to be pretty resourceful."

"Oh, gods, air travel?"

"Well, yeah. What, did you think we'd be travelling by camel?"

"Zeus doesn't like me. It's an uncle thing, I think."

"I'm sure you'd be fine if you were with me. He is my dad, after all."

"I guess so." I said doubtfully. "How often would we be flying?"

"Not as often as you think. We usually travel in teams of four or five and it's like a tag team thing. At the Jupiter Enterprises main building there's ten apartments, as well as the offices. Five of us stay in our apartment for a while and the other five go to a particular country for a few weeks to try to find some tenants. When they've got some demigods or legacies that team returns home with them and then the other team goes off to another country. It just repeats and repeats."

"What do you do while the other team is gone?" I asked. "Play Scrabble?"

Jason laughed and shook his head. "No way. We have to research and train and research some more."

"What are you training for?"

"It's important we keep fit. Just because we're older demigods doesn't make us immune to monster attacks. It's not unusual to run into trouble."

"How do you know all this?"

"I worked at J.E. for a year before I came to New York. It was fun but I felt like a change."

"Let me guess." I said, "You came because Piper did, right?"

Jason blushed. "You could figure that out just like that?"

I shook my head. "I do not know how this girl can possibly be angry at you. You're clearly crazy about her."

The Roman shrugged. "I haven't exactly acted like it lately."

"Just because someone doesn't show you they love you twenty-four-seven doesn't mean they don't care. Sometimes life just gets in the way."

"It's not like I didn't show her I cared. I just made it blatantly obvious I didn't."

"I'm sure you did it for her good."

"See, I'm not sure I did. I think I just said things on an impulse because that was easier than trying to explain. I took the easier road but I ended up at the hard place."

"Story of my life, except sometimes I don't even now that the road I took was the easy one. Sometimes I doubt that there is an easy road. There's no road, life's just a wide expanse of nothing and sometimes you'll stumble on something good and other times you'll just stumble."

Jason raised his eyebrows. "Bleak."

"That pretty much describes life." Yeah, _my _life right now.

Both of us were silent for a few minutes just staring out at the sparkling blue sea. It comforted me, the ocean. Some people were afraid of it because they said it seemed to be never ending. That was what I liked about it. That it _was_ never ending. That some days it was calm and flat and others it was stormy and choppy and crazy. Like a person, like life, the ups, the downs, the crazy times. It gave, it took away, it stole, it returned. It could change lives and it could break lives. In a way it was like love. Or death.

Jason turned to me. "Are you ready to go, Percy?"

I tore my eyes away from the sea. "Ready as I'll ever be."

And just like that, with the click of the key in the ignition, the rumble of the engine and the screech of the tires, the journey away from New York began. Leaving home, leaving memories, leaving part of myself.

"Goodbye, New York." I whispered to the city as the car pulled away. "Goodbye old life."

**AN: Tada! You know what I have spontaneously decided? I will add more chapters to this story. I quite like writing from Percy's point of view and I thought it would be fun to add one or two chaps were he's with Jupiter Enterprises, you know with the travelling and such? What do you think, would it be worth it? **

**I was so happy to have Percy back, and Jason. I wonder how long it will take for Percy to realise Jason is Thalia's brother, the one she was searching for?**

**Next chapter: **

**14: A little talk **

**Bye! Review an tell me what you thought of Percy's return (: **


	14. Chapter 14

**Changing Fate**

**AN: Thank you so much for your reviews! They really help to inspire me to write more often. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 14: A Little Talk

I walked into the big gray building for the third time in the past week. As I crossed the threshold I felt like a weight was lifted a little from my shoulders. Just anticipating seeing Leo and Piper made life seem like it was a little more worth living. So maybe I cried myself to sleep every night but for the few hours I spent working each day I could forget that. I could forget the grief, the pain, the brokenness. So maybe it would always be there, the pain, but it seemed manageable when I could leave my worries behind. Sometimes my smiles even reached my eyes.

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully to Eila the receptionist.

She looked a little mystified. "Good morning, Annabeth."

I stepped into the elevator just as Leo and Coach Hedge stepped out.

"Hey, Leo, Coach." I had taken to calling Gleeson 'Coach' just because everyone else did. Leo greeted me warmly and Coach Hedge just waved awkwardly.

"Where are you going?"I asked.

"Wonderland." said Leo, "Did you see a white rabbit go past?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'll never know what exactly you're on. Where are you really going?"

"We're getting coffee." said Hedge. "Milk and sugar?"

"No sugar. I thought coffee day was Friday."

"I spontaneously decided to change it to Wednesday." Leo told me, smirking.

"Yeah, sure. Now tell me what happened, Valdez"

"What happened when? I never said anything happened."

"Don't give me that, elf. Since when do you spontaneously change the coffee day? You shouldn't even be drinking caffeinated drinks, your hyperactivity is bad enough already."

"Hey!" protested the son of Hephaestus, "I am not a hyperactive elf!"

"Yes, you are. Now spill."

His shoulders fell. "Piper yelled at us. She said she never wants us to come back."

"What did you say now?"

"What?" Leo looked outraged, earning him a chuckle from Hedge. "Why does everyone assume I said something?"

"Did you?"

If possible his shoulders fell even lower. "Yes. I brought up Jason."

"Who's Jason?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"He was her 'boyfriend'." Leo made air quotes when he said 'boyfriend'. "He used to have your job. He was also my best friend."

"Why did he leave?"

"We have a sister company called 'Jupiter Enterprises' in San Francisco he told me that there was something urgent that he had to do there. I don't know what."

"Him leaving must've upset Piper."

"Yeah. Especially since his old girlfriend is the sub-head of the company. Piper thinks he left to go back to her. They had this huge argument, practically shouted down the whole building. He stormed off and we haven't seen him since. He broke her heart, I think. We waited a week but he didn't come back, so in the end we had to advertise the job. A building company can't function without an architect, you know?" Leo explained, he looked like he shared Piper's pain, they must've been really good friends.

"Did he love her?" I asked.

Leo nodded. "Unconditionally. He told me, a week before he left, that he was working up the courage to ask her to marry him. I swore on the river Styx I wouldn't tell her so she still thinks he doesn't love her."

"Why didn't he ask her to marry him?"

"He had doubts. I think he was worried she'd say no. I don't think he would have been able to live with himself if she didn't want to marry him. Jason always doubts himself and he regrets his mistakes too much, he has since he was young. He's probably killing himself over leaving her right now."

"I think it's pretty clear she wouldn't have said no." I pointed out. "I think I should go talk to her."

Leo and Coach stepped out and the doors began to close.

"Wait!" Leo stuck his hand in to stop the doors closing. "What kind of coffee do you take?"

"Cappuccino. No sugar. You better keep off the sugar too, hyperactive elf." I smiled at the indignant expression on his face as the doors closed fully and the elevator music began to play.

-oOo-

I found Piper curled up in an office chair, sobbing. She looked up when I walked in and I could see there were black trails down her cheeks where the tears had painted a path with her mascara.

"Oh, Piper." I ran over to hug her.

"Why, Annabeth? Why did he leave me?" She cried into my shoulder.

"You'd have to ask him that." I said, stroking her hair.

"I never want to speak to him again. I don't even want to see him."

"You're lying." I said, "Of course you want to speak to him. You want to have him come running back and sweep you up and make you feel safe and loved and at home. You want him to kiss you and tell that it's all going to be okay. You want him to take away all your pain and all of your fears and everything that hurts you. If you didn't want all that, you wouldn't miss him so much now, would you?"  
>For a second I didn't quite know what I was saying. I was telling her exactly how I felt. I was the one who wanted to have Percy come running back and sweep me up in his arms and make me feel safe and loved and at home. I was the one who wanted to have him kiss me and tell me that it was all going to be okay. At least for Piper, it was possible. For me all those things were just impossibilities and delusions. Percy would never be able to take away all of my pain and fears and everything that hurt me, never again.<br>Piper looked at me with wide eyes as a lone tear slid down my cheek. "Are you okay, Annabeth?"

I looked at her, my throat felt tight and I could feel all the other tears just waiting to spill over. "No, Piper, I don't think I'll ever be okay."

I sank into sitting position on the floor and Piper joined me. For a few minutes we just sat and let our combined tears drench the office floor.

"What happened?"

I suddenly found myself spilling out the story of the past few weeks to this girl I had only known for a few days. I told her about leaving Camp Half-Blood, moving into the apartment, the engagement party then the Amphisbaena attack, Percy's death, leaving my friends and moving in with Ethan. I told her how I missed Percy, how I felt alone and how I fought every minute of every day to keep from crying.

Piper dabbed at her smudged make-up with a crumpled tissue. "I'm such an idiot. My boyfriend goes to San Francisco for a while and I fall to pieces. The guy you're going to marry _dies, _you leave your old home, your friends, and you're attacked by a monster but you still manage to keep a brave face. When my best friend even mentions Jason I scream and rant."

"It doesn't matter what you cry yourself to sleep over, Piper, it just matters that you're crying. We're both hurting, both our hearts are broken. Maybe your heart will heal one day, maybe mine won't. At least we can share each other's pain."

"It must be so hard for you." said Piper. "You know, trying to be strong. I can't imagine what it would be like to lose Jason. I think my world would fall to pieces."

"My world's already in pieces. I never thought I'd let a guy mean this much to me. But he does, and I can't change that now. I can't change that's he's gone. I'm not going to try to move on, because that's impossible, like walking on water. I can just hope that maybe, when I die, I'll meet him in the Underworld and I'll get to see his face one more time. That's all there is to do." I told her as I clutched my knees to my chest.

"Do you want to die?"

"Sometimes I do." I admitted, "In the middle of the night when the pain seems unliveable. And then the sun rises and I think 'what would happen if the sun just decided not haul itself over the horizon?' I know what it's like to lose someone and I wouldn't want to put that pain on anyone, even if I have nobody to leave behind."

"You have me." said Piper. "You can't leave me behind."

I hugged her tight and said, "I won't leave you Piper. I think we've become good friends now, I won't leave you like I left Thalia and Rachel."

She looked up at me, fresh tears leaking down her face. "And I promise to never leave you. I won't give you any more pain."

"You know what?" I said, "Sometimes, in the middle of the night, when I feel most lonely I like to imagine that everyone I love is in a room just next door and that, if I wanted to, I could go and see them all and they'd take away my loneliness. It comforts me to imagine that my friends, my relations, Percy that they're close by even if the people I love are a world away. Maybe now I'll imagine that you're there too."

"I'd like that. Ever since I was a younger I used to feel lonely a lot. My father's a famous movie star and I always felt a bit like I needed to get his attention. I used to feel especially lonely at night, just like you. Then I met Jason, and Leo. They were such great friends to me and they stopped me from feeling lonely. It was good to know I'd wake up in the morning and see them smiling at me. Now Jason's gone it's been harder."

"But you still have Leo."

"Yeah. I guess. I still miss Jason, though."

"I know you'll see him again, someday. He'll regret leaving and he'll come running straight back to you, eventually."

"You really think so?"

"Yes, I know he will. You'll have your happy ending. You won't feel alone."

"What am I supposed to do in the mean time?"

"Be strong. And if you can't be strong just come right over to my place. We'll sort it out."

"Thanks, Annabeth." I stood up and pulled Piper up with me. We both looked like a mess. Blusher, concealer and eyeliner smudged all over our faces like a piece of particularly bad artwork. There was loud 'clunk' and muffled cursing in the corridor outside.

"Oh, crap!" cried Leo, "I'm gonna smell of decaf for _months_."

"Get over it, cupcake." scolded Coach Hedge, "You're the one who spilt it."

We opened the door to find Leo and Coach Hedge staring at a growing brown puddle on the floor where the tray of four coffees was slowly leaking.

"What in Hades did you do?" I demanded.

"I'd think that was obvious." said Coach. "He dropped the coffees."

"Thank you for your input, Coach, quite helpful. I was _referring_ to the fact that I found Piper sobbing in an office chair."

"Oh, Piper!" Leo squeaked. He looked past me to see his friend trying desperately to wipe away the residual tears that drenched her face. Leo ran to his friend and pulled him to her.

"I'm so sorry, Pipes." Leo told her hair. "I really wasn't thinking. You know how I just sometimes say things on an impulse? I'm just that kind of idiot."

Leo really cared about this girl. I could see that he was beating himself up over hurting her.

"Get off me Valdez, you're suffocating me and don't call me Pipes. Ever."

I thought she was still angry but a wide smile spread across Leo's elfin features. "Am I forgiven?"

"Am I?" she asked.

"You are but am I?"

"Maybe."

"I will take that as a yes because I seriously don't want to have to beg."

"Hmm, that's an appealing thought, you begging at me feet. Maybe you're not forgiven…"

Leo dropped to his knees, "Please don't make me beg." He begged.

Piper laughed. "Get up Valdez, and stop begging for me not to make you beg. _Of course_ your forgiven."

Leo jumped to his feet and hugged her again. It was so cute to see the friendly banter. I could tell he would do anything for her.

"So, do we have work to do?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"Octavian isn't here." pointed out Piper.

"Where is he?" I asked. "I haven't seen him today. Not that I'm complaining."

"He's probably cutting open some stuffed toys to find out if it's going to rain tomorrow." said Coach Hedge.

Leo shrugged. "Well, if the team isn't complete we may as well go home."

"You mean I came all the way over here for nothing?" I complained, but my heart wasn't really in it. I loved every minute of being here, even if I was crying my heart out for some of them.

Piper shrugged. "I could do with going home. I'm exhausted."

"It's a quarter past eleven. Are you going to get into the habit of taking morning naps? Maybe I should buy you a t-shirt that says 'I am becoming my grandfather'" Leo teased.

"You mean my grandfather Ouranos, the Sky? I'm becoming the Sky, wow, now that is an insult."

"Whatever, _Pipes._"

"What did I say about that nickname?" Piper had a menacing look on her face, but her voice held an undertone of amusement.

"Okay, break it up, you two." said Coach Hedge. "I can't stand here and watch you two cupcakes banter all day. I have to get home to see the documentary 'The Violence of Nature Unleashed' on Discovery."

"I didn't know satyrs had televisions." I said.

"We do." replied Coach. "Now, I'm leaving. See you tomorrow, cupcakes." The satyr strode out of the room.

"I'll leave too." I told them. I hugged Piper tight. "Don't forget to call, okay?" Awkwardly, I hugged Leo too.

"I get a hug too?" said a somewhat surprised Leo, "Wow, beautiful girls don't usually hug me this easily."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"What? Uh… no… I mean, yes but-"

I giggled, "Don't worry about it, Leo, you're beautiful too. But more on the inside, you're quite a sight to look at." I winked at him and walked out of the room, ignoring his disgruntled 'Hey!'

-oOo-

The air was warm and humid outside, a shocking change from the air-conditioned interior. It was strange feeling to be walking out of the building after only half an hour. I looked up and down the street, trying to find the company car I had been given the other day. When I found the white car with the silver 'Zeus Enterprises' emblazoned on the side, I walked over to it. Once I got close I realised there was a white owl sitting on the roof. I looked at it suspiciously. An owl awake in the day?

It blinked at me with big yellow eyes and flew to the ground. In mid-flight, it transformed into a tall woman with a golden circlet in her long hair and a white gown that fitted her perfectly.

"Mom?"

Athena rushed forward and pulled me to her.

"Annabeth."

"Why are you here?"

"You and I need to have a little talk."

**There it is. I was going to include Athena and Annabeth's conversation but I got kin of carried away with Piper and Annabeth's conversation. Next chapter:**

**15: Jupiter Enterprises **

**I appreciate feedback! (: **

**Bye **


	15. Chapter 15

**Changing Fate**

**Rick R. owns PJO and the characters. I don't own the series or the quotes or any lyrics mentioned. **

**AN: hello! **

**I'm so sorry for the lateness of this update. I haven't been able to write much because number one, I've been really sick and two I've been preparing to go back to school on Friday. Then, when I finally got back to this chapter, I realised that the majority of what I'd written sucked so I deleted half of it and rewrote it. **

15: Water and Photographs

_"They say bad things happen for a reason _

_but no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_

_'cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving _

_and when a heart breaks, no it don't break even..." ~ Breakeven by The Script_

Percy POV

The streets were busy, cars going in every direction. Jason and I walked through the terminal of San Francisco international airport dodging the people who were wheeling baggage all around us.

"I still can't believe you didn't bring anything." said Jason. "Not even a duffle bag!"

I shrugged, "I don't know, what I was supposed to bring?"

"Clothes, maybe? How long have you been wearing those jeans?"

I counted on my fingers, "Since Saturday night."

"It's Wednesday! You went bathing in the ocean on Monday and you were washed up on the beach on Tuesday and you still haven't changed your clothes?"

"Nope, but there was a guy who wore his jeans for a year once..."

"Okay, as soon as we get to Jupiter Enterprises I am getting you a change of clothes. I do not want you setting a new record for most days spent wearing the same underwear."

"Wow, you know you're friends with someone when you start discussing your underwear."

Jason rolled his eyes and continued to wheel his suitcase toward the parking lot.

"Let's just not go there."

"Too late. You already did."

"Well let's put it behind us, okay?" Jason walked up to a black Jeep identical to the one he had in New York, only this one had 'Jupiter Enterprises' written in gold on the side.

"How many of these Jeeps do you have?" I asked.

"Twenty per city."

"An how many cities?"

"Only New York and San Francisco."

"Yeah, only."

"Well I guess you'd expect a company set up by the King of the Gods."

"So Zeus-sorry, Jupiter- actually set up the company? Why would he do that?"

"Do remember a few years ago, when they brought in the rule that made the gods claim their children by the time they were thirteen?"

I scratched my head awkwardly, "Um... Yeah. That was me."

Jason looked like I'd slapped him. "You asked them to bring in that law? You?"

"Uh... Yeah."

"So I just happen to walk into the person who changed demigod history collapsed on the beach in New York? How is that possible?"

I shrugged, "Fate?"

Jason shook his head like he was trying to clear it. "This is crazy."

I didn't really want to talk about the past because Annabeth was in it and right now everything to do with her was painful. "What were you saying about Zeus?"

"Oh, right, well, after all that we went back to Camp Jupiter. The Titan war had created all kinds of problems around the world. Demigods and legacies in all kinds of other countries start arriving at camp looking for homes."

"Why would they come there?"

"At the camp we have a small city, called New Rome. There's shops and houses for demigods and legacies of gods. Once people finish their ten years fighting for the legion they can live there."

"That's weird."

"I think it's weird that you don't have anything like it at the Greek camp. Anyway, we just didn't have enough room for everyone, so we called upon Jupiter to fix it."

"So what did he do?"

"Well, gods aren't supposed to help their children too much so her set up a company for us to manage. He said it was our job to house our friends and relatives. Soon enough, Jupiter Enterprises was up and running."

"Just like that?"

"It took work, but eventually we got there."

"That's so cool!"

"And now you're going to see it!"

Jason slammed the trunk of the Jeep closed and jumped into the driver's seat.

"Okay then." I said a little more eagerly than I felt, "Let's go."

-oOo-

The building was tall and sandstone. The roof of it was tiled in yellow and silver speckled slate. The facade was split by bright purple double doors that stood out like a violet beacon. Jupiter Enterprises was about ten floors tall. The lobby was glistening white marble and a fountain with a shining gold Zeus- sorry, Jupiter- statue trickling in the centre. Four people stood in the corner of the lobby, speaking quietly. There was an Asian guy around my age who was tall and stocky with a babyish face. There was a girl with skin the colour of melted chocolate and pretty golden eyes standing close beside him, they looked like the perfect couple for some reason. There was another petite girl who had dark brown eyes and choppy bangs and wore a crisp white shirt and carried a clipboard, she looked like a receptionist. Then there was a tall girl with glossy black hair in a single braid that down her back. I couldn't see her face because she had her back to us and was addressing the other three.

Jason called out across the lobby, "Reyna!"

She spun around, braid swinging. Her eyes focused in on me like laser beams and within seconds she had crossed the lobby and was holding a golden dagger to my throat.

"Who are you and what's your business here?" she hissed, her faces inches from mine. Her face looked so familiar but I couldn't figure out why, I was just a little distracted by the sharp blade that was just a little too close to a major artery.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. Just ask Jason."

Reyna blinked. "Jason?"

"Yeah, blue eyes, sandy hair, average height, standing right behind you?"

"Oh, my-" Reyna turned quickly, "He's here?"

Jason gave a small wave, "Hi!"

Reyna dropper the dagger with a clatter, "Jason!" she squeaked and ran to hug him.

She recovered after a few seconds and pulled away, smoothing her long purple dress.

"Ahem... welcome back." Reyna was back to business.

Jason looked amused, "It's good to be back."

The other three walked over. Hazel enveloped Jason in a hug. "It's been so long. Where've you been?"

"New York."

"With Piper?" asked Frank, patting Jason on the back. Jason seemed to suddenly find the marble floor very interesting.

"But he's in San Francisco now." I said, trying to steer the conversation away from his girlfriends, "That's all that matters."

"And he's brought a friend." said Reyna as she looked me over critically. "I wonder why?"

Jason shrugged, "What can I say? Percy can be very convincing when he wants to be."

"Yes, I've always been good with a sword." I said.

"Actually, I found him washed up on the beach."

"Shh!" I hissed, "You can't just reveal my secrets! It ruins the whole 'mysterious heroic newcomer' vibe I have going."

"Mysterious heroic newcomer vibe? That's a new one." said Jason with a smirk.

The girl with the clipboard giggled.

"A member of your fan club, Jason?" I questioned.

"This is Elona. She's a tree nymph and the receptionist here." Jason gestured to her.

"Your a tree nymph? How come you are living in a place that's more... treeish?" I asked.

Elona turned and pointed to a small potted oak in the corner of the room, "That's my tree. My cousin, Eila, is the receptionist in New York. Zeus ordered us to help out when he founded the companies and so we had to be given portable homes."

"That's... different." I said, "Don't you miss the forest?"

"Sometimes, but it's important that I serve the Great God Jupiter. That's my duty."

"Uh... right."

"Percy, this is Hazel and Frank. Guys, meet Percy." Jason introduced the guy and the girl who stood side by side, "And I think you've already been acquainted with Reyna."

Frank nodded and smiled at me and Hazel bobbed her head, sending her brown wavy hair bouncing. Reyna continued to study me like I was a science experiment she had to write a report on.

"Why didn't you stay in New York?" Reyna narrowed her dark eyes at me.

Jason rolled his eyes but playfully, "Roll out the welcome mat why don't you, Reyna?"

"I felt like a change." I said flatly, not wanting to explain any further. She studied me intently and I noticed she didn't leave Jason's side, it was like a pair of invisible handcuffs held them together. I'd never met Piper but I didn't think she'd be too happy to see her boyfriend with Reyna. Maybe Jason didn't think anything had happened between him and his old friend, but Reyna's opinion was another matter entirely.

"So," said Jason, breaking the awkward silence "I'd better show Percy to a spare apartment. You know, the flight was tiring and all. I guess we'll see you guys at dinner."

Hazel nodded, "I'm cooking tonight!"

"What are you making?" asked Frank.

"Shrimp Gumbo!"

"I'm sure it'll be great." Frank told her, she blushed.

Jason motioned to me from the elevator in the corner of the lobby, "Hurry up!"

For once, Reyna wasn't at his side.

"Okay, I'm coming." I grumbled.

-oOo-

The apartment, it turned out, was great. A flat screen TV, sofa, ready made bed, the place was like a hotel. There were fresh clothes in the closet, all in exactly my size. The training facilities were great too. Dummies and targets were scattered around. There were shelves with different ammunition: little balls covered with spikes, tennis balls, some things that looked like grenades, arrows, cannonballs, even a bucket filled with water bomb balloons. Different pieces of exercise equipment lined the walls. There were rows of swords and daggers, all gold, in and adjoining armory.

"Why aren't they bronze?" I asked Jason when he showed them to me.

"It's Imperial Gold." he explained, "We make all of our weapons out of it. The gold is quite rare for us Romans, a blessed metal."

"All our weapons are made out of Celestial Bronze." I pulled out Riptide and let the blade extend.

Jason nodded. "That's much rarer. Greeks always use that. We Romans-" he pulled a golden coin from his pocket and flipped it with his thumb. It flew into the air and somewhere between it soaring upwards and falling back into his hand it had become a long double edged sword. "-like gold."

"Are you looking for a fight?" I joked.

He laughed, "Not particularly, but if you're offering..."

"Let's see how well the former Praetor can fight."

Jason grinned, "Maybe the former Praetor can beat the famous Percy Jackson."

It turned out Jason could fight pretty damn well. He was quick thinking and strong. Almost my match. Almost. His sword clanged against Riptide and we moved around, circling each other. He could fend of most of my attacks and could make a few good ones of his own. He didn't lose his balance once. His only downfall seemed to be that he was a little too fair. Maybe it was that he was a Roman demigod and they were more formal or disciplined. Or maybe it was just that I could fight better. I liked to think it was the latter. At one point, he managed to get me so I was backing up against a wall. With a simple flick of his wrist, Riptide was soaring across to the other side of the room.

"Ready to admit defeat, Percy?" Jason grinned smugly.

"Not by a long shot." I dodged under his arms until I was behind him. Jason whipped around, sword flying, but I was too quick. I focused, and, one by one the water bombs in the bucket on the shelf, went flying across the room and hit Jason in the back. They were like small, watery, multi-coloured missiles and within seconds Jason was drenched. Just for effect, I scooped up Riptide, and held it out pointing about a foot from Jason. He looked up slowly, and dropped his golden sword. For some reason, I expected him to be angry, but the son of Jupiter was smiling. He started laughing.

"Does this mean I won?" I asked.

"Fair- well, maybe not fair- and square."

We shook hands. "Who taught you to fight like that?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Lots of people. Chiron, other demigods, Anna- never mind."

Jason looked interested, "What were you going to say?"

"Ana... klusmos! Or Riptide, that's what my sword's called."

"Your sword taught you to fight?" Jason looked incredulous.

"What? No, Chiron gave it to me."

"Chiron the centaur? The trainer of heroes? Kronos's son?"

"Yes, that Chiron. He's the activities director at Camp Half-Blood, you didn't know?"

"No, I still can't believe how much the Greek Camp sounds like a summer camp."

"It would sound like a summer camp because it is one. Cabins, volleyball courts and all. There are some year-rounders, like any kids of the big three or kids who don't have a stable home. Some of my friends were year rounders."

"What were your friends like?"

"They were awesome. Grover, he was a satyr, he found me. And the Stoll brothers, sons of Hermes they couldn't stop pranking to save their lives. Then there was Rachel, she's the camp oracle. Uh... Clarisse, daughter of Ares, she hated me at first but we ended up okay. And...Annabeth, daughter of Athena. She was amazing at just about everything. And she... She was my girlfriend." I don't know why I said it. I had been carefully avoiding even thinking of her. Every time my thoughts strayed, I'd bring them back on track, but now I just found myself blurting out her name. Telling Jason about Camp Half-Blood wasn't complete if I didn't tell him about Annabeth.

"_Was _your girlfriend?"

I picked up Riptide, "Yeah, she's dead."

Jason was silent for a moment, like he was paying respect to her memory, "Killed in battle?"

"I guess you could say that..." I muttered. "You know, dinner's not that far away. I better get ready."

I walked out of the room, leaving a mystified Jason staring after me.

-oOo-

After the adrenaline of the fight wore off, then came the familiar emptiness. The feeling that something inside of me was slowly bleeding out. I sat down on the end of the bed and ran my fingers through my hair. Sometimes it was exhausting putting on a brave face and forcing all those smiles when half the time I just wanted to give up the fight. So maybe I was fit and strong but at times I just felt so... weak. The Achille's curse was meant to give me one weak spot, but now I knew I had two. She had been the thing that made me strong and now Annabeth was the thing that made me weaker. Sure, I could still handle a sword, I could still send water bomb balloons flying across training rooms at former praetors, but for some reason I found myself thinking about her in every spare second I had. It was distracting, consuming and painful but I couldn't help it.

I picked up some clothes from the loaded closet and headed to have a shower. I know people always say that hot water washes away all you problems but, in my opinion, that's absolute crap. Imagine if everyone just washed all their problems down the drain, how would the people at the water treatment facilities filter out pain, loss and grief? If they have special filters for that, I want to get one and attach it to my heart. Maybe that would solve all my problems. I stayed in the shower until the glass was so fogged that the smiley face drew in the condensation looked like it was crying from the drops of water that had accumulated.

"I know how you feel." I told the crying condensation smiley face.

The black t-shirt I'd found in the closet turned out to have a big 'JE' written on it in yellow- gold letters on it.

"I look like an FBI officer." I muttered to myself and ditched the black t-shirt in favor of a plain blue one. I gathered up the clothes I'd been wearing since Saturday and tossed them into the laundry basket. As, the clothes his the bottom of the wire basket, there was an audible 'clunk'. I frowned, had I left something in the pockets?

I fished the clothes out and checked each pocket. In the pocket of my black jacket, I found two items I hadn't expected. The first was the little bottle of seawater my dad had given me as an engagement present. I had completely forgotten about it. The second item was something that was completely unexpected. It was a picture of Annabeth. Her blond hair was flying like there was a strong wind and she had the biggest most beautiful smile on her face, like she was laughing at something hilarious. She was sitting on a beach with me and had her arm casually draped around my neck and mine around her waist. The stars were sparkling in the background. We both looked so happy and carefree, neither of us could've been more than sixteen. I didn't know how this photo could have possibly been in my pocket because I had absolutely no recollection of it ever being taken or having put it where I found it now.

Just seeing her so happy made me smile a little. Then it hit me, the answer. For once, I actually had a spark of an idea. The two items I had in my hands could fix this. The inscription on the tag of the seawater bottle read: "The sea returns what is lost to where it began". If Annabeth wasn't lost then what was? Maybe if I could just get a little of the water onto the photo it would work some magic and send her back from the dead so she could be here with me and we could smile just like the photo. My hands shook a little as I uncapped the bottle and prepared to tip a few precious drops onto the photo.

"I wouldn't do that, Percy." my hand jerked and the drop of seawater splashed onto the oak floor. I whipped around. Black hair, Hawaiian shirt, khaki shorts, my dad stood leaning against the door jamb.

"What?"

"I said I-"

"I know, but why?"

"It's a bad idea. You need to save the seawater, I know you'll need it in months to come."

I choked slightly on the words, "But I could have Annabeth back. Isn't that all that matters?"

"Just don't do it." Poseidon looked at me steadily

"But it would work, right?"

I could see Poseidon hesitate, "No."

"It would! Why are you trying to stop me?"

"Percy, just don't do it, you can't just bring Annabeth back like that, it's too far for her to come to you."

"I'm sure Elysium isn't that far, she'd come for me."

Poseidon muttered something under his breath that I couldn't hear.

"I don't understand why your trying to stop me!" I didn't get angry with my dad, you know, with him being a god and all, it could get nasty, but right at that moment I didn't care about the consequences. I felt myself growing increasingly hysterical. This was something that could bring Annabeth back from the dead and he didn't want me to have her back.

"Explain why!" I demanded, my voice rising.

Poseidon paused for a moment, "Zeus has told me to stop you."

"What? Since when do you listen to him?"

"Percy, calm down. Your in Zeus' building. He has a good reason for stopping you from bringing your girlfriend back."

"But this is ridiculous! I don't understand! If I have a way that I can bring her back, why would Zeus want to stop me?"

Poseidon shrugged, "Absence makes the heart grown fonder."

I shook my head, "Absence make the heart break more everyday..."

"Why are you so determined that this is the way? Can't you just be patient and wait to see her? Why not let fate run it's course?"

"In the underworld? That's about seventy years away! If I could die right now to see her again, I would, but of course I wouldn't be allowed, someone would have to save me. I don't want to be patient. I don't want to let fate run it's course. I want to change fate."

"You can't change fate at this point, Percy. You're already following the path of fate, if you change that now, there could be grave consequences."

"Stuff the consequences." I reached for the bottle of seawater but my dad was faster. Jus as my fingers brushed the smooth glass, he snatched it away.

"No." he said, "I'm sorry, Percy, I mightn't always listen to my brother but I think this is important." he reached into the pocket of his khaki shorts and brought out a little cork. He stoppered the bottle and it fizzed a little. He handed the bottle back to me.

"What's the cork going to do?" I asked incredulously, thinking that I could just pull it out once he'd left.

"it's a magic cork. The bottle won't open unless you really need it. And one day, soon, I'm sure you will."

I folded my arms, I still didn't understand what this was all about. I thought gods weren't supposed to interfere too much with their kids.

Poseidon seemed to sense my frustration and he patted my shoulder comfortingly, "Don't worry, Percy. You'll be reunited with her sometime."

I turned away, "Yeah, seventy years is a bit too long."

When I turned back, Poseidon had disappeared, leaving behind the faintest hint of seawater.

I clenched an unclenched my fist, only to find I accidentally crushed the photo. Desperately, I tried to smooth the crumpled picture. Our smiling faces looked up at me and just made me feel ten times worse. I flopped onto the couch and felt exhausted. And all at once, the enormity of the last week crashed down on me. I'd lost someone I never thought I'd lose, I'd left my home, my friends, my mom and moved across the country with some guy I met while I was passed out on the beach. I felt like and idiot, an impulsive, ridiculous idiot for thinking I could leave my problems behind. I threw the photo across the room and ground the palms of my hands into my eyes tiredly. It seemed like I'd been on a high, or a low that was so deep that it felt like a high, for the past few days and now reality had come crashing back down on me.

I ignored the knock at the door and it after a pause it came again. Until, surprisingly, Hazel stepped into the room.

"Percy, I was just here to tell you that dinner is-" she began, but paused when she saw me with my head in my hands and the crumpled photo sitting in the floor near me.

"What's wrong?" she asked, I shook my head.

"Too many things." I said.

Hazel stepped closer tentatively and picked up the photo. She stared at the picture, "Who's this?"

"Me." I said.

"Yeah, but who's the girl?"

I paused, mentally debating whether or not to tell her, whether it was worth the pain. "That's Annabeth."

"Oh, yeah? Is she your girlfriend?"

"She's the girlfriend I'll never have again..."

"You broke up? I'm sure you can get her back, nothing's impossible."

"Only, in this case, it is impossible. She's too far away."

"Oh? You left her in New York?"

"Actually, she's in Elysium."

Hazel covered her mouth in horror, "She's dead?"

I didn't reply.

"Oh, gods, Percy, I'm so sorry."

"So am I."

"Do you miss her?"

"What do you think?" I snapped.

"Of course you do, what a stupid question."

"I'll miss her until I die. Which, by the way, I wish was sooner."

"You can't die, Percy. That would be too easy. This is the fight, this is life. To love and breath and battle through every day, that's why we're here. We all have a purpose and maybe yours is to go through pain, but there's a reason for that. In the end, you'll probably be stronger."

"If I'll come out stronger in the end, then why am I so weak now?"

"Because maybe you need to see yourself weak to realise that not everyone is strong all the time."

I thought about what she said, and maybe it was true. I was so used to being the hero with sword who could defeat monsters, complete quests and was basically invincible and maybe it would make me stronger to see that I could be weak. I looked up at Hazel's wide, honest eyes and realised that she understood my pain perfectly. I stood up slowly.

"You're right, Hazel. I'm sorry that I snapped. Should we go to dinner?"

Hazel handed back the photo and I tucked it safely in my pocket and promised myself that I'd never lose it. If I was going to fight through this, I had to have something to remember her by.

"Let's go, Percy." Hazel and I walked out of the apartment and I now knew I had a new friend. Maybe this was going to work out.

**Thank you for the reviews (once again). I'm so happy that my writing can make you feel something, like, I don't know, sadness and things. I really feel like my writing is improving just by writing this story and I hope that I can write better chapters in future. Thank your for reviewing so so so so much, I love you! **

**Also, my updates from now on will be much less often because I'll have schoolwork to do, and other school type commitments. I'll try to update 1-2 times a week.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Changing Fate**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the character. Rick Riordan does, and he's awesome. I don't own the quotes either. They belong to the... someone... Uh, the quote people?**

**AN: I said my updates would be less frequent, didn't I? Homework already -_- **

**This chapter isn't all that eventful, like the last one. I like it, though. I quite enjoy describing people's emotions. Chapter 17 should be done soon, since I'll have the weekend to write. (: **

Chapter 16: Learning to Breathe and Being Brave

_"Life is about not knowing, having to change, taking the moment and making the best of it, without knowing what's going to happen next. Delicious ambiguity..." Gilda Radner_

Annabeth POV

I stared at my mother when she pulled away from the hug. For a goddess who prided herself on her calmness and togetherness, she looked quite upset.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

Athena shook her head,"Let's find a place to sit and talk. I have a lot to tell you."

I pointed to the coffee shop across the road, "How about there?"

We walked across the road in silence. Athena kept clenching and unclenching her fists nervously. The coffee shop was busy, but we managed to squeeze into a table in the corner of the room.

A pretty waitress sashayed over to take our order. I ordered a coffee but Athena just shook her head. Once the waitress had left, my mother took my hand in hers.

"I've been so worried about you." she said, "You left Thalia and Rachel and the apartment."

I looked down guiltily, "I know. I'm sorry."

"Why did you do it, Annabeth? You scared Thalia half to death, and you know she's not easily frightened."

"I just... I just needed a fresh start. I didn't want to hurt either of them."

"Where did you go? Where are you staying?"

"I'm staying at Ethan Nakamura's apartment. He lets me have the spare room."

Athena looked so shocked I thought she might fall out of her chair. "_Ethan Nakamura?" _

"Yeah, I was surprised to find out he's alive, too."

"Why are you staying with him?"

"He was really kind to me while I was in hospital. He said he was sorry about what happened and that he wants to make amends and just be friends."

"What exactly happened, Annabeth? What's your side of the story?"

I took a deep breath, "Well, Ethan told me that Percy jumped off George Washington Bridge. He said he tried to stop Percy but it was too late. He feels terrible but he wants to make up for it."

"And you trust him?"

I looked at my mother, confused, "Yes, I do, why? Is there some reason why I shouldn't?"

Athena paused for a long time and stared at me. She seemed to be having some kind of internal battle, I could see it in her eyes. She was holding something back and was debating whether to tell me it or not.

"Annabeth I-I have something to tell you. But you must swear not to tell anyone. Do you swear?"

"Yes." I said solemnly.

"It's something about Percy-"

"Yes?" I said eagerly. Just as Athena was about to continue, the coffee arrived. The waiter set two cups down on the table and I looked up confused because only I had ordered coffee. It was then I noticed the identity of the waiter and almost gasped aloud, I saw Athena stiffen across the table. My mom's voice was hollow as she spoke, "Zeus?"

"Hello, Athena. Just thought I'd drop in and catch up. Wouldn't want you _changing fate_ while I was busy."

"I-I just, er-"

"What are you talking about?" I interrupted, "Changing fate?"

Zeus turned to me, "I'm sorry Annabeth. There are things that are bigger than you. Higher forces that you can't possibly understand. I can't allow my daughter or you to interfere."

He was being imperious and, it seemed to me, deliberately cryptic. Somehow, he managed to look very serious while wearing an apron and carrying a plastic tray.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, my confusion and anger beginning to form a toxic concoction in my stomach.

"Annabeth-" my mom started but a warning look from Zeus made her rethink what she was about to say. "I just wanted to tell you to think _very carefully._ You should listen to your uncle, because he's right, there are things that you don't understand. Maybe you'll learn the truth someday, but for now, it's best that what happens, happens."

"What?" now my voice sounded hollow. Athena stood up. She put her arm on my shoulder comfortingly.

"Be brave, Annabeth." she looked at me but I looked away, "There's going to be hard times ahead. You need to be strong. If not for me, for Percy. Be his brave Wise-Girl."

I stood up and looked Athena in the eye, "What's the point? He's not going to see me be brave. He's never going to see me again. I don't want to be brave if I have nothing to be brave for." I stalked out of the cafe, fuming. How could she tell me to be strong if she couldn't even stand up to her own father. She'd been so close to telling me something important and then stopped just like that, just because Zeus said so. What happened to assertiveness?

It wasn't until I'd driven all the way back to Ethan's apartment and flopped onto the bed that I began to cry. I'd never had and argument with my mother like that. Generally, we were so alike that we could stay calm and just agree. And, rarely, when we disagreed we could talk it out maturely. But today I'd just gotten so riled and burst out at her. She started to talk about Percy and I just broke down. It was ridiculous and I was ashamed. There was no way I could really apologize, though. It wasn't like I could just march up to Olympus and demand to speak with my mother, especially with the way Zeus was acting. And so I just lay on the bed and cried. Like usual. I lay there for a long time and I couldn't shake the feeling of unease. As much as I was angry at the Olympians, Zeus and Athena's words kept ringing in my ears. The faces of my mother, Zeus, Ethan, Piper and Percy swam in my vision with swirls of colours and light. Voices echoed in my head.

_"Changing fate." _

_"It's about Percy-" _

_"Are you okay, Annabeth?" _

_"You trust him?" _

_"Forever..." _

_"Higher forces you can't possibly understand."_

_"I can't imagine what it would be like..." _

_"Learn the truth someday..." _

_"Will you marry me?" _

_"It must be so hard." _

_"Percy's dead." _

_"Be his brave Wise-Girl."_

_"Changing fate." _

_"Changing fate." _

_"Changing fate." _

_"CHANGING FATE!" _

"No!" I shouted and jolted awake. I realised I'd fallen asleep.

There was a persistent knocking at the door. "Annabeth?"

I sniffled a little and sat up. My voice sounded husky when I spoke, "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" he opened the door a crack and I could just see Ethan's good eye looking through.

"Just fine." I said sarcastically.

"What's wrong?" he asked, opening the door properly.

"Nothing you'd care about."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been staying with you since Sunday and I've only seen you _twice_. Your always locked up in that office of yours. You barely speak to me!" I was babbling now. Just making up something to moan about because I could.

"And you're sobbing over _that?" _Ethan looked incredulous and mildly annoyed.

"Amongst other things."

"I'm giving you a place to stay, Annabeth, not a valet service. If you want that go stay at the Hilton."

"So maybe I will."

"Look, I didn't bat an eyelid when you turned up at my door and needed a home, and I'm sorry if you expected to see more of me. I'm a pretty private person and I have a lot of work to do. If you aren't happy then I'm not forcing you to stay." I could tell there was something for him to add onto the end of his sentence but he didn't say it. I just sat silently

for a moment.

"Your right." I said, after a pause, "I'm just worked up and trying to find things to moan about."

Ethan stood silently for a second, leaning against the doorjamb. "No." he said after a pause, "Your right, I haven't exactly been a good host. We should get to know each other better."

"What do you mean?"

"We should do something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know... Go some place?"

"You mean like a date?"

"What? No! No, not like that. Just friends."

I smirked, he was so defensive. "Alright. Well, I'm free anytime basically. When are you free from your _busy _job?"

Ethan thought about it, "Two weeks from now? Friday?"

"Yeah." I agreed, wondering why he was being so specific. "Why then?"

For a moment Ethan looked slightly stunned, like a deer in the headlights, but he seemed to shake it off and nodded. "No conference calls."

"Oh, right. Your job involves conference calls?"

"Yeah? What does that matter?" said Ethan defensively.

I shrugged, "Just trying to get a sense of what you do when you're locked up in that room all day."

"Okay then..." he trailed off. Just as was about to ask what he hoped we'd do on that Friday two weeks from now, my phone began to vibrate in my pocket. I squirmed like some kind of demented worm as I tried to pry it from my jeans pocket. Ethan looked at me, confused.

"Phone." was all I said as I managed to get the crazy thing into my hands. _Sally J. _said the caller ID. "Hello?" I said.

"Annabeth!" Percy's mom sounded genuinely glad to hear my voice. "We haven't spoken in so long! Not since before..." she trailed off.

"Yeah." I said a little glumly, "I know."

"I got your voicemail!" Sally said with false cheerfulness. "I just wanted to know if you'd like to come for dinner tonight instead of Friday. Paul and I realised it clashed with some of our other plans..."

"Alright. I'm not busy."

"That's great! There's a lot of things I want to talk about."

"When should I come?"

"Oh, right. How about five?"

I checked my watch, somehow it was already three. I didn't know how so much time had passed, maybe I'd cried for longer than I thought.

"That's fine." I told her.

"Alright, honey. I'll see you then."

"Bye. And Sally? I can't wait to see you."

"Me too, Annabeth, me too."

She hung up. I sat silently with the phone glued to my ear for a few seconds and then realised Ethan was still standing by the door. I dropped the phone on the bed.

His questioning look said it all.

"Sally Jackson. P-Percy's mom."

"Oh, what did she want?"

"I'm going to dinner at her place, so, I'd better get ready."

When Ethan didn't move, I gave him a pointed look.

"Oh, right." he blushed and stepped out of the room closing the door quietly. I pulled out my duffel bag and emptied the contents onto the bed to try and decide on an outfit. I hunted through the jumble of patterns and colours and realised it probably wasn't the best idea to pack in such a hurry. Old dresses that didn't fit anymore, ugly shirts and, most surprisingly of all, a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. I unfurled it and realised it wasn't mine. The thing was several sizes bugger than mine and obviously belonged to a guy.

"Percy." I mumbled and hugged the orange material to my chest. It smelt of cologne, warmth and Percyness. For a long time I stood motionless just drinking it in. If I closed my eyes, I could just about imagine he was there with his arms around me. That he was close and that I could open my eyes and be surrounded by him. Then I opened my eyes and found the room empty and cold and my soaring heart fell. I lay the t-shirt carefully and regretfully on my pillow and blinked back painful, hot tears. A few deep breaths held back the flow of salt water, but somehow they didn't take away the constant pain.

I pulled a blue cotton dress from the pile and turned my back on the t-shirt heading for the bathroom to have a shower. Things might not get easier, but maybe I'd learn to deal with the grief.

-oOo-

I knocked on the door of Sally and Paul's home and barely had time to recognize the door was open before Sally had me in her arms. She was warm and soft and smelt like perfume and baking cookies. For about a minute she just held me like a mother would a crying child. And I have to admit, there were a few tears. Once she released me she put her hands on my shoulders and just studied my face. She looked worried.

"Are you okay, Annabeth?"

I shrugged, "I'm learning to breathe."

"I worry about you." Percy's mother told me, "Are things okay?"

"It's fine." I assured her, "How are things for you?"

Sally looked pained, "Okay..."

I put my arm around her shoulder comfortingly, I could now that I was taller, "We'll get through this. I know we will. The pain can't last forever."

Sally sighed, "I hope not."

"We should go inside." I said, "Let's take our minds off things."

"Alright."

Paul was sitting in the living room reading the newspaper. He stood up when we walked in.

"Annabeth! It's good to see you!" that was the thing with Paul, whatever he said, you couldn't help but believe him. He was so honest and humble.

"It's good to see you too, Paul."

Sally led us to the dining room where the table was all set nicely with valuable porcelain and shining silver utensils. The food looked like she'd slaved for hours over it.

"How long did you spend on this, Mrs Jackson?"

Sally waved a hand, "Oh, it was nothing."

We sat down at the table and Sally served us both.

"So," I began as she served me slices of meat, "Have you heard anything from Olympus?"

Sally shook her head, "Nothing at all. Not even a card."

It was a funny thought, a Greek god writing a card of condolence and posting it.

"My mom paid me a little visit this morning." I told her.

"Oh yeah? What did she have to say?"

"A lot, I think. But she couldn't get any of it out. Zeus wouldn't let her. Something about changing fate, I think."

Sally frowned, "Changing fate?"

I nodded, "I don't know what they're on about. How are we going to change any fate? It's not like we can just go back and prevent what's happened."

Sally nodded gravely and handed me the plate, "We need to accept it."

"Have you thought about it?" I asked.

"Thought about what?"

I took a deep breath preparing to ask about the very thing I had avoided, "The funeral?"

"Oh." Sally placed the serving spoon down with a clatter, "I hadn't at all... until now."

We were all silent for a while as we considered it. Somehow I couldn't imagine it, standing up on a podium, talking about Percy's life in front of everyone. I could feel my throat choking with grief and my eyes stinging sharply at the very thought.

"No." I said, "I don't think we should have a funeral."

Paul looked up in alarm, "We shouldn't have a funeral for Percy?"

"No." I said firmly, "We don't have a... a body to bury."

"How about a memorial?" suggested Sally. "We could set up a shrine at George Washington bridge."

"That's a good idea." I said, thinking of flowers and signs.

"Would you design it, Annabeth?" asked Sally

"Design what?"

"A memorial statue." said Sally, holding a fork full of roast chicken.

"Oh." my mind was instantly buzzing with ideas. "I'd love to."

"We'd have to get permission, of course." Paul reminded us.

"Of course." agreed Sally."I'll call them this week."

"Do you have any ideas for a statue?" I asked Sally.

"I was thinking that part of it should be a wave." she said.

"Yeah!" I agreed enthusiastically, "And Riptide."

"And Greek armor."

I pulled a notebook from my pocket and a pencil, "Should I do a sketch?"

"Okay." said Sally. The amazing dinner forgotten she moved her chair closer to mine to look at the page. I drew quickly, outlining all my ideas. When I'd finished I showed the drawing to Paul and Sally. It was Percy, his hair windswept like it was a windy day. He was wearing Greek armor and Riptide was held loosely in his right hand, his shield in the other. He stood on a podium and the base under his feet had a swirling pattern, like a whirlpool. His face looked strong and fierce, but happy. He looked like he always did before battle. And somehow, I thought that was fitting. He was now fighting a whole other battle, death.

Sally studied the drawing, her brow furrowing slightly. She held her hand put and I handed her the pencil. She went to work, the little pencil scratching and the little pink rubber on the end covering the page in little pink worms. She bit her lip and looked at the improved design critically.

"Much better." she decided. I looked at it. Percy still looked the same, but this time there was another person in the picture. Me. We stood back to back. I held my dagger out threateningly and instead of holding his shield, Percy clasped my hand with his free left. Around the base were engraved tiny Greek symbols.

"What do they mean?" I asked.

Sally pointed at the symbols, "Life and love are the greatest battles."

I felt my eyes grow teary, "Thank you so much, Sally. You don't know how much this means to me."

She put her arm around me and I buried my head I her shoulder, just like she was my mother.

"I know, honey. It's hard."

"We were going to be married, you know?" I sniffled, "Percy proposed to me."

Sally was silent for a moment and I looked up, worried that she wasn't happy. I found her eyes had filled with tears. She didn't say a thing, just hugged me tighter.

"Oh, my." she whispered. Paul patted her back comfortingly. We must've looked quite ridiculous, two women clutching onto each other for dear life, sobbing their hearts out.

"You must be so disappointed." I said to Sally.

"No." she said, "I couldn't be happier."

"But we aren't getting married."

"I know. But I'm comforted by the thought that you cared about each other enough to spend the rest of your life with each other. I can always imagine."

"It means so much to think we'd have had your blessing." I said honestly, "You meant so much to him. You mean so much to me."

"You're like the daughter I never had." sniffed Sally.

She held my hand so tight it was painful but I hardly noticed. "I just miss him."

"We all do." she said. "He's irreplaceable."

"It just hurts like hell."

Sally laughed at my matter-of-factness. "It does. Would you like an aspirin?"

I shook my head, wiping away tears, "Somehow, I don't think that'll help."

"No, your right."

I looked at the half-empty plates, "You cooked this beautiful dinner and now it's going cold."

Sally waved her hand dismissively, "Never mind, I don't particularly feel like eating any of it now. Let's eat cookies instead."

She disappeared into the kitchen for a minute and emerge again with a plate of blue chocolate chip cookies. She looked at the full table and shook her head, instead leading us into the living room. Paul resumed reading his newspaper and Sally and I curled up on the sofa. For once, I felt truly at home. It was a different home to Camp Half-Blood, a different home to Percy's arms. I felt calm and warm inside as Sally and I sat under an old quilt, spilling cookie crumbs all over our laps and talking about random subjects. We both felt the same grief, the same pain and shed the same tears and somehow, just by being together, we were able to share it all. It was like a silent understanding passed between us and we didn't need to talk to recognize that we were both hurting. I felt closer to Percy's mom than I ever had before and I felt just a little bit more whole.

-oOo-

When I finally arrived back at Ethan's apartment, I felt exhausted but more sane than before. It had been a crazy day. Rage, amusement, happiness, love, pain and affection all wrapped into one. I finally knew what the expression 'emotional roller coaster' meant. I'd felt so low when I'd been talking to Piper about Percy and then my anger at Zeus and my mom had been so strong and I'd felt confused about Ethan, loved by Sally and inspired by the idea of Percy's memorial. So many feelings were jumbled around in my head. I collapsed on the bed, not bothering to take of my dress, and fell asleep immediately, comforted by the thought that I'd see Piper and Leo tomorrow. As long as I had them and Sally and Ethan, life could be better.

**Awww... I like the idea of a Sally/Annabeth friendship. They both love Percy and he brings them together :) **

**Hope you liked this overly late chapter. Looking forward to writing more chapters! **

**(And reading your reviews!) **

**Bye (; **


	17. Chapter 17

**Changing Fate**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and the characters. Someone owns the quotes... not me. **

**AN: I tried to write this one as quickly as possible to make up for the lateness of the last update. It's not my fault that I have a lot of work to do! (though I guess I could be blamed for the procrastination and how slowly I write... But hey, I'm only human!) **

**I've been planning my new story, I _might _have the first chapter up soon, though don't count on it. **

Chapter 17: Announcements, Arguments and Jammies (:

_"Life is short. There is no time to leave important words unsaid." ~Paulo Coelho _

I wandered around my apartment with a bowl of cereal in my hands. The sun had long risen and I was up late. The cereal was more lunch than breakfast. In my defence, I'd had a late night. We'd all sat up talking and scraping the bowl of chocolate mousse bare past midnight. You learn a lot about people when nobody has much to say. Hazel, for example, fiddles with her hair during awkward silences. Frank shifts in his chair, mostly closer to Hazel, like she's his safety blanket. Reyna sits perfectly still, like usual. Jason seems to feel the need to say something. So he'll just raise a random topic. Hazel, because she's always so polite, will contemplate what Jason says and think of something intelligent to say. Then everyone will be able to contribute to the discussion and the awkwardness was gone. I guess we all had Hazel to thank for the conversation. Because I didn't know any of the inside jokes and Jason hadn't seen any of them for over a year, things could get a

little quiet. But once we had something to say, the talking went on for hours.

I learned, for instance, that I was distantly related to Frank and that he could shape change into different animals, that Hazel was cursed and could cook the best shrimp gumbo in the history of gumbo and that Reyna had two pet dogs called Aurum and Argentum. It was nice to learn a little more about the people I'd be staying with indefinitely.

I couldn't help but notice that Hazel kept shooting me worried, compassionate glances during dinner if I was silent or didn't eat much. I didn't know whether to feel comforted that she cared or ashamed that I'd burdened her with my sadness. Maybe it was better I had someone to talk to.

I finished my bowl of cereal just as someone knocked at the door.

"Come in!" I tried to call, but my mouth was full of cereal and so it came out more like "Nom im!" and caused me to splatter the bench with milk. Jason and Hazel walked in. Jason wore jeans, a t-shirt and an amused smirk, "Somebody got up late."

I shrugged and swallowed the rest of my cereal, "What can I say? I was tired."

Hazel began to giggle.

"What?" I demanded defensively.

"The great Percy Jackson wears jammies."

I looked down at my striped pyjamas, "Would you prefer I didn't?"

Hazel blushed, "Gods, no. What a horrible thought."

I frowned, "Insulting."

Jason shook his head, "Let's move on before this conversation goes any further. I do not need to be mentally scarred at such a young age."

"You brought it up." I grumbled and looked accusingly at Hazel, who held up her hands in innocence, "Hey, I'm not the one in my jammies at a quarter to twelve."

"Reyna's called a meeting at twelve in the conference room." said Jason, ignoring us.

"The what room?"

"_Con-fer-ence _room. Take the elevator up _one floor_. Walk _ten steps _straight ahead. Turn _left. _Put your _right hand-" _said Jason like I was mentally impaired.

"Okay, okay. I'm not an idiot, y'know."

Hazel laughed playfully, "Really?"

"Whatever."

Jason rolled his eyes, "Get dressed and meet us at the conference room in ten minutes. And _don't _wear your jammies."

"I don't make a habit of going around in pyjamas."

"See you soon." said Hazel.

Jason and Hazel walked out and just before she closed the door she smiled at me warmly and reassuringly. Maybe my happy act hadn't been as convincing as I'd thought. I guess that's what it's like when your trying to hide that amount of pain.

-oOo-

I quickly got dressed and headed up to the conference room. Frank, Hazel, Jason and Elona were already seated and chatting. As I sat down I caught snippets of their conversation. Frank was making wide hand motions, "It was that big!"

"No!" Hazel looked horrified, "That's not natural!"

Jason shrugged, "It's not that weird."

"It is too!" argued Hazel, "It could have killed him!"

"Pfft! As if! Things like _that _aren't going to kill you."

"You never know," reasoned Frank, "I knew a guy who ended up in hospital after something went wrong."

"See! Don't you agree, Elona?" said Hazel.

The tree nymph shrugged, "I don't know about those kind of things."

"Really? But you're a tree nymph, a nature spirit! Isn't that kind of related to nature?" asked Hazel.

Elona wrinkled her nose, "A different part of nature."

Frank shrugged, "But it's related."

"Not closely." said Elona, "That part of nature is more... I don't know. Not related to trees."

"I know, of course, trees don't have hands." Hazel rolled her eyes at herself and muttered, "Duh!"

"Parts of trees are used, though." said Jason knowledgeably.

"How so?" asked Frank

"Rods."

"No." disagreed Frank, "They're metal or plastic."

"I think we're missing the point here. Frank could have been killed!" Hazel looked alarmed.

Her boyfriend shook his head, "It's not like it's a big deal. It's not like I'm not strong enough to handle it."

"But didn't it scare you? You know, the unnatural size?" Hazel looked worried.

"It might not be that weird."

"In San Francisco bay?" Now she looked incredulous, "Let's ask Percy. He should know about that kind of thing."

All three faces turned to me and I frowned, "What _are _you talking about?"

"Fish." said Hazel simply.

"What?" I said, "All that was about _fish?" _

Jason raised his eyebrows, "What did you think we were talking about, Percy?"

"I don't know, but it wasn't fish!"

"Well, is it natural?" demanded Hazel, "Could Frank have been killed?"

"What?"

"Is it natural for a sturgeon to be this-" Jason indicated and outrageous length with his hands, "-big?"

"I don't know, maybe?"

Hazel sighed, "Your a son of Neptune and you don't know about fish!"

"And you wear jammies!" Jason snickered.

"Shut up! I do so know about fish. A sturgeon would not have killed you. And I'm not the only one who wears jammies!"

Jason stood up and patted my shoulder, "Don't worry, Percy, we'll keep your secret."

"It's not a secret. I'm more concerned you _don't _wear pyjamas."

"Rest assured, he does." said a voice behind us. We turned to see Reyna in the doorway clutching a clipboard. For an unknown reason I got a sudden rush of Deja Vu. There was something incredibly familiar about a dark haired girl with a clipboard but I couldn't summon the memory.

"Oh, yeah? And you make sure to keep tabs on who wears PJs and who doesn't, do you?" I questioned.

Reyna shrugged, "You learn a few things when you're praetor with someone."

"Ah, so that's how you know each other..." I said.

"What did you think?" asked Reyna.

"Jason said you were old friends but I thought..." I paused and caught Jason's warning look, "I thought there must be another link."

Reyna nodded, "There is."

Then there was another awkward silence as I quietly contemplated what sort of link Piper thought it was. Predictably, Hazel broke the silence. "So why've you called a meeting?"

"Oh! I almost forgot! We're going on our next business trip in a week!"

Hazel clapped her hands together, "I love business trips! Where are we going?"

Reyna let the silence hang in the air as each of us grew more and more curious.

"C'mon, Reyna." complained Jason, just tell us."

"Okay... Paris!"

Jason hit his forehead with the heel of his hand, "Oh, gods."

Reyna looked affronted, "What?"

"It's so cliché." I explained, "Every girl wants to go to Paris."

"And that's exactly why there'll be demigods there!" said Reyna, "Especially children of Venus!"

"You're making this up." said Frank, "You just want to go to Paris like all girls!"

"Are you accusing me of unoriginality?" demanded the former praetor.

"It's only been done a thousand times before Reyna, that's all I'm saying." Frank held up his hands.

"What's been done a thousand times? A group of five demigods going to Paris on a mission to find tenants on behalf of the Roman god Jupiter. That's been done before? Refresh my memory, when exactly?"

Frank remained steadfast and straight faced, "I'm not judging you, I just think we'd have better luck in other cities."

"Am I the only want who actually wants to go?" asked Reyna.

"Yes." Frank, Jason and I chorused.

"No, I want to go." said Hazel, "I get it. Venus would adore Paris because it's the City of Love. What other city is better to look for demigods to stay in the apartments?"

"Any city..." I muttered, thinking that spending a few weeks in the city of love without Annabeth just didn't seem right. Hazel must've figured out what I was thinking with that uncanny psychic ability of hers. Her eyes met mine across the table and she reached out to put her hand on mine.

"I'm sure a few weeks wouldn't be too bad." the daughter of Pluto said quietly. "Do you think you could manage it?"

I swallowed hard, "Yeah. I guess I just have to move on. I can't let it immobilize me. Life goes on."

"Life goes on after what?" Jason asked quietly.

"Life goes on after somebody dies." I said just as quietly.

Everyone was silent for a moment and I looked across the room and out the window, desperately trying not to let my feelings show.

The next person who spoke was Elona, much to my surprise. "Who died?"

I took a deep breath but before I could force my throat to work, Jason answered for me.

"It's Annabeth, isn't it?"

I nodded, swallowing and finally getting my vocal chords to force some sound out, "She died."

"Who's Annabeth?" asked Frank and Hazel looked at him sharply as if to say, 'Percy clearly doesn't want to talk about it so shut up!' and she was right, but somehow, it felt wrong to keep it hidden any longer.

"She was my girlfriend. I've known her since we were twelve. We grew up together. I was- I was going to marry her."

"How did she die?" said Reyna with a softness I didn't know she possessed.

"She was killed by Amphisbaena poison. She died Saturday night."

"Amphisbaena?" asked Jason, "The two headed snake?"

I nodded.

"Isn't there an antidote for that poison?" asked Frank.

"No, we couldn't get it."

"Oh."

We lapsed once again into painful silence. It was broken only by the sound of Elona pushing her chair out. "I have to return to the reception desk. Tell me the details of the trip and I'll organise flights for you all." Reyna nodded and the receptionist walked out of the room.

"Elona doesn't go on business trips." said Reyna to nobody in particular, "Tree nymphs don't like flying much."

"So when are we going to Paris?" said Hazel enthusiastically, trying to lighten the mood. Jason groaned.

"I was thinking-" began Reyna.

"That we don't go?" I suggested.

"No, that we give ourselves a week to prepare. Then we leave and spend three weeks in Paris and then come back, spend a week here in San Francisco briefing the new tenants. After that we fly them to New York to move them into the houses. How's that sound?"

I paled, "New York? Do I have to go back?"

"Oh," Reyna paused, "Uh, no we don't all have to go. Just send some representatives."

"That sounds fine to me." said Frank.

"Since when did you want to go to Paris?" demanded Jason.

"Uh, well if Hazel wants to go, and Reyna seems to have it all planned out, so..."

"I feel betrayed!" said Jason, "I thought us guys were in this together! You only want to go because Hazel does!"

"Okay, fine, I admit it. I'm agreeing with Hazel. Is there anything wrong with that?" Frank argued.

"No." said Hazel, smiling at him fondly.

"Yes!" cried Jason, "The thing that's wrong is that we're going to Paris!"

"Why don't you want to go?" asked Hazel.

"Do I have to have reason?" spluttered Jason.

"He doesn't want to go with Reyna." I said. "He wants to go with Piper."

Jason glared at me murderously. Reyna looked shocked, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." said Jason through clenched teeth, "He's babbling."

"Why don't you just admit it, Jason? I've told you all about Annabeth and you still won't admit you miss your girlfriend."

"You miss Piper?" Hazel looked at Jason.

"It's nothing." Jason folded his arms stoutly.

"Oh, yeah, it was nothing when you told me that you couldn't face her because of the things you said to her. It was nothing when you stayed a couple of extra days in New York just to decide whether or not to go back and talk to her. It's nothing that you're secretly missing her so much you debate whether or not to fly back to New York each night before you fall asleep."

Jason had nothing to say to me, he just glared at the table.

"What do you mean?" asked Reyna. "Didn't you want to come to San Francisco?"

I answered for him, "He did. Piper didn't want him to. She didn't want to leave New York with him. And so he left her."

"You _left her?" _Hazel looked more horrified than when Frank had been describing the enormous sturgeon.

"Yes." said Jason tightly.

Hazel turned to Frank, "If you decided to move to... Mongolia! What if I didn't want you to go because I was worried, would you leave me?"

"Mongolia? Really?"

"Just answer the question."

"Okay, of course not."

Hazel turned to me, "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"If you had a choice, would you leave your loved one behind or move across the country?"

"Uh...I'd choose the least painful one." I didn't explain that for me, leaving New York and my mom and Grover and my friends _was _the less painful option.

"Why do you care?" said Jason, "Can't you just let it be? It was my choice to leave."

"But you regret that choice." I said, looking him straight in the eye.

"So why do you care?"

"Because I don't want you to let this go."

"What, Percy? Because Annabeth is dead and you don't have a choice?" Jason glared at me and I glared right back, feeling the anger grow inside me.

"Because you have a damn choice, Jason, and you're throwing it away."

"I have my whole life ahead of me." said Jason, his tone venomous, "I can do what I like."

"I don't think you get it. Life can be snuffed out just like that and you waste all these minutes without Piper, biding your time, wallowing in indecision. I didn't realise how lucky I was and I took those minutes for granted, too. Maybe you'll get a call tomorrow saying Piper's dead. Then you'll be jolted out of your stupor."

"Whatever, Percy. You can guilt trip me all you want, I'm not going back." Jason didn't know it, but I saw the spark of fear in his eyes. Although, I also saw the sea of stubbornness and insecurity. This guy wasn't going to give in, no matter how much I tried to convince him.

"Well, fine then, Jason." I pushed out my chair and stood up, "Waste it all, but you'll regret it when you see her name on a headstone and all the sand in the hourglass has hit the bottom. Go ahead, pretend your heart isn't breaking. Maybe I'll give in too. Maybe I'll join Annabeth."

Reyna, Frank and Hazel sat numbly in their seats looking shocked.

"I'm happy to go to Paris." I said to them, "There's no use being in denial. I have this life to live I'm going to live it how Annabeth would have liked. If you want to talk to me, I'll be in my apartment. Third door on the right."

I walked out of the conference room seething. I didn't quite know why I'd blown up at Jason. Probably for all the reasons I'd yelled at him about. He didn't get what Piper was worth. He didn't see she cared enough to want him to stay, didn't know how much she was probably hurting inside right at that moment. Maybe that made me furious because I hadn't realised what it meant to lose something forever, and when I did it was like being shot. Agonizing, weakening and slowly killing me from the inside.

-oOo-

I didn't talk to Jason for the rest of the preparation week. He barely looked at me, whether it was out of shame, pride or obstinacy, I didn't know. Some of my anger towards Jason still lingered but mostly I just felt sorry for him now. There was so much he could have had but it had all been thrown away on a whim. Maybe he'd never know what could have happened and that was his loss.

As the Thursday that we had to leave crept closer and closer, Jason seemed to become more and more quiet. He prepared for the trip but his heart wasn't in it. I knew he'd end up going, if only for his dignity. Several times when I was in the training room, he'd walk in, pause when he realised I was there like he was contemplating leaving, then he'd march in and end up staying until I left. Every time I tried to ask him something, he'd give me simple, superficial answers and then continue with his silent treatment.

It was a little saddening to be fighting with him after only knowing him for short time, but I thought it made me a better friend that I was straight with Jason. Someone had to tell him. I think he was mostly angry at me because now that the others knew about Piper they seemed to treat him differently. All of us were skating on thin ice around him and skirting the topic of Piper. Whenever someone did mention anything about New York or the sister company, he was prone to becoming broody and folding his arms stubbornly.

Whoever was talking would just roll their eyes and continue on, especially if it was me.

Finally, Thursday rolled around and it was time for us to drive to San Francisco International to catch our flight. We all met out the front of the building early in the morning. As we drove, Hazel was making a list of things to do when we got to Paris.

"...We have to have croissants for breakfast _every _morning." she was saying. Reyna, who was driving, snorted. "No way. I do not want to leave Paris weighing and extra ten pounds."

"Come on, Reyna. It can't be that bad." urged Frank.

"You can eat them everyday but I'm not." sniffed Reyna.

"...And we have to see some mimes! Oh, Frank, you would look great in a beret." Hazel continued on animately.

Frank shook his head. "There is no way you're forcing me into a beret."

Hazel turned to me, I was sitting next to her, "Then how about you, Percy? Would you wear a beret?"

"Gods, no."

"Oh. But if we visit the Eiffel Tower we just have to wear berets!"

Reyna looked at us through the rear view mirror and frowned, "I think we're missing the point of this trip. It's not a holiday. We have to find some demigod tenants."

"I know, Reyna. But we have to sightsee a little, don't we?" begged Hazel.

"We'll see." Reyna focused on the road again. Jason, in the passenger's seat, remained stoically silent.

I sighed for no reason in particular. This was going to be a long trip.

**Okay, there it is. This story is moving along pretty quickly. It's probably quite tedious at the moment. Sorry! There are a few chapters in the twenties that I'm looking forward to, so maybe it'll start getting interesting. **

**By the way, I was thinking, the next chapter was supposed to just be in Piper's POV but I was thinking of adding a bit on the end from Ethan's point of view just to give a bit of insight. Would that be too confusing? If it would be, I'll just do a separate chapter, but just realise it'd be very short. Should I do it? Please tell me! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Changing Fate **

**Disclaimer: as always, Rick Riordan owns PJO an HOO characters. I don't own the movies mentioned either. Some people own the quotes... **

**No copyright infringement intended! (: **

**So sorry for not putting a POV at the start of last chapter! I just got distracted with what I wanted to write... **

**Thank you for your help in regards to the Ethan/Piper POV thing. I've decided to do it as one chapter, so wish me luck! **

Chapter 18: Missing Him

_"With you is where I'd rather be_

_But we're stuck where we are _

_and it's so hard, you're so far_

_This long distance is killing me." ~Long Distance by Bruno Mars _

Piper POV

I noticed Jason's absence. His absence was in everything. So much reminded me of him. So often, I'd go to tell him something and realise he was gone. Or I'd be startled by something and go to clutch his hand and find empty armrest. Half the time I didn't know whether to be frustrated at myself for missing him, angry at him for leaving me or simply sad he wasn't there. An uncountable number of times I went to pack a suitcase and fly to San Francisco. I'd get all the clothes in and bring the zip all the way around to about an inch from the end and stop. I'd remember all the reasons why I had to stay. I'd think of Zeus Enterprises and how it would fall apart if I wasn't there. I'd think of how Leo would try his hardest to hide it when his face fell after I told him I'd be leaving him. I'd think of Annabeth and how brave she was but how she desperately needed a friend right now. And most of all, I'd think of Jason. I'd think of all the things he said when we argued and how it had been his choice to leave. I'd wonder if I just turned up in San Francisco if he'd still want me. I'd wonder whether I'd get a cold glare or a hug or even a kiss. I wondered if he'd send me on the next plane back to New York or even if he'd refuse to see me. It was pure torture, thinking of all the ways Jason might react to me turning up at Jupiter Enterprises. And, in the end, I was always to afraid f the possibilities, of the unknown. I didn't even know how I'd react to seeing him. Would I cry? Would I rage? Would I break down completely? I didn't know. In the end, I'd always unpack all the clothes and stare forlornly at the empty suitcase for a few moments before hiding it away so I didn't have to look at all the possibilities.

I tried to distract myself from him by working hard. It worked, for a while. Then the working day would finish. Then I wouldn't have Leo to laugh at, Octavian to tease, or Annabeth to talk to. It was then I felt more alone than ever.

Annabeth, on the other hand, seemed to be faring well. She was able to put on a brave face and turn her days around. I admired her strength. She managed to come into Zeus Enterprises with a smile every day and was still as witty and sarcastic as ever.

Nothing much eventful seemed to happen for two weeks. Although I noticed Annabeth seemed to be more inspired. She carried around a little notebook and would flip it open and random times and just stare at one page with a small pensive smile. Other times she'd take out a pencil and shade parts of a picture that was drawn on the page. I never quite caught a glimpse of what it was but it looked like some kind of statue. The sketch of the statue seemed to comfort her but also sadden her. If she arrived early, sometimes I'd walk into the meeting room and she'd just be sitting at the table staring down at the notebook with a melancholy look on her face. I never really asked her about it, I figured she'd tell me if she wanted to.

I tried to be like Annabeth, tried to smile and get on with things, but it almost killed me to find out one Friday morning that Jason was in Paris with Reyna. When I arrived at Zeus Enterprises Leo was sitting at the table, his laptop open. Coach Hedge, Octavian and Annabeth still hadn't arrived

"Hey, Leo." I greeted him. He snapped the lid of the computer closed so fast that it could have made it into the Guinness Book of World Records.

"Hi, Piper!" he said a little too enthusiastically.

I frowned suspiciously, "What's got you so perky?"

Leo tried to look nonchalant. He failed miserably and ended up looking more like a startled rabbit. "What? Nothing! I'm fine. Everything's fine. Are you fine? Because I am. Fine and dandy."

I sat down slowly, dumping my bag on the table. "Okay..."

Leo smiled a little too innocently. I stared at him for few seconds and then gasped and pointed out the window, "Oh, Zeus! A floating Swedish gecko!"

"What? Where?" Leo leapt out of his chair and searched the square of sky visible out of the window. I snatched the laptop from the table where he'd left it. Leo seemed to realise what I'd done and he turned to me, "Hey! There's no such thing as a floating Swedish gecko! Give my laptop back!"

I laughed, "It's your fault for believing me, Valdez. And I'm not giving it back, not until I find out what you're hiding."

"C'mon _Pipes, _give it back!" he whined and tried to grab it off me. I darted around the table so the polished top was between us and snatched up a ballpoint pen.

"If you call me Pipes one more time, I swear I'll poke this thing where it hurts."

"Aww, come on. You seriously don't want to read the email."

"Oh, so it's an email, huh? From a secret admirer?"

"No. Piper, please just give it back. I'm trying to save you from some pain here."

"What are you talking about?" I asked but, truthfully, I already half knew. It was news from Jason. I sat down at the table. Leo must've thought this was surrender because he tried to grab the laptop again but I slid it away from him and opened the top. It was opened on Leo's email account. There was a picture of five people standing in front of the Eiffle Tower in Paris. I recognized Frank and Hazel, they worked for Jupiter Enterprises and had visited New York once or twice. Then there was a dark haired guy, he looked rather bemused at having been forced to wear a beret, presumably by Hazel. Then, my fists curled to see her, Reyna. Her long dark braid was draped over her shoulder and she had her arm around Jason. He looked reasonably happy although his eyes held an indiscernible emotion. Was it possible he was actually missing me? Or did he just dislike posing for stupid tourist photos?

Underneath the photo was an email.

_Hey, Leo._

_What's up? _

_We're in Paris at the moment, looking for new tenants (Ugh). _

_Reyna thinks that we'll find lots of children of Aphrodite, because of the City of Love thing, I'm not so sure. Hazel sees it as a chance to practice her French, eat pastries and visit all the cliché places. I see it as a form of torture. It's almost unbearable. I've tried to convince Reyna to let me go back to San Francisco but she doesn't get why. And I can't exactly tell her, can I? _

_Gods, just thinking about it is hard enough, let alone trying to explain it. I'm so damn confused. I'm angry, afraid, sad and I have a million thoughts going through my mind a minute. Sometimes I hate myself. Sometimes I just want to scream. But the problem is, I don't know what to scream about. I mean, who am I angry with? Not with you. Not with her. I guess I'm just angry at myself. Although, I'm also selfish. I can't bring myself to do it, to come back to New York. I couldn't bear the look on her face. After all the things I've said... _

_Maybe it's best that I try to forget. I'll keep in touch with you, but don't tell Piper anything. No doubt she'll just hate me more. Don't forget your promise. She can't ever know. _

_I'm going to try to obliterate everything from my memory. The pain is too much._

_Reply soon. Can't wait to leave Paris. If this is the City of Love, then love must be synonymous with pain... _

_Jason _

I stared at the screen blankly for a minute. Drinking it all in. Jason's words kept running rings around my head. Like some cartoon characters see stars, I saw typed lines of text.

_Sometimes I hate myself. _

_I'm so damn confused._

_Don't tell Piper anything. _

_She'll hate me more._

_Don't forget your promise. _

_Love must be synonymous with pain..._

Damn right it was. I suddenly felt a rush of anger and I furiously hit the computer keys. With a soft 'bleep' the email was deleted. I was so angry I was shaking. How did Jason have the right to keep anything from me? He had me crying over him and thinking about him and almost flying to San Francisco to be with him and he thought he could hide things from me. I turned to Leo murderously, "What the hell have you been hiding from me?"

Leo looked pained, "I can't tell you."

"What? Because precious Jason told you not to? I thought you were better than that!"

"It's not that simple!"

"Oh yeah? Leo, a lot of things aren't simple. But one thing is. You tell your friends everything and you're always honest."

"I couldn't tell you. I can't tell you!"

"Then maybe you aren't the friend I thought you were, Leo."

"Don't be like that, Piper. I made a promise. I swore on the river Styx."

"You swore to never tell me the truth?" I said incredulously.

"No, I swore never to tell you that Jason was going to- wait, I'm not going to tell you. Not because I don't want to but because I _can't." _Leo was annoyed now. For a guy who usually found humor in bad situations, I could tell this time he was pretty angry. But I was angry too. "Are you being sarcastic?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes.

"What do you think?"

"You know what? I can't take this anymore. Nobody tells me anything!" I turned to leave in a huff and caught my foot on the chair leg. The hard floor came rushing up to meet me. There was a deafening 'crack' and the world dissolved into darkness.

-oOo-

The first thing that I noticed was the orangey light filtering through my eyelids. Then I noticed the sharp ache in my skull. I groaned and blinked a few times. I looked around the room. It looked unfamiliar. The covers on the double bed I lay on were plain. Along one wall there were wide windows which showed the bright orange of evening sky. A glass of water sat on the bedside table.

The room didn't look like anyone had been living there for very long. There weren't many personal touches. Apart from the duffel bag in the corner if the room that was spilling clothes and the faint scent of familiar perfume in the air the room seemed fairly bare.

I rolled over and immediately felt the stabbing pain in my skull. I clutched at the pillow tight, trying to numb the pain. My hands found the pillow but also something buried under it. I pulled it out. It was an orange t-shirt with CAMP HALF-BLOOD printed on it in big letters. It seemed like a guy's size. I then realized where I was. I was in the room that Annabeth was staying in, in Ethan's house. I didn't know why Annabeth had this t-shirt but a didn't have to

wait to ask her because at that moment, she walked in. She was carrying a tray with a bowl of food, a bag of ambrosia and a steaming cup of something.

Annabeth beamed when she saw me watching her, "You're awake! Good, you need to take more medicine."

She set the tray down on the bedside table next to the glass of water and seated herself on the edge of the bed.

"What happened?" I asked blearily.

"Leo said you fell. I walked into the room and you were collapsed on the floor. I think you hit your head. Do remember anything?"

I thought about it. I remembered shouting at Leo, I remembered the email, I remembered turning to leave and then... darkness. "Not much." I said, not wanting to tell her, to relive it all again.

"I know about the email." Annabeth said softly. "You don't have to hide it."

I was silent for a moment and then nodded. The simple movement made me hiss in pain.

Annabeth reached for the bag of ambrosia and handed me a little square. The familiar taste of black bean soup filled my mouth and the splitting pain in my head lessened a little. She saw the Camp Half-Blood t-shirt sitting on the bedspread and picked it up. She spread the faded orange material out over her lap and looked at it with a sad smile.

"Who's t-shirt is that?" I asked.

"It's Percy's." she tugged at the loose threads in the collar a little before picking it up and folding it neatly and then placing it on top of the overflowing duffel bag.

"Did you read the e-mail?" I asked.

Annabeth shook her head, "You deleted it."

"Oh."

Annabeth paused, "Why were you so angry at Leo?"

"He was keeping things from me. Siding with Jason."

"Is it such a bad thing that he was keeping things from you? I'm sure he had a good reason."

"It was something important. Something Jason was going to do, but he made Leo swear on the River Styx not to tell me."

I saw something flicker in Annabeth's eyes but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"Maybe Jason thought it was something he had to do himself."

"Sure," I scoffed, "That he never wanted to see me again? I think he's made _that _perfectly clear."

"Leo hasn't told you anything for a good reason. He doesn't want to see you hurt because he's you friend."

"Some friend."

Annabeth looked at me, her gray eyes wide and serious. "Leo cares about you a lot. I can tell. You aren't the only one who misses Jason. Do you think it's easy having your best friend halfway across the country? He knows your pain and he doesn't want to add to it."

"I just don't understand how answering one question could add any more pain." I said.

"Believe me. It can add a world of pain."

"Like how?"

"Like when you ask 'Where's Percy?' and you get told 'He's dead.' that's how." her voice trembled a little as she spoke and she stared out of the window. For once, you could see a few cracks in her wall of bravery.

I didn't really have an answer for that. Like so many things with Annabeth, I felt guilty for complaining when I couldn't possibly come close to understanding what she was going through. I tried to sit up and reach out to touch her arm but it was just a little too much and a wave of nausea swept over me, "I think I'm going to be sick..."

Annabeth sat up straight and reached for the steaming cup, "Here, drink this."

The drink was fragrant and strong. "What is this?"

She looked a little sheepish, "Herbal tisane. I found it at the back of the cupboard. It said it was good for head injuries."

"How bad is my head?"

Annabeth shrugged, "I think it was pretty bad. There was some blood. I'm no medical expert but I think blood is bad. We brought you back here because I had some Ambrosia left over. I made you some soup, too." She grabbed the tray and set it on my lap after helping me to sit up properly.

"Thanks." I said.

"You better eat up. I don't think you've had anything to eat since breakfast."

Annabeth was right. I found I was ravenous and the soup was just what I felt like eating. Just as I was scraping the bottom of the bowl for the last spoonful and placing the tray back on the bedside table, Leo walked into the room. He was holding a plastic shopping bag, which he dumped on the end of the bed.

He realized I was sitting and smiled at me, "You're awake!"

"Astute observation." I said sarcastically.

Leo went to hug me but then stopped, "Oh, you're still angry."

"I'm not angry, Valdez. I just don't understand why."

Leo looked pained and flopped down on the bed beside me. "It's complicated."

I rolled my eyes, "I get that."

"Jason has something very important to ask you." said Annabeth. "Something only he could ask you."

I narrowed my eyes, "You're in on this too?"

"Leo told me about it all. How else did you think I found out about Jason?"

"So you know what he wanted to ask me? Why can't _you _tell me? You didn't swear on the river Styx."

Annabeth smiled, "There's no way you're getting it out of me. You have to wait for Jason to come back."

"Oh yeah? And when exactly do you think that'll happen? When pigs fly?"

She looked at me knowingly, "He'll be back. He can't pretend he doesn't love you forever."

"You really think he still loves me?"

Annabeth laughed lightheartedly, "Are you kidding me? He's crazy about you. He just doesn't know how lucky he is."

Leo looked at me, "He'd dying over what he said to you, you know? He's always been the kind of guy who beats himself up over everything."

"Then why isn't he here now?"

"Sometimes you don't know what you've got until it's gone." said Annabeth.

"They paved paradise and put up a parking lot." Leo half sang, mostly to himself.

"I should know." she added slightly bitterly.

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and tried to stand up but found it brought on a wave of queasiness so I quickly collapsed back down, breathing hard. Annabeth and Leo both helped me to sit up straight.

"What are you playing at?" he demanded. "You're sick. You can't just get up suddenly."

I fought to get my breathing under control, "I-I want to go to Paris. I have to talk to Jason."

Leo looked at me, his face the picture of incredulity, "Nu-Uh. No way. You are not jetting off to Europe when you can barely stand up. I'm not having it. Jason can wait."

"But-" I protested.

"No." Annabeth cut me off, "You can't fly for a few weeks. Maybe Ambrosia can fix the pain and reduce the severity of the injury but you've had a serious head injury and I don't know that this is going to prevent the side effects if you fly. You could lose memories. Can you imagine turning up in Paris and forgetting why you were there? Forgetting Jason completely? You're not going and that's final."

"But what am I meant to do in the meantime? What if he never comes back?"

"He will." said Leo. "Did you read what he wrote in that email?"

"Yes." I grumbled, "He said he was going to try to forget me."

"No, he said he hates himself for the things he said. He thinks _you_ hate him."

I paused.

"Do you hate him?" asked Annabeth.

"Why would he think I hate him?"

"Maybe because you screamed at him. You told him to go, told him you didn't love him." suggested Leo.

"What? I was just angry. He's the one who left me for Reyna. I thought he was the one who didn't love me."

"But I don't think he left you to be with Reyna. I think he left because somebody needed his help. Jason hates to leave anyone with a problem."

I hadn't really thought about the actual reason he might have left. I'd just assumed he left to be with Reyna.

"So why didn't he take me with him?"

Leo raised his eyebrows, "I think you made your intentions pretty clear."

Annabeth shook her head, "You have to accept some responsibility too, Piper. You didn't exactly go running after him. All these weeks you could have been with him but you chose to stay."

"I stayed for you two."

"What?" Annabeth looked up and Leo frowned.

"Well, Leo, I couldn't stand to leave you because I knew you'd be upset because both your friends left you. And Annabeth, I know you really need a friend right now and I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you. I just couldn't leave either of you. You both mean too much to me."

"Oh, that's so sweet!" said Annabeth and gave me a huge hug, burying her head in my shoulder. Leo rolled his eyes theatrically, "Girls!", but I could tell he was touched. Having known him for so long, I could read him like a book.

Annabeth settled herself on the bed between Leo and I. It was a little tight, but we managed to fit.

"So what's in the bag?" I asked, motioning to the plastic shopping bag that Leo had dumped on the end of the bed.

Annabeth grinned and pulled the bag onto her lap, the plastic crinkled, "Supplies."

"For what?" I asked suspiciously.

"You didn't think I'd let you just go home, did you?"

"Oh, gods." I held my palm to my face, "Not a sleepover."

"You know it!" Annabeth handed the bag to me and I looked through it. There were a couple of tubs of ice-cream, various kinds of candy and a few movies. I pulled the DVDs out, "Miss Congeniality? **(AN:Thanks to LAUGHwithaSMILE for the idea) **The Three Musketeers? And The Notebook? Seriously? Did you just pick random ones off the shelf?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "That's what happens you put Leo in charge of choosing the movies."

Leo shrugged, "How am I meant to know what you like? I'm not the one who's going to watch them."

"Oh, I don't know." I said sarcastically, "After knowing me for all these years, it's perfectly normal for your best friend to have absolutely no ideas what kind of movies his friends like."

"Hey! I'm sorry. The Notebook isn't so bad. It's kind of sweet." Leo said reasonably.

Annabeth looked at him, "I can't believe I'm seeing it. A son of Hephaestus who likes The Notebook."

Leo shrugged, "It's poetic."

Annabeth and I collapsed into peals of hysterical laughter. It was good to have friends like them.

-oOo-

**Switch to Ethan's POV**

I paced back and forth in the study. I could hear her laughing from the room down the hall. I studied the clock on the wall as the minutes ticked by. Tonight was meant to be the night. Annabeth had promised me. I'd been counting down the days, thinking that tonight would be the night I got my memories back. The night the sacrifice ritual finally worked. I had everything organized. The square down the road. The words to chant. The spikes to light on fire. The pretty blond sacrifice who was laughing in the room down the hall. The lunar calendar on the wall even said that tonight was the crescent moon, the time when there would be the highest chance of success. I couldn't let the crescent moon pass; the next best opportunity wasn't for another _three weeks. _I didn't know if I could wait for that long. Each day I felt more confused and more lost than ever. I had to do it. I had to ask her if she'd still come. There was no way to force Annabeth into it, not with both of her friends there. I'd just have to try and convince her myself.

I stepped out of the office and carefully locked it behind me, as always.

My steps echoed eerily as I walked. I stood for a few second in front of Annabeth's bedroom door.

"Come in!" I heard her call. I opened the door to find her sprawled on the bed with a pretty girl with braids in her hair and a guy who looked Hispanic.

Annabeth sat up when I walked in, "Oh, hi Ethan."

"Can I have word?" I asked.

"Oh, sure, right." She walked into the hallway and closed the door behind her.

"Annabeth-" I began but she cut me off.

"Ethan, if this is about the 'date' I'm sorry but I'm not going." her tone was no nonsense and there was an edge to it.

"What? Why?"

"Ethan, I have two reasons. The first one I thought you'd see. My friend Piper has a serious injury and I can't just leave her to fend for herself. Secondly, Percy died not four weeks ago. I'm still grieving and I miss him so much I can't even explain it. I'm not about to give up my love for him because of a stupid crush you have. I'm not moving on yet, if ever."

I was quiet for a second. I felt a deep disappointment. Not just because she'd rejected me but because I'd have to rethink all my plans. There was no way she was going to walk into any of my traps. She'd be suspicious now, think I had other intentions. Annabeth seemed to misconstrue my silence as anger.

"Ethan, I'm sorry to be so blunt. It's fine if you want to throw me out. But at least have a heart and wait until Piper is a bit better, like next week. I'm happy to leave then. I'll move in with one of my friends. Just tell me."

"No." I said, thinking that Annabeth leaving was exactly the opposite of what I wanted. If my sacrifice left, I'd be back to square one. "I understand. You don't have to leave. I hope we can work things out and still be friends."

Annabeth tilted her head to the side and her blond curls spilled over her shoulder. "Ethan, why are you doing this?"

"What?"

"Why are you being so charitable?"

I was totally unprepared, "Uh, well... It's just that I've done some things I'm not proud of and I want to... um, make up for them."

Annabeth's eyes narrowed a little, like she was contemplating. Then they widened again so a little more of the stormy gray was visible, "Okay."

"So, I guess I'll see you around."

Annabeth laughed, "I guess so. This is your house, after all."

"Oh, right. It is."

She sighed and reached for the door handle, "I guess I better check on Piper."

"Okay." Annabeth disappeared into the room and the conversation started up again.

I trudged back to the study, dejected, defeated and annoyed. There I was, left to languish in confusion and bewilderment for another three weeks. So much for well thought out plans. I leant back in the swivel chair and stared up at the pictures and diagrams that accompanied my plans and decided that my least favorite thing in the world was ambiguity. And perhaps failure. This time, I wasn't going to fail.

**Ta da! **

**There, Annabeth made the right decision. I would have died if Annabeth ended up with Ethan (ugh). I miss Percabeth and Jasper sooo much...**

**That chapter jumped around a bit but, overall, did it make sense? Could you spot any song/movie references? **

**Oh, almost forgot! Happy Valentine's Day if it is Valentine's Day where you are! **

**It's so cute to see all the proposals on the news. Aww... There was this guy who proposed to his girlfriend by putting a huge sign on the biggest ship in the world while it was docked in Sydney Harbour. It was so adorable. **

**Do you ever imagine what it would be like to be proposed to or how you wish it would happen? Am I the only one? Oh. **

***Blushes* **

**I think I'm going to go to go now...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Changing Fate **

**Disclaimer:Don't own PJO, characters, quotes or any other references. **

Chapter 19: Carried by the Wind

_"At night when the stars light up my room, I sit by myself_

_talking to the moon, try to get to you_

_in hopes you're on the other side, talking to me too_

_Or am I a fool _

_Who sits alone_

_Talking to the moon?" _

_~Talking to the Moon by Bruno Mars_

The first week in Paris was... Interesting. There are several other words that I could put in but we'll stick with _interesting. _ Reyna didn't really seem to know where to start with looking for demigods so she gave in and let Hazel lead us all around to visit everywhere she just 'had' to visit. On one of the first days in Paris, Hazel bought a shirt that said "Je T'aime" in curly script and she was barely ever seen not wearing it. She even forced me into a beret for a photo in front of the Eiffel tower. Her enthusiasm was exhausting. She dragged us all to the Louvre, Arc de Triomph and Notre Dame with unfathomable eagerness.

By the time it was Saturday evening, we were all pretty much touristed out. We sat in the ornate hotel room and discussed our options. The communal sofas and television were in the main chamber and our five rooms and bathrooms sprouted off the central room. We basically had a whole hotel floor to ourselves. There was even a private balcony and if you stood out on it and turned your head you could just see the sparkling River Seine and the striking Eiffel Tower. Reyna was sitting in one of the velvet armchairs reading a magazine, Jason was stretched out on the sofa and Hazel and Frank were sitting out on the balcony their smiling faces illuminated in the darkness by tiny fairy lights. I was sitting on the floor twisting my promise ring around my finger. I'd started calling the swirling pattern of metal that partnered Annabeth's a promise ring. It was my promise to her. A promise that said I'd never forget her, it meant forever and it meant no other. I still stubbornly wore it and ignored any questions about why. My love for Annabeth didn't just end because she died. It just didn't work that way. That wasn't what forever meant. If I had died after Ethan pushed me off that bridge I'd be sitting in the Underworld right at that moment still missing her. I wondered if she was sitting there right now missing me. Somehow, it was comforting just to imagine her thinking of me.

"Percy?"

"What?" I realised Reyna had been speaking and I looked up to find Jason and Reyna looking at me and Hazel and Frank's faces peeping around the French doors to the balcony.

"I said, do you think it's reasonable to find three tenants by the time we leave Paris?"

"Oh, sorry, I was just a little... lost in thought."

"Clearly. So what do you think?"

"I guess so, I mean I've never really been on one of theses trips. I don't exactly know how it works. What d'you usually do?"

"Hazel walked into the room so she could hear the conversation better and leant against the wall, "It's usually at least one person for each week. So three weeks in Paris means three new people."

"That sounds okay to me." Jason contributed.

"And me." said Frank as he stepped over the threshold.

"Okay, then. We have to find three tenants in two weeks." said Reyna, going back to her magazine.

"Do you reckon we can do it?" asked Jason, "With only two weeks to find them?"

Reyna nodded without looking up.

"Just a question," I said, "How exactly are we meant to identify these demigods? I mean I can't just go up to some random and say 'Hey! Did you know the Roman and Greek gods still walk this earth? Do you happen to know if one of them is your parent?' we'll be thrown into am asylum."

Hazel rolled her eyes playfully, "_Percy." _

"No, seriously. What am I meant to do?"

"Most of our tenants know they're demigods it's just a matter of making sure that they live in safety. If it's dangerous for them, we need to give them stable homes."

"Yeah, but how are we meant to _find _them? Do you expect me to walk along The Champs-Élysées with a sandwich board that says 'free housing for endangered demigods!' or what?"

Reyna looked over her magazine at me with a disbelieving expression on her face, "A sandwich board? No, I don't think that'll be necessary."

"Usually the demigods just find you." said Hazel.

"What? Like fate or something?"

"I guess so. If you believe in fate."

"So you're saying that we just wander around Paris hoping we'll run into some demigods?"

"It's a little more strategic than that." said Reyna. I noticed Jason hadn't contributed to the conversation, apparently we still weren't speaking.

"We plan places to go, places demigods are most likely to be." said Frank.

"Like where?"

Reyna stood up, closing her magazine and placing it on the coffee table. "We'll talk about it tomorrow. Right now, it's a quarter to eleven and I'm going to bed."

"Me too." said Hazel.

"Me three." added Frank.

One by one, they all filed out if the main room until Jason and I were the only ones left. He was still sprawled on the couch staring blankly at the ceiling. I sat on the plush carpet awkwardly. It wasn't hard to tell that he was lost in thought. I knew I wasn't going to fall asleep. There was too much on my mind and, technically, it was only around 5pm in New York. There the sun hadn't even set. After a few minutes of sitting and fiddling, my ADHD took over and I couldn't sit still any longer. I stood up and grabbed my hotel key card.

"I'm going for a walk." I told Jason. He blinked at me for disturbing his thoughts and grunted a reply. I made a point of closing the door noisily as I walked out.

The sky was deep navy blue and spangled with tiny, glinting stars. The moon was a little larger than a fine crescent and was a luminous creamy yellow. I caught glimpses of the sparkling Eiffel Tower through the gaps in buildings. The whole city seemed to be bathed in a yellow glow, from the moon and from the bright landmark.

I walked the picturesque streets for a long time, winding my way over bridges and through lane ways until I found myself staring up at the lit up tower. Somehow I'd been drawn there. I walked through the gardens and paths that entangled the tower until I reached the base. Up close, it was much bigger than I'd imagined. You couldn't really appreciate the size and majesty until you were right there.

There were only two other people who took the several elevators up with me. It was a couple. The guy had his arm around her shoulders and she had a blissful smile on her face. The fact that they seemed so happy made me feel a little sad, oddly enough. I imagined coming to Paris with Annabeth and taking the elevators all the way to the top to eat at the fancy restaurant and talking. As I stepped out of the lift at the level that was second from the top, I caught a glimpse of the big yellow moon. I walked out onto the viewing platform and leaned against the railing. The couple continued up to the restaurant. Because the clock was ticking past eleven, there were few people around. The only company I had was the moon. I stared up at it and sighed.

"You're very pretty." I told the moon. I didn't get much response.

"Annabeth was pretty. Beautiful. Amazing. Strong." The stars glinted like her eyes used to glint when she was amused.

"I miss you Wise-Girl. I miss you so much you can't even imagine."

I pretended she could hear me and thought about what she would have said, _Don't worry, Seaweed Brain, I'll see you sometime._

"When?" I asked the moon, imagining that wherever she was, she could hear me.

_I don't know, I just hope it's soon. _

"Me too. People don't get how painful it is. Sometimes it's just impossible to explain."

_Who do you have to explain it to? _

I sighed, "Jason doesn't get how much it means for somebody to give you their heart. He doesn't know how much he's hurt someone and he thinks he has unlimited chances."

_And I say your head us full of kelp. _

"I know. He just left her and he refuses to admit he's wrong. He refuses to try and fix everything. What I'd give to have that chance..."

_I know. _

I could just see her smile, warm and kind and radiant.

"You know I'll never forget you. Because forgetting means one memory is replaced by a better one and all my best memories are with you."

I couldn't think of anything Annabeth would say to that. I just imagine she'd hug me and I'd feel that familiar feeling that I felt whenever she was close. The thing that scared me most was that I'd never feel that safe again.

I pulled put the photo of Annabeth and me. I remembered those days as vividly as if they were yesterday. I remembered the beach days and the fireworks and swimming in the lake. Looking up at the stars that night, I wished so hard that it was possible for me to go back to those days. The summers when I had aright wanted right there. I had the sun, the friends and the entire of my unbroken heart. I hadn't lost Annabeth, I hadn't lost my true home and I hadn't lost who I really was.

"I wish you were here, Wise-Girl. I'll get back to you one day. I'll change fate of I have to. I'll see you again. It might not be tomorrow but I'll find a way and then it _will _be forever."

I exhaled glumly, "I wish you could hear me."

An electric current seemed to run through the air. The very breeze seemed to ripple with magical energy. I got a sudden wave of vertigo that had nothing to do with the height. I clutched the rail to steady myself. When the dizziness passed I looked up to see a misty figure hovering in the air only feet away from me. He was a man, his figures were not distinct and kept flowing and out of focus like water vapor.

"Perseus Jackson." his words escaped his mouth in a wisp of air and sounded like a lazy wind that blew off the ocean.

"Who are you?"

"I am Zephyrus. The West Wind."

"Iris' husband?"

Zephyrus vapor-like form shifted in what I assumed was a nod.

"Why are you here?"

"You wished for Annabeth to hear you."

"You could do that?" I felt a flicker of hope like someone had struck a match in my heart. "Zeus wouldn't punish you?"

"It is only a small message. What the Lord of the Sky doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Could you do this often? I mean, could we have a conversation?"

Zephyrus shook his airy head. "I don't think that would be wise."

"Oh, I get it. It's not easy to communicate with the Underworld. Too much effort."

It might have been my imagination but I thought I saw his brow wrinkle in confusion. I dismissed it. It was probably just the fact that his being was transparent. "Yes..."

"So how long until she gets the message?"

"I will carry it with the west wind and she will receive it in minutes."

"Then get going!"

Zephyrus smiled and began to fade into the night but a sudden last thought struck me, "Wait!"

He rematerialised quickly, "Yes?"

"One more thing."

"What else?"

"Can you tell her I love her?"

Zephyrus nodded, "Is that all?"

I thought for a moment, "I don't think so... I just... I just don't want her to forget me."

"Don't worry, she never will." the West Wind assured me before he melted into the wind currents for real.

"I hope not." I whispered to the empty night. The thought struck me that it was kind of odd that I'd just had a thirty second conversation with the wind who was going to deliver a message to my dead girlfriend, but I I guess that's just the of a demigod. The strange, the magical and the downright crazy.

The golden moon had disappeared behind a cloud and that made me feel a little sad. Though nothing could shake the happiness I felt at the possibility that Annabeth might hear my thoughts. Nothing meant more to me than being able to communicate with her, even if it was through the wind.

I leant against the glass of the elevator all the way down from the second to top level. I thought about the thousands of things I'd say to Annabeth when I saw her again.

_I missed you. _

_I'm sorry. _

_I didn't mean to let this happen. _

_I'll protect you next time. _

_I'll never ever let you go. _

_I never forgot you. _

And thousands of other things. I listed them in my head and the list wasn't even a quarter done by the time the elevator journey to the bottom was done. I walked slowly through the gardens around the Eiffel Tower. The moon came slowly out from behind a cloud and illuminated the lawns in front of me. I stared out over the perfectly manicured grass. Suddenly, two small figures darted across about halfway along the green. Before I could fully register what was happening, another, larger figure went lumbering after them. The large figure was nothing human, that I could tell. In the dim light, I could just make out mottled skin and sharp horns. My demigod instincts kicked in and without a second thought I pulled Riptide from its permanent position in my pocket. The moon reflected off the bronze blade as I gave chase. The three figures were quickly disappearing into the hedges and trees. With all the training I was doing to distract myself from fighting with Jason it wasn't long before the trio came back into view as I raced toward them. The problem was not losing them in the maze of hedges and dim light. The hulking figure was surprisingly agile for its size. It turned the corners sharply and when it caught up to the other two, it stopped so suddenly that without my instincts I would have crashed into it. Instead, I slipped off to the side of the path we were running along to get a better view of the scene unfolding.

The beast was obscured in the shadow of a large tree. Two shaking figures were backed up against a wall. They were illuminated by the moon which shined off their long white blond hair and made their blue eyes sparkle. They looked identical. Neither of them could have been older than eighteen and they seemed to be twin sisters. They looked like deer in the headlights backed up against the wall.

As the monster stepped into the moonlight, one of the girls scrabbled around for a weapon but didn't seem to find anything. The monster lifted a taloned paw and swatted her aside. She landed with a sickening thump a little distance away. The other girl whimpered. It was about then I decided I'd better step in. I sprinted into the light with my sword raised. The thing turned its beady eyes on me. They glowed a sickly acid yellow. It tried to swipe me and I ducked agilely. I ducked and weaved until I was behind the beast. It was quick, but I was quicker. Before the thing knew what had hit it, I was plunging the celestial bronze into its back. Before my eyes, it disintegrated.

I caught my breath and then immediately rushed over to the fallen girl.

"How can we heal her?" I demanded, checking her pulse. It was weak but still beating. I turned to her twin who seemed paralyzed. "Well?"

The girl shook her blond head to clear it and ran over. "Let me do it."

She had a light southern accent when she spoke. She placed her hand on the chest of her injured sister and let her lids fall over her sparkling blue eyes. Her pink lips parted a little as she began to sing. Her voice was like and angel's. I recognized the Ancient Greek words, it was a hymn. I'd heard plenty of the Apollo kids sing it when their cabin mates were injured. It was a healing song, an appeal to Apollo to save someone's life. She sang for several minutes, her tone rising and falling in waves and filling the small alcove of trees with lilting sound. Eventually she stopped and opened her eyes. The girl lifted her sister's head into her lap just as the other girl's eyes fluttered open.

"Emma?" the injured girl whispered.

"I'm here, Lena."

"What happened? I remember the monster but-" Lena turned her eyes on me suspiciously. "Who's he?"

"Don't worry." Emma assured her sister, helping her to sit up properly.

"I'm Percy. You're Lena and Emma, right?"

They nodded in unison. Emma studied me with piercing blue eyes, "You saved my life. Why would you do something like that?"

I shrugged, "I couldn't exactly stand by and let you die, could I?"

Lena sat up a little straighter, she seemed to have recovered miraculously, "You're very valiant."

I laughed, "I'm a demigod. I have heroes' blood in my veins. I save people a lot."

Emma stared at me in amazement, "We haven't seen another demigod in... Over a year."

I frowned, "What? Why?"

"We were sticking with a group of demigods in Canada for a while, but we got attacked by monsters. We couldn't go back. We've been on the run since then, monsters seem to follow us everywhere. We thought we'd be safe in Paris, but apparently not." explained Lena.

"Is it common for groups of demigods to stick together like that?"

Emma nodded, "It's not uncommon. There are too many demigods in the world to fit into both of the camps, especially when they grow up. We have to stick together in the real world."

"You're children of Apollo?"

Lena nodded.

"Do you need a home?" I asked.

Emma and Lena looked at each other, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I work for a company called Jupiter Enterprises. We build homes for lost demigods. I'm here with a team and we're looking for tenants. Would you like a home in New York?"

Emma hesitated, "How do I know you're not tricking us?"

"You can come back to the hotel and meet the team. I'll prove it."

Lena touched her sister's arm and a silent communication passed between them, like happens with some twins. Silently, they both rose to their feet.

"Then prove it, Percy."

I smiled. One week and two tenants already. And they weren't even Aphrodite kids like Reyna predicted. Maybe this demigod finding business wasn't as hard as I'd thought. I didn't even have to wear a sandwich board.

**Chapter 19! **

**Next chapter is no. twenty! Wow, i can't believe I'm up to that already!**

**One thing: you remember how in some previous chapter I mentioned I thought this would be about twenty something chapters long? **

**_Well, _that was wayyyyy off. I've planned the next few chapters again (for about the millionth time) and I reckon that it'll about 35 chapters (that includes epilogues). The reason is that I keep adding all these random things into the story and so now I have _all _these loose ends to tie up. Though I assure you, I plan to have tons of fun tying those loose ends up. Especially because some of them include _couples. _I'll leave that to your over-active imaginations to dream up exactly what I mean. (: **

**Love you!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Changing Fate**

Chapter 20: A Whisper on the Wind 

_"Everything will be okay in the end. If it's not the okay, it's not the end." ~Unknown _

Annabeth's POV

"Can you find anything for dinner?" I called as I threw open the French doors to let the cool evening air inside the stuffy apartment.

"Nope." said Piper as she walked back into the room we shared. "Besides, it's making me dizzy bending down to look in those cupboards."

"Exactly why you are _not _flying to Paris."

"I know, I know. But what about San Francisco? They'll be back there in two weeks. That's only the other side of the country."

I snorted, "_Only _the other side of the country. No way. If you want to talk to him, you can call."

"But that seems impersonal. Why should _I _call _him? He _should call _me." _

_"_Uh-huh." I said distractedly, "Have you seen that pizza menu we had yesterday?"

"You want to have pizza _again?" _

"What? You have a problem with eating pizza?"

"No, it's just we had it yesterday." Piper complained.

"Well, I apologise for your need for gourmet delicacies but Ethan doesn't exactly do supermarket shopping."

"No, I don't mind pizza, it's just that if I'm going to be staying with your for a week I can't live on pizza."

After much argument, Leo, Piper and I had come to the agreement that Piper would have to stay with me for the entire week as she recovered. Leo was afraid that she'd trip over and do more serious damage. Piper didn't think she was that clumsy. Leo disagreed. It was a long and heated discussion but Leo won, eventually (and surprisingly).

I smirked at Piper, "Trying to keep in shape for when your boyfriend comes back?"

Piper frowned and hit my arm playfully, "Shut up."

"If you won't have pizza then let's order Thai. You can have the one with all the healthy vegetables, okay?"

"Whatever."

I handed her the phone, "Order whatever you want. The number's in there somewhere."

Piper flopped onto the bed with the phone to her ear and I could hear the dial tone as she called up the little Thai restaurant down the road. I stood for a minute and chuckled as she mispronounced all the Thai words before the cool air enticed me put of the humid inside. I walked put onto the balcony and looked at the scene below. As usual, New York was busy. The lines of cars and taxis were chugging along in the 5pm traffic. Smells of petrol, food and people drifted up. I leant against the railing and looked around at the hundreds of people in close proximity. An old lady was sitting out on her balcony in a floral dress petting a fluffy cat that resembled a snowball that had seen better days. There was a couple watching the news in an apartment across the road. There were so many simple things happening at once. So many stories being told. So many minutes ticking by.

The cool summer air provided a relieving break from inside. It ruffled my hair and caressed my face and whispered in my ear. It took a moment for me to realise it literally did whisper in my ear. There was an indiscernible murmuring in the wind. Like it was saying the same sentences over and over. I caught brief snippets, words, bits of what the wind was trying to communicate but I couldn't hear it all.

"What are you saying?" I whispered.

The wind picked up a little and I could just barely hear the phrases.

"I don't understand." I said. "What are you trying to tell me?"

The smoke rising from a hot-dog stand below began to swirl in front of me. It formed an image. A young man leaning over railing, looking up to a moon that was little more than a crescent. His lips parted and he whispered to the sky, "I wish you were here, Wise-Girl. I'll get back to you one day. I'll change fate of I have to. I'll see you again. It might not be tomorrow but I'll find a way and then it _will _be forever. I love you, don't you ever forget me."

Slowly, the man in the smoky image turned his face towards me. His charcoal hair hung around his eyes that flashed a bright, luminous green before the image dissolved into smoke once again.

My head reeled. A message from Percy. It had to be Percy. I'd recognise his face with a blindfold on. Was it real? Was it sent by the gods to tease me?

Emotions rioted in my head. Suspicion that this was some kind of cruel joke. Sadness, that there was no way that I could tell Percy that I felt the exact same things. Gratitude, for whoever had sent the message. Confusion, at how it was possible that I'd received the message. Happiness that there was finally a sign. And overall, that warm, soft feeling you get when you know that somebody out there loves you. It was the kind of feeling that made you want to curl up on the sofa with them and never leave that place, the feeling that was a form of amnesia, the feeling that made you forget that anyone else in the world existed and forget that the person had any flaws.

It was a little dizzying, the rush of emotions, though it was also electrifying. My head was spinning and despite all the good feelings there was something underlying, something that scared me. If this really was a message from Percy, what did it mean? Sure there was the 'I Loves You' and the 'Wish you were here' but what about the 'I'll get back to you one day' and the 'I'll change fate if I have to'? What did that mean? Why did he want to get back? Did he not want to die?

That filled the pit of my stomach with a cold, unpleasant feeling, like I'd eaten one too many snow cones. Was there more to Percy's death that I could see? There was only one person I could think of to talk about this with, someone who understood my pain and might be able to decipher the message.

I bolted back inside the apartment and scrabbled around for a pen and my notebook. Piper was still on the phone to the Thai restaurant and she gave me a weird look as I scratched the lines of Percy's message hastily on a piece of paper.

As I grabbed my bag she hung up the phone and sat up, "Are you okay, Annabeth?"

"What? Oh, I'm fine, I just have to go somewhere. Can I have my cellphone?"

Piper handed me the phone, "What about dinner? The take-out's arriving in half and hour."

"I'll eat when I get back, I don't I know, I'll heat it up or something. This is more important."

My friend looked mystified, "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you later, I've gotta go. Call if you need anything. Here's the money for the Thai."

I threw a few notes on the bed and rushed out of the room.

-oOo-

Even in the peak traffic, I managed to get to where I needed to be within fifteen minutes. That was probably because I floored it and ran few red lights but, hey! A girl's gotta drive fast once in a while, right?

As soon as I pulled up I parked and raced inside. By the time I had made it up all the stairs I was almost out of breath, luckily I had enough energy to knock on the door.

Sally opened the door with a towel on her head. "Annabeth!"

"Hi, Sally. Sorry if I'm here at a bad time,"

"Oh, no, it's fine. I was just drying my hair, come in,"

Sally looked a little sheepish as she pulled the towel from her sopping hair and moved to let me pass.

"I don't mean to turn up uninvited but I have to talk to you about something really important,"

Sally looked alarmed in the way a mother might look alarmed when her child comes home from school sobbing. "What's wrong, Annabeth? Has something happened? Are you okay? What can I do?"

"It's okay, Sally. I just have this... unnerved feeling."

Sally closed the door and hung the towel over a chair. "Here, sit down on the sofa. I'll make some coffee and get the cookies and you can tell me all about it."

I smiled despite myself as she disappeared into the kitchen. Sally had a way of calming me down. I guess it was some kind of motherly instinct. Or maybe it was the smell of cookies wafting from the kitchen.

Percy's mom emerged from the kitchen a minute later with a pile of enticing- and obviously blue- cookies, in her hurry, she seemed to have forgotten the coffee entirely. Sally sat down on the sofa next to me and immediately put a warm arm around me, "So what's wrong, honey?"

I struggled to find the words, talking about Percy was never easy but there was something especially painful about talking about him to the woman who had raised him from birth.

"Uh...I just..." I stuttered. "I think I have to show you." I scrabbled around in my bag for my notebook. Silently, I flipped it open and handed it over. Sally scanned the page with her soft eyes and they widened in surprise.

"Where-where did you get this?"

"I don't know exactly know how. I assume it was a god who delivered it but I don't really know who would do that for us. I mean, the gods seem to have this strange concept that me knowing anything about Percy would be 'changing fate'. The message just seemed to be carried by the wind. Like the breeze was whispering in my ear. What do you think it means?"

Sally stared at the note thoughtfully. "I don't know. Why does it make you so worried?"

"It doesn't make sense."

"It doesn't make sense that Percy loves you?"

"No, what I mean is he says 'I'll get back to you one day'? Does that mean he didn't want to die?"

Sally's brow crinkled, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if he didn't want to die? What he thinks that it wasn't meant to happen?"

"You mean he regrets jumping off the George Washington?"

"No, what I mean is, what if it wasn't entirely his choice?"

Percy's mom sat silently and her eyes widened in realisation, "You mean like..."

"Yes."

"Oh my. M-mur-" She muffled the rest of the sentence with a trembling hand. Sally seemed shaken. She hugged the thin cotton shirt she was wearing closer to her and shivered. I felt just the same.

"I don't have any evidence."

Sally nodded mutely.

"I'm not sure if I'm just making up ridiculous fantasies but I thought I should tell somebody."

"Do you think you know who did it?" Sally asked softly after a moment.

I shook my head, "I can't think of anybody."

For a minute we both just sat there. Slowly, Sally reached for a cookie and broke in half with a 'snap' that was oddly eery. She crunched away at the cookie and seemed lost in thought. I was surprised she could eat, my stomach felt like I'd swallowed a brick.

"What are we meant to do?" she asked once she'd swallowed.

"I really don't know."

"Should I tell Paul?"

I nodded, "That's probably the best first step."

Sally picked up the home phone from its holder on the wall. I heard the dial tone as she called her husband.

He voice sounded hollow when she said, "Paul? It's Sally. Annabeth's here. I have something to talk to you about."

I sat silently as she explained the situation to Paul. I could hear his voice dimly on the other end of the line as he counselled his distressed wife. She replied in simple sentences like "Yes" "Uh-huh" "Sure" and "Okay".

Eventually she hung up the phone and turned to me.

"What did Paul say?" I asked.

A small frown creased Sally's face, "He thinks we should do nothing."

"What?"

"He's afraid for our safety. He thinks that if Percy really was... If he really was... Then the... killer might come after us if we make a big deal of it."

"So we just don't do anything? We just let it pass that somebody has committed a felony?" the pitch of my voice changed as I became more and more anger.

"No, that's not what I said."

"Then what do we do?"

"Paul thinks we should wait it out. He reckons that if we wait a month or so to see what happens that we might get more evidence."

"What kind of evidence exactly?"

"That's the point. If we knew what we were going to find, then there would be no point looking."

"Oh... right." I had calmed down a little more now. Once she explained it, the rational side of my brain kicked in. It made sense. "I understand."

Sally nodded and I saw a sympathetic look in her eyes, "It's okay, Annabeth. I know that this is all frustrating. But it's all part of it."

"Part of what?"

"The grief."

I sat silently. Was that what you called it? The concoction of muddled, crazy emotions that I swung between like some demented pendulum? The anger, the frustration, the pensiveness, the regrets, the hysteria, the sadness, the unbelievable ache in my chest? Is that what you called it? Grief. What a short word for such a crazy roller coaster.

"Grief." I echoed.

Sally leant back on the coach and ran her fingers through her wet hair. "Grief."

I leant back with her, "Why does grief have to be so painful?"

Sally smiled sadly, "Part of you's been torn apart. Does it seem like that would be comfortable?"

"No," I admitted. "But why doesn't the pain go away? Why doesn't it heal, isn't there medicine?"

"The only medicine that works is having that part of you back or having somebody that can fill that place."

"Then I won't ever heal?"

"The pain might fade over time," said Sally, "the edges might close over but you'll always be waiting, waiting for that one person who can bring you back."

"I think I'll be waiting a while then."

Sally shrugged, "I hope not, Annabeth. I hope you'll be able to live your life like you should. You're too young to know this much pain."

"But I'll never find anyone like him."

"You might find somebody different."

"But I don't _want _different. I want _Percy._" I sounded like a spoiled child.

"Just take your time, Annabeth. Nobody expects you to go out there tomorrow and start dating."

"What if I never I want to start dating?"

"Maybe you won't, maybe you will. That's your choice, I just know I'll support you."

"Thank-you, Sally." and I really was grateful. Percy's mom had become something of a mother to me too.

"You're welcome, honey."

I sat silently as Sally ate another cookie. She seemed to be able to eat while all food seemed to taste like ashes in my mouth.

"Do you miss him like I do?" I asked, finally thinking of something to say.

Sally paused and contemplated as she brushed blue crumbs off her lap.

"I miss him in a different way," she decided. "I miss him in the way a mother misses a son. I gave him a part of myself that I can't take back, nor would I want to. I gave him my knowledge and my guidance and my time and my love. You gave him a different part of yourself. You gave him your heart and your friendship and you were going to give him the rest of your life. You get it? A different part of you is missing."

"And you have Paul."

"Yeah, I have Paul."

"You're very lucky."

Sally shrugged, "I guess I am. But don't forget, you have so much to live for."

"Like what?"

"You have so many people who love you, you have a job you love, you're young, you're beautiful. You're future is full of possibilities. As they say, 'The world is your oyster'."

I smiled at Sally, "Do you really think so?"

"Oh, yeah. What I'd give to be that young. You're just an adult but you're not quite past being young. You have so many years."

"But Percy isn't in those years."

"Maybe it will make you stronger. You're already a strong girl, Annabeth, but maybe it's just part of it, learning to live without Percy. Just like everyone who knows him has to learn to live without him."

"I guess so."

"Just have faith."

"Faith in what?"

"Faith in yourself. Faith in your friends. Faith that this life will go somewhere that matters. Faith that you'll find a happy medium." Sally looked at me, her eyes wide and honest.

I took a deep breath. "So I need to have faith that this... _situation_ with Percy will sort itself out? Have faith that waiting a little while is the right thing to do?"

Sally nodded. I wondered how she could be so wise. I mean my mother is supposed to be the goddess of wisdom. I guessed it came with age. I hoped one day I'd be able to be as kind and wise as this amazing mother.

"Then I have faith. I know we'll survive this."

Sally grasped my hand. "We will. Together."

-oOo-

When I got back to the apartment, Piper was asleep on the bed. There were take-out containers sitting on the edge of the bed and The Three Musketeers dvd was playing on the television with images of d'Artagnan fencing with numerous unnamed enemies. The sky was dark, I hadn't realised how long I'd stayed at Sally and Paul's.

Even after discussing it all with her, words and phrases kept running through my head. It was all such a mess in my mind. Half the time, I didn't even know what I was thinking about it all. I didn't know if I was scared or mystified or angry. Most of the time I was just confused.

I scooped up the cold Thai food and picked at it glumly as I watched a man in a ridiculously puffy shirt brandish with a thin foil at another man in stupidly tight pants.

I wasn't really concentrating on the action scenes flashing rapidly across the screen. Before I knew it, I was drifting off to sleep without brushing my teeth or actually putting down the take-out container. I flopped down on the bed and despite the crazy tumbling of waterfall of thoughts in my head I managed to drift off to sleep. The one thought that comforted me as the darkness enveloped me was that there was more than one person out there who loved me. I had Sally and Piper and Leo and Paul. And, no matter how far away he was, I had Percy. And maybe that was all that mattered.


	21. Chapter 21

**Changing Fate**

**Hello everyone! **

**Yay! Ch21! **

**Lately I have not got much to say... **

**I guess you just have to read on...**

Chapter 21: A Smooth Criminal 

Percy POV

_"The only way to make a man trustworthy, is to trust him." ~Henry Stimson_

I stared up at the ceiling drowsily. The weak morning sun filtered into the room through the window. I had the vague feeling that there was an important reason I should be getting up but my brain was a little too fogged up to figure out quite why. I felt really tired.

As I tried to unscramble the slightly delirious thoughts in my head, someone began shouting loudly from the other side of the door.

I sat up in bed and I realised there were three voices, all distinctly feminine. I pulled myself out of the soft bed, propelled by the thought that somebody might be in trouble.

I didn't bother to put on a proper shirt and burst into the hotel room's main chamber in pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt.

Reyna, in her typical style, had a fierce look on her face. She had Emma and Lena backed up against the wall ad was pointing twin daggers at their chests.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded loudly, "I'll ask you again, and this time I want honesty!"

Lena was shaking like a leaf, "W-we told you!"

Emma, on the other hand, looked positively murderous, "Get that dagger away from me, you freak! You're meant to be helping us, not attacking us like some demented guard dog!"

It was about then I came to my senses and thought I should stop Reyna before she killed the only tenants we'd managed to get.

"Woah, woah, woah. Calm down everyone. Reyna, put the daggers down."

Reyna whipped around, dropping the daggers with a clatter, "Percy! Do you know what these two are doing here?"

"Yes," I said calmly, "They're two new tenants."

Reyna frowned, "Since when?"

"Since last night. I was out on my... _walk _and I found these two in a bit of trouble. I brought them back here, they slept on the sofas."

"What kind of trouble?"

"We were attacked by a monster," said Lena quietly, "Percy saved us."

"What?" Reyna looked at me, "You ran into a monster? In _Paris?" _

"There are monsters all over the world," said Emma matter-of-factly, "Not just in North America."

"Does that mean there are other demigods, too?" Reyna looked back at Emma, her hostility fading and being replaced by curiosity.

Emma nodded, "More demigods than you know. There are so many minor gods-Greek and Roman- that there are tons of kids out there."

Reyna looked thoughtful, "I've never really thought about other demigods."

"Well that's not a surprise..." I muttered. Reyna ignored me.

"So what's your story?" Reyna asked the twins after a moment of contemplation.

Emma opened her mouth to reply but didn't get the words out because just as she was about to speak, a bleary-eyed and ruffle-haired Jason emerged from his room, "What's with all the racket! It's barely eight-thirty!"

Hazel poked her head through her own doorway with a curious look on her face, "What's going on?"

Frank followed suit just after her, "Who's yelling?"

"We have found two new tenants!" Reyna announced, "Thanks to Percy!"

"What?" Hazel looked confused, like she'd just woken up. "When did we magically acquire two new people."

"I love the way we are spoken about as if we're a commodity. 'The Tenants'." Emma commented sarcastically to nobody in particular.

"Percy found them." said Reyna. "He saved them from a monster."

Hazel laughed good-naturedly, "Always the hero."

Jason frowned, "So let me get this straight. Percy discovered two random, pretty girls while out on a midnight walk, is that right?"

"What are you suggesting?" I asked.

Jason held up his hands, "Oh, nothing, it's just that we hardly know anything about these two."

"Then we'll find out things about them." said Hazel, stepping into the room. "Let's start with names. I'm Hazel, it's nice to meet you."

Hazel seemed, at least, to be able to put Lena at ease with that warm smile of hers.

Lena moved forward, sidestepping Reyna. "I'm Lena."

Emma looked suspiciously at Hazel but with a comforting look from Lena she stepped froward too. "It's Emma,"

"Lovely to meet you both," Hazel smiled brightly and gestured to the rest of us, "You've met Percy. And undoubtedly Reyna. This is Jason. And the one with his head half through the door, that's Frank."

Jason nodded at them as her leaned casually against the doorjamb. Frank blushed and moved into the room, at least I wasn't the only one in my PJ's.

Hazel seemed determined to keep the conversation going, "So! Tell us a bit about yourselves! Here, sit down."

She motioned towards the sofas and everybody sat down. It seemed a bit strange that Hazel was in a cotton night gown, Reyna in a spotted purple dressing gown, Frank in bright green pyjamas, Jason in a t-shirt and sweatpants and Emma and Lena still in the clothes that they'd worn the night before that were a little torn and dirtied.

"We were born in Arizona, around Phoenix. Our mom had us young. We were born when she was seventeen. She couldn't handle us, really. We moved in with our great aunt when we were two years old, she raised us. She knew so much about Greek mythology. She was, like, sixty and she loved to tell stories. She was something of a grandmother figure to us." explained Emma.

"So how did you find out you were demigods? Did your aunt tell you?" asked Frank.

Lena nodded but Emma answered. "She had all these books. We used to read them every time we were bored. We learnt all about Greek mythology. The gods, the goddesses, the legends, the monsters. Then we started to attract monsters. We went on a trip to San Diego once and we were attacked by some dracaenae while visiting the zoo. We were fourteen then. We're not dumb, we figured it out, that we're demigods, I mean."

"So why didn't you just stay with your aunt? That was obviously a safe place. How exactly did you end up in a demigod camp in Canada?" I questioned.

Lena spoke softly, she seemed quite shy, "The attack at San Diego zoo was only the start. Over the next two years, our great aunt made us move around a lot. She was afraid for our safety, I think. She carried this little box around with her and she told us that if there was ever an emergency, we should take the box."

"I'm guessing there was an emergency?" said Jason.

Emma and Lena nodded in unison.

"When we were sixteen, our great aunt left and never came back."

"What do you mean 'left and never came back'?" Reyna asked, frowning.

"She just left one day. We were staying in this tiny weatherboard in this country town. She left one morning to go to the mall and just... never came back. She was gone for three days and then we became worried. We started asking around town, nobody remembered her. Then we began to suspect something had happened. Why else would nobody have noticed the disappearance of an older woman in broad daylight? It had to be the Mist." continued Emma.

"So you figured that it had to do with Greek mythology?" asked Hazel. "You're pretty smart."

Lena smiled, "Thanks. We figured our great aunt being abducted -or killed- by some, presumably, monsters counted as an emergency. So we opened the box."

Hazel leaned forward in her seat eagerly, she loved a good story, "What was inside?"

"A map." said Emma simply.

"A map?" asked Reyna, a frown creasing her forehead.

"It was a map of all the demigod shelters all over the world. For demigods who've left either Camp-Jupiter or Camp Half-Blood or never went to the camps in the first place." Emma looked around at the frowning faces.

Jason raised his eyebrows, "There are demigods out there who never went to either of the camps? How do they survive?"

Emma shrugged in an oddly nonchalant way, "Some of them don't. But demigods are tough, resourceful. The smart ones find each other and make 'camps'. They stick together, find places to live and train and rescue other demigods. It mightn't be an easy life, but at least there's a level of protection."

"So you moved into one of these places? Where?" asked Hazel.

"Canada." Lena said.

"Why Canada? That's not in the U.S. you'd have be out of the home of the gods!" exclaimed Hazel, seemingly enthralled.

"Exactly." said Emma. "We thought that there'd be fewer monsters away from North America."

"And how'd that work out for you?" Reyna asked critically.

"Not very well," Emma admitted, "Though we were safe for about a year, the little town we were staying in just didn't have the magical defences. There was bound to be an attack sooner or later. We should have expected it but when the attack came we were totally unprepared. The most we could do was grab a few supplies and run for our lives."

"So you just left? All those people you stayed with had to fend for themselves?" asked Jason slightly incredulously, his sense of loyalty kicking in. I guess you can take the guy out of the legion but you can't take the legion out of the guy.

"They were capable. Most of them had been fighting for so much longer than us. In the end it was safer for us to leave." said Emma.

"They _wanted _us to leave." said Lena quietly. Her twin looked at her. Some kind of understanding passed between them and Emma put her arm around her sister.

"It's okay," she counselled quietly, "It was for our safety."

The room fell silent for a while as Lena fiddled with the hem of her tunic top. "It just kills me not knowing if he lived."

"You're kidding right? Of course he's alive. He's a fighter."

"Then why didn't he find us?"

"It's a big world, Lena. We've been to Paris, Dublin, Portland, Rio de Janeiro and so many other cities. We've been so careful. Nobody could possibly find us."

Lena nodded and I noticed her eyes were sparkling ever so slightly with tears.

Once again, we lapsed into silence. Lena seemed really cut up over something -or somebody- but I figured it was best not to pry, we'd all just met them, after all.

After a moment, Reyna said, "You've been quite a lot of places. You're only eighteen, how did you manage that?"

Emma shrugged, "We can be pretty resourceful."

Reyna frowned, "Yet you needed Percy to save you."

Emma stood up suddenly, she seemed to have a fiery temper and her patience with Reyna's brisk manner was wearing thin, "It was an off day, okay? For gods' sake. We're freaking eighteen. We've missed years of school. We'll probably never get a complete education. We've spent the last two years running for our lives and the minute we have to be saved from one monster, you think you can criticise us? This is ridiculous. I've had it with you're interrogation."

"One off day can be the difference between life and death." said Reyna reasonably.

Emma's blue eyes flashed and Lena clutched onto her twin's hand in an effort to console her, "C'mon, Ems, calm down."

"No," said Emma flatly, "It's not worth it. If we're only going to be disparaged then I see no reason to go to New York with these idiots."

Emma turned quickly, her blonde hair flying. She scooped up her light coat, tucked a sparkling wallet covered in silver sequins into its pocket and marched out of the door, slamming it loudly behind her.

Lena gave a slightly strangled cry before throwing Reyna a reproachful look that I didn't think her kind face was capable of, "Now look what you've done."

Soon Lena was rushing after her sister though she closed the door a little more quietly.

All of us sat around a bit stunned for a couple of seconds.

"What. The. Hell." said Frank after a moment, "Was. That."

I couldn't help but laugh and neither could the others.

"I think," said Hazel, through giggles, "That we just lost our only two tenants."

I stood up, "Then we'd better go get them back, right?"

"I don't know about you," said Reyna, "But I'm not exactly liking the idea of rushing around Paris in my dressing gown."

"Oh... right. Then let's changed _and then _go get them back!"

"Yes!" agreed Hazel, still laughing, "Our need to wear appropriate clothes shall not diminish our dignity nor our enthusiasm!"

The rest of them stood up, and after a short interlude while each of us put on non-pyjama clothes we rushed out of the door in pursuit of Lena and Emma.

-oOo-

We figured the wouldn't be hard to spot, with their radiant white-gold hair but they had a good five-minute head start and, if anything, they were resourceful. We raced through the streets, our shoes pounding against the pavement loudly.

We caught sight of the two bobbing blond heads just as we reached the Pont de Bir Hakeim. They hadn't slowed down but Lena had caught up to her sister. They both seemed very fit, like they'd spent a long time running from things. We paused as they bolted across the bridge that crossed the Seine. Hazel ran her fingers through her hair as she paused for breath, "Where are they going?"

"It looks like they're heading down the Promenade d'Australie." said Reyna, watching the girls take a sharp left turn.

"But that leads to..." began Frank.

"The Eiffel Tower," I finished.

"Why would they go there?" asked Hazel.

"The crowds. They need to lose us, to rest for a bit so they can regroup and decide what their next move will be." I answered.

"We're making them out to be criminals!" exclaimed Jason, "If they don't want to come with us then why are we forcing them?"

"I think they did want to come with us, but Emma has a fiery temper, she made a split second decision and now they've thrown it away." said Frank.

"Now, who do I know who's done that?" I muttered quietly enough so that nobody could hear.

"Then we'd better go after them." said Hazel and began running again.

Frank, Jason, Reyna and I followed.

Predictably, the Eiffel tower was busy. People were heading in every direction. They had their cameras out and were snapping pictures of everything. Most of the pictures were of things like the backs of other people's head but I don't think the tourists cared. The little metal fences did little to order the crowds, people were spilling out the sides everywhere. If anything, they looked a little like caged birds, packed in so tight to the queues.

"Where are they?" cried Jason frustratedly.

"Over there!" called Reyna and dashed off in their direction. We had to squeeze our way through crowds and jump fences in pursuit of them. They were disappearing fast into the waves of moving bodies. Lena turned her head back for a moment, her blue eyes wide. She turned to her sister reaching for her hand in the crowd. She seemed to be trying to calm her twin but Emma shook her head resolutely and continued on through the crowd.

I looked around and realised that we'd all been separated by the crowd. Hazel's cinnamon locks were bouncing a short distance away, Frank was just near her but Reyna and Jason were nowhere in sight.

I had to get to the others, to talk to them so we could figure out some kind of plan.

I looked around. The pillar I was closest to had a guy leaning against it, he looked about nineteen with a shock of auburn hair. I started to move in the direction of the pillar, thinking it wouldn't matter if a single Mortal overheard our conversation, there were only thousands of others right next to him. Then he produced a celestial bronze dagger and began cleaning his nails with it.

I did a double take. Was it really celestial bronze? Before I could properly check, the guy caught my eye, winked and slid the dagger into his trench coat before melting into the crowd. For a moment I thought I'd been hallucinating. What were the chances? While chasing after two demigods that we needed as tenants I run into another demigod who just happens to be using a celestial bronze dagger right in front of my eyes? That was crazy.

"Percy!" called Frank. "What are you doing? The girls are heading in the other direction!"

I turned around to see Frank motioning to Emma and Lena who had somehow managed to fight their way to the front of the line and board the elevator. Reyna and Jason were jumping fences and sprinting to get there before the doors closed.

"C'mon!" called Hazel from a little distance away. "We have to do this for their own good!"

And then I was jumping fences and sprinting too. But we were missing the elevator and the doors were closing. The doors were two feet apart, then one foot, then five inches and then Jason got there, jamming his hand into the door and making them spring open again.

Security officers were moving in, they couldn't have this kind of commotion at their precious tower.

Hazel moved over to Emma and Lena and said something I couldn't hear over the indignation of the crowd. Emma and Lena were following us and we were all running. Running from the Eiffel Tower. I had a strange sense of Deja Vu as I sprinted across the lawn with Emma and Lena close by. Once again, we were disappearing into the hedges and trees along the little paths.

I didn't know where we were headed but once I heard that the thumping of the security guard's feet stopped behind us I called out to the others, "Slow down, guys! We've lost them!"

Jason, who was furthest ahead, slowed down and the others behind me did too. I took deep breaths, catching my fast breathing. I looked around at the others. Hazel was leaning up against a nearby tree. Frank was wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. Emma was standing with her arms folded and her eyes stony. Lena was trying to comfort her sister. She took her sister's coat and put her arm around Emma.

"So will you come with us?" I asked after a pause, directing my question at the girls. "We've chased you half way around Paris, do you get that we genuinely believe we can help you?"

Emma shrugged, "You could be psycho. Plenty of psychopaths would chase two young girls around a city that's unfamiliar to them."

"Actually, a psychopath would not make themselves nearly as obvious. They'd bide their time, watching and waiting-" began Reyna.

"Give it a rest, Reyna. It was a comparison." said Jason, sighing.

"We aren't out to get you," assured Hazel, "We only want to protect you. Believe me, we know what it's like to be demigods running from problems."

Emma frowned, stubbornly not wanting to give in to Hazel.

"I think it'd be fun to go to New York." said Lena, "I've never lived any place like that."

"Don't you get it, Lena? This isn't some kind of field trip! This would be permanent! We'd live in New York for _years._" Emma snapped at her sister, blue eyes blazing.

Lena remained stoutly unaffected, "I know. That's my point. _It would be permanent_. I'm sick of this running around, this leaving people behind. I want to live a proper life."

Emma stood silently. Se was torn. Did she hold her pride or give in to her sister who she cared about?

"All right then," she said, her shoulders sagging a little, "New York it is."

Lena smiled and looked satisfied.

"Great!" said Hazel, who seemed genuinely happy.

"Now we just need to find one more tenant." said Jason. "Then we can finally go home."

"Is the place still unfilled?" said an unfamiliar voice from behind us.

We all spun around, each of us reaching for our weapons instinctively. I seemed to be the only one who found Riptide which extended in seconds.

The others stood around slightly dumfounded as a boy in a long black trench coat walked up to us. He had on a black fedora that was tilted forward so that only the cocky smile on his lips was visible.

"Who are you?" I demanded, holding Riptide out threateningly.

"Thinking of attacking me?" he asked, his voice was tinged with and English accent, "Shame the rest of you have no weapons."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, turning to the others. The all showed me their empty hands, "Nothing."

"Did you take them?" I asked the guy.

His arrogant smile widened. "Only temporarily."

"Give them back!" exclaimed Reyna.

"No, sweetie, I won't." the guy produced a bronze dagger and it glinted it menacingly in the light as he played with it.

"You!" I cried, "The one from the crowd!"

"Well, spotted, Einstein. Now are you going to put down that weapon so we can talk like mature young adults?"

"I'll drop mine if you drop yours." I said, "And give my friends theirs back."

The boy sighed loudly in mock drama and opened his trench coat. The inside had many pockets that were filled with various different things, watches, wallets, bank notes from many different countries. Slowly, he produced the different weapons. Reyna's daggers, Jason's coin and the others.

Once they'd all received their weapons, I reluctantly tucked a pen-size Riptide into my pocket.

"One more thing," added Hazel, "Take the hat off."

He took the fedora off, his dark red hair fell in movie star waves around his face and the nape of his neck. His eyes were a gray so dark it bordered on black.

He held out a hand,"Oliver Weston, somewhat pleased to make your acquaintance."

I stared at him, "What?"

"I said, Oliver Weston-"

"I know what you said. I meant 'what?' as in you've been pickpocketing us, toying with us, hiding your identity and now you expect us to _talk to you?" _

"Thank you for stating the obvious. I do indeed want to talk to you." said Oliver.

"What is this about?" asked Frank, stepping forward, "What do you want?"

"To widen my horizons." said Oliver, the smile returning.

"You want to move to New York?" said Hazel, "Seriously? Are you even a demigod?"

"It would appear so." he produced the dagger and pricked at his finger, a small red bead of blood welled up, "According to my knowledge, I am a son of Hermes. Or of Mercury as you Romans know him."

"How do you know we're Romans?" asked Jason suspiciously.

"There are several clues. The first I observed was the Imperial Gold weapons. The second was the fact that you refer to all the gods by their Roman names. The third, well that's a secret."

"How do you know all of this? Have you been spying on us?" Hazel looked mildly disgusted.

"It's what I do."

"Along with stealing, bargaining and pick-pocketing." added Jason drily.

"Amongst other things." Oliver seemed completely unaffected by the words that were being thrown around.

"Why should we help you?" I asked, "You're hardly good hero material."

Oliver looked off into the distance as if the whole conversation bored him. "I think you'll find you're obligated to. Perhaps you should have read the Jupiter Enterprise guidebook before you decided to join. Oh wait, I forgot, I stole it."

Oliver reached into his trench coat and produced a thin book about the size of a pocket dictionary which he threw to me. "Page 19,"

I flipped through the pages until I found what he wanted me to look at. The writing was tiny.

"No officer of Jupiter or Zeus Enterprises shall refuse a demigod in need when he/she requests refuge, sustenance or counsel." I read.

Frank snorted, "That's made up."

Reyna shook her, "It isn't. He's serious. That's my copy. When Jupiter set up the company he made some rules, one of them being that the head of a group would never be without a copy of the rules."

"And how come we haven't heard about this?" asked Hazel, "I've been at the company a while."

"Could you be bothered reading a rulebook? It's boring. Besides, nobody ever calls the rules into question." answered Reyna.

"Except Oliver." said Frank.

"I think you'll find I am the exception to many rules." said Oliver arrogantly.

"Do really have to deal with him for the entire training week?" complained Jason.

"Training week? No, we have to deal with him for the next two weeks _and _the training week." said Reyna.

"What!" Jason yelled, "That's crap!"

Reyna shook her head, "We have to stay in Paris for the next two weeks."

"Why?" whined Jason, "We've got three tenants! Why can't we just leave?"

Reyna turned to me, "Page 32."

I flipped the pages and squinted at the text, "When a business trip is taken, the members of any team must refrain from leaving the chosen destination until the scheduled time period has elapsed unless the situation calls for it specifically."

"The rules suck." announced Jason, "We have no reason to stay."

Hazel shrugged, "I don't mind."

"Of course you don't! You love this city! It's like a freaking second home! This-" he gestured around, "Is not my home."

"Home is wherever I'm with you..." sang Oliver absently, earning him a venomous look from Jason.

"I'm sorry, Jason." said Reyna, "This isn't an emergency. We're staying."

Jason folded his arms but didn't protest.

"Well," said Hazel brightly, "I'm hungry. Let's get some breakfast to celebrate our newest tenants. Who's up for croissants?"

**Hi everyone! **

**I was thinking... ( you're surprised, I know) **

**Wouldn't it be kinda cool to write a sequel/prequel/spin-off story that was all about Lena and Emma's story? Because there's more to it than mentioned. I've kind of created this whole other story in my head. **

**Anyhow, don't know if it'll happen or anybody would even read it. **

**Do you like my other character? Emma and Lena and Oliver? **

**I quite like Oliver. He is somewhat... mysterious. You know, with his fedora and his trench coat and his dagger and his English accent. Rather unrealistic... But mysterious all the same. **

**Hope you liked the chapter.**

**Bye! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Changing Fate **

**Disclaimer: (applies for this chapter and last) don't own quotes, characters (although I made up Lena, Emma and Oliver) or PJO or HOO**

**AN: Hi! ApologiesX1000 for this late and rather uneventful chapter. I have my reasons. Namely being school, studying and life in general. Happy late Leap Day. Yay! Let's all pretend to be frogs for one day every four years. XD **

**As I have told/typed you many times, I promise the story will not be quite this boring soon. **

Chapter 22: Reflections and Stone

_"That's the thing about pain,' Augustus said, and then glanced back at me. 'It demands to be felt." ~Augustus to Hazel Grace in The Fault In Our Stars by John Green_

Annabeth POV

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Piper nodded, "I'll be fine. I really didn't need a week off."

"You had to have a week off, you'd be much worse off if you didn't. A week ago you couldn't even stand," I said.

She shrugged, "That was a week ago,"

I rolled my eyes, "Let's go then,"

We walked out of the apartment, I carried everything of Piper's just in case.

"So are you going to call Jason?" I asked as I started the car.

Piper looked at me, her face disappointed, "I tried, the call wouldn't go through."

"Well, yeah. He's in Paris. He wouldn't have coverage,"

"Oh,"

"Did you leave a message?"

Piper shook her head, "I wouldn't know what to say,"

"I'm sure you'd figure it out."

"I don't think so. There are so many things that I have to say to him face to face. It just wouldn't be right,"

"Then why're you bothering calling?"

"I don't know!" exclaimed Piper, suddenly frustrated, "I just am, okay? I just... I just want to feel some kind of connection! I don't want him to be this guy halfway around the world who used to love me..."

I looked at her and I was a little surprised to find her hands clenched into fists and her eyes sparkling with tears just a little. I touched her arm as we pulled up at an intersection.

"Don't worry. It'll all turn out,"

"It had better," her face got all scrunched up, like she was glaring at things that hadn't happened yet.

I laughed, it was like she was threatening the future. As if the future was going to bend to her will just because that was how things worked.

"He'll be back here soon. If you don't want to call, you can talk to him then."

"Who else do you think'll be coming?"

"Whoever else works there. Hazel and Frank. Reyna, I guess. The tenants, three at least. And whoever else they feel like bringing. I think there's some other guy they employed, but who knows?"

"Will the houses be ready in the next two weeks?" I asked, thinking of my designs. That was how it worked. I designed, Piper reviewed the designs and added finishing touches, Leo put them into proper formatting, Coach Hedge oversaw it all and Octavian was the resident idiot who was there to criticize us all for the most minute of things.

"Yeah. They're done,"

"How'd they get them finished so quickly?"

Piper scoffed, "It's a company run by the King of the Gods. He has contacts. I doubt there was much manual labour in the end. They probably just _sprang up_. If you know what I mean,"

"I didn't think Zeus would be willing to just create houses at will. That seems a little too _helpful _for him,"

"Somebody talked him into it. I don't know who. Said he had an obligation to his children and his family's children to protect us; that protection went past the age we left the camps. They reckon that there's just as much danger to us in the real world as there is when we're fighting monsters,"

"Guess they just didn't want a whole bunch of homeless demigods. That wouldn't be a really good look for the gods and their sparkly image,"

Piper nodded, "That's probably it. Athena probably helped talk him into it,"

"You can always count on my mom to be reasonable,"

"Except when she isn't," I added under my breath a little angrily.

"Are you annoyed at your mom?" asked Piper, catching the edge to my voice.

"Just a little."

"Why?"

"She and Zeus are keeping secrets." as soon as I said it I realised how much I sounded like a little kid. Petty and gossipy and just a bit hypocritical.

Piper raised her eyebrows, "About what?"

"Percy,"

"Sounds like we're in the same boat. You don't tell me about Jason, they won't tell you about Percy."

"It's not like that," I snapped.

"Oh, yeah? How exactly is it different?"

"One, they're gods. Two, I'm keeping secrets for a good reason that you'll understand someday. Three, in case you haven't noticed, Percy's freaking dead!"

"Oh," Piper's voice dropped a little, like it always did when I played the love-of-my-life-is-dead-and-I'll-never-get-him-back card. It was like she was guilty or something.

I immediately tried to backtrack, "I'm sorry."

"No," she said. "I should be sorry. I can't even compare our situations. They're totally different. I didn't mean to be rude or anything, I just... It's just... I find it so frustrating."

I nodded, and I really did understand. We were quiet for the rest of the car ride as I parallel parked and we walked up to the big silver-gray Zeus Enterprises building.

Leo and Octavian and Coach Hedge were already there.

The Coach nodded in our direction, Leo said, "Hey!" and Octavian said, "Greetings, underlings."

"Hello, grand-master-superior-overseer of complete and utter idiots," I retorted, snorting at the way he sounded like one of those ridiculous cliché movie villains.

"You do realise that if I am the overseer of idiots, then you are one of the idiots?"

"If only I was overseen by someone with your caliber of arrogance, pompousness and over inflated self-importance, then I truly would not be worthy,"

Octavian's face became a little closer to a beetroot colour but I'd already moved on from ridicule. It got boring quickly.

"So what are we doing today?" Piper asked, directing her questions towards Hedge and Leo.

"Housekeeping, catch-up work, all enthralling stuff," answered Leo in a slightly resigned voice.

"Like what?" I said, I ignoring Octavian's spluttering.

"We have to start designing new buildings. We have to organise furnishing for the finished houses. Blankets, couches, tables, chairs, all that stuff," said Leo, scrolling down a list on his computer.

"What's the budget?" asked Coach as Piper and I sat down.

Leo clicked away, "20, 000 US per house,"

Piper grinned at me, "We could have some fun with this,"

I grinned back, "Yes, yes we could,"

Octavian rolled his eyes, "Interior decorating is so _juvenile," _

"Give it a rest, Octavian." said Piper, "Someone's gotta do it. People make lots of money designing and decorating,"

"Yes, but it is hardly an intellectual profession,"

"You're hardly an intellectual," Leo muttered, still focused on the screen.

"I beg to differ, Octavian," I said, "There are lot of things that require thinking if you're decorating, it's kind of like art,"

Octavian snorted loudly like some kind of wild boar. "Like art requires effort,"

I shook my head, indicating he was a lost cause, "Why do we employ this guy? This is a design company and he doesn't know how to design. He can't even appreciate art,"

"I can too! Here, I'll show you some art!" Octavian snatched up the nearest piece of paper and scribbled away with the stump of a pencil.

Leo and Piper rolled their eyes and Piper began to talk about themes and planning and colors.

"So how many people are moving in?" I asked, "How many houses do we need to decorate?"

Leo frowned and read off the screen, "Three, I think, no, wait, two,"

"Why two?" asked Piper, "I thought it was one tenant per week spent on business trip,"

"They found some twins,"

"Really? That's unusual. What other tenants have they got?" Piper looked curious.

"The twins are Emma and Lena. Jason says they're cool. He thinks the other guys is really annoying, his name's Oliver. He's English," said Leo, he seemed to be reading off and email.

"There!" Octavian held his scrap of paper up triumphantly. "I understand art!"

"Give it here," I said resignedly.

Octavian had drawn a circle with two dots and a curved line. A smiley face. I handed it to Piper in disgust.

"Isn't it just excellent?" said Octavian proudly.

"You're kidding, right?" Piper scoffed, handing the paper to Leo in equal distaste.

"What's wrong with it?" Octavian looked genuinely affronted.

"Besides the fact that it has no meaning, no value and doesn't really show any artistic talent at all? Nothing, really." I said.

"What do you mean? That circle is perfectly formed," Octavian said indignantly.

"What does it _mean, _though?" said Leo, humouring him.

"Happiness,"

"Happiness what? The happiness of a small child? The happiness newly married couple? What is the deeper meaning?" asked Piper, her tone patronizing.

I decided to join in, "What does the circle represent? Does it represent infinity? The endless battle of life? The fight to be happy? Or is it a symbol of the Ouroborous? The snake eating its own tail? What artistic choices did you make when devising this piece? How does your choice of gray lead pencil reflect you're thinking? Is it saying that it's a gray world? Or is saying that every cloud has a silver lining?"

"Oh for gods' sake!" exclaimed Octavian, snatching the paper from Leo and ripping it into tiny pieces. "Fine. I admit it. I know nothing about art!"

"It's good you can admit it openly, Octavian. This is just what you need to do. You know it. I know it. We all know it. There's no need to hide it. It's perfectly natural. We all have problems sometimes," teased Leo in a voice that sounded like some kind of high school phycologist.

Octavian crossed his arms stubbornly. "Shut up,"

Piper opened her mouth to say something but Coach cut her off, "Come on, Cupcakes. Stop it with the fighting. It's not that it's not incredibly amusing but we have work to do,"

"Yes," jeered Octavian, "We have _work to do," _

Leo smiled and looked at Octavian, his face the perfect expression of a comforting old lady but his eyes sparkling devilishly, "We'll return to you're problems later, _dear_."

That set Piper and I off. Soon we were all laughing. It was good to have a little fun at somebody else's expense sometimes. Good for the soul, not quite fun for Octavian, but that was kind of the point.

-oOo-

In the end, we did get some work done. I was just pulling up the car at the underground car park of the apartment building when my cellphone began ringing in my pocket.

"Hey, Sally," I said, seeing the caller ID.

"Annabeth!"

"Hi, what's going on?"

"I want to show you something!" Percy's mom sounded ecstatic. "Can I pick you up?"

"Uh... okay, when?"

"Well, I'm only five minutes away. Where do you want to meet me?"

I laughed, her punctuality was admirable. She'd probably Googled what time I finished work and calculated how long it would take for her to get to my house exactly five minutes after I was home. There was something she was really excited about.

"I'll meet you out the front," I said.

"Okay!" Sally hung up.

Piper shot me a questioning look, "What was that all about?"

"Sally, Percy's mom, is coming to pick me up. She wants to to show me something,"

"Oh, okay. What d'you want me to do?"

"Um..." I rummaged around in my pocket for the spare key and tossed it to her. "Let yourself in."

"This would be so much easier if you just let me go home," Piper complained.

"No way. I promised Leo I'd look after you. You know how much he wanted you to move in with him for two weeks but I volunteered. He'd kill me if I just let you leave and only did a half job," I told her earnestly.

Piper swallowed her further complaints, "Alright then,"

I handed her my stuff from work. "Can you manage to take this stuff up to the apartment for me?"

"Well, yeah. I'm not some kind of _invalid." _

I rolled my eyes. "I know. Just checking."

-oOo-

Unsurprisingly, Sally arrived exactly on time, to the minute.

She rushed out out of the car and covered me in a crushing but not unwelcome hug, like always. She babbled on a little bit and I talked back, but the whole time I was wondering where she was taking me. She drove us through the streets and I started mentally calculating all the places we could be going. A left turn here, a right there. Slowly I figured it out.

"We're going to George Washington Bridge!" I cried when my mind finally put the pieces together.

Sally smiled, "You got it,"

"Why're we going there?"

"You don't know?"

"No..."

"Then I'm not telling you,"

"Come on! What about a clue? Can I have a clue?"

"Nope,"

"Please?" I pouted.

"No,"

"Pretty please?"

"Still no,"

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"Nu-Uh,"

"Pretty please with sugar on top and a red cherry?"

"Just wait and see!"

"Pretty please with sugar on top and a red cherry and spr-"

"We're here!"

"Really?" I looked around, only seeing a busy intersection.

"No,"

"What about now?"

"Nearly,"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, good!"

Sally pulled the car up at the curb, "I wasn't lying, we're actually close,"

"So what did you want to show me?" I asked, knowing I was pestering her.

"Since when did you become so eager?"

"Since you started being so suspenseful!"

Sally laughed. "Before I take you where we're going, you have to do one thing,"

"What?"

"You have to promise to close your eyes and not open them until I tell you,"

"Okay,"

"Close them now,"

I did. Sally started the car up again and she was driving someplace else.

That got my mind buzzing again. I tried to get a mental picture in my mind of the turns she took but failed after a while. I tried peeking but Sally was too sharp. "No looking!"

"Okay,"

We drove for a few minutes and I still had absolutely no idea where we were going. When she pulled up the car a second time I was lost. She opened the door and helped me out, my eyes still closed. I felt like I was walking on something spongy like grass.

Sally positioned me on the grass and then let go of my hand. I groped around blindly or her hand again. Those moments of darkness and blindness and helplessness scared me.

It was frightening to feel like you had been abandoned even if i knew she was only a few feet away. I wanted to open my eyes, so it was a relief when Sally's voice came, "Open!"

The light flooded my eyes and I had to rub them a little to prevent watering.

We were standing in some kind of park. The light was green, with trees ringing a little grass clearing. There was a little walking path where cyclists rode past and the Hudson river sparkled in the distance.

As nice as the early evening scene was the thing that made it all the more beautiful was the monument that had been erected in the centre of the little clearing.

"Oh my gods..." I trailed off, trying to find words.

"It's done!" Sally came to stand beside me and we both looked up at the gray carved stone. "I wanted it to be put closer to the bridge but this was the best they could do."

"No... It's perfect. Just perfect."

"I'm glad you think so,"

It was a fitting memorial. The two of us, back to back. Percy holding Riptide, me a dagger. We stood on a podium with a whirlpool pattern under our feet. Fighting side by side, like always. Around the base there were tiny Greek letters that Sally told me read '_Life and love are the greatest battles.' _

"I wouldn't ever think anything less,"

I stepped closer to the statue until it was within touching distance.

I ran my hand along the smoothed stone. It was almost unfailingly polished. Each part of it had a different texture, the fabric of the T-shirts we wore had a slight roughness just like real material. My dagger and Percy's sword were both smooth and shiny and more polished than other parts of the statue. Though we were all in shades of gray, the carver had managed to carve the angles so that the light reflected off the stone to show how dark Percy's hair was in comparison to mine, to show the contrast between our hair and our skin, to show how our eyes were glittering. They managed to make our faces have expression, to impart the feeling of youthfulness. We weren't just stone, we were a gateway to a beautiful moment.

"Who made this?" I asked in complete awe.

"A friend of mine," Sally replied, a little smile tweaking at her lips.

"That's some talented friend. They've..." I trailed off again. There were too many things to say and not enough words to put them in.

"They did a pretty good job, don't you think so?"

"Oh, it's amazing, spectacular, they just captured everything..."

"Does it take you back?"

"More than you know. I feel like I'm back there, back in that time. Looking at it... I feel- I feel like I'm sixteen again."

Sally smiled wistfully, "What I wouldn't give to be sixteen again,"

"Don't I just sound like an old woman wishing for years past? '_If I could live my life over...' " _

I imitated an old lady, making my voice croaky and hunching over. Sally laughed.

"What _would_ you do if you could live your life over?" asked Sally, her face becoming thoughtful.

I contemplated it as I stared off into the distance. What would I do? So many things. So many regrets.

"I'd be less proud." I decided finally.

"But you have so many things to be proud of." said Sally.

"Not that kind of pride. Maybe I've done things I'm proud of, but that's not what I mean. I mean pride like hubris. There are so many things I've done, and now I realise at the time I was clouded by this... this kind of self-absorbed satisfaction. At times, I've believed I could do anything."

"Maybe that's because you could, at the time."

I shook my head. "Maybe I can fight, maybe I can use my head, maybe I'm a decent architect, but that doesn't warrant thinking I'm invincible. That doesn't warrant selfishness."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, the higher you fly the further you fall,"

Sally was silent.

"I'm saying," I continued, "That if I wasn't blinded by hubris, that if I actually paid attention to other people, I could have saved him."

"Saved Percy? Oh, honey, have you been blaming yourself is whole time?"

I suddenly felt the rush of desperate, dark feelings that I usually only let overtake me in the dead of the night topple over me now. My knees buckled a little and I fought to keep upright. I couldn't even choke out how much I blamed myself for Percy throwing himself off that bridge. Sally moved quickly to grab my arms and help me gently into a sitting position on the grass.

"Annabeth," Sally tilted my chin up so she could look into my eyes fiercely, "You have to stop this. This... this wallowing. You can't blame yourself anymore. We've talked about this. We have our suspicions. My son _did not_ commit suicide. I won't believe it. He had too much to live for. He had you. He had friends. And in future, he'd probably have a family. We're going to find out, okay? We're going to stop this. We're going to find some kind of peace."

The rational side of my brain knew it wasn't my fault. Sadly, I wasn't much in the mood for listening to the rational side of my brain. "I'm not going to stop wallowing. I don't care what you say. Suicide or homicide, I should have been _there._"

"Annabeth, stop it. You were seriously injured, _unconscious. _You couldn't have done anything. This was either a carefully orchestrated plan or an unfortunate mess, but in no way have you contributed."

"Stop being so kind! Stop pitying me! It only makes me feel worse! I know it, I know I'm not a good person, don't rub it in!" I found myself yelling at Sally, ignoring my slightly wobbly legs and forcing myself to my feet. I began to walk away, my legs unstable but still carrying me at a reasonable pace.

"Fine!" I heard Sally shout after me, "Walk away, Annabeth! Push away the people trying to help you. You want to be less proud. Maybe you should start by admitting you need the people around you. Start by realizing that maybe, for once, you can't handle this all on your own."

I stopped in my tracks. I was acting like a child. A petulant, cantankerous child who was displaying all the attributes I wanted to change about myself. I turned slowly. Forcing down the lump in my throat and flattening my clenched fists, which I realised were clenched mainly in anger at myself.

Sally was walking towards me. I was a little surprised to find tear tracks on her cheeks as she got closer. She didn't say anything, just put her arms around me as I sobbed into her shoulder. Silent, wracking sobs that made me shudder violently. I didn't know quite what I was crying about. I was just crying. Just, for a little while, being weak for the sake of being weak. Taking off my brave armor, helmet, breastplate and all. Letting the wall of smiles and sarcasm and fake laughter crumble to reveal the quivering, shuddering, quietly dying person who was cowering behind it.

Sally just stroked my hair and told me she was proud of me, told me all the things people try to say to somebody inconsolable. After a while of this we just walked back to the monument. I was still crying, but I was no longer outwardly shuddering.

We didn't say anything. A silent agreement sort of settled over us. We didn't have to talk about it. She knew what I wanted to say. She knew what my apologies would be before they even left my lips. She knew I was a weak girl trying to be strong. She knew there were some things I'd never stop taking responsibility for, even if they weren't my fault. We knew what each other wanted to say, we could've written the movie script. But we didn't want to say anything, so Sally and I let the unspoken words hang in the air and just watched the sun go down.

-oOo-

Sally dropped me back out the front of the apartment block when the sky was well and truly dark. As we were saying our goodbyes, she looked a little guiltily at me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

She but her lip. "It's just... well Paul and I were thinking of going on vacation, you know, just to escape for a bit. Before we deal with the whole situation. But I just... I feel kind of guilty leaving you."

"Don't worry about it!" I smiled, "Really, you need a break. Especially from me. You must be pretty sick of me, you know, bursting into tears every time I see you,"

Sally put her arm on mine from across the car. "Don't you worry about that. You're like my daughter. It's my job. I just don't want to leave you if you're in need."

I swallowed, "I'm not going to deny I'm not doing too good because you'll know I'm lying. But I think you need a break. I think you need to get away for a bit so we can face the things that are coming."

"You'd really be okay?"

"I have Piper and Leo, I think I'll manage,"

"Thank you, Annabeth,"

"You don't need to thank me. Where are you going for your holiday?"

"Not too far. We're thinking of going to Cape Cod, visit Provincetown, Wellfleet, maybe take a trip to Boston."

"Sounds like fun,"

"We're looking forward to it,"

"I hope you have a great time," I said and opened the car door, feeling the chilly wind.

Sally nodded and before I got out she grasped my hand. "You'll call if you need anything, won't you?"

"Yeah. I promise I will. Say hi to Paul for me. And Sally, have a good time."

She smiled, "I'll try my best."

And in the end that's all you can do. Try your best.

**Ugh, I know. That chapter was late and all 'round average. Don't worry, my drop in standard doesn't mean I'm disinterested in this story, it just means I haven't written this chapter very well, 'kay? **

**I'll try better. I promise. **

**Oh, and on the topic of this chapter's quote (the one thing may be the only thing I vaguely adore about this chapter) it is from one of the best books _I have ever read. _Seriously. God, If you haven't read it, READ IT! If you've read it, you know what I mean. I swear I cried and I laughed hysterically and I freaking love this book so so so so so so so much!**

**I couldn't think of a quote for this chapter and I opened up the book at a random page and there it was. Anyhow, as always, I'm going on. **

**I'll try to update soon. **

**Keep reading! **

**xox**

**Bye**


	23. Chapter 23

**Changing Fate**

**Hey! **

**Okay, first I have to respond to review. So you can skip this if you want. **

**Hi, katiepotatie I would have replied to your review via PM but you're review wasn't signed so...yeah. Percy hasn't contacted Annabeth because he thinks she's dead, Ethan convinced him of that. He hasn't contacted his mom because when he left New York, he wanted to cut all ties because everything of his past reminded him of Annabeth, get it? (but that could change...) I hope that helped. If you have any more questions, I'm happy to answer them. Thanks for reviewing! **

Chapter 23: From one home to another 

_"It is impossible to lube without failing at something, unless you have lived so cautiously that you might as well not have lived at all- in which case, you fail by default." ~J.K. Rowling_

Percy's POV

I woke to the sound of Hazel's chirpy voice. "Welcome home!"

I groaned and tried to go back to sleep but Hazel prodded me with some kind of quite pointy object. "Wake up! Wake up! We're about to land!"

I rubbed my eyes and tried to wake myself up. I heard the 'ding' as the seatbelt light went on and the captain's voice came over the loudspeaker telling us all at we were beginning our descent.

I was sitting on the plane in a row of three. Hazel, who was in the window seat, and Frank sat to my left. Hazel had this huge grin on her face, like this was one of the most exciting things _ever. _She had tired of poking me with a pen that proudly displayed the name of the airline and now was staring out the window at the rapidly approaching city.

Frank rolled his eyes, "It's like this every time we go on a trip, you'd think she'd never flown before."

I mumbled incoherently and tried to shake the exhaustion overwhelming me. It had taken me way too long to fall asleep. Zeus had agreed to make flying safe for me but that didn't mean it was going to be pleasant. It didn't help that Lena and Emma and Oliver were sharing a row behind me. Lena wasn't too much trouble, she just watched movies all night, but Oliver and Emma spent what seemed like hours bickering.

We'd discovered throughout our last two weeks in Paris that they had some inexplicable and deep hatred for each other. They were either constantly trading insults or avoiding each other's eyes in stony silence. Oliver seemed to find it endlessly amusing to ignite Emma's fiery temper and watch with a cocky smile on his face as she blew up in his face. In fact, he liked to annoy all of us. Just about every of us found him unbearable. Except Lena.

She had this way of being so completely serious and calm against his battering of sarcasm that it was funny. She'd get this look in her eyes and this set in her jaw. It was like she turned to stone. Lena always had an answer no matter what Oliver threw at her. If Emma and Oliver's bickering got too much, she'd roll her eyes and stare at both them with this crazy intensity in her pale gray-blue eyes and somehow everyone would just stop what they were doing and look up. Emma would look sorry, Oliver sheepish and they'd both fall silent. "Thank-you," Lena would say with that light southern accent and then go back to whatever she was doing. It was uncanny, how a girl like Lena could look so terrified and shaky one minute and then next could look fierce. You wouldn't know she was the girl who never raised her voice and could be close to tears over small things.

She was so dramatically different to her sister it was a wonder they were actually related.

"You don't look so good," Frank remarked.

"Really?" I said sarcastically. "I'm sure it had absolutely nothing to do that I've ben trying to fall asleep in a cramped economy seat on a flight from Paris to San Francisco, that I was _rudely _woken up by somebody poking me with a pen and that I have not eaten for several hours,"

Reyna peeped through the gap in the seats in front of us, "Don't worry, we'll get you a cookie when we get to the airport,"

"Great, now I feel like a little kid," I said. I half expected Oliver to say something insulting then, but I got nothing. I look around the chair to the row where our tenants we sitting. Lena had her nose buried in a book she'd bought in Paris. Oliver was asleep and Emma had her head on his shoulder her eyes closed too.

Hazel looked back too. "Aww, how sweet, they're actually getting along for once."

"Should I wake them up?" I asked, turning back to Reyna.

She shrugged, "I guess. I mean, we'll be landing soon."

"Can I have your pen?" I asked Hazel.

She grinned and handed it to me, "You know that's a double standard, right?"

"No, it's not. Because I'm not as annoying as Oliver," I reached through the middle of the chairs and prodded Oliver with the pen.

He jolted awake, like he was expecting some kind of surprise attack. Which he probably was, considering all the things he'd stolen. He let out A grunt of surprise and that, in turn, woke up Emma. The blond seemed to realise she'd fallen asleep on Oliver's shoulder and her cheeks became bright pink, which was especially noticeable against her pale skin. She tried to mask her embarrassment by putting on a mask of disgust but it was still kind of obvious that there was something else on her mind. Lena pit away her book and just watched her sister and Oliver flounder with amusement.

"Emmiver, couple of the century." she said after a thoughtful pause.

"We are not a couple!" they cried in unison, making and elderly couple in the next row over squawk in protest and turning a few heads.

"I think their being de-fen-sive!" said Hazel in a sing-song voice.

"I am not being defensive!" hissed Emma hotly.

"Yes, you are. You're, like, totally into him," said Frank, making his voice all high and girly intentionally to add effect.

Hazel snorted.

Oliver, with his usual smooth demeanour tried to push it all onto Emma, "I can't believe you fell asleep on my shoulder! What do you think I am? A pillow!"

"Oh, shut up, Oliver. You didn't exactly stop me last night," snapped Emma.

"I was asleep! You took advantage of a sleeping man!" protested Oliver.

"You were not! You're a liar! I saw you look at me!" Emma was almost shouting.

"Oh, you're one to talk! You made a _conscious _decision to fall asleep on my shoulder!" Oliver yelled.

"Yeah, well, you're an idiot!" Emma retorted loudly.

"Great comeback! Wow, that one gave me a run for my money!" Sarcasm practically dripped off Oliver's voice.

They continued to argue loudly until a flight attendant waddled over in her shiny stilettos and told them politely to shut their traps.

The rest of us sighed in relief, thankful to have a break from their constant arguing.

It didn't take us long to pass security. We'd made Oliver ditch his overcoat full of weapons and stolen objects before we left Paris. Reyna, Hazel, Frank and I all had bags made of magical material that concealed any weapons or objects that might set off security. I didn't know if we simply didn't have any more of the backpacks or if Reyna just didn't trust our recruits with any weapons (the latter was probably more likely, especially with Oliver around). The perks of being a demigod and working for the King of the Gods were pretty good.

Elona met us out the front of the terminal, she'd already picked up the car. She was pretty excited to see us all, especially Jason, who she seemed to particularly idolize. She went a little fanatic over the new tenants. She wouldn't stop going on about how Lena and Emma were '_Absolutely and utterly amazing and pretty and it was all a thousand times better just because they were twins because that made them just like here and her sister Eila!'. _I wondered if Elona's twin in New York was anything like her rather excitable sister.

Eila nattered on about random topics as she drove us back to Jupiter Enterprises while I sat in the back seat, squashed against the window, and tried to catch what sleep I could. Lately, I felt this inexplicable tiredness. It could have been the jet lag or it could have been that I was having to come to terms with the fact that I'd be going back to New York in about a week and that it was unavoidable. We had one week to train Emma, Lena and Oliver in self defence and find out what fighting skills they had and then somebody was going to have to fly them to their new homes in New York. Of course, it was going to be me. After all, I knew New York best and Reyna had nominated me early to be their escort. I'd just have to figure out whether or not I could deal with going back to my home, seeing my mom, our old friends, the constant reminders of her and our old life which were the reason I'd left in the first place. At least I had a week to decide. I just had to hope that was enough.

As the car rolled up to the big sandstone building, I wondered how many more days I'd spend in San Francisco.

-oOo-

I turned out, in the end that it would be exactly six more days. The first five passed way too quickly. They were a blur of training sessions with the tenants, sleepless nights and awkward conversations where we all skirted around the elephant in the room if Jason was there. I swear I was becoming an insomniac. Most nights I was lucky to get an hour of sleep. Anything more than that was practically a miracle. If I did manage to sleep at all, I had these crazy nightmares. I kept seeing Annabeth, terrified, her hair matted with blood and sweat, her arms tied to her sides with rough rope. She was always sitting on the very edge of a cliff, wearing a long, flowing white dress. Her feet, dressed in dainty silk slippers, were dangling over the cliff. In the dream, I'd be standing there watching and trying to call out to her, to warn her but she wouldn't hear me. I'd be rooted to the spot as a dark figure would steal up behind her. I never saw his face, but I knew he was there. He'd hold this glinting knife to her throat, not celestial bronze or imperial gold but a sharp, harsh steel and then, almost in slow motion, Annabeth would be edged forward until she tumbled over the cliff into a pit of purple fire and writhing snakes. I would be helpless, reaching out, shouting out to the void as her golden locks and wide gray eyes were engulfed into the blazing inferno.

I was terrified by the vision and I would wake uo screaming out her name at the top of voice. It took a few times before I realized the meaning of the dream. The white dress, the knife, the snakes. It was a vision of the night she died. Annabeth was the sacrifice. The shadowy figure was the person who'd we'd seen rush from the square on that awful night. The pit of snakes represented the Amphisbaena.

I didn't know why I was having this particular dream now. Did the dream have a message? Was it trying to warn me about something? It couldn't be. Annabeth was in no danger.

Was the dream sent to warn me or to taunt me? I didn't know. This is going to sound crazy, but since I couldn't really talk to anybody about it, at night, when I was sleepless, I'd sit out on the balcony and talk to the moon. I'd imagine what Annabeth might say back to me, and wonder if she ever got my message. I didn't really care if anybody heard. There was only one girl out there who I wanted to hear.

The whole week indecision hung over me like a black, suffocating cloud. I had decide. Was I going back to New York to face it all? To see the constant reminders of how much it hurt? I didn't know. In some ways, I just wanted to run back to my mom and sit on the couch and eat candy out of a bag of samples like I did when I was twelve. But then I knew we'd have to talk about it. There would be decisions about funerals, memorials. There would be questions. People would ask me if I was okay. I'd have to tell them I was when I wasn't. I'd have to smile when I felt like bawling. I pushed away deciding. I pulled a Jason and tried to avoid talking about any of it to anybody. I knew I'd have to decide eventually.

It was the day before three of us were scheduled to leave for New York. I was in the training room. Jason and I had been given the job of training the tenants. For the past five days we'd been testing them, drilling them and trying to improve their skills. Sometimes one of the others would drop in to offer some tuition. Frank helped with archery. Reyna gave tips on using a spear. Hazel was just a general encouragement because Reyna-the-kill-joy said she couldn't teach the tenants horse-riding.

Lena, Emma and Oliver weren't there yet, nor was Jason. Somehow, we managed to train the tenants without having a single real in-depth conversation. He was still annoyed at me for telling them all about Piper. I was annoyed at him for being annoyed at me and holding a grudge over something they would have figured out anyway.

I liked to arrive early on the training days. Often I skipped breakfast to train. Slashing and attacking the training dummies. I was exhausting myself. I spent my days training as hard as I could, harder than Oliver or Emma or Lena or Jason. And my nights staring up at the stars and having hypothetical conversations with my dead girlfriend. I knew I didn't look so good. A blind person could see the dark semicircles under my eyes. If I'd ever had any extra weight on me, it was all gone. Food tasted like ashes in my mouth. I couldn't help but eat less when I was haunted when awake and asleep by Annabeth's terrified face and wide scared eyes. It was like that purple fire was burned into my retinas. I knew there had to be some hidden meaning. But in the end, all I could feel was fear for Annabeth, even if she was in no danger.

"Percy?" I turned around sharply. I had been lost in thought, daydreaming or perhaps, like usual, having a daymare. Lena walked into the training room, her sword gripped in her right hand.

"Oh, hi, you're early," I noted.

Lena shrugged, "Couldn't stand the bickering,"

"Is she always that fiery?" I asked, referring to Emma.

Lena smiled, "Usually. Only more so around people she's in love with,"

I laughed, "So there is actually something between them?"

"There could end up being. I don't know if she's quite his type, though."

"Who actually knows anything about Oliver?" I said, remembering how he smoothly avoided any questions we asked him. His past still remained somewhat of an enigma.

"Nobody, really. He's a bit of a mystery. But I guess everybody had their secrets."

"Yeah," I looked away, wondering if she'd guessed any of mine or if she'd heard my one-way conversations with the moon.

I tried to busy myself preparing for the last training session. Jason wanted to test all the skills we'd taught them. I got out the bows, arrows and targets, a few imperial gold swords, some throwing knives, spears, mats for practice. Lena didn't say much as she helped me set it up. Usually I would have waited until Jason got there to set up but I needed am excuse to do something useful.

"I just wanted to thank you," said Lena as we positioned a second mat in the centre of the room.

"For what?"

"For giving us this opportunity. We would have spent the rest of our lives in danger if it wasn't for you,"

I blinked, "Oh, don't worry about it, it's my job."

"I didn't thinking saving people from monsters was part of the job description,"

"I don't know, maybe it is. I'd do it anyway,"

"Well, you're pretty brave. That's all I mean,"

"Uh... Thanks." I looked away and began to polish Riptide.

I wasn't really in the mood for conversation. I wasn't in the mood for anything, really. I just wanted to fade quietly away into the darkness.

"You don't want to go back to New York, do you?"said Lena out of the blue. I looked up at her, startled, she seemed to have this uncanny ability to sense what was on anybody's mind.

"What?"

"Well, you don't, do you?"

"I don't know,"

"You should go back," Lena's eyes were wide and blue-gray, fringed with pale gold lashes. Now I looked closer I saw her eyes were different to her sister's, Emma had eyes that were the bright startling of the sky while Lena's eyes were more like the blue-gray of the sea on an overcast day. She had a lot of knowledge in those eyes, like she knew things you didn't.

"Why do you say that?"

"You have things you need to finish. Beginnings to make into endings. Nevers to make into forevers."

"I have a feeling some people won't be very happy if I try to go back to New York," I said, thinking of Poseidon and the seawater incident. I still couldn't open the bottle.

"It's not changing fate if you're just following destiny," said Lena cryptically. Like most people who new things other people didn't, she just had to say them in an ambiguous way.

"What do you mean?"

"Family is important. There are people in New York who love you. They miss you. They're scared for you. You can't just abandon them."

I hadn't really factored in how other people would feel about me practically disappearing off the face of the earth. My mom would be worried sick. I'd only thought about how painful it would be for me to explain it all and to think about her. But the truth was that moving to San Francisco hadn't made me think about Annabeth any less. No matter where I went she would be on my mind. None of my friends would know where I was. They'd have no explanation. Thalia and Rachel probably didn't know how Annabeth died. The thought of them all not knowing was painful, of her not getting the respect she deserved.

I opened my mouth to say something but I was cut off as Reyna, Jason, Hazel and Frank all walked into the training room with Emma and Oliver in tow.

"We have something important to consider." said Reyna in a clipped, business-like tone.

"Yeah," I confirmed, "We do, because I'm moving back to New York."

-oOo-

As it turned out the others had noticed my sleeplessness, my mid-night screaming fits and the dark racoon-like circles under my eyes. They attributed my walking-dead impressions to indecision over going back to New York. And yes, that was part of it but not all of it. I didn't tell them about the dreams. They needed to know the whole story and I thought I might just lose what shred of sanity I had left if I had to relive it all again. They wanted to tell me that I didn't have to go to New York and that Reyna would take my place. She thought it was important to go ad meet some new employee of the Zeus Enterprises branch if the company, apparently they had a new architect who was really good. No doubt it was the person who got Annabeth's job, I thought. Reyna had already told Hazel and Frank that they had to go. There was only Jason to deal with. All month, on the trip, during prep week, during training week, since my argument with Jason everybody had been avoiding saying it. They didn't want to mention Piper, they didn't want to say that if everybody in the team was going, he'd have to go too. So they just didn't say anything. Jason didn't bring it up either, though nobody really expected him to. My confirmation that I was going just made it a bigger issue. I think the whole time he was holding onto the hope that I wouldn't be able to stand going back to New York so he'd have an excuse to wallow in his sorrows in San Francisco. I had to try and convince him to go back to Piper. He needed her.

My suitcase was packed, it was the morning we were going to leave. In a few minutes, I'd wheel the suitcase down the stairs and probably never come back to Jupiter Enterprises. Jason had been shut up in his apartment since I had announced I was moving back home. It went unsaid, he wasn't escorting the tenants to New York. He was going back to Piper. I took one last look around my apartment that I'd only stayed in for a brief period of time and shut the door. I walked down the hall and paused at Jason's door. A stubborn silence emanated from the room. I parked the case and knocked on the door. More silence. I sighed and opened the surprisingly unlocked door anyway. Jason was out on the little balcony that adjoined his apartment. Somehow, I doubted he was out enjoying the sunlight and the ocean view.

He didn't hear me as I walked across the room and slipped past the sliding glass doors. He didn't even turn as I started to speak.

"You should come back," I said.

He remained impassive as stone.

"You can't just avoid it all forever. You're going to have to face up to the things you said one day,"

"Am I?" His voice was a scratchy monotone.

"Look, I know you're probably still annoyed at me for what I said, I get that. You probably didn't want them all to know about Piper. But Jason, I just don't get why you don't want to go back to Piper,"

"I do," he said so quietly I almost couldn't hear.

"Then why haven't you packed you're suitcase?" I asked.

Jason still wouldn't look at me, he just stared off into the distance. It took him a long while to say anything. "Don't judge me, but I'm scared."

I frowned, and stepped up next to him. "Scared?"

"Yeah,"

"Of what?"

"That she hates me, that she'll never forgive me, that I'm wrong,"

"But you are wrong, you left her in the first place," I said, Jason winced like I'd hit him.

"I know,"

"Then why don't you do the right thing, for once?"

Jason turned to me, his eyes blazing blue fire, "That's all I try to do! Can't you see that? I beat myself up over this! I worry about her! I worry that if I go back there, all I'll do is hurt her more! Stop telling me off, I don't need your help to make myself feel bad!"

I stared at him. His jaw was clenched like he was angry but I could see the strong emotion seeping out of him, giving way to the emptiness I'd gotten used to seeing in his eyes. He was worried but he was hard to convince. He cared about Piper, but just a bit too much.

"Maybe you just don't know what the right thing is, then," I said, Jason turned away. He turned his back on me, on Piper, on any hopes of convincing him.

I sighed loudly and obviously. If he wasn't going to listen, maybe it was best to leave him with one last thought.

"Okay, then," I said, "Jason, I'm going back to New York to accept responsibility for the fact that I abandoned my friends and family in my grief. I _left them._ Maybe you should accept some responsibility too, for the things you said, the things you did. Stop punishing other people for your own mistakes. I don't really care that you're going to stay here, it's fine with me. But you should know that you're just making it harder to go back. You're just hurting Piper more with every day you spend in indecision,"

Jason stiffened, but I was already turning and I didn't stay to see any more of his reaction. I walked out of the door and wheeled the suitcase down the stairs. Just like that, I left one home for another. I left San Francisco, little did I know what was waiting for me back home.

**So, Percy's headed back to NY and has been having nightmares/premonitions, there may/may not be something like a love-hate relationship between Emma and Oliver and Jason still doesn't want to face up to Piper. **

**Thoughts? What do you think Percy heading back to NY means for the whole Percabeth situation? Especially considering Sally's in Cape Cod? **

**Shall I give you the name of the next chapter? Okay, I will. It's from Annabeth's point of view and it's called Chapter 24: A Dangerous Game**

**Bye**


	24. Chapter 24

**Changing Fate**

**Uh... Not much to say. Just read! Oh, warning: this chapter may be a little scary/violent. So Uh, yeah. Nothing _terrible. _I think you can deal with it. **

Chapter 24: A Dangerous Game

**I know this isn't technically a quote... Meh, it works. (read the brackets separately and as part of the sentence, got it?) **

_"S(he) Be(lie)ve(d)." ~Unknown _

Annabeth's point of view.

"I feel kinda lonely," I said to Piper as we walked towards our separate cars. "You know, I'd gotten used to having you stay over. It was like having half-siblings again."

Piper smiled. "It was fun, you took good care of me,"

"Although you were a bit demanding," I said with a cheeky smirk.

Piper hit me playfully on the arm. "Says you, Little Miss High Maintenance!"

"Excuse me? High maintenance?" I said in mock horror.

Piper rolled her eyes. She seemed back to old-self. After all, she'd managed for the whole week on her own without any blackouts. I'd given her the remainder of my stores of Ambrosia to take home, just in case. I only had half a square and a few crumbs left, but it didn't really matter. I didn't plan on getting injured enough to need the medicine. Unfortunately, plans don't always work out.

"The tenants will be here tomorrow," Piper said. "It's going to be interesting to meet them."

I knew she was avoiding saying it. She had this little part of her that was unsure Jason would come back. No matter how many times Leo or I tried to reassure her he'd be back, she still held on to this shred of doubt, this tiny sliver of a chance that he never wanted to see her again.

I patted her shoulder. "Stop worrying!"

She smiled a tiny, sad smile. "I'm okay,"

I shook my head. "You will be, just relax," I lifted my hands in a sweeping motion, "Deep breaths."

Piper laughed, the tiny smile getting wider. "Stop it!"

I put my hands on her shoulders, a mock serious smile on my face. "We need positive energy. No negativity. You're karma is good,"

Piper giggled some more, smirking simultaneously. "And what about my chakras?"

I closed my eyes and sighed exaggeratedly. "Your chakras are good, perfectly aligned with your spiritual energy,"

Piper rolled her eyes and shrugged my hands off her shoulders. "I didn't know chakras could be aligned. I thought they were more... free."

I shrugged, "What are chakras anyway?"

"Zeus knows,"

"Does he now?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. You're being kind of goofy today,"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I just have this... good feeling. Like something good is just around the corner,"

It was true. All day, I'd felt this strange sort of feeling in the deep pit of my stomach. Like the sort of feeling you get when you're just on the highest part of a roller coaster, just before the plunge. You're scared, you know the unexpected is just around the corner but you can't help but feel this strange euphoria, this anticipation. The thrill of only kind of knowing what comes next. You get this tingling, your heart beats faster and everything freezes for one moment, everything's sharper, clearer. You know you're about to fall, and fall hard but you know you'll come out of it laughing. Or you hope you do.

"Do you think it has to do with the tenants arriving?"

"I don't know. I think it's more than that. Something's going to happen, something we could never have anticipated."

Piper grinned. "Bring it on,"

-oOo-

I drove home slowly from work that evening. Took the intersections with little horn-honking. Stopped and had a coffee at a little corner cafe. For some reason, I felt compelled to take a detour. I drove past Paul and Sally's apartment, even though I knew they were in Cape Cod and there was nobody home. There was something that kept me from going back to the apartment straight away. I just kept driving, I even sang to the cheesy pop music on the radio. Eventually, I decided I had to go back. Even if it was only to nod vaguely at Ethan before leaving him to his 'work' in that dark cramped office of his. I did wonder what he did in that office. He'd never really seemed like the computer-nerd type. But I guess once he'd moved on from the whole let's-kill-the-nice-demigods thing he had to find _something _to do. People grew up, they found new interests, grew into different people. We couldn't let the fact that we were demigods rule our lives.

I wondered what sort of life Percy and I might have had. Would we have both have ended up working at Zeus Enterprises? Would we have had kids? Settled down a little? Or would we always be those sixteen-year-old fighters in our hearts? I smiled at the thought of Percy being a dad. A baby held awkwardly in one arm, messed up hair, a confused expression and baby spew all over his shirt. That made me laugh, it seemed so impossible that it might just work out. I thought he'd be a good dad. I imagined he'd probably be afraid of dropping the kid, though.

I comforted myself with the thought that Percy would've been a good father, ignoring the truth that he never would be. I stood in the elevator humming along to a song that was stuck in my head. I still felt that inexplicable anticipation, like something was going to happen.

I danced all the way down the hall, not expecting to be interrupted. When I thought about it, I never remembered seeing any of the neighbours. People had to come and go from the building, I'd seen them. Just never on thus particular floor. But I didn't let that faze me, it didn't even cross my mind.

When I unlocked the door, I could hear the sound of the shower running. Wonder of wonders, the recluse was taking responsibility for his own personal hygiene. I put my keys on the bench and wondered where I put my iPod. I remembered it was stuffed somewhere in the back of my duffel bag, along with my Yankees cap was a gift from my mom all those years ago. I walked into the hallway humming and paused.

The door to Ethan's office was open, revealing a thin rectangle of darkness. The permanently locked, out-of-bounds, secretive, dark, mysterious office was unlocked. I don't know if you've ever felt it. That magnetic pull that propels you to do things that probably aren't the best for you. You could say it's impulsivity, I prefer _curiosity. _I turned around, checking my back. I could still hear the shower running. He wouldn't care if I just took a _peep. _He was always hiding out in there, he must have some good reason. I took a step forward and stopped, hesitating. This was his space. He'd have a good reason for locking the door, part of my mind said. A good reason, said the other half, he's hiding something! What are you waiting for!

There was reason and there was impulse. One or the other. Safety or danger.

"What the hell!" I muttered to myself, "Live dangerously!"

I strode into the room. It was dim, like a shadowy bat cave. I looked around for a source of light, fumbling with the light switch when I found it. I turned away from the slate gray wall and had to stifle a gasp. I felt my eyes go wide and all that strange euphoria leak out of to me, like I was a punctured balloon. Instead it was replaced with a cold, leaden feeling that made me want to simultaneously double over in pain, scream in shock and roar in anger at myself for being so blind. All I could manage was a strange gurgling, strangled sob.

The walls were plastered with pictures. Polaroids, grainy digitals and even black and white copies. They featured only three people. Firstly, and most dominantly, there was me. I was everywhere. Smiling from little portraits, laughing with Percy, even just walking down the street on a completely regular day. Other pictures were of a vaguely familiar blond I couldn't quite place, though pictures of her were fewer and far between, as if somebody had slowly replaced her pictures with others. The last person he had pictures of was Percy. I didn't know what to think about that, my brain had gone numb with shock. I was processing things slowly, putting the puzzle pieces together at dial-up speed.

The other feature of the wall was a huge calendar. Somebody had taken a red marker and crossed off the days of the month up to today. The date was circle in a thick purple marker. I looked closer and in the corner of each little box there was a tiny moon. It was a lunar calendar. Today's date had a crescent moon. The thinnest point. Along the margins and borders of the calendar a list was accumulating in obsessively neat handwriting. _Blessing, rope, stakes, dress, slippers, spell, crescent moon, fire, ritual dagger, sacrifice, memory._

Next to it was a diagram. A circle, it looked like chalk, but the whole diagram was black and white so it was hard to tell. Positioned at regular intervals around the circle were wooden stakes, each set aflame. Little symbols were chalked beside each stake. That was all well and good, creepy, but not as scary as what was in the center of the circle. At first I thought it was a rag doll, the way the figure's limbs were set at weird angles and the eyes stared vacantly. When I looked closer I saw it was a girl. She was small, dressed in a white robe. She was tied to a central stake and her head lolled hopelessly to the side. She seemed to be surrounded by some kind of whirlwind, a dark swirling force that descended from the sky. It was the essence of shadows and darkness, it was stealing away her life force. Giving something in exchange. She was a sacrifice.

I gulped and scanned the room again. What did it all mean? This... obsession, this listing of things, the _sacrifice. _

Then it hit me. It was me. I was his sacrifice. This whole time Ethan was putting on an act. Like hell he cared that I needed a place to stay, like hell he had a crush on me. It was all a trap. A carefully orchestrated, planned and thought out plan. I was a pawn in his chess game. No doubt he was behind Percy's death too. All this time I'd been ignorant. A pretty little toy. A stupid, stupid little girl who was trying to play with the grown-ups.

The cold room suddenly felt stifling. I wanted to be sick. I whirled around. It wasn't safe in this apartment. It wasn't safe anywhere near Ethan.

I bolted from the room, into the little bathroom that stemmed off my bedroom. I was so caught up as I dry retched over the sink I didn't realise the shower had stopped in the bathroom down the hall. Just like the blind little girl I was, I didn't realise until it was too late.

"Feeling a little sick?"

I whirled around. There he was. The traitor, the murderer, the person I had trusted. With his eyepatch, that dark hair and that ugly smirk that said 'I beat you'.

I tried, unsuccessfully, to feign ignorance. "Uh... I think I had some bad sushi..."

Ethan laughed cruelly. "Let's just stop now. Drop the act, Annabeth. You know, don't you?"

I just glared at him, not wanting to answer his questions.

"Come on, can't we be friends? You've only got so many hours left in this world, may as well make the best of it,"

"Are you going to kill me like you did Percy?" I spat.

Ethan was leaning against the door jamb now. "Sorry about that. I hope it wasn't too much trouble for you,"

"Nothing at all," I said sarcastically. "It's not like he was the love of my life or anything."

"Of course," Ethan nodded with mock sympathy. "Met anyone new lately?"

"Yes,actually. There's this guy, he happens to be a murdering, scheming, stalking bastard who betrayed me, but I think there could be something between us one day," I said, glaring at him. I knew I should keep him talking, assess the situation, notice that I was backed up against a sink and he was holding a knife and that the only escape was a tiny window with a drop long enough to kill me, but I wasn't exactly thinking straight.

Ethan's eyes were hard, unforgiving. He sized me up, his eye raking up and down.

"Would you like a picture? maybe it'll last longer," I said, raising an eyebrow, it lost some effect when you considered how my voice shook.

"Let's not get catty," he said after a pause.

"Why not?" I argued. "If these are my last words, I want them to be good."

"Are you going to come quietly or will this be difficult?" he said, his voice low and menacing.

I told him where he could shove his quiet. This did't make him too happy and before I could fight back with my trembling hands, a cold blade was at my throat and his face was inches from mine.

"Just get it over with," I groaned. "Kill me so I can get out of this nightmare."

"Sorry, honey," Ethan whispered his voice sickly sweet. "I have other ideas. He shoved my roughly out the door from the bathroom.

"I can walk, you know!" I exclaimed as I was jostled into the kitchen.

"That's my problem," he said and wouldn't relinquish his grip. He pushed me into a chair with a clatter and I winced.

"Going to interrogate me?" I asked as he pulled out a roll of rope, he ignored me. Ethan busied himself with unravelling the rope, I saw am opportunity. I pushed up with my feet and impulsively went for the door. I didn't even make it a foot. He had my arm with the hand that held the knife, the point was digging sharply into my arm, drawing blood. I twisted around to get out of his grasp and the point trailed down my arm, leaving a trail of cut flesh and searing pain. I gasped and grabbed at my arm, trying to staunch the rapid flow of blood.

Ethan grabbed my shoulders and shoved me back in the chair.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that again," he said. "We wouldn't want to mess up that pretty face of yours, now would we? I doubt you'd make much of a sacrifice with a disfigured face..."

The threat hung in the air like cheap perfume.

"No," I said quietly, though in truth I didn't really care any more. Every second I was trapped here was another second of my rapidly dissolving life wasted. I'd never see Piper or Leo again. Never tease Octavian. Never receive a postcard from Sally and Paul. Never visit Percy's monument again. That thought suddenly brought tears to my eyes. I looked away from Ethan, I couldn't stand the thought of him seeing me cry. But I couldn't hide the hot liquid that flowed down my cheeks.

"Aw, she's sad," said Ethan, making a pouting face.

I looked at him and copied his face. "Aw, he's an impassive monster,"

Ethan smirked at my cheek. "I know what will make you happy," He rummaged around in a hemp sack that sat on the table nearby and produced two white packages. "The way to a girl's heart. Clothes and shoes."

"Fine, give me clothes that I wear for and hour and then kill me. What a great idea." I scoffed.

A hint of an evil smile played on Ethan's lips. "Put them on," he commanded, holding the packages out to me.

"I don't want your clothes." I eyed the packages disdainfully.

"It's part of the ritual. You need to wear them,"

"And what if I don't care about your ritual? What is it anyway, some kind of cult thing?"

It was Ethan's turn to scoff. "Cult? Don't be ridiculous! You are a sacrifice to the great Titaness, Myenmosyne."

I raised my eyebrows, I was genuinely shocked. "Isn't she the Titan of memory? What's that all about? Having recall problems?"

I saw flash of confusion and pain in Ethan's eyes, a glimpse of the human behind the monster mask. "You wouldn't care,"

"Maybe I could help," I offered, trying to find a vulnerability, a crack to widen. "There's always another option."

Ethan's laugh was harsh and cruel. "You wouldn't know. This is different."

"Come on, Ethan, we can-"

He held up his hand. "Stop bargaining. I've had enough of this. Just put this dress on and-"

"And let you kill me," I finished. "You don't have to say it, Ethan. I know you're going to end the life of a twenty-one year old woman just so you can fix some stupid selfish problem. You don't have to hide it, we both know what you are." I stood up and snatched the packages off him. I didn't even protest as he led me to the little bathroom and forced me through the door.

-oOo-

I looked around the cold tiled room. I could hear Ethan on the ore side of the door, tapping his knife on a hard surface just to let me know he was there and that there was no chance of escape. I was already changed into the contents of the packages, as much as I didn't like it. Thin silk slippers were flimsy and I could feel the cold of the tiles so obviously it was no better than having bare feet. The dress was long and white. An one-shoulder dress with a beaded band just under the bodice. It sat in a way that showed off the jagged pink scar from the Amphisbaena attack that ran from one shoulder to my chest. It still hadn't faded, no matter how much Ambrosia I took. I liked the way the dress made the puckered pink skin blatantly obvious. I thought it something like a metaphor, of how Ethan had damaged me, of how he'd broken me once and wasn't going to do it again.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was a mess. My hair was long, I couldn't remember the last time it was cut, and it fell in messy tangles way past my shoulders. My cheeks were pale and my palms felt clammy. The dress, though I'd just put it on, was already spattered with blood from my injured arm. I didn't wash the wound, I just let the blood run down my arm in a crimson trail and drip from my fingers. I didn't want to be his perfect little sacrifice. I wanted to go out kicking and screaming with my head high, if I had to die at all. Which I didn't plan to.

I didn't know how I was going to do it, but I had to find a way to get away, to make a break for it. I looked up at the window. It was tiny, and with all the take-out and lack of gym sessions I'd been having lately, I thought it'd be a squeeze. And then there was the fall. It was just about unsurvivable. Probably eight, nine stories onto solid concrete. I'd be dead in seconds. So that option was eliminated. All I could do was fight. I looked around the room for some kind of weapon. The best there was was a bar of soap and a half-empty shampoo bottle. I bit my lip, wishing for a razor, however blunt. I clutched the bottle tightly and took hold of the door knob, not liking my chances. I flung the door open to darkness, ,y bedroom was dark. Ethan had been anticipating my method. I flailed in the darkness, none of my wild swings finding purchase. Then punch did get something, but he had my wrist and he was twisting me around until he had me with my hands pinned behind me and the knife pressed to my throat.

"What did I say about coming quietly?" he hissed.

"I'll scream," I said. "I swear I'll scream so loudly that somebody will call the police."

Ethan laughed mockingly. "Oh yeah? Ever wonder why you never saw anybody come or go from this floor? It's _deserted. _Nobody can hear you scream."

_Nobody can hear you scream. _Genuine fear began to wrap its clutches around me then, not anger, not pain, fear.

I swallowed. "Don't be cliché. That's only in movies,"

"Then you're living a movie,"

I was silent and absolutely sure he could hear how loudly my heart was beating.

"Now, Annabeth," said Ethan patronisingly, twisting me so my face was inches from his. "I have to get some things organized. Are you going to sit quietly and wait?"

"Like hell I will," I glared at him, if my hands were free the temptation to punch him would have been almost unbearable.

He sighed exaggeratedly and I wrinkled my nose. "This is a dangerous game you play, Annabeth. If you'd be more cooperative then death might be less painful."

"Cooperation is for losers," I said as he led me back in to the kitchen. Perhaps _led _isn't quite the right word, more like _herded._ He shoved me into the chair once again and I shivered despite myself. The thin material of the dress wasn't insulating my body at all. Ethan kept the knife pointed at me as he rummaged through the bag. I knew that if I moved a muscle the knife would 'slip' and I'd have no chance of escape. Ethan produced a vial of purple liquid that shimmered in the light. He began to fill a syringe with it.

"Are you going to poison me?" I asked incredulously. "I thought you wanted me alive."

Ethan turned to me with the syringe. "It won't kill you now you've been exposed to it before, although it'll put you to sleep and paralyze you and you probably won't have the sweetest dreams."

"Is that..."

His eyes flickered to my scar. "Yes. It's Amphisbaena poison."

Before I could even try to react, his hand whipped out like lightning and jabbed the syringe into my arm. I gasped in shock. It felt like fire burning through my veins. It was spreading faster than any other poison, taking over my system like a virus in a computer. Within seconds my vision became blurry around the edges. Ethan smiled, satisfied. I began to shake uncontrollably, the poison was spreading like, well, wildfire. I could feel a tingling in my toes and when I made a let ditch effort to stand my legs crumpled and I collapsed on the floor. My heart was racing and I couldn't speak. It was paralyzing me. Ethan stared down at me pitilessly. "I'll be back soon. Don't try and go anywhere." He laughed mirthlessly. "Sweet dreams, little girl."

I wanted to yell and scream and rant at him as he walked away but I was powerless. I was weak. My mind was blinded with pain and now instead of blurry vision, everything was becoming dark. My entire body was being punctured with white hot needles of agony. And, for once, I wished the poison was going to kill me. I wished to die. But the physical pain was nothing in comparison with what was to come. A wave of nausea, pain and fire swept over me and this time my vision went dark. The poison was targeting my eyes. Soon it would reach my brain and the hallucinations would start. And then it did and I thought my head might crack open. I was engulfed in a scalding purple fire as the mental torture began.

**Sorry if that was a little... Dark. I assure you, I hate torturing characters. But there was a twist! A tangled web of lies (I love that expression!) came a little bit unwound. I hate Ethan so much! **

**What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Hate Ethan? I know what you mean. **

**Bye **

**xxx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Changing Fate**

**Did you like the last chapter? I'll try to make this one good. I know I'm kinda breaking the pattern if switching POV's each chapter but that doesn't really matter, does it? **

Chapter 25: Fight or Flight

_"I drag myself out of nightmares each morning and find there is no relief in waking." _

_~ Finnick Odair, The Hunger Games series_

Over the duration of the nightmare I watched Percy die a thousand times over. Each time was more horrible than the next. It was a never-ending cycle and I was trapped, immobile, as he perished over and over and over. He would fall into a pit of purple fire, or be crushed by some immeasurable, invisible weight or collapse in wracking convulsions. No matter how he died, there would be a few deadly moments for me to process his newest death and then he'd spring back to life. Every possible way somebody could die, Percy did. And every possible way a heart could break, mine did. Over and over. Sometimes he'd die in the middle of a kiss and I'd watch, helpless, as the colour drained from his face, the taste of him still on my lips. Another time he died in the middle of our wedding. It was beautiful, for the few golden moments I walked down the aisle, and just before he said 'I do' the sky would turn dark, my amazing dress would rip itself to tatters and he would simply fade away in a puff of dark smoke. It wasn't so much how he died that scared me, it was more that each time he was so close, I had him right there and then he was torn from me. I'd reach out, clutching for him, like I was in a dark room, but even when he was right in front of me my hands found open air.

I was half surprised Ethan didn't find his way into my dreams. The sacrifice ritual didn't even weave its way in. Apart from the purple fire and the occasional snake, it didn't even feature. But I would have given anything experience my own death than Percy's. The physical effects of the poison were nothing in comparison to the mental torture. The constant throbbing ache at the base of my skull and the white hot pain searing my flesh didn't even compare. Each time I kept thinking 'This has to end, torture can't be this painful. Just let me die!'. That was the thing, no matter how many times Percy died, I remained perfectly unharmed. When acid rain fell, I was sheltered. When we were showered in a hail of ammunition, I was bulletproof. And that was the torment, that I was living on. Just like in real life. So it wasn't completely a relief when my vision started to return. The fire faded and Percy died one last time. But this last time was especially bad, because he died with his eyes open, staring up at me with an eery expression on his face. I was left with an imprint of those green, green eyes on my mind and I couldn't get them out of my head.

When I came to, I was still on the cold tiled floor of Ethan's kitchen. I ached all over and my muscles felt strange and tense when I moved them. My throat wasn't ragged or sore, like I expected it to be. The paralysing poison had obviously kept me from screaming out. But my whole body was covered in a thin sheen of cold sweat and I was sure I looked pale. I lay on the floor, not wanting to move any more than testing out the pain in my limbs. I could still feel the poison in my bloodstream and I knew if I didn't get something into me soon, I'd let the darkness that was creeping back around the edges of my vision engulf me again. And who knew what Ethan would do to me during my next period of unconsciousness. Any of these breaths could be my last.

The whole apartment was silent. I couldn't hear the tapping of computer keys or the menacing clunk of a knife hitting a hard surface that might indicate Ethan was home. Had he actually left me here alone? Perhaps he hadn't anticipated the lapse in the poison's effectiveness, thought that me being out to the world would buy him some time. And if there were lapses, that I wouldn't fight back. He underestimated me.

The pain seemed inconsequential after the nightmares as I pulled myself up. My legs shook uncontrollably but somehow I managed to stand, leaning heavily on the bench and walls. I just kept thinking 'I have to make it to the bedroom, I have to make it to the bedroom.' I even found myself muttering it quietly to myself as a shuffled slowly through the house. Finally, I managed to haul myself to the carpeted area, though I was breathing heavily. My legs gave out and I found myself crawling across the floor to the duffel bag. It was a bit degrading but there was nobody there to watch and I had only one one thing on my mind. I had to get out of here. I found what I was looking for with fumbling hands. As I pressed the small amount of Ambrosia I had to my lips and the familiar taste filled my mouth, I could already feel my head clearing. The world became sharper and my legs felt stronger. The poison was receding a little, but I knew the medicine would only provide a small reprieve. The fire was still burning through my veins and there was only a short amount of time before I was overcome. I had to find someplace quiet to hide and recover. But first I had to get out of the apartment without a trace.

There was no time to change, I just pulled on my Yankees cap and faded to invisibility. It felt strange to be pulling on the cap after so long, like I was returning to some kind of childhood tradition. It was better to be invisible, I'd probably attract a few glances. It wasn't everyday you saw a Greek sacrifice, poisoned by the venom of a supernatural snake, staggering down the street trying to get away from a psychopath who killed her fiancé.

I managed to walk steadily down the deserted hallways and make it down the elevator. The shaking hadn't come back yet, but it was only a matter of time. Ethan said the poison wouldn't be fatal, but I doubted he was telling the truth. You just couldn't trust mildly insane people like him. Sooner or later, it would take me or at least effect me so badly that I lost the ability to think clearly enough to sustain myself. I could already feel my brain becoming foggy.

I made it onto the street, which was busy as ever. It seemed kind of strange how life could just go on as usual for the millions of other people in New York, the billions in the world. They all went about their business, worrying about home-loans, seeing shows on Broadway, wondering what they were going to have for dinner that night and right under their noses extraordinary, scary things happened. The man in a suit who walked right past me was completely unaware that Zeus Enterprises built houses for people who were half-god, even though he probably drove past the building every day. The woman who held a small child by the hand didn't know that there was a Titaness called Mneymosyne who had some power over memories and that a son of the goddess Nemesis wanted to use that power. But even I didn't know why that was.

I found myself almost running down the street, heading blindly in any direction just to get away. I had to force my tense legs to stop when I reached a corner. I was panicking, which was exactly what I shouldn't be doing. What were my options? I eliminated the ones that were stupid but immediately sprung into my head. I couldn't go anywhere in the company car, that was a dead giveaway to Ethan, both if he saw me driving or noticed the car missing. I couldn't go to Sally's house, they weren't due back from Cape Cod for another few days. I couldn't go to the Zeus Enterprises office, there would be nobody there. I had to go someplace like... Piper's house! That was my best option. I couldn't call ahead, Ethan had found my cellphone and I didn't think it was worth the exhaustion of heading all the way back up to use the house phone, it probably wasn't connected anyway, and by the time I got up there and back, my energy would be seriously, perhaps fatally, depleted. My best option was to take a taxi. I scanned the road, looking out for one. At first I tried to hail one but then realised I was invisible. I then realised I had no money. In my drugged stupor I had forgotten to get any money when I left the house. Now I really was stuck.

For some stupid reason, I felt hot tears spring to my eyes. I took the Yankees cap off and sank down onto the steps of a nearby shop. I ran a shaking hand through my hair as the tears ran down my cheeks. It was times like these I felt alone. The world went on around me as I sobbed there on the ground in my tattered silk slippers and dirty dress. I probably looked like some kind of beggar and I could just feel the disdainful glances, though even worse than those were the people who looked away, the people who acted like I didn't exist. I didn't feel like moving, the despair was more paralyzing than the venom. It felt like time had stopped in a little bubble only around me. I didn't notice the tinkling of bells behind me as the door opened and somebody looked down at me.

"Excuse me," said a voice. I looked up a the person who was trying to get out of the door. He wasn't old, couldn't have been more than two years younger than me. He had this dark, dark brown hair that wasn't quite black with streaks of lighter, chestnut brown that fell messily around his face. His eyes were this completely impossible midnight blue and they looked down at me with a reserved amusement and a little pity.

I scampered out of the way, realizing the entrance I sat at was the door to a cafe.

The boy walked out of the cafe, a girl following close behind him. She was very tall and pretty, with elfin features and ears that were a little pointed, making her look like some kind of angelic fairy. She had hair that was dyed five different colors. You got the sense she was naturally blond but it was hard to tell because she had streaks of bright orange, ruby red, regal purple, lime green and a blue like the sky that matched her eyes perfectly. She looked at me with curiosity as they walked past, examining me like I was some kind of science experiment. The boy walked on, but she continued to stand a few feet away and examine me.

"Can I help you?" I croaked.

She smiled a strange smile. "I should be asking you that. You don't look so good."

"I hadn't noticed," I said sarcastically. I returned her smile but not warmly. I didn't like being stared at like a science experiment.

She kept her eyes on me but called out loudly to the boy who was walking rapidly in the other direction and didn't seem to notice his companion wasn't with him. "Noah!"

The boy with the improbable blue eyes twisted around, but he didn't seem surprised that the girl wasn't with him. He rolled his eyes and came walking back casually, like he had all the time in the world.

"What have you found this time?" he said.

"It's a girl," she said, still not taking her eyes off me.

"I can see that, Dana."

"She's a very sad girl," added the girl, Dana. "Why are you so sad?"

"You wouldn't get it," I told her. She was about the same age as the boy and almost as tall, but he was clearly the one in charge, he treated her like a little sister.

Dana tilted her head to the side. "I might."

"I doubt it."

"Maybe."

"I don't think so."

"Oh, for the sake of sanity!" exclaimed the boy, I thought his name was Noah. "Can we get this over with?"

Dana turned to him, he tone chastising, "This girl needs help. I want to help her."

"What is with you and this need to help the hopeless cases?" said Noah exasperatedly.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Dana. "She is not a hopeless case!"

Noah looked me over critically. "Yeah, sure. Whatever." he began walking in the opposite direction again, back down the street.

Dana watched his retreating figure for a few seconds before calling, "She might be able to help us with finding Lena!"

Noah stopped in his tracks and turned slowly around. He stalked back and glared at Dana.

"You just _don't _use Lena as a bargaining chip," he said, his voice low and menacing.

Dana smiled sweetly and turned away from him, ignoring his anger. "So will you help us?"

A cold fog was stealing over my brain, the effects of the Ambrosia were wearing off. "With what?" I mumbled.

"We're looking for some people," she explained. "A couple of friends of ours, we haven't seen them in some time. They're twins, Lena and Emma Callihan. Have you seen them?"

I tried to think about it, to dredge up the memory, to put faces to the names that seemed so familiar. My mind felt like it was floating away, like all the thoughts had sprouted wings and were flying off into the darkening sky.

I frowned at the two people in front of me, one of them dark and impatient and the other bright and expectant. My thoughts were scrambled. For a dim moment, I wondered who they were and then I shook my head to clear it, blinking a bit. These people wanted me to help them. They were being friendly.

"Uh..." the words were jumbled before they even reached my lips. "I don't... I mean... I'm sorry, I just can't think right now..."

Dana looked at me with concern, her bright purple bangs falling across her face and framing her vivid eyes. "Are you okay?"

I frowned again. Was I okay? No, I wasn't. But I wasn't exactly going to tell two random people on the street my problems.

"I'm fine," I muttered.

Noah rolled his eyes at Dana. "She's probably drunk."

I glared at him. "I am not drunk. I'm just..." I trailed off.

"Lost?" suggested Dana with a sympathetic expression on her face.

"More than lost," I said.

"Can we help you find your way?" she asked.

I rubbed a spot on my temple that was starting to prickle uncomfortably. My whole body, in fact, was starting to prickle like I was lying on a bed of needles.

"I guess I could use a ride," I answered.

Dana smiled a genuine, sweet smile. "Awesome."

Noah rolled his eyes. "What is it with you and helping people?" he asked in an exasperated voice.

Dana looked away. "I like helping people."

"Is this about Hyacinth?"

Dana glared at Noah, it was the first time I'd seen anything other than playful happiness in her eyes. The blue that had looked so like the sky on a sunny day had turned cold and hard, like a cloud had passed over the sun in her eyes.

"No, this is not about Cinth," she said. "Do I have to have a reason to be nice? Why don't you just get off my back, Noah? What happened to Cinth was not my fault! Lay off, for once!"

Noah backtracked, seeing the fierce expression on her elfin face. "Look, Dana, I'm sorry. Can we just forget I said that?"

Dana breathed deeply. "Fine. Let's just help our new friend..." she looked at me expectantly and I realised she wanted my name.

"Oh, Annabeth," I said quickly.

Dana smiled, and the sun shined again. "That's a lovely name. Not a bit as plain as mine."

"I like your name, Dana. It's pretty," I sad sleepily, I could still feel the delirium creeping back up.

She brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Thank-you."

"Where's the car?" asked Noah.

"Around the corner," replied Dana like the argument hadn't happened. She took my hand and I was surprised to find it was soft and warm. The nails were painted in five shades of purple, graduating from a pale mauve to a deep indigo. Noah rolled his eyes, that seemed to be a specialty of his, and followed us down the street. Their car wasn't far. And it wasn't hard to find. I smiled dreamily when I saw it and felt the odd urge to laugh out loud. It was a 60s style Mini Cooper and was painted a purply-pink color so bright it was almost painful. It stood out like an elephant in a row of field mice.

Noah saw the expression on my face and shook his head shamefully. "I know. It's ridiculous."

I laughed. "What's the story with the color?"

"That's what happens when you put Dana in charge of get the car repainted," he said.

"Hey!" protested Dana, giving him a playful punch in the arm. "I had to do something to cover the scorch marks!"

I raised my eyebrows. "Scorch marks?"

"Looooooong story," said Dana with a wink, but I got the feeling she was hiding some pain behind her perky smile.

"That's why we're in NY," added Noah.

I nodded but found that made my head spin, so I stopped halfway through and winced.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Dana fearfully.

"I'm fine," I shot back, quickly forcing a smile onto my face.

Dana frowned but didn't say anything more. She turned to Noah. "Keys?"

He tossed them to her with a jangle. She smiled and swung into the driver's seat. Noah rode shotgun, I got backseat.

"So where to?" questioned Dana, turning to me as the car spluttered to life.

I swallowed, thinking at the same time. My head was pounding and I could hear the blood pulsing through my own veins. My heart was hammering uncontrollably and I didn't know why. _It's the poison, _I thought dimly, _you're going to pass out again soon. _Before I could stop my tongue, I was blurting out the address of the old apartment where Percy and I had moved in. And then Dana was nodding and the car was lurching forward and the world was spinning as Dana took corners and ran red lights like a mad woman and Noah was saying, "This is what happens when I let you drive!"

Time was blurring to nothing, the world was spinning. Everything was happening so quickly. For some absurd reason, it made me feel like I was inside a DVD player. Like somebody had the remote and was fast forwarding until everything was just a blur of colors and shapes and sounds. Dana and Noah's conversation was just garbled speech to me. It only seemed like a matter of seconds in the car before it creaked to a shuddering stop out the front of the building. Somebody pressed the pause button and the world came back into focus. My heart slowed and the queasiness passed. I blinked, finding it odd to be able to see clearly again. This venom was messing with my mind.

I looked up to find Dana and Noah staring at me expectantly.

"Sorry, what?" I said, having missed what they said.

"I said, is this the right place?" repeated Dana.

I looked out the window. It was. "Yeah."

Dana smiled a satisfied smile. I wondered vaguely as I hopped out of the car where I was and why I was there. I didn't know why I asked to be dropped off here. I was fading in and out of delirium. The world was lurching around me and I had to root my feet to the ground to keep from swaying. The girl with the pretty colored hair wound down the window and looked at me with concern. "You sure you don't want to go to the hospital? It's not far."

"No," I said.

"Come on, Dana," said Noah. "Give it a rest. It's not your responsibility to care for every needy person in New York."

Dana bit her lip. "Okay. Well, hope you'll be okay," she said to me.

"Thanks," I said back, my tongue was moving but my brain wasn't thinking, I felt like there was some other person speaking for me. "It was nice of you to help."

Dana smiled. "If you come across anybody named Lena or Emma, tell them Dana and Noah are looking for them."

She wound the window up and the kind strangers drove off. I watched the car turn the corner in a flash of fuchsia and contemplated what to do next. My body was starting to ache again. Little explosions of light were dancing across my vision and the blackness was creeping back in. I had no hope of getting to Piper or Leo's before I collapsed again. The best I could do was stumble into the apartment and wait out the night. If Ethan didn't find me and if the poison didn't take me in the middle of the night then I could decide what to do. And even if I did die, at least I'd be in a place that was something like home.

I walked up the steps unsteadily. My steps were shaky and it was all I could do to stop from dropping to the ground and crawling like a baby. I probably looked stoned to the people who walked past. They probably thought I was some mental case who had escaped from the asylum. And maybe it was a bit like that, after all, I had escaped from a madman. For now.

I stumbled through the building. People stared and murmured as I passed. I leaned heavily on the walls as the colors and lights danced around me.

I pounded on the door the the apartment when I finally dragged myself up all the floors. It was locked. I slid down the door and bashed the carpet with my fist in frustration. In my disorientation, I hadn't factored in the security system. There was no kicking this door in, especially when I felt so drained of strength. Then it hit me.

"Spare key," I muttered and jolted up from the door. Of course. I remembered the little silver key that we'd hidden in our first week in the apartment. I crushed the heel of my hand against my forehead. If only this fog would lift of my brain and let me recall where I put it. Random pictures flashed before my eyes. A plant, a wall, a square of carpet. I lifted myself to my feet, wondering if I remembered correctly. I stumbled over to the pot plant in the corner of the corridor, my feet felt like concrete slabs. I shifted the heavy ceramic pot and dislodged the loose piece of skirting so I could lift up the edge of the carpet. There was a flash of silver and I had the key. I would have breathed a sigh of relief but my lungs felt tight and I was breathing hard, gasping breaths. It took way too much effort to open the door and by the time I forced the door open with fumbling hands, and dropped the key several times, I was so tired that I practically collapsed onto the carpeted floor of the lounge room.

The world was spinning more violently now, and it made my empty stomach lurch. I crawled over the floor until I could lean up against the couch and catch my breath. The fire was spreading through my veins again. The ambrosia's effects hadn't lasted as long as I hoped. It was only a matter of time.

The sky was growing darker and darker. Night would be here soon. And, like always, I'd be alone. For some reason, it might have been the venom, I started to cry. The tears rolled down my cheeks as I sobbed silently.

What a mess I'd made. All this had come from trusting, from loving. I'd trusted Ethan, and he'd betrayed me. I'd loved Percy, and he'd died. I needed all my friends, and nobody was there. But it wasn't the people around me to blame. It was me. It was always me. _I _was the one who trusted Ethan. _I _was the one who hadn't been there to save Percy. _I _was the one who had deserted Rachel and Thalia. It was always me.

I took shuddering breaths. There was no point in trying to be brave anymore. There was nothing to hide. I was to blame, I was poisoned, I was probably going to die. And there was nothing I could do about it. For once, life didn't seem much better than the nightmares that I'd soon succumb to. And, right there and then, I just wanted to have relief from this waking nightmare. I wanted the poison coursing through my veins to overcome me. There wasn't anything worth living for anymore. The world was dead to me. So I just sat there and sobbed and waited. And I no longer new if I was waiting for somebody to save me, waiting for Ethan to find me, or if I was just waiting to die.

**Awww. (sob) **

**Let's hope she's waiting for somebody to save her. For her knight in shining armor! (: **

**Did you like my new characters? Noah and Dana. They might not feature much in Changing Fate but if I write a spin off of Emma and Lena's story they will be a big part of it! Still looking for name for that one so... Ideas?**

**And sorry, this should have been updated sooner. I have excuses but I'm sure you don't care. And I just had to use that quote from The Hunger Games. It fits! **

**Keep shining! **

**xxx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Changing Fate**

**-consider everything disclaimed (this includes all the chapters I've forgotten)- **

**Theme song for this chapter is 'The Last Day on Earth' by Kate Miller-Heidke! Well, maybe not _theme song _but it just fits this chapter (in my opinion). Or maybe the _last_ part of the chapter. **

**Apologies for how late it is! I mean it's not _dramatically _late but it's late by my terms and it's late because I _meant _to update earlier. Sorry! If it makes no sense then maybe you should re-read the last chapter! **

Chapter 26: Sweet, Sweet Impossibilities

_"Don't find love, let love find you. That's why it's called falling in love because you don't force yourself to fall, you just fall." ~Unknown_

The first part is in the third person.

Ethan was fuming. He charged once again, through his apartment. His footsteps thumped heavily on the polished floors. It was empty. Empty! His fists clenched and unclenched at his sides. Where in the Underworld was she? He'd left her there not half an hour ago, delirious, bleeding and incapacitated. She shouldn't have been able to escape. Her mental state wasn't strong enough to pull herself out of the nightmares. Was it? He'd heard her crying herself to sleep. He'd seen the hollow look in her eyes. How was it possible that she was able to pull herself put of that? It didn't matter, really. All that mattered was finding her. She couldn't have gone far. Ethan stopped pacing abruptly and took a few breaths. She had to have gone somewhere important. He thought about it. Where did people go when they were hurt, in pain? Were was the place that healed people? Home. That was the first place that came to mind. Annabeth Chase had gone home and that was where Ethan would find her. He snatched a knife off the table beside him and walked abruptly out of the house. This time he would end it for good.

-oOo-

(From the point of view of Percy)

I was getting used to flying. I never thought I would, usually it was a nightmare. But Zeus seemed to be okay with me travelling in his domain now, even when I wasn't on particularly good terms with his son.

I probably should have regretted my words to Jason, but I didn't. It was his loss.

I looked over at Emma and Oliver, who still wouldn't admit how they felt about each other. They seemed so peaceful together, when they weren't arguing. They were like puzzle pieces. Each was the opposite of the other but it just fitted. I just didn't get how Jason could deal with knowing that his fitting puzzle piece was out there somewhere without him. I didn't get how he couldn't (or wouldn't) believe me when I told him that it hurt. Maybe he did believe me, but why didn't he act on it? I'd given up puzzling over him. He was a lost cause.

We were on the plane back to New York. There had been an issue with the tickets and Reyna, Hazel and Frank were flying with another airline. Jason, of course, was still in San Francisco.

The flight was almost over and I hadn't slept a wink, even though I should have been catching up on my many sleepless nights and reprogramming my body clock, which was a bit confused after all the time-zone changing. Lena sat beside me, her hair neat, clothes unruffled gripping this dark red journal and writing with this typewriter-style handwriting with the posture of a lady. She hadn't slept either, but it didn't show. Emma and Oliver on the other hand, were fast asleep for the entire flight, even though it was during the day. Emma had managed to stop herself from falling asleep on his shoulder but her pale arm was casually draped over his where it rested on the armrest. She had her feet tucked up on the chair and her head rested on her knees, like the way little kids sleep on planes. Her dead-straight blond hair was flayed out over her legs, she seemed to be able to sleep anywhere. Oliver had his head resting on his shoulders, his titian waves looked like spreading fire over his black shirt. His forehead was creased gently and I guess what they say is true. People do look younger when they sleep. His lids were closed over those hard, dark, stone-like gray eyes that made him look so much older. Those were the eyes that were like doors with padlocks, they told you everything and nothing. They told you he had secrets, but not what they were. They told you his heart had been broken more than once, but not by who. They told you he'd had a hard life, but not why. He was a mystery to us all and he knew it. He played on our curiosity. He didn't want to give away his secrets. He wanted to be a closed door. Closed with a bolt and a padlock. Maybe that was what Emma both liked and hated about him.

"We'll be landing soon," said Lena and I blinked and realised she'd stopped writing and was looking at me, waiting for a reply.

"Oh," I said. "Yeah."

She smiled. "You seem distracted."

"Not much of a change then, huh?"

Lena's pale blue-gray eyes were wide and bright. "I guess not. What are you thinking about?"

"Just... stuff," I answered lamely.

Lena's pale gold eyebrows raised. "Stuff?"

"I just don't get Jason," I said.

"You don't get Jason? What d'you mean?"

"I just don't get why he didn't come back to New York with us. How does he stand it?"

Lena paused thoughtfully. "He stands it because he forces himself to. He heaps all the blame on himself. He doesn't want to blame Piper for anything at all and instead inflates his own faults. He's guilty and he thinks the only way to solve his problems is to over-focus on them and wallow in a pit of sorrow. That makes him feel worse about himself and then, in momentary flickers of sanity he realises what he's done to others and himself. That just makes Jason feel worse and he sinks deeper into hate. It's a vicious cycle."

I raised my eyebrows and digested all the information. I was kind of stunned. "How do

you know all that? You've barely spoken to Jason!"

Lena shrugged. "I notice things. Besides, it's written all over his face. He's not hard to read."

"You got all that from his _face?" _

Lena smiled and shook her head. "You not that great at reading people are you?"

"Well, no, but you're like a psychic!"

"Psychic?"

"Yeah! You have this thing, this kind of quiet power type thing!" I exclaimed. "You can just look up and everybody goes silent!"

When Lena spoke her voice was bitter and sarcastic in a way that was unlike her. "Yeah, I'm so powerful. I got knocked out by a monster in Paris and I've spent the past few years of my life running away from my problems. What a hero."

"Don't be so tough on yourself," I said and then added. "Don't want to pull a Jason."

The tiniest smile tweaked at the edge of her lips but the hardness didn't leave her eyes. "I guess." Lena looked away and pulled out the dark red journal again.

"What are you writing?" I asked after a moment.

Lena shrugged. "Bits and pieces. Thoughts and poems and songs and... well, anything that I feel like writing."

"Please tell me you don't write haikus," I said, thinking of her father, Apollo.

Lena frowned. "What've you got against haikus?"

"I just know a certain god who us really terrible at them, I'm hoping it doesn't run in the family."

"You've met my dad?" Lena's eyebrows shot up.

"Yeah," I said. "He's never paid you a visit?"

"No."

We lapsed into silence. Lena seemed uncomfortable and even a little resentful that she'd never met her own father. I leaned back against the headrest and Lena printed her perfect letters in that notebook of hers.

A flight attendant waddled past with a trolley of drinks. As she handed me a can of Coke I said, "How long until we land?"

She checked her watch and shrugged, "Half an hour or so. It's about half past six in the evening local time."

"Thanks." She nodded and waddled off with her trolley of drinks.

Lena put her pen down and turned to me. "Should we wake them up?"

"I guess so," I said.

Lena tapped Oliver lightly on the shoulder. He blinked his shadowy eyes and mumbled incoherently.

"We'll be arriving soon," Lena told him.

Oliver nodded sleepily and squirmed in his chair. I noticed he didn't fling Emma's arm off like he had on the flight when she'd fallen asleep on his shoulder. Instead, he gently prized

his arm free and repositioned her arm so it didn't fall off the armrest. Oliver acted with a tenderness that wasn't like him, he wasn't just light-fingered, he was _gentle. _I had to stop myself from smiling.

Lena wasn't paying attention to them and I looked away so Oliver didn't catch me watching.

After a few minutes Emma raised head in a pale gold flurry of yawns and stretches. Her hair flowed about her shoulders when she shook out the tangles as she woke up.

"Morning, sleepyhead," greeted Lena.

"Took you long enough to wake up," grumbled Oliver, shattering the image of softness from minutes before.

Emma frowned. "Whatever. How long till we land?"

"Twenty minutes," I said.

Emma nodded. "So, twenty minutes until we get to New York!"

Lena smiled enthusiastically. "I can't wait!"

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Girls!"

"You've never been to New York before?" I said.

"No," said Emma, "but we've been to just about every other city in the U.S."

"What do you mean?" said Oliver, actually taking interest.

Emma raised her eyebrows but continued. "Let's just say we've had a kind of... fractured past few years."

Emma didn't say anything more and we didn't ask anything more. The minutes ticked by. The plane circled. The landing gear kicked in. As the plane jolted to earth, I sat obliviously. I had absolutely no idea what awaited me in my old home. If I had, I'm not sure if I would have run as fast as I could towards her or as fast as I could or away from what was going to happen.

-oOo-

"Locked," I said resignedly, withdrawing my hand from the big red door of the New York branch of Jupiter Enterprises. "I should have known."

Emma and Lena frowned, Oliver looked as aloof as ever. We'd found Reyna, Hazel and Frank in the terminal. Hazel was exhausted and despite her love of travel she felt plane sick. They'd gone straight to the hotel left me to deal with the tenants. Reyna went to make sure Hazel was okay. Secretly, I thought it was because she couldn't face Piper.

"It's kind of stupid that nobody is here after six," Lena said.

"I'm here," said a quiet voice.

I whirled around my hand whipping automatically to the pen in my pocket.

A woman faded out from an ornamental tree nearby. I blinked. "Elona?"

The young woman smiled an identical smile to that of her twin sister. "I'm Eila. You must have met my sister."

She stepped forward and I could see she looked almost exactly the same as her twin tree nymph, who was the receptionist at Jupiter Enterprises. The only difference was her hair. It curled a little bit more and fell in shorter waves around her jaw.

"What are you doing here?" asked Emma.

"I work here, well, at least during the day." said Eila. "What are _you _doing here?"

"We're the new tenants," said Lena matter-of-factly. She motioned to me. "But, of course, he isn't."

Eila nodded but didn't make any move to open the door.

"So..." said Oliver, "Are you going to let us in or what?"

Eila frowned. "What would the point be in that? There's nobody there."

"Well, why not?" demanded Oliver.

"They went home. Zeus Enterprises doesn't operate after six. The architects and designers have all gone home. You should come back tomorrow."

"Why are _you _still here? Shouldn't you be home too?"

Eila waved her hand vaguely in the direction of the tree. "I am home. I'm a tree nymph, I have to stay here and look after the building. It's my job."

Oliver wrinkled his nose. "That sucks. How much are you getting paid for this gig?"

Emma almost laughed but then composed herself enough to roll her eyes.

Eila gave Oliver a strange look. "Paid? I don't get paid. It's just what I do," she said.

Oliver looked as if it was beyond him how anybody could do anything for no personal gain.

Eila stood stiffly and rather formally, still refusing to let us in.

I sighed. "Never mind, then. We'll come back tomorrow."

"After nine!" Eila reminded us as I turned and walked back to where the Jeep was parked.

"So what now?" said Oliver in a bored tone as he sat in the back of the car. "It's eight pm, we've flown for over five hours today, spent hours in two airports and dealt with a very odd tree lady. What the heck are we supposed to do now?"

Lena shrugged. "I was kinda thinking of sleeping."

"Yeah," agreed Emma.

"You've slept all day!" exclaimed Oliver.

"And?" Emma was getting defensive.

"Well, you're like some kind of cat! You sleep for like sixteen hours a day!" Oliver said.

"At least it makes me good-tempered. I think _you're_ the one who missed out on his beauty sleep."

Oliver snorted. "The words 'Emma' and 'good-tempered' don't belong in the same sentence."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Maybe you haven't heard but 'excuse me' is generally used rhetorically."

"Wow, big words for a small mind."

"Whose mind are you calling small?"

"Yours."

"_Again, _that was a rhetorical question. I think you need to brush up on your grammar."

"Yeah? Well-" Oliver began.

Lena twisted in her chair so she could glare at the two of them in the back seat. They both fell silent.

"Thank-you," Lena said and turned back with a satisfied smile. "So where to now?"

"Uh..." I paused, still a little in awe of her silent-power thing. "Well... Hazel and Frank and Reyna are in a hotel not far from here. Do you want to go there?"

Lena shrugged. "That sounds fine."

I turned to the others. Oliver grunted moodily. Emma nodded, shooting him an annoyed look.

So we were off to the hotel for another sleepless night. I didn't think I could stand it. The same, reoccurring nightmare plagued my dreams and so I avoided sleeping as much as I could. Sometimes I caught a few fitful hours but that was never enough. I was starting to look like my own shadow. For some strange reason I felt this sick, cold feeling in my stomach constantly. And it had nothing to do with the flight. It was the kind of feeling you get when you know something is just _wrong. _But I didn't know what it was about and there was nothing I could do about anything.

We pulled up out the front of the hotel that was spilling yellow light onto the pavement. Oliver got out with an irritable groan and started to heave the suitcases from the back of the car. I helped him absently unload the car. Lena frowned when I handed her Oliver's bag instead of her own.

"Are you okay, Percy?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Don't feel so great."

"Maybe you should see the doctor," she said, her brow wrinkling in concern.

"No, it's not that kind of sick."

"Then what kind of sick is it?" asked Emma, jumping into the conversation.

"Something's wrong," I answered. "I don't know what but I feel like I should be doing something about it."

Suddenly, even though the street was practically empty of pedestrians, I felt boxed in. I needed to move, to do something about the sick feeling in my stomach. I whirled around abruptly, dropping the case I was holding. And then I was practically sprinting up the street. I was moving blindly, everything a blur around me. I heard the muffled shouts of alarm of the others behind me but they were ignored. My heart was pounding, and not from running. There was a rising panic inside of me, like a tide coming in, it was drowning me. I was in danger of going under.

The night was draping itself over New York city. Even if there was still artificial light everywhere, the sky was turning a deep purple-blue and the millions of light globes just made the whole city like a candle in the dark. But none of the glow around me could calm my racing heart or stop the flow of adrenaline. And I didn't even know where the energy was coming from. Theoretically, I should be half dead with the lack of food and sleep of late but I felt this strange, tingly feeling all over. The kind of feeling that you get when your on the edge of something that's either amazingly life-changing or terribly life-ending. Maybe it was both.

I was turning corners and shouldering people out of the way and I was pretty sure the others had stopped chasing me now. I had absolutely no idea where I was going. I was running purely on instinct and adrenaline. But my lungs were seriously burning now. My head was spinning and I knew I would collapse if I didn't stop. I forced my legs, which were acting like clockwork, to slow.

I held a shaking hand to my head as I caught my breath. I forced out ragged breaths. It took me a few moments before I bothered to look around and to see the wall I was leaning against was a place I'd been before. I was back at the place I swore I'd never go back to. The steps I'd taken so many times. The doorway and architraves that Annabeth had so admired. Annabeth. Just thinking her name made my stomach twist violently. If my insides had felt cold before, now they were sub-zero. The apartment had too many memories. It was the last place Annabeth and I had in common. No doubt all our stuff would still be there. The party decorations were probably still stuck up. It was just another world of pain.

Right there and then I should have walked away. I should have avoided the temptation and just left. But I couldn't. It was like there was some invisible force pulling me up the stairs. Me legs began to move against my will. The were mounting the stairs and walking through the lobby and into the elevator. Eventually I just had to give in and accept that I was going back to the apartment no matter how painful it was.

The elevator music was still the same, I noticed dimly. The whole building still smelled the same, like cleaning fluid and plastic and wallpaper.

I didn't see anybody around as I passed but I could hear the people. There was music blaring from a floor above and the people down the hall were talking loudly. Footsteps

thumped on the carpet and the whole building seemed to vibrate with life.

I fumbled with the key that I hadn't used in so long but still kept. I was always in my pocket along with the picture of Annabeth and the seawater from my father. The door opened with a soft puff of air. I was half-afraid that the security measures would kick in but all that happened was the the automatic lights flickered on. I left the door open and walked through the apartment. The kitchen was untouched, a rotting pear still festering in the fruit bowl. Streamers and empty drink bottles littered the bench. The whole house still had signs of life but it was cold and empty. I moved from the kitchen to the lounge room. The lights blinked a little before illuminating the room. The artificial light made the outside look darker than ever, made the whole world look darker, if it wasn't dark enough.

I took a few deep breaths, not really paying any attention to my surroundings. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. I didn't feel as shattered as I had predicted. Somehow I felt a little more whole.

Suddenly I was aware of another figure in the room. She was crying so silently that if the room wasn't as quiet as it was, I wouldn't have noticed her. She shook with the power of her sobs. The figure was curled up in a ball near the end of the sofa. She didn't seem to notice me. She clutched at her arms so tightly that her nails dug into her flesh and little beads of blood welled up. Her hair was tangled and her feet dirty but I couldn't help but think that she was beautiful. She had golden hair that tumbled all around her and even with the harsh light she emitted a kind of glow, almost like an angel. There was a kind of familiarity about that hair, about that posture. A shocking familiarity.

I tried to speak but all that came out was a kind of strangled mixture of a sob and a gasp.

Slowly, she raised her head and turned her tear-stained face towards me.

Her eyes weren't the stormy, fiery gray like usual. They were void and empty as a dark space. She didn't look surprised to see me, she didn't seem to even register how amazing it was that she was alive. That _Annabeth was alive._

"So this is the beginning of the end," she said, looking up at me with resigned expression on her face.

I still couldn't force the words out. She stood up slowly and I noticed her legs were incredibly unstable. She shook uncontrollably and dried blood spattered her long white dress. Almost reluctantly, like she didn't want the moment to end she lifted an arm carefully and her fingers grazed my arm. I shivered and it was like, even at the barest hint of a touch, something sparked inside me. It was like all the pieces of my life were gathering themselves up and forming a complete picture again. Her eyes didn't even widen in surprise at how amazing that feeling felt.

"This is how it starts, she said, turning away slightly so she could look out into the darkness, "with a beautiful dream. A sweet impossibility. And then the stars explode. The world falls to pieces. And you're gone. And I start to fade away. And this time, I know, I'll fade away for good. Today will be my last day on earth."

She swayed a little and my hand shot out to steady her. Her head turned slightly towards mine. "Funny," she said. "You've never felt this warm before. In hallucinations you're usually cold, like a ghost."

"What are you talking about?" I managed to choke out. "I'm not a dream or a hallucination or an impossibility. I'm here."

She laughed a delirious, shaky laugh. "Of course you aren't here. I'm sick Percy. I'm _going to die. _You don't have to worry about that, you're already gone. You can just torment me as much as you like, but it'll have no affect on the poison coursing through my veins."

I could feel the burning fever on her skin and her heart beat like she had just run a mile in a minute. It was blatantly obvious there was something wrong.

"Why don't you believe me?" I questioned frantically.

"Why would I believe you? The figments of my imagination always lie."

I sighed exasperatedly. "For a girl who's meant to be intelligent, you're just not getting this."

"Percy, I don't have long left. I'm sick of lies. I just want this whole thing to end."

"Stop saying that!" I all but shouted. "Stop saying you're going to die! We'll get somebody, we'll find a cure."

I clutched at her arm and tried to pull her away but her legs gave way and she collapsed on me.

It was a complete shock as she stumbled over and her lips crashed into mine. She felt just the same. Warm, and she moulded perfectly to me. Even of the kiss was a little awkward and desperate, it was like something just _clicked. _She was here, really here. She pulled away even more breathless than before, and shivered.

Her gray eyes met mine and I saw a little of the light had returned to them.

"I think I believe you a little more now," she whispered somewhat sheepishly.

I smiled but didn't say anything.

"This is impossible," she continued. "Just impossible."

"A sweet impossibilty," I said and answered with another quiet kiss. She swayed a little.

The whole world seemed to stop. The sounds drowned out and all I could hear was our twin heartbeats, hers admittedly faster than mine. It was one moment, there in the semi-darkness with her bleeding and me holding her because her own legs were too weak.

I just didn't want that moment to end. But it had to. Everything has to end. Nothing gold can stay.

There was a harsh clattering of applause. A single pair of hands were moving, the claps echoed eerily. I turned, an arm still supporting Annabeth. Ethan leant against the doorjamb, twirling a knife in one hand and a set of keys in the other.

"How poetic," he said. He attitude was aloof but there was something like surprise in his eyes, maybe even fear. "A lovely reunion."

An anger stirred inside me. "What do you want, you psycho?"

"I have a little unfinished business with your girlfriend," said Ethan in a lazy drawl.

Annabeth trembled beside me, I didn't know if it was from fear or pain.

"What is unfinished? You've tried to kill me, you've tried to kill Annabeth, you've broken us again and again. What more can you possibly do?"

"Well, you won't be hurt if you just hand over your girlfriend quietly and I can get on with this."

"Like hell I will," I stared at him defiantly.

Ethan twirled the dagger some more and sighed. "Then let's fight."

I had to help Annabeth to a sitting position, but as I did so I drew Riptide from my pocket. Ethan smiled evilly. I glared at him, hatred coursing like poison was through Annabeth's veins, through mine. I held the sword out and prepared, like I had so may times before, to fight.

**So, there it is. It's probably another annoying ending. It's probably an annoying chapter overall. I hope it was okay. Term holidays start end of tomorrow so I'll try to update soon! **

**Bye! **

**xxx**


	27. Chapter 27

**Changing Fate **

**Sorry, this took a long time to write. I had a nasty case of writer's block. I mean, I knew exactly what I had to write but it just wasn't... translating from my head to the page. I wrote about two pages and then re-read it and hated it so I deleted it. I don't know that there's been much improvement, though. Ugh, I hate not writing well. **

Chapter 27: Worth Fighting For

_"Sometimes if you wonder whether love is worth fighting for, just remember the face of the person you love and you're ready for the war."~ _

(In the third person)

Jason Grace was not happy. In fact, he was everything _but _happy. He was angry, he was miserable, he was ashamed. He paced agitatedly in his apartment at Jupiter Enterprises, his feet working furiously. He needed to move, needed an excuse to spend some of his pent up nervous energy. He felt like punching a wall, but didn't feel like footing the bill for that. They were gone, all gone. Every single one of them had left him, even Reyna. The other apartments were empty, their occupants on the other side of the country. He didn't expect them to stay, least of all Percy. The son of Neptune had made his position on Jason perfectly clear. Percy's words still echoed in Jason's mind hours after his departure. _"You're just hurting Piper more with every day you spend in indecision." _

Those words killed him. Killed him like a knife twisting in his abdomen. It was a physical pain. He wanted so badly to run out of that building right then and catch a flight to New York. But he wasn't going to. There were too many _what ifs. _What if Piper didn't want him back? What if she slammed the door in his face? What if she hated him? What if Leo hated him too? What if it all went wrong? What if he left New York with a heart more broken than before?

He shook his head, scattering and dispelling the thoughts for a moment. But still, the _what ifs _came creeping back, hiding on the edges of his vision like spectres. Like monsters waiting to pounce. He needed a distraction, a reason to forget. He stopped suddenly and looked around, as if waiting for something to magically appear. Nothing did. Jason sighed heavily and sat on the floor, pounding a fist against the carpet in frustration. He bit back hot, angry tears. He didn't want to cry, even if there was nobody there to watch him.

This whole thing was a mess. A ridiculous mess. For the millionth time in weeks he asked himself the same question: _why did I leave in the first place? _

And, for the millionth time in weeks he got the same answer back: _I don't know. _

Because he didn't know. He had no good reason why he was not in New York with his girlfriend right then, why she wasn't wearing a ring on her finger and smiling and laughing like usual. Jason Grace didn't know, and that hurt him most.

He sat out on the balcony for the rest of the day, not caring if the sun burned him. He couldn't get Piper's face out of his head. The whole turn of events replayed in his head. Jason remembered the very first day he'd met Piper, her hair was a tangled mess with braids sticking out all over the place. He remembered when he fell in love with her. He remembered the fight and leaving her. And that was when he realised he needed her. When he was sitting out watching the afternoon fade to evening, Jason Grace knew he needed Piper. She might not need him but he needed her. And then he knew he was going to go back to New York and stand outside her house and knock on the door until she let him in. And he was going to stay with her until she realised that she needed him just as much as he needed her. Until she realised he never meant to leave her and that he never meant to hurt her like he did.

Jason stood up abruptly. This was his last chance. He wasn't going to pretend he didn't need her anymore. He picked up the phone to call Elona at reception.

"Elona? Yeah, it's Jason. I want you to book me a ticket to New York. I'll take the earliest flight possible. I have to go back to Piper."

-oOo-

(from the point of view of Percy)

There was a soft swish as Ethan's dagger extended to a full length sword. The moonlight glinted evilly off the blade and his eyes. The sound of metal clashing on metal jarred my ears. I should have been used to it, but the environment I was in just didn't suit it, not with the city skyline visible through the window and with Annabeth curled up on the floor only feet away.

Ethan glared at me over his blade. "Having fun?"

I shook my head, twisting Riptide away from myself. "This is what you call fun?"

Ethan shrugged, sweeping his blade in a wide arc. I ducked, lashing out with my own sword.

"What's the point of this? Revenge?" I asked, hoping to distract him.

Ethan looked up. "Revenge?" he laughed. "Perhaps initially. I've moved past that now. I have higher motives."

"What higher motives could you possibly have for wanting to kill somebody who's never done anything to you?"

"Oh, it's not about what she's done," he said lashing out with thrust that I blocked. "It's about what I want."

"And what do you want? Just to spill some blood?"

Ethan shook his head, not tearing his visible eye from mine. "Hardly. This is much more than that."

"Then what is it about?"

Ethan looked at me over the flashing blades, his stance guarded. He was wary. "Why would I tell you?"

Because Annabeth's life depends on me finding a weakness. "Because, if anything you say has validity, you're going to kill me. Who am I going to tell?"

"I would have thought you'd have figured it out. Has Annabeth taught you nothing about Greek mythology?" he said.

I frowned. "What?"

Ethan didn't answer. There was no sound for a few moments other than the sounds of our fight.

"Sacrifice," Annabeth whispered, her voice hoarse. "Ethan wants to sacrifice me."

I glared at him, my eyes blazing even more than before. "You _what?" _

Ethan looked marginally disappointed. "Why can't anything be mysterious anymore?"

"Why were you going to sacrifice her?" I persisted.

Ethan sighed, still attacking with his sword. I was only half in the fight. My actions

were mechanical, spurred on by the thought that I was fighting for Annabeth.

"Personal reasons," he said finally.

"Okay," I said, trying another angle. "Let's try this, _who _were you going to sacrifice her to?"

Ethan laughed harshly. "Why do you care?"

"Why do you think I care?" I shot back.

Ethan remained stubbornly silent, throwing in a kick which I side-stepped. I went for his arm but he twisted away. He swept the sword for my waist, catching my pocket. The contents spilled out all over the floor. Some money, keys, the photo, the bottle of seawater.

Ethan smirked. "Taken to carrying miniature bottles of water around?" he said.

"No," I said. "It's was a gift."

I needed to keep talking, keep fighting. Maybe if I could keep this whole thing going long enough I'd figure him out. Figure out what he was after, what I could offer him in exchange for the only thing that really mattered. Annabeth's life.

"My father gave it to me," I continued. "It was an engagement gift. I never got to use it."

Ethan scoffed. "What use is a tiny bottle of water?"

"It's sea water," I explained. "It has special properties."

He frowned, ducking my swipe. "Like what?"

"It's good at returning lost things," I said. "Lost anything lately?"

There was something in that unwavering dark glare. A flicker, almost, of longing or maybe helplessness. I stared at him, letting my guard down for just a second. His blade cut through the air I tried to block it but I only deflected it. I ended up with a nasty gash on my leg. I hissed in pain and heard Annabeth exclaim behind me.

"I'm okay," I said through gritted teeth. Blood was dripping from the wound, it was deep. Pain was shooting through my leg like fire. I held up Riptide in defence as Ethan battered me. My concentration was lost. I couldn't stop the cogs turning in my brain. I needed to stop thinking about what Ethan was thinking, stop thinking about what his motives were and just focus on him as a target to be defeated. He wanted to hurt me, kill me, even. And wanted to hurt Annabeth. He had already. That was what rekindled the anger in me. She was what was worth fighting for.

Ethan's actions became sharper. The pain was dulling now that it wasn't my sole focus. He was swinging, I ducked. Now I was more focused, I knew what I was doing. I analyzed my opponent. He was physically strong, and fast. He had focus, and determination. He didn't appeared to be badly injured. I was sleep deprived and underweight. The odds were stacked against me. But I did have one thing going for me. I was a better fighter, I always had been. He might be employ underhanded tactics and fight with savage brutality, but I had a cause, I had something to fight for. I just had to outthink him. Incapacitate him, hurt him enough so I could get help.

I stared him down, neither of us moved for a moment. The whole apartment seemed deathly still. There were echoes of sirens, music and conversation in the distance. But the closer sounds seemed more important. My breathing was louder, more ragged than his. He was controlled, cagey. Annabeth was silent behind me. So silent it sent a stab of fear through me. I wanted to stop and check on her. _You can't _I told myself, _that could just hurt her more if you let Ethan win. _

I shifted my body so my weight was balanced. I tried to predict what he'd do, waiting for his next move. He stared at me, his eyes glittering with the thrill of the fight. My heartbeat pounded in my ears. He swiped, a move that I predicted. I dodged and Ethan went stumbling behind me. I pushed him on with a hand in the back and whirled just as he careering into the wall with a _thump. _He dropped his sword but fumbled for it as I moved towards him. He held it up but I knocked it away. Ethan backed up against the wall, something like fear written on his face. He opened his mouth but said nothing. I wasn't going to kill him. I didn't have it in me. We both knew it. I flipped the sword in my hand. He looked at the sword, he knew what I was about to do. I lifted the sword up brought the hilt down on the side of his head. He gasped in pain, but it was cut off as he collapsed to the ground. I didn't have time to see if he was just stunned or if I'd done serious injury. That wasn't exactly my greatest concern.

Annabeth was sprawled on the floor. She'd drifted from sitting position to one where her legs were stretched out and rigid. Her injured arm was cradled over her stomach. Her eyes were tightly closed, her jaw clenched and lips pursed in pain. I dropped the sword a little distance away and knelt down beside her, ignoring the pain in my leg. Her eyelids fluttered open.

"It hurts," she moaned and winced.

I brushed her tangles hair off her face and clasped her hand. Her skin was burning hot with fever and a thin sheen of sweat covered her entire body.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked.

"Everywhere," she whispered. "Is your leg okay?"

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it. I'll survive. I've survived before haven't I?"

She smiled through the pain. "You survived death."

I gave a shaky laugh. "I thought I told you I didn't die. The fall wouldn't have killed me even if I wasn't a son of Poseidon. I have Achille's curse, remember?"

Annabeth swore under her breath. "Why didn't I figure that out?"

I shrugged. "Shock?"

She closed her eyes and didn't answer for a moment. My heart skipped a beat.

"Annabeth?" I exclaimed, panicking.

Her eyes flew open and her muscles went tense. "What?"

I let my breath out. "Sorry, I just... thought I might've... might've lost you."

She relaxed, breathing hard. "Way to scare me, Seaweed Brain."

Despite myself, and my bleeding leg and the pain and the whole grim situation we were in I was compelled to laugh. The laugh was hoarse, and breathless but it came easily.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that," I said, still laughing.

Annabeth looked at me quizzically. "Really?"

"Yeah, Wise Girl."

She gave a laugh of her own. "Now I know what you mean," she said. "Gods, I've missed you."

I hugged her awkwardly. Very suddenly, she went rigid. I drew away sharply. Her eyes were closed, her face impassive. Goose-bumps swept over her skin and she shook in silent pain.

"Annabeth!" I just about shouted in alarm.

No response. I felt her warm wrist, searching desperately for a pulse. My hands were shaking. But there it was, her heartbeat. It was hammering so quickly that it wasn't natural. Her lips parted and she was breathing in fast gasps. Her arms were pinned to her sides, every muscle in her body taut. I turned her wrist over. The veins were clearly visible and a startlingly bright purple. An unnatural, luminous purple. There was something inside of her, something killing her. And Ethan had put it there. So, logically, he was the only one who knew how to save her. I turned to him, questions already springing up.

But Ethan wasn't there. There was no dark haired figure collapsed on the floor. He was gone. I glanced around the floor. The bottle of seawater was gone too.

I swore. I should have known. There was something that Ethan wanted. And if one way was too hard, he'd find a loophole. Now that I looked back on it, I knew he'd been faking. Nobody as experienced as Ethan would have left himself open for that sort of attack. And I hadn't hit him hard enough anyway. He might be slightly dazed but he was aware enough to know what he wanted. He'd tried to destroy us and when that proved too difficult, Ethan had moved on. What he'd said was true. He did have higher motives and he'd do whatever was easiest to achieve what he wanted. All this blood spilled, all this time spent, was all useless. The pain he'd put us both through, that was all for nothing.

I glanced back at Annabeth. How was I going to save her now?

She was bleeding, she was dying, she was paralyzed. I fumbled for my phone. My hands were shaking as I keyed the numbers. It seemed to take eternity for the dial tone to end. Each ring was long and drawn out. I was painfully aware of the moments slipping away.

Lena picked up on the third ring. "Percy?" Her voice was frantic.

"Listen, Lena-" I started.

Somebody else grabbed the phone. "Where in the deep, dark Underworld have you been?" demanded Emma angrily. "You ran off like a man possessed and we thought-"

"Emma, I need your help!" I cut in, trying to force as much desperation into my voice as possible.

Emma halted. "What's happened? Are you okay?"

"Look, I can't explain now. If you don't get here soon, she'll die."

There was a crackle as Emma handed the phone back to Lena. "Where are you?" the more levelheaded twin asked, her voice brisk but calm. She was good in a crisis. And this was a crisis. A gave the address and tried to match Lena's calm attitude.

"That's not far. We'll be there in minutes." Lena said and the line went dead.

I sat back beside Annabeth. Even though I was doing all I could, I couldn't help but feel somewhat helpless. All I could do now was wait and sit beside her. Fighting wasn't going to help me now. I found it hard to control the reckless urge to _do something _so I forced myself to sit still. I lay down beside her on the carpet and covered her hand with mine. Annabeth's hot, fevered skin against mine felt strange because of the icy sensation spreading through me at the thought of losing her again.

"They'll save you," I told her quietly, more to assure myself than her. "Of course they will."

She was still.

"You know when you were gone that there was never a time I wasn't missing you?" I said. "I missed you so, so much. I think I went a little crazy, you know? I think it drove me a bit mad not having you there. I actually started to have one way conversations with you. Well, I guess it was more with the moon. But I was wishing it was you."

I laughed. "And now you're here and I'm still a little crazy. I mean, you're unconscious and I'm hurt and you probably can't even hear me but I'm still talking."

I paused. For a moment I just relished the feel of lying there closer to Annabeth than I ever thought I would be again. Even if she was delirious and burning up, she was there. Her arms was pressed next to mine, the bone of her elbow digging into me. I didn't want to move. It was like breaking contact meant leaving her forever.

All I could think to do was talk. Even if she didn't hear me there was something comforting about speaking all the unspoken words that I'd wanted to say for so long.

"Look, I know it sounds like some kind of cheesy romance movie and that it's completely cliché but sometimes over the past few months... I've really felt like I couldn't live without you. And now I feel like a complete idiot for saying it but it's true. And now I don't know what I'm going to do because you might die and then... Well, if you die, does that mean that I die? Because I certainly didn't feel alive when you weren't there. And so now I'm worrying about dying. I know I'm a demigod and that my life is always going to be dangerous and I've spent a lot of time fighting for my life. But I've never actually wanted to die. I've always thought I had a lot to live for. I mean, the camp's needed me or you or Grover or Mom has needed me or anybody has needed me really, and I've always had something to live for and to fight for and to battle through each day for. But, and I haven't told anybody this, over that time I was in San Francisco and Paris I thought about death a lot more than I like to admit. And I might have joked a bit and helped people out and pulled myself out of bed each day but I wasn't happy. I could yell at Jason and fight monsters and all but I think that was a whole other part of me. It probably doesn't make any sense and I'm sure if you were conscious that you'd wonder how much kelp was in the crevices of my brain, but I think at times there has been this outside part of me that has picked itself up and taken control. And then there was this other part of me that curled up into a foetal position and cried and never left that hospital ward where Ethan told me you'd died. And I think it was that part of me that made the other part run to San Francisco. It scared me, to think about how everything I had could just fall to pieces because of one event. Because of you."

I fell silent. The sensor lights flickered off. The room fell into darkness. Annabeth was still warm beside me, her heartbeat was fluttering. The beat had slowed and was now nothing compared to the thumping rhythm of minutes ago. Just as I began to wonder if Lena and Emma were really coming, there was the sound of several pairs of running feet. The front door was open and Oliver, the twins, Hazel, Frank and Reyna ran in. The lights came back on. I sat up abruptly, feeling hope spread through me. A moment passed as they all stood around, stunned.

Reyna opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She glanced at my leg and frowned. Nobody knew quite what to say. Even Oliver seemed startled.

Lena stepped out from behind the group of them. "Explanations later," she said. "Right now, we need to save this girl. Emma, could you lend a hand?"

**Ohhhh... I really don't like this chapter at all. Not because of the characters or plot or anything. It's just lame and not my best. Ugh! Times like these I feel like I can't write and I wonder why I aspire to one day write a book... -_- **

**Not feeling particularly inspired. But maybe you liked it more than I did. Thoughts, criticisms? **


	28. Chapter 28

**Changing Fate**

Chapter 28: Miracles and Noodles

_"To love someone is to see a miracle invisible to others." ~Francois Mauriac_

(From the point of view of Annabeth!)

The world was a mass of swirling purple. Faces and images faded in and out of focus. Voices whispered to me, hoarse, hysterical voices that pleaded and sobbed. The nightmare wasn't like the others. Percy wasn't physically shown. He didn't die or leave me hanging but I knew he was there. I could feel him there, a warm stable presence in the crazy dream world. All I can remember is being cold, incredibly cold. The violet tinged world was pressing down on me from all sides. I felt like I was encased in a coffin of ice. Needles of frost stabbed into me, deep down to the bone. I was shivering, my skin so cold you could have hit me with a hammer and I would have shattered.

Pinpricks of light exploded in my vision before fading to darkness. The purple was slipping away, the world becoming shadowy. I knew it was close. Death wasn't far away. There were murmurs from the darkness. A soft, familiar voice. It was Percy. He was talking to me. At first I couldn't make out the words, only snippets. All the same, something about knowing he was there was comforting. His voice faded in and out, like a bad radio signal. I caught a little bit what he was saying, _I've really felt like I couldn't live without you. _

That line caught in my mind like a leaf snagging in a river current. I couldn't get it out of my head. Percy couldn't live without me? There was something about him admitting that made me want to cry. Because I couldn't live without him either. And Percy would have to live without me because it was going to take a miracle to get this poison out of my system.

Although I was cold, the venom was burning through me. A purple fire that was so white-hot it felt freezing cold. The effect was suffocating. It was trapping me. I didn't want to die like this. I didn't want to die paralyzed and cowering on the floor. That wasn't me. I was a fighter. I couldn't help it, though. This poison wasn't something you could battle. It was invisible, it was killing me from the inside, infecting my mind. If I could have picked up a dagger then and fought the toxin I would have. But that wasn't an option. The pain was slowly spreading. Dull, at first, but then sharper. It wasn't just pain creeping up on me but the end too. I was close to the edge.

The dark world around me faded away suddenly. I found myself in a vivid world. The ground around me was multicolored sand. Flecks of cobalt, orange, green, pink, violet and ruby whipped around me and settled in my hair. The sky above was a startling blue. My hair was no longer tangled and fell in delicate curls down my back. I looked down, my arm was healed. My dress was luminous silver, threaded with strands of gold. I looked around the dream world I was in. The brightly colored plains stretched for miles. There was nothing around me. Only me, the sky and the horizon. Maybe this was the end. Or just before the end. Perhaps it was fate that I would spend the rest of eternity in this strange place. But it could just have been a side-effect of the poison. A hallucination of brief bliss before everything went away. And just as that thought came the ground opened up beneath me. A vortex of colour spilled into the hole and I tumbled into the ground.

Somebody was screaming and it took me a few seconds to realised it was me. I felt like I wasn't in my body. The pain, the fear was distant. It was like reading Alice in Wonderland. You could imagine Alice tumbling down the rabbit hole and you were afraid for her but at the same time you knew it wasn't you, that you weren't the one in danger. And then I hit the bottom. Every bone in my body felt broken but I wasn't in pain. I was dull, cold, fading. The world was completely black. There was no light at the end of the tunnel, no angel come to rescue me. It was just cold, hard ground. Time seemed to pass incredibly slowly. The hand of the clock ticked. The darkness swirled. My life dripped away. Then somebody began to sing. I didn't notice it at the start. It was just another part of the deafening silence. Then the song grew, the sound rising and falling. A second voice joined in. The melody became louder the lilting song growing desperate. The notes struck a crescendo, voices pleading. The music wrapped itself around me, pulling the darkness away and letting in the light. The melody was strong, fighting the venom and healing me. The dark world around me faded. I found the strength to open my eyes.

Harsh overhead lights stung my eyes. A crowd of people were gathered around me. All the faces were unfamiliar. Only one face really mattered. Percy looked down at me, his forehead creased with worry. His hair was tousled, like he'd been running his hands through it agitatedly. A slow smiled spread across his face when I opened my eyes. He was sitting at my side and he grasped my hand so tightly that I thought he was going to crush it. He looked a little delirious, like his grasp on reality was slipping ever so slightly. I wasn't sure, but there might have been tears in his eyes.

"Hey, Annabeth," he said softly.

I tried to speak but ended up having a coughing fit. He brushed a few strands of hair from my face and said, "Don't try to talk. You're still sick."

A girl with serious gray-blue eyes and white-blond hair nodded solemnly behind him. "We've neutralized the effects of the poison. It's not going to kill you. But it's going to take some time to get out of your system. You need to rest and recover for a while."

I nodded, feeling the pain shoot up my spine. Maybe in the nightmare the pain felt distant but in the real world I well and truly felt it.

I looked around the room at the others. I thought I was seeing double at first, but then realized the blond girl had a twin. There was a boy with titian hair who stood almost protectively behind the second girl. A girl with warm coffee coloured skin was looking at me with eyes full of concern. To her left was a broad shouldered Asian guy with his arm around her shoulders. The last person in the room was tall with dark hair and dark eyes. She looked down at me with worry but it was obvious her mind was elsewhere.

I sighed, my breathing was raspy. The poison had reached even there. I felt incredibly tired. I just wanted to sleep. But then I also wanted to stay awake. I'd survived so much that I didn't want to waste any more life. I had Percy, I wasn't sick anymore. I had the whole world in front of me. I pushed up with my aching arms into a slightly more dignified sitting position, ignoring the nausea. My muscles were weak and I shook slightly but I managed not to fall back down. Percy put his arm around my shoulders to help me up. I smiled weakly at him although I hated seeming so weak. I knew he didn't care but there was something about not even being able to move by myself that made me feel so... powerless.

The others just kind of stared for a moment. They seemed awkward, like the thought of Percy and I as a couple was surreal. It was almost as if they expected me to disappear in a puff of smoke at any moment, like I was a figment of their imagination.

"You can sit down, you know," said Percy after a moment. The twins were already crouched on the floor. The russet headed kid with a permanent smirk on his face leaned against the door jamb. The girl with the long dark braid perched herself on the arm of the sofa. The other two sat down crossed-legged on the floor.

"So tell me again," said one of the blond twins, "what exactly is going on?"

Percy sighed. "Maybe I should start by telling you guys who this is. Everybody, meet Annabeth."

Tears welled up in the eyes of the girl with the cocoa skin. "She looks just like the picture!"

Percy smiled. "Annabeth, this is Hazel. I met her in San Francisco."

I managed a feeble, "Nice to meet you."

He pointed to the guy next to Hazel, "This is Frank."

He continued to introduce them. The dark haired girl on the sofa was Reyna. The red-haired, disinterested looking guy was Oliver. The twin with eyes that were slightly more gray was Lena. The twin with brighter blue eyes was Emma.

They looked at me with smiles that were slightly in awe. Percy was talking again but I wasn't really listening. I just wanted to rest. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a world of shadows and nightmares. I slept fitfully but it was something. In truth, I hadn't slept well in weeks so haunting nightmares had become the norm.

I didn't know how long I slept for. I went through periods of complete, dreamless unconsciousness. Other times I was half awake. I woke once to find Lena checking the wound on my arm, she gave me a brief smile before I slipped away again. Another time I found Percy curled up asleep in the armchair in the corner of the bedroom. The chair seemed impossibly small with his long limbs spilling out all over the place. I slept once again. I cracked my eyes open some time in the middle of the night to find Oliver standing in the doorway, Percy was asleep in his chair. Oliver's forehead was creased with anguish that seemed unlike him. He didn't notice I was awake. His rust-colored hair reflected the light and made his face look ghostly pale. He stayed for a few minutes before slipping silently away. Things faded in and out for a while after that, I didn't have many more long periods of consciousness.

When I woke again I was under a quilt in the bedroom. Morning light streamed through the gap in the curtains. The little portrait of the sea hung on the wall. I stared at it for a moment. I'd never really noticed how pretty it was. There was a tiny white boat in the centre, battling the huge waves. I thought it was an appropriate metaphor. I lay back on the pillows, aware of an ache at the base of my skull. Somebody had dressed me in pyjamas with ducks all over them. I didn't know who it was but once I was well again I was going to have a serious conversation with them about their taste in sleepwear. My hair was washed. All physical signs of the ordeal had been erased but I knew there were invisible scars would never heal. I bit my lip looking up at the ceiling and trying to slow my beating heart. The memories of the terrifying nightmares induced by the Amphisbaena poison still haunted me. The images of Percy's various deaths were still burned into my retinas and thinking of any one of them sent a jolt of pain through me. I worked to slow my frantic breathing. Thinking of it all, Ethan's glittering knife, my own blood, the syringe full of venom, made me shake with fear. The whole thing made my brain hurt. I didn't want to think about it. I wanted to think about all the good things. Just as that thought came to mind, Percy walked into the room. He was dressed in jeans and a navy blue t-shirt. His hair was a mess and a little wet like he'd had a shower. He limped slightly and when he saw my open eyes a huge, goofy grin spread across his face. He ignored his limp and rushed over, flopping down onto the bed beside me.

"You're awake!" he announced happily.

"Yeah," I said and my voice actually worked for once.

"Soooo... How are you feeling?" I could hear the crazy euphoria in his voice. He sounded so bizarrely happy I couldn't help but grin.

"Better. You?"

"My leg hurts. I don't care, though."

He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at me. He managed to subdue the smile and make his eyes serious. "Are you really okay? And give me a proper answer. Really, truly are you okay?"

I had the sudden urge to cry. I don't know if it was the concern in his face or something else but I couldn't help the hot, unexpected tears that sprung to my eyes. Soon they were spilling over and cascading down my cheeks. I couldn't help it. Percy made a strange, strangled noise and sat up. He pulled me into his lap, ducky pyjamas and all. I ignored the aches in my body and pressed my head into his shoulder. I felt like a little kid as I snaked my arms around his neck and sobbed into his shirt. He put his arms around me and patted my back and stroked my hair like I was a small child. I cried hysterically, my body shaking. I tried to calm my sobs but just ended up hiccuping. Percy shushed me and moved his hands in slow circles around my back until my heaving sobs became quiet tears and my quiet tears became sniffles.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked after I'd grown quiet. I shook my head. I wanted to block it all out. He probably wanted an explanation. I didn't want to explain anything to him. Explaining meant reliving and reliving meant pain. I wanted many things at that moment but pain wasn't one of them. I gingerly lifted my head from his shoulder, afraid to look into his eyes. He met my gaze steadily with sea green eyes tinged with sadness.

"Does it hurt to much to explain? I mean, I guess it does. It would hurt me. Probably more than my leg hurts, which isn't much. Lena and Emma are very good at healing, aren't they? I wonder who taught them that. I mean, I know a lot of children of Apollo have that whole healing-song-thing but they seem to have that extra touch, know what I mean? I guess you'll tell me one day what really happened. It's not going to be, you know, _today _or anything. That's okay. You're still not well. Like Lena said, it takes time. A lot of things take time. I was thinking-" he was babbling. I think he felt the strange need to keep talking non-stop, like it would provide some comfort for me. I cut him off by kissing him. His eyes opened wide for a second and then he relaxed into me. His arms slid from around my shoulders to around my waist and I moved closer. I pulled away and he looked at me with a slightly bemused expression.

"You taste like tears," he told me after a pause. "And salt."

I laughed. "You taste like soap."

I flopped back down on the bed beside him and stared at the ceiling. He leaned back against the bed-head.

"I like the jammies," Percy said after a moment.

I laughed again. "Thanks. Whose are they?"

"I think Hazel bought them."

"She doesn't strike me as a 'ducky' type," I said.

"She said she thought the blue would bring out your eyes."

"My eyes are gray," I said.

He turned his head to me. "Don't ask me what she was thinking. This is coming from a girl who managed to convince me to wear a beret in Paris."

I sat up ramrod straight. "You went to Paris?"

Percy looked startled at my sudden movement. I didn't tell him the action made me feel lightheaded.

"Yes, I went with work."

"Where do you work?" I asked. I guess it made sense Percy had gotten a job while we'd been apart.

He ran a hand through his hair. "After... after everything that happened, I mean, Ethan told me you were dead. I guess I couldn't handle it, I... I needed to escape. I went to San Francisco. I was offered a job at a place called Jupiter Enterprises."

I swallowed. My voice was quieter than I meant it to be when I spoke. "Ethan told you I was dead?"

Percy looked at me. The light was fading in his usually bright eyes. He was remembering something painful. "You went into surgery. They were stitching you up." he said. I parted the top of my shirt to reveal the pink scars that smattered my chest.

"Then what happened?" I asked softly.

"This doctor came in. He had a mask on and I didn't know who he was. He said... He told me that you'd died. And I believed him. Just like that. He said that it might be good if I took a walk. I just followed him. We walked for ages. I wasn't really paying attention. Then we got to George Washington Bridge. He took off his mask. It was Ethan. I thought I was hallucinating at first. Then he started talking. Before I knew what was happening he was fighting me and I was thrown over the edge of the bridge."

I didn't say anything for a moment. "But you didn't die."

He shook his head. "No. I was never going to die."

"So you went to San Francisco?" I said. "Just like that, you moved across the country?"

"It was a bit impulsive," Percy admitted. "I don't know, I just needed to get out. I think I was scared. I went to San Francisco. The rest is history, I guess."

We lapsed into silence. I think he was expecting me to tell him my story. I didn't want to think about it. The whole thing made my head hurt. It was like there was some kind of barrier that stopped me from thinking about everything that had happened. Like an electric fence, every time I tried to go there my head started pounding and my heart pumped painfully fast. I just couldn't go there. I shook my head slightly. He seemed to get the message.

"I feel like noodles!" Percy announced, his face brightening.

"Noodles?"

"Yes," he said, getting up. "I'm going to see if I can dig anything decent out of the cupboard."

"Okay."

Percy walked out and I was left to stare at the ceiling and try not to think about anything. I kept thinking there was something I was missing. Percy came back minutes later with two styrofoam cups of steaming noodles. He tossed me a fork and sat down on the bed beside me. I frowned at the cup.

"Are you sure these noodles are good for me to eat?" I asked.

Percy laughed. "Are you kidding? These things could survive Armageddon."

I rolled my eyes. "No, I mean. _Should _I be eating these? You're sure I won't vomit, like, as a side-effect of, you know, _almost dying_?"

"Oh," said Percy with a frown. "I hope not. You have to eat something at some point."

I picked up a noodle with my fingers suspiciously. It dripped juice onto the bedspread. I lifted it into my mouth. I swallowed slowly, like it was going to explode. It didn't and so I dug the fork into the noodles for more.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Hungry?"

I nodded, my mouth full. "I haven't eaten for _hours. _What's the time?"

Percy clicked a button on the phone in his pocket. "Twelve."

I sat up straighter. "You're kidding."

He shook his head. "Nope."

"I should be at work!" I squeaked. "I can't leave Piper there without calling. We had people arriving today-"

I started moving around frantically. I put down the noodles on the side table and looked around for a shirt.

Percy put his hand on my shoulder. "Sit down."

I looked at him. "But I have to go!"

Percy shook his head in disbelief. "Annabeth you almost _died _yesterday. I am not letting you go to work."

"I have to contact somebody..." I trailed off. He was right.

Percy held out the phone. "Then call."

I took it and keyed the number quickly. The dial tone sounded and Piper answered on the second ring.

"Piper I'm so-" I began but she cut me off. He voice was shaky and hysterical.

"Annabeth, oh my gods, I'm so sorry. I can't believe this happened. You almost died? I just... Oh, gods. Where are you? I'm coming."

"Listen, Piper, I'm okay. I'm saved. How do you know what happened?"

Piper paused. "What do you mean how do I know? Reyna told me."

I frowned. "Reyna's there?"

Piper sounded confused. "Well, yeah. She's brought the tenants. There are others too. Hazel, Frank and Reyna bought them. Their names are Lena and Emma and Oliver. They said that there was meant to be another guy too-"

"Percy," I said.

The line went silent. "I thought it was just a coincidence."

My voice caught a little. "No, he's really here."

"That's... Amazing." said Piper. She didn't mention the fact that Jason wasn't there but her silence said it all.

"I know," I said softly. "More than amazing."

"I'll be there soon." she said. "Hang in there."

"I'm not planning on having any more near death experiences."

She sighed. "I know, it's just a figure of speech."

I laughed. "I know."

"Bye."

She hung up but then rang back thirty seconds later to check the address. I laughed.

Percy looked at me. "More than amazing?"

"Oh, no, don't go getting all full of yourself," I said.

He held up his hands. "You said it, not me."

I laughed and hit him lightly on the arm. He caught my arm and pulled me in. I kissed Percy in ducky pyjamas with noodle bits on my shirt and dried tears on my cheeks but it couldn't have been better. He looked at me. "Now you taste like noodles," he said. Way to ruin the moment.

-oOo-

Piper and Leo arrived fifteen minutes later, closely followed by the rest of the Jupiter Enterprises crew. Piper rushed into the bedroom and gave me a huge hug. She didn't even glance at Percy until she'd crushed me half to death. Leo hugged me and gave a little, strange little wave to Percy.

"Come on, elf boy," I said. "You can do better than that."

Percy stood up and shook Leo's hand. Piper stared at Percy.

"You're actually real," she said, and poked him.

"Piper!" I exclaimed.

Percy laughed. "Annabeth said something like that when I found her."

The others crowded into the small room. Emma glanced at Oliver as she squeezed passed him to stand by her sister.

Somebody's cellphone began to ring. Piper pulled it from her pocket and glanced at the screen. Her eyes turned hard and she hit the 'ignore' button before tucking it back into her pocket.

"Who was that?" I asked, although I sort of already knew.

The look on Piper's face confirmed it. "Nobody special."

I opened my mouth to speak but I was cut off when another phone began to beep. Reyna pulled it from her pocket and excused herself. She came back in after a few minutes.

"Who was that?" asked Hazel brightly.

Reyna looked away. "Just... It was nobody."

I looked between Reyna and Piper and noticed the way that Piper refused to meet the other woman's eyes. Their relationship seemed strained and I thought I knew who was behind it.

Leo looked, stricken, between the two and sighed. There was only so much he could do to act as a bridge.

Percy looked to Lena. "Did you see the houses?"

She shook her head. "No."

Piper looked between Percy and I. "So let me get this straight. Percy, you moved to San Francisco and got a job at Jupiter Enterprises. Annabeth, Percy sent your journal of sketches to us, at Zeus Enterprises. We gave you a job as architect while _Percy _became one of the officers who looks for tenants to put into the houses that _you _design. How's it possible you didn't know about each other?"

Percy looked at me, his eyes wide in disbelief. "_You _designed the houses?"

I looked at Percy at the same moment. "_You _found our tenants?"

We both nodded.

Piper laughed. "That's crazy."

Lena smiled. "Crazy, but it worked out."

Percy turned to the twins. "Have you seen the houses?"

Lena and Emma shook their heads in unison.

"No, there wasn't exactly time," said Emma, glancing at Reyna and Piper. "These two seemed to have a lot of... catching up to do."

Piper looked stubbornly away, her mouth set in a hard line. Reyna looked almost helpless and bit her lip.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Women!"

"When do you think we'll move in?" asked Emma, trying to dispel the tension.

Reyna shrugged. "Tomorrow, I guess."

Lena looked down at a patch of sunlight on the floor. "And then that'll be the end of this whole thing."

Lena's sister put a pale arm around her. "It'll be okay, Lena. It's always been okay before."

Lena laughed harshly. "Call that okay?" she said bitterly. She shook her head like she was shaking something off and the dark look in her eyes lifted. It was like a mask of calm descended on her face and she looked up with a smile.

My mind was whirring. I didn't know why I hadn't seen it. Lena and Emma. Their names were so familiar. Something about them was important. I rolled their names around in my mind. Lena. Emma. Lena. Emma. Lena. Emma. Then it struck me. _If you come across anybody named Lena or Emma, tell them Dana and Noah are looking for them._

The perky girl with the rainbow hair and the tall boy with the midnight blue eyes. I'd dismissed it as a hallucination up until then but it had really happened.

"You're Lena and Emma Callihan," I said.

Emma looked up and frowned. "Yeah."

"Noah and Dana are looking for you."

Lena's head snapped up sharply. "What?"

"They're in New York. The girl with the funny colored hair who looks a bit like an elf and the tall boy."

Piper smirked slightly. "A cousin of yours, Leo?"

He smiled and pushed her shoulder lightly. "Shut up."

Lena had gone even more pale than usual. She fixed me with a dead serious look. "Are you telling the truth?"

I frowned. "I think so, I mean, the memory's kind of scrambled but... Yes, I'm sure Noah's looking for you."

Lena's eyes went very wide. "Oh my god."

Emma smiled. "Told you."

Lena opened her mouth to say something but she was cut off as the sound of chimes reverberated around the apartment. I jumped. It took a second for me to realise that it was the doorbell. Percy frowned.

"Visitors? Who would be here?" his eyes widened a fraction and his hand went automatically to Riptide. He stood up and walked to the door slowly. I listened with all my muscles tense as he walked down the hall. The door squeaked. The whole room seemed to breath a sigh of relief when the only sound that came from outside was quiet conversation. I didn't hear him close the door. Everybody was silent as we listened to Percy's footsteps come back down the hall. He stood in the doorway but didn't say anything. He bit his lip. Every head turned to him expectantly. He ran a hand through his hair and hesitated like her wasn't sure quite how to say what he wanted to say.

"Uh..." he started. "Well, um, Jason's here."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Miracle of miracles."

**Uh... So chapter 28 is done! I hope that it wasn't too uneventful. I guess the other chapters were kind of full on so perhaps something a little lighthearted was needed. Thanks for the review, I haven't thanked you in a while! But I'm thanking you silently... If that makes sense. I'm debating when to start my next story. Should I start it at Ch30 of this story? Or should I wait till the end? I don't know! We'll see...**


	29. Chapter 29

**Changing Fate **

**AN: Just a note, I'm going away for four days from Tuesday. That means no writing at all for four whole days. As soon as I get back I'll try to write the next chapter really quickly but I'll have homework to do also so I might not get it up straight away on Saturday. Sorry! It's not _that _long. Oh and one thing to remember for this chapter if you didn't see it in a previous Author's Note. The Heroes of Olympus _never happened, _okay? (: **

Chapter 29: The Broken and the Fixed 

_"People cry, not because they're weak. But because they've been strong for too long." ~Anon. _

(From the point of view of Percy)

Every single face in the room turned to me. Piper's face was blank, impassive. Her hands were deadly still at her sides. I stepped back out of the room and glanced at Jason. He stood a little way down the hall. He was tense and every muscle in his body seemed taut. Judging by the look on Piper's face she didn't like the idea of seeing him.

I looked at her. "Do you want to see him?"

She swallowed. "Send him in."

I nodded to Jason. He immediately relaxed a little. He walked down the hall so quickly that it was almost a run. Piper went even more still, if it was possible, when he walked into the room. There was a heavy silence for a few moments. When Piper moved it was lightning quick. Annabeth's eyes widened a fraction as Piper's fist cracked against Jason's jaw. He stumbled backwards a few steps, from the impact of the punch, his eyes were wide and full of hurt. He looked like he was going to fall over and before he could regain his footing Piper grabbed the collar of shirt and pulled him to her. She kissed him so passionately that he didn't register what was going on for a second. His hands hung limply at his sides but the came around her waist, lifting her up. Her hands moved from his collar to around his neck and she wrapped her legs around his waist, still kissing him. There was an awkward silence as everybody averted their eyes. Annabeth raised her eyebrows, an amused smile tweaking at the edge of her lips. She looked like she was thinking, _fickle much? _

"Okay!" said Oliver loudly. "I'm afraid that I'm not the greatest fan of public displays of affection and your starting to make me ill. So please, _get a room." _

Piper broke away with a slightly stunned expression. Jason looked like somebody had hit him, which, in a way, somebody had.

Oliver rolled his eyes. His fedora was tilted to one side so it threw shadow over one of his eyes. He looked mysterious with one slate colored eye glittering from the gloom and his fire-like hair curling from beneath the brim. "Finally," he said. Emma tried to hold back her escaping smile. Jason put Piper down and she looked a little sheepish. Leo smirked at them from his position leaning against the wall. "Welcome back, Jason. I guess you haven't changed. You still find the most inappropriate times to arrive."

Jason turned to Leo and grinned. He slapped Leo across the back. "And you still haven't changed. Still pointing out the damn obvious."

They laughed at a joke that nobody else understood. Jason looked happier than he had in the entire time I'd known him. He had his girlfriend on his side and his best friend on his other side. He practically radiated light.

Annabeth looked at their smiles and smiled a little smile of her own and then settled back into the pillows. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and sighed. Her face went pale very suddenly and I rushed over.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She smiled, keeping her eyes closed. "I'm _fine, _Percy. Just a little tired."

Piper bit her lip. "We should go."

Annabeth's eyes flew open. "No, don't leave me!"

I looked at her. "What? I'm not good enough for you?" I joked.

She laughed but her eyes didn't smile. "No... I just... don't want to be alone."

"I'll stay, then," said Piper.

"If Piper stays, I stay," said Jason. I looked around the room. It was a little crowded. Lena noticed my calculating look. She stood up.

"Emma? Oliver? I think we should go."

All three stood up. Lena threw a glance at Annabeth like she had something she wanted to say but she didn't speak. Hazel shrugged and looked at Reyna and Frank. "Okay, I guess we'll go too. I hope you feel better, Annabeth!"

As they all filed out Frank gave Jason a comforting pat on the shoulder. "Good to have you back, man."

Hazel gave him a quick hug. Reyna smiled a genuine smile at both of them and for once Piper didn't look away. Once the room had fallen into silence Leo stood up like he was going to leave.

"Where do you think you're going, Valdez?" said Annabeth.

"Uh, I thought everybody was leaving, so... you know, wouldn't want to intrude on your little couples club."

Annabeth frowned. "Since when has this been a couples club?"

Leo shrugged. "Since there were couples."

Annabeth sighed. "Let me remind you, Elf Boy that not one week ago, not three days ago I had nobody but you and Piper. Just because I find out that Percy is not dead doesn't mean I ditch you. Get back here and sit down, you idiot."

Leo chuckled good-naturedly and shook his head. "Even half-dead you can still insult me?"

Annabeth looked at him and shrugged. "So are you going to stay or what?"

Leo laughed and sat back down.

-oOo-

Piper, Jason and Leo stayed all through the day. Jason and I told the girls and Leo about Paris and life in San Francisco. Annabeth and Piper laughed about teasing some guy named Octavian. We talked for hours until Annabeth fell fast asleep in the middle of a sentence and the others decided it was best to leave.

Annabeth didn't sleep soundly that night. She shivered and whimpered and screamed. She lashed out in her sleep and her face was contorted in silent sobs. I ended up sleeping in the armchair in the bedroom. I didn't want to leave her alone. I didn't want her to ever be alone again. Granted, it wasn't exactly comfortable but I managed. I drifted off after a few hours of worrying about Annabeth. The nightmares didn't haunt me that night but I woke up and slept on and off. I kept feeling like I should be checking on her, like she needed protecting.

When I woke up in the morning she was curled up into a tiny ball in one corner of the bed. I stood up and stretched out my stiff muscles. The morning was bright. I opened the blinds a little so some shafts of light spilt into the room. Annabeth didn't move. I sighed and went to take a shower.

There was something strange about being back in the apartment. We hadn't

lived in it very long before everything happened but it was like coming back to a place I'd lived in my entire life. The carpet felt soft, familiar. I knew my way around the rooms instinctively. After a shower I made some toast and wandered back into the bedroom with the plate to check on Annabeth. She was sitting up, the side of her head resting against the bed-head, her knees brought up to her chest. Her eyes were half closed in pain.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and put a hand on her arm comfortingly. She away flinched slightly. It was barely a flinch but it still sent a stab of worry through me.

"Annabeth?" I said, I could even hear the worry in my own voice.

She didn't turn to look at me but said quietly, "It just hurts."

"I know, it's fine. We're trying to get you some ambrosia or nectar."

She shook her head slightly and exhaled. "Won't help."

"It'll help the injuries. And help you get your strength back."

Annabeth nodded a little but I could see she didn't believe me. She went silent. She looked tired. Her face was pale and hollow. She looked terribly thin, her arms like sticks. She was a shadow, she looked breakable.

"I'm scared, Percy," Annabeth said after a long while of measured breathing. It hurt her to make a confession like that.

"Why're you scared?" I asked gently.

She shook her head, burying it in her knees. When she looked up I saw the sparkling trails of tears on her face. "Damn it!" she sobbed, bringing a fist down on the soft mattress fiercely. "He broke me! He damn broke me!"

She bit her chapped lip and a bead of blood welled up. I didn't really know what to say. I thought about her before the whole ordeal. How strong, how fierce she could be. How her eyes would get a determined, stormy look in them that told you she meant business. I looked at her now, her eyes shadowy and dark. At how much weight had dropped off her already slim figure. She wasn't well, this wasn't healthy.

"He didn't break you," I said. "Nobody broke you. The old Annabeth's in there somewhere, she's just hiding. You need to rest and recover and get back to your old self. After all you went through-" she held up a hand.

"Don't talk about it like that," she said, "like none of this was my doing. I know I caused it. It was all my fault. Everything is my fault. I was just fooled into believing dishonesty. Caught in a web of lies like a hopeless, ignorant fly."

She looked away bitterly. Every word, every action, was like another knife in the back. I couldn't stand to see her like this.

"This had nothing to do with-" I tried.

"Me? Of course it did," she looked away, her eyes clouded as she stared out the window. I figured the conversation was over. I sighed and ate my toast. I offered Annabeth some but she just shook her head. Just as I swallowed the last bite Annabeth's cell began to ring. She made no move to get it so I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

The end of the line was quiet briefly and then a nervous laugh came. "I could swear I just heard- never mind. We're back from the Cape!" announced my mom happily.

"Mom?"

Now the line went deadly silent. "I'm going insane, I swear..."

"No, Mom, it's me. I'm here."

"Oh, my-" she gave a strangled kind of sob. "Where are you? I'm coming right now!"

"I'm at the apartment-"

She hung up. I could just imagine her rushing to the car and racing over here, maybe running a few red lights. Annabeth didn't say much more. She didn't get up, just sat curled up with her eyes half closed. It was killing me to look at her so dull. No witty remarks or sarcastic observations slipped out of her lips. She was so cold, so distant. I wondered how much of the time she'd spent like this when I was gone. Had she hidden it? Was it only coming out now? I'd had dark days but she seemed absolutely desolate. She seemed to drift off to some semblance of sleep after a while or at least appeared to.

I stuffed around for a while, killing time. About fifteen minutes after the call the doorbell began to ring furiously, like somebody was pressing the button over and over and over. I rushed to the door, hoping she didn't wake Annabeth. As soon as the door opened wide enough my mother attacked me. She threw herself onto me and wrapped her arms around me, sobbing.

"Woah, Mom, calm down."

She sobbed some more. Paul stood behind her looking both stunned and vaguely amused. Minutes must have passed while she clung to me like a limpet to a rock. Eventually I managed to pry her off. She sniffed, rubbing her tear-streaked cheeks. She put her hands on my shoulders and stood a distance away. "Look at you."

"I'm sorry, Mom, but I can't, you know, look at myself on account of my eyes being _inside _my head."

She laughed and sniffed some more. I let them inside. Paul gave me a hug and told me he was happy to have me back. Mom kept shaking her head. "How come Annabeth didn't tell me you were okay?" she wondered as she took a seat on the sofa.

I looked away. "Annabeth hasn't... been very well."

My mom looked alarmed. "What happened?"

I sighed and recounted what little I knew. She'd moved in with Ethan after the incident, Mom already knew that. Everything had been fine, up until a few days ago. That was when the details got sketchy. I knew he'd attacked her, injured her and injected her with some kind of poison slash hallucinogen so he could use her as a sacrifice for some far flung ritual but beyond that there were few details. I'd come back to New York, found her and fought off Ethan. He'd escaped, she'd collapsed. Emma and Lena had saved her and she was recovering.

My mom gasped a little each time I described something that happened.

"Where is she now?" she asked fearfully.

"Resting," I said. "She's..." - my voice cracked a little - "She's not doing too good."

She put her hand on mine. "It'll all be fine, Percy. Don't worry."

I nodded.

"So where have you been all this time?" asked my mom abruptly. "What exactly happened?"

I took a deep breath and let it out, wondering where to begin. There was a lot to tell. I started with the night at the hospital. I hated telling it but they deserved to know. Then the fight. Being found by Jason. Everything up until the moment she called only minutes ago. Neither my mom or Paul said anything through the whole thing. At the end she just looked at me, tears threatening to spill over. It takes a lot to make Sally Jackson cry. I'd been in wars over the years, fought for my life, been injured and hurt and on the edge but this was different. This time she'd actually thought I was dead. Everybody had. There was a lot of explaining to do.

My mom took a deep breath, a hand over her mouth.

"How on earth did this all happen?" she said, and shook her head.

I didn't know, so I said nothing. The past few months had been like a maze. They were dark, confusing and they seemed like a never ending tunnel with no light to reach. Now that I'd found my way out of that tangle there was just a whole lot more that needed figuring out. Things were just more complicated. Doors remained locked and bolted. In a way, I was still stumbling in the dark. I didn't know what to do about Ethan. I didn't know how to support Annabeth or if the wedding was still on. I didn't know the situation with the tenants and Jupiter Enterprises or if I still had a job. Where were Thalia and Rachel and Grover? Had Camp Half-Blood heard about this? Were the gods angry I'd come back to Annabeth? There were too many questions. My head had started pounding.

My mom and step-dad looked at me with concern.

"I'm fine," I assured them. "Just tired and confused and..."

She put her arm around me. "Don't worry about it. Things'll sort themselves out."

I sighed. "Have Thalia and Rachel heard about this?"

Mom shook her head and frowned. "Last I heard Thalia was abroad looking for her brother. I guess Rachel is still at Camp Half-Blood or something. Whatever she knows, they know."

"Wait, Thalia has a brother?" I said, frowning.

My mom rolled her eyes like, _duh. _"You don't really pay attention to your friends, do you?"

"What's that meant to mean!" I protested.

She just shook her head. "He was a son of Jupiter whereas Thalia was a daughter of Zeus. It was one of those rare occasions where Zeus visited their mother twice, in his different aspects, Roman and Greek. He went to the Roman camp while Thalia did well, you know about Thalia's past."

"So how did they get separated?" I asked.

Mom frowned. "I don't really know, actually. I only know she found out he was alive somehow. She convinced Artemis to give her some leave so she could try to find him. Apparently she really cared about him it really mattered to her, finding him, I mean."

I processed that for a moment. Thalia had a brother she never told us about. They were separated some time when they were really young and now she was looking for him. I could cut her some slack but it still didn't explain why Rachel had gone AWOL on Annabeth right when it was getting tough.

"So how exactly did you find this out?" I questioned.

"I make a point of keeping up with things," she said with a sly smile.

I turned to Paul. "You're in on this too?"

He tried to look innocent. "In on what?"

"Well, you know all this stuff and you don't tell me. Is this some kind of conspiracy?"

Mom held up her hands. "Percy, after everything that's happened over the years, don't you think I'd want to make sure you're okay? I am your mom, after all."

I nodded reluctantly. "I guess so."

My mind was buzzing. There was something that needed to be clicked into place. Some connection that was yet to be made.

"So you say he's a son of Jupiter, huh?"

She nodded.

"They aren't to common," I said.

"He'd be something Grace," she said. "Just like Thalia."

I blinked. "Grace?"

She nodded again. I swore under my breath. Son of Jupiter. Younger brother. Roman demigod. Last name Grace.

"Jason is Thalia's brother!" I exclaimed and stood up abruptly.

"What?" Sally and Paul looked confused.

My eyes were wide in disbelief. "When I went to San Francisco, I worked for a company called Jupiter Enterprises. There was a guy there called Jason Grace. I don't know why I never saw it before. He's Thalia's brother. I have to tell Annabeth!"

Mom stood up, her eyes unsure. "You're absolutely certain?"

"Mom, I've never been so sure. He's a son of Jupiter. He's the right age. His name is Jason _Grace." _

She blinked. "You're kidding."

"No, It's true. I need to tell Annabeth. Need to contact somebody. This is important."

She nodded. Paul looked startled.

I took a few deep breaths, making myself think back. Validating my evidence. It was true. It had to be. I debated for a second if it was worth waking Annabeth. She was tired and recovering. But she'd want to be in the loop. Thalia was somebody she cared about. I eventually decided it was better for her to know.

"I'll be back in a minute," I told them.

I moved quickly down the hall to the bedroom, my mind buzzing with the possibilities of what we'd just discovered. Annabeth would be so amazed. I walked within sight of the door when something caught my eye. The door was open about halfway. I bit my lip, straining to remember if I'd left it open or if I'd shut it. I was almost positive I'd shut it so that there would be nothing to disturb her. Then why was it open? As my breathing became quicker, I tried to console myself with the thought that she'd perhaps just gotten up to take a shower. But as I grew closer the dead, leaden feeling in my stomach only grew and I felt like I would throw up when I opened the door. The bed was empty. I moved frantically, basically sprinting as I checked the bathroom, kitchen, tv room and spare rooms. Empty, empty, empty, empty. I looked behind every chair, every sofa, every but of furniture. Nothing, nothing and a whole lot more nothing. I cursed repeatedly. I began to call her cell when there was a hollow ringing from the bedside table I knew it was no use. She'd left it was no conceivable way to reach her. I swallowed, trying to stop myself from hyperventilating. I rushed back into the living room. Mom and Paul both looked understandably stunned.

"What's going on, Percy?"

I ran a hand through my hair. I felt dizzy. "I can't lose her again. I can't... oh, hell."

I felt on the edge of breaking down. This was a realisation of my worst nightmares. She couldn't be gone. She just couldn't. I remembered what she'd said to me. _I'm scared, Percy. _Just the thought of her voice sent fresh waves of fear, rage and angst through me.

"This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening..." I chanted over and over.

"What isn't happening, love?" asked my mom.

I looked up, trying to hold myself together. I gulped. "Annabeth's gone," I said. "And I have no idea where to look."

**Okay, so it's not as long as some chapters but not every chapter has to be, like, four and a half thousand words, right? Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget, next update might be a little while! (:**

**Bye! **

**xoxo**


	30. Chapter 30

**Changing Fate **

**Sorry I've been AWOL for a little over a week. I have the usual excuses. Let's get on with the chapter. **

Chapter 30: Never Let Her Fall 

_"Protect her, fight for her, kiss her, love her, hold her, laugh with her. But don't make her fall if you don't plan to catch her." ~ __.com_**(I don't know where she got it from but if you do, feel free to tell me! xxx)**

(From the point of view of Piper)

The smell of burning pastry permeated my home. It was bitter and smokyand somehow enticing. I yawned and rolled over in the bed. The sheets were tangled around me. My stomach rumbled grouchily. I groaned, begging for sleep to take me again. It didn't. My abdomen continued to tell me off and indicate it needed food. After a while of mentally bickering with it I rolled sleepily out of the bed. I bypassed the mirror, my hair wasn't even worth a look. An old pair of track pants were strewn on the floor, I pulled them on over my pajama shorts and padded out of the bedroom.

It only occurred to me then that it was strange that I could smell something burning. I frowned and darted into the kitchen. Jason stood, a plate in one hand, a spatula in the other and _bemused _written all over his face. There was a slightly stunned silence. He looked at me. I looked at him.

"Good morning?" he said sheepishly, like it was a question.

"No," I said. "No _good morning. _More like, _what the hell are you doing here_?"

"Well, I-" he started.

"You broke into my house!"

"I didn't break into your house!" her retorted. "I have a key! We used to live together!"

"That was before you left!"

"But we made up..." he trailed off.

"What?" I demanded angrily. "You kiss me and everything's okay?"

"Technically, _you _kissed _me." _

I ignored him. "Well, it's not okay!"

"Why not?" he said his voice quiet and small.

"Because you moved to San Francisco and left me!"

"I didn't move to San Francisco! I temporarily relocated to California."

"You moved," I said stubbornly.

"I didn't!"

"Did so!" So I was being childish. Whatever.

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Fine, then. So I moved to San Francisco _temporarily. _But I'm sick of this fighting. Can't we just kiss and make up?"

I glowered. "We all ready kissed."

"Then can't we kiss _twice _and make up?" Jason asked hopefully.

"I would, but there's something going on between you and Reyna. And I refuse to be a part of a love triangle, no way, Jose."

Jason put the plate down with a clunk. He looked shocked. So shocked it was too convincing to be an act.

"What?" he said hollowly.

I gulped. "Reyna and you. There's something..." I trailed off, unsure where all the anger that had been building up inside me for months had gone. It was like the contained rage and resentment had just dissipated into nothing. I was left empty and unsure.

Jason laughed disbelievingly. He looked vaguely disgusted. "Reyna and me?"

"I thought..."

He laughed again. "That's... really mental, Piper. Are you sure you're right in the head?"

"Well, you're so close..."

"Yeah, close _friends." _

"I thought that it wasn't uncommon for Praetors to have romantic relationships," I said.

He frowned. "That's true, but that doesn't necessarily apply to me and Reyna."

"Necessarily?"

He sighed. "Fine. It doesn't apply to me and Reyna _at all. _Happy?"

I swallowed. "You're sure?"

"For goodness' sake, Piper. I love you! I don't love Reyna. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you!"

"You love me?"

He threw up his hands. "I love you forever and always!"

I smirked. "Okay, now you're just being cheesy."

He smiled and pulled me in for a hug. He was warm and familiar and immediately the empty place that was left after the rage was filled again. I was full again. My entire world was full again. I leaned my head against his shoulder, inhaling.

"You smell like burned things," I remarked.

He looked sheepish. "That may be all that remains of our breakfast. Ashes. I might be good with a sword but I don't think I can cook all too well."

I laughed and pulled away. I yanked the oven door open where the smell appeared to be stemming from. I coughed as black smoke billowed out. I waved a hand. Jason handed me an oven-mitt and I pulled the tray out. All that remained of whatever he'd been trying to cook was blackened charcoal. Some bits were even flaming slightly.

I looked at him. "You," I said, "are a terrible cook."

Jason shrugged. "At least I know my strengths and weaknesses. Cooking is obviously not one of them."

"What were you even trying to cook?" I asked, examining the remnants.

"Croissants."

I raised my eyebrows. "Croissants? As in French, sweet and pastry croissants? How on earth did you have time to make these? Can you even read a recipe?"

He looked down. "Actually, I bought them. I was _heating _them in the oven."

"Wait, so you reduced some delicious pastries to ashes while you were _heating them?" _

He blushed a little. "Yeah."

"So you didn't keep any just in case?"

"No."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Why on earth were you even cooking croissants in the first place?"

Jason bit his lip. "I thought, since I couldn't take you to Paris with me... I'd bring a little Paris to you."

I knew it was cliché and that it was like something you'd see in an over-done romantic comedy but I couldn't help but feel a little touched. He did care. The girl in me was squealing and saying '_Awwwwwww.' _

I smiled at him. He ran a hand through his hair. "It's stupid, I know..."

"Shut up," I said.

He looked up sharply. "What?"

"Kiss me," I said. "Right now. Or I might explode."

"Well I don't really want to see you explode, so..."

He tilted his head to the side. His breath was warm and tingly against my neck. He was lingering, just close enough to make my heart speed up and just far enough to let the air hang between us. He looked at me, his eyes were a little bewildered and a little surprised and so, so blue. I was drowning in a pool of blue water, just keeping conscious. I blinked and he was kissing me. His hand moved to the small of my back and pressed me to him. A hot, feverish warmth was spreading through me. I needed to get closer to him. I brought my arms around his shoulders, crushing myself against him. I wanted to make up for all the miles of distance that had been between us for so long. His free hand wove a path down my arm. My head was pounding. Throat sore. My whole world was just... Jason. The scents, the images, the sounds. I was enveloped. My ears began to ring. And then Jason broke away. I was left hanging, feeling the air seep in and the closeness bleed away. My mouth was slightly open, my heart's beat still abnormally fast. It took a second for the pumping of blood to slow and for my brain to register than the ringing was, in fact, a phone and not my ears. Jason sighed a little and clicked a button on the keypad. Leo's perky voice burst through the speakerphone. "Heya!"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Hi."

"Is Piper there?" asked Leo.

"What do you think, Repair Boy? Of course I am!"

Leo laughed. "Of course you are. How'd the French theme turned out?"

Jason chuckled nervously. "Uh, not so good. The croissants went bust."

"An unsalvageable mess," I added helpfully.

Leo laughed. "So what are you doing?"

Jason hesitated, like he was trying to think of something to say.

"Ah," said Leo. "I get it."

"Get what?" I demanded.

"Never mind!" Leo said airily.

I sighed and shook my head. "You are sick. Sick I tell you."

"I didn't say anything!"

"It's what you didn't say," Jason told him. "What you assumed."

"You leave room for assumption and that's what I'm gonna do, man."

"Leo Valdez, why on earth are you calling, other than to accuse us of questionable activities?" I asked.

"Just wanted to check in. Jason how're things?" Leo asked.

Jason nodded and then seemed to realise Leo couldn't see him. "All good."

"Be brave."

I looked at Jason sharply. "What is he talking about?"

Jason looked at me blankly. "Nothing."

"It's a mantra," Leo said assuredly. "Boosts confidence."

I didn't believe either of them but it didn't really matter.

"Well," said Leo loudly. "I'll leave you both to your _breakfast. _Have fun kids!"

I opened my mouth to protest but the line went dead. Jason shook his head and then slowly looked up at me. He took a step closer. He leaned in and... My stomach growled loudly. An amused grin spread across his face. I frowned at my stomach. _Great timing, _I thought.

"You need some breakfast," he remarked.

I rolled my eyes. "Really? I had no idea!"

"Maybe we'll make Leo proud. We can tell him we actually did eat something."

-oOo-

"This," I said with my mouth full, "is a croissant."

Jason glanced down at his own crescent-shaped pastry that lay untouched and warm on his plate. I looked around the little cafe. We'd spent ages driving around to find the place. It was, predictably, French-style. A mural of the Eiffel Tower dominated the back wall. The floor was checkered marble tile. A domed cabinet showed off glazed pastries and a roman-numeral clock told the time. Even the menus were written in French. Being of daughter of Aphrodite, I had no trouble with the menu. Jason on the other hand...

"What does _le soupe _mean?" he asked as he stared at the menu with a bewildered expression on his face.

I raised my eyebrows. "What do you think it means?"

He frowned. "I'm not sure but maybe... Soup?"

"Well, duh," I said and rolled my eyes. "What did you think it meant? Cat?"

"Hey, it's not my fault you've inherited the ability to speak French!"

I took another enormous bite of the croissant and swallowed. "Translate this then," I said, "Je t'aime."

He smiled. "I know that one. It means 'I love you'."

I nodded sagely. "Very good, grasshopper."

He laughed and we lapsed into comfortable silence. I stared at my empty plate. My stomach still felt empty. I glanced at the pastry cabinet full to bursting with sugar.

"Still hungry?" Jason said, with an amused smile.

"I have a right to be hungry!" I protested.

He held up his palms. "I'm not judging!"

I looked at his plate, where the majority of his croissant still lay. "Well, you've hardly eaten anything! Nervous about something?"

He blinked and said a little too quickly, "No."

"Well, if you don't mind..." I plucked the pastry from his plate and took a bite out of it.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"You weren't going to eat it!" I said, and took another bite.

"But I looked totally French with it sitting on my plate!"

I snorted. "I'm sorry Jason, I'm just not getting the French vibe from you."

"That's because you ate my croissant! It completely made my whole look."

"You have a look?"

"Not anymore."

I laughed and swallowed the rest of the croissant. "I have to say, the croissant looks a whole lot better in my stomach than it does on your plate."

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

I patted my stomach. "See?"

He laughed. "It won't be looking that good when all the butter gets to your hips- ow!"

I continued to batter him with my hands, punctuating every word with a punch. "How to be a good boyfriend, rule number 1: Do not insult your girlfriend who you have just made up with or she'll dump you. Immediately. Now. Shut. Up."

"Ah! Okay. Okay. I was joking!" he held his hand up in defence.

"How to be a good boyfriend, rule number 2: Do not joke about stuff like that." I hit him one more time, just for good measure.

"Hey! I'm sorry. I didn't mean it!"

I glared at him.

"Je t'aime?" he tried weakly.

A half-smiled. "I love it when you speak all French to me."

"So you forgive me?"

"Don't push it. But sure, for now."

He grinned. "Okay."

"So are going to tell me what's on your mind?" I asked.

Jason blinked. "There's nothing on my mind."

"In other words: there's something very important on my mind and I really need to talk to you about it. So spill."

"There's kinda one thing-"

My cell began to vibrate in my pocket. "Sorry," I said and slipped it out.

"It better not be Leo again," he growled.

I frowned. "It's Percy. It must be important or he'd tell us when we go to visit Annabeth this afternoon."

Jason frowned. "You better answer."

I clicked the answer button. "Hi, Percy-"

He cut me off. His breathing was fast like he was rushing somewhere. "No time. Annabeth is gone. She could be hurt, or even dead. You need to get in the car and search every inch of New York until you find her. I'm not prepared to lose her again. I couldn't..." he swore under his breath and then said, "Just help, okay? I'll call you if I find her."

The line went dead. I stood up abruptly, pushing the chair away.

"What's going on?" demanded Jason. I relayed the situation.

"Crap," he said. "We have to go."

Jason tossed a few notes down on the table, paying about triple what we owed and we both rushed out the door. Bewildered gazes and disgruntled protests followed us as we bolted down the street to the car. Jason threw it into to gear immediately. The engine thrummed to life. There was an absurd moment of calm.

"Where do we even start?" he said.

"I don't know, Jason. For Zeus' sake we just have to start! I can't lose Annabeth and I think that Percy is losing his grip on reality already! Just drive!"

Jason nodded and pulled out into the streams of traffic. There was no rhyme or reason to where we were going. Jason sped randomly through intersections, turning when he felt like it and flying straight ahead. He obviously didn't care about speeding tickets. What we were really waiting for was some kind of signal, or clue. Something that might indicate where Annabeth was. But in a city like New York, a maze of streets and signs and cars, it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. But we were going to keep driving until the tank was empty, and then we'd refill it and then we'd keep driving. Driving and driving for miles and miles until we found her. Because Annabeth had helped me through some tough times. She didn't deserve to die alone. She didn't deserve to die at all.

Luckily, the tank wasn't even a quarter empty when my phone began to beep again.

"What happened?" I said immediately.

Percy's voice was pure panic now. "I just got a message from Ethan. He has her. And he's going to throw her off George Washington Bridge if I don't get there _now." _

"Percy-" I started, but he was already gone.

Jason didn't even bother asking what his friend had said. "Where are we going?" he said.

"The George, and fast."

-oOo-

We pulled the car up in front of the towering bridge. I was pretty sure Jason had broken more than fifteen road rules driving here but I couldn't care less. Halfway across the bridge were two figures. I recognized Percy's jet black hair, he had his back to us and his body was partly obscuring the dark figure of Ethan but Annabeth's golden glow wasn't anywhere to be seen. I took off at a sprint. Percy needed back-up. I heard Jason's pounding footsteps behind me. Every second they spent alone was a second Annabeth was in danger. When we got about fifteen feet away from Percy, Ethan held up a hand.

"Don't come any closer," he said. "Otherwise, little Bethie take a swim."

Little Bethie? My insides went cold. Annabeth was balanced on the railing. Ethan had a hand on one of her shoulders, keeping her from tumbling into the void. Her figure was limp, her head was slumped forward. She was unconscious, her hair falling in sheets over her face. Percy glanced back at us, and then back at Ethan. He had an expression of such extreme anguish on his face I thought he might explode right there in front of me.

"Just tell me what you want," he said, his voice strained. "I'll do whatever it takes for her to live. I'll pay you every cent in my bank account. I'll give you the apartment. I'll" -he swallowed- "I'll die. Kill myself, or you can sacrifice me. I don't care. I just can't live without her."

Ethan laughed. "You think I'm still hung up on that sacrifice business?"

"Yes," said Percy.

"I'm over that. That was never my priority. It was a stepping stone."

Percy went rigid. I didn't know him all that well, but her seemed angry. "Don't you dare say all of that was a stepping stone. Don't say that Annabeth was a stepping stone. Do you know how much you've put her through. Annabeth is tortured every minute of every day. Her nights are filled with nightmares, and her days are filled with fear. I have to live with her in pain like that. It's killing me. And all of it is your fault."

Ethan shrugged the accusations off. "I do what I have to, Jackson. This is my life and I want to get the best of it back. Poor Annabeth here is just the worst of it that I want to leave behind."

Ethan rand his hand down her arm until he held the crook of her elbow. Percy tensed further. "You get your hands off her!" he growled.

"Okay," said Ethan simply and let go of her arm. Annabeth teetered forward dangerously forward. A shard of fear stabbed through me.

"No!" Percy shouted and lunged for her. Ethan chuckled a little, his foot shot out and caught Percy's chest mid-lunge. Percy groaned and fell back. Ethan regained his grip on Annabeth and looked darkly down at Percy who was on his knees before Ethan. He was coughing, Ethan had winded him.

"Just tell us what you want," I begged. "Why are you dragging this out? Creating a hostage situation?"

Ethan looked up as if he was only just noticing me. "I want something from Percy. It's quite simple, really. Do this for me, and Annabeth lives. Don't and she falls. Go ahead and pick."

"Whatever it takes," Percy rasped, pulling himself to his feet. "She can't die. I won't let it happen."

Ethan smiled. "Well, that was easy."

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

Ethan reached into his pocket and brought out a tiny glass bottle with a tag hanging off it. I heard Percy take a sharp breath at the sight of it, like he recognized it.

"So you knew I took it, then?" Ethan said, turning the bottle over in his free hand. "I still haven't figured out this little gem. You can't shatter it. The cork is shut tight. The water inside is unreachable. I guess it's a bit of a metaphor. Everything I want is so close but I just can't reach it."

"How frustrating," Percy said sarcastically.

Ethan nodded absently. He didn't really care. "Open it," Ethan commanded and held it out.

Percy took the bottle. "What if I can't?"

"Annabeth dies."

Percy swallowed. He held Annabeth's life in his shaking hands. Slowly he lifted a hand to e cork. He chanted something under his breath. I didn't know if it was a prayer or a mantra or what but that was irrelevant. He twisted the cork. It stuck a little. The cork was stiff. Percy gripped it tighter, his fingers white. There was a tense moment as he gripped the cork... And prised it free. There was a soft 'pop' as the cork came loose. Ethan looked at the bottle hungrily, his visible eye was filled with a manic craving. But Percy held the bottle firmly in his hand. "Now give me Annabeth."

Ethan's gaze didn't waver. His eyes were still on the contents of the bottle, which was now bubbling slightly. He looked like an addict. He nodded and yanked Annabeth's arm so she was leaning backward, her body hung as limply as a rag doll over the metal railing. Percy made a low, angry sound from the base of his throat. He thrust the bottle at Ethan and grabbed for Annabeth. Jason and I moved forward quickly to help him get her down but he didn't need any help. Percy clutched her unconscious figure in his arms and buried his head in her shoulder. He slid down until he was sitting with his back against the railing, Annabeth in his lap. When he looked up I could see he had tears streaming down his face. I sat down next to him. Jason glared after Ethan's retreating figure. He'd gotten away. But Percy only had eyes for Annabeth. He ignored his watering eyes and hugged her so tightly I thought he'd never let go.

"Is she okay?" I whispered. He didn't respond. I felt her wrist, there was a pulse. I sighed in relief. "Her heart's beating."

Percy's face was a permanent mask of shock. He didn't seem able to decide on happiness or fear. He brought a hand softly to her forehead and parted her hair. He sucked in his breath at the large purple bruise that was welling up there. My eyes went wide.

"Damn it!" Percy exclaimed suddenly. "That bastard hit her."

"It's going to be okay," I told him. My voice was more shaky than I would have liked.

Percy's jaw clenched. He sighed, as if in pain as he lifted her, bridal-style and began to walk in the opposite direction. Back toward our car. His face was set in grim determination. He didn't care that Ethan had gone, only that he had Annabeth. Jason looked at him as we followed. "Would you do that for me?" I asked.

He didn't hesitate. "That, and more. Whatever it takes."

I smiled despite it all, despite the tears that were in my eyes. "I hope it never comes to that."

"Me too."

We loaded Annabeth into the back of the car. She lay unconscious with her head in Percy's lap. Jason got behind the wheel and paused. Percy was on the phone.

"Hey, Mom."

He paused.

"Yeah, we've found her. Ethan got away."

He choked a little. "Annabeth's hurt. There's only one place I think we can take her. She needs Ambrosia, Nectar. She needs to be helped. We have to go back to Camp-Half Blood."

**I know that chapter was a little disconnected and a little random and a little late but I was generally happy with it. It was from a slightly different perspective. Happy ANZAC day to any Australians/New Zealanders/anybody anywhere in the world who appreciates the sacrifices people make for our freedom. Lest We Forget. **

**xox **


	31. Chapter 31

**Changing Fate **

**I'm so sorry! I'm a terrible author and a terrible updater and a terrible person! I feel so bad. This is perhaps the latest chapter that I've ever written. I've just had NAPLAN tests to study for, non-NAPLAN tests to study for, assignments to finish, assessment tasks to prepare for, books to read, things to plan and family members to visit. It's exhausting. Finishing this story has never been far from my mind but as soon as I open the document the headache starts creeping up on me. I can't promise the next chapter will be super soon but I'm trying! It's all about deep breaths, aspirin and good scheduling. God, I really need to be more organized. -_-**

Chapter 31: Lakes, scars and Iris messages

_"Sometimes people have to cry out all of their tears to make room for a heart full of smiles." ~Jamie Lucas Scott -One Tree Hill._

(From Annabeth's point of view)

When I opened my eyes I became aware of three things. Firstly, that I was deliciously warm and free from any pain. Secondly, that the sky above me was the most beautiful blue I had ever seen. Finally, that Percy was walking towards me with no shirt on. I'm still not sure which of the three I was most thankful for. A slow grin that was part relief, part love and part pure joy spread across his face at the sight of me. I propped myself on my elbows as he walked up from the shallows. I looked around. I was laying on a beach towel, the sand was golden in between my bare toes. The was something achingly familiar about the world around me. Something that seemed too good to be true. Percy continued to smile as he walked up the shore until he half-collapsed into the sand next to me. Beads of seawater gleamed in his hair. He brushed a few of my own blond strands out of my face and kissed my forehead. I smiled sleepily. "Where am I?" I asked. "Is this Elysium?"

He laughed like I'd made a joke. I remained deadly serious. I was sure I was dead. Ethan had killed me. He'd smashed my skull with a lamp. I still remembered it. I wondered vaguely if it was common for people to remember vivid and specific details of how they died. I certainly did. I remembered the cold press of the bed-head against my skin. I could still feel the hot, rough hands that had muffled my screams. I remembered the tension in my muscles as I tried to fight him off, the pound of my terrified heart, the flash of pain as the blunt metal connected with my head. Worst of all, I remembered thinking as I slipped away to darkness, that I hadn't told Percy I loved him before Ethan found me. I remembered wishing for a little more time, for one more minute, one more kiss. But I didn't need it. Percy was here with me now, which defied reason. Had Ethan gotten him too?

Percy studied me with a confused expression on his face. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine. Well apart from being dead. That's a bit of a minus. But at least I can't have nightmares when I'm eternally sleeping. So that's a plus. And you're here too. Another plus. It's not all bad."

Percy looked genuinely concerned now. "Annabeth, you aren't dead."

I laughed. "Good one, Percy. I am most definitely dead."

He didn't smile. "You are most definitely _not _dead."

"I am too."

"No, you aren't," Percy said firmly.

"Yes I am."

"No."

"Yes."

"Annabeth! I saved you. You didn't die."

"Unlikely. Ethan shattered my skull."

"He didn't. He just knocked you out."

"Not true."

"It is true."

"Nope."

"Annabeth- oh, for the gods' sake! I refuse to have an argument with you over whether or not you _died. _Get up and come with me."

I sighed and stood up. The wind ruffled the powder blue sundress somebody had dressed me in. I wondered vaguely if I'd be wearing a powder blue sundress for the rest of eternity or if the souls in Elysium had wardrobes. I doubted they did and some far-off part of me was slightly disappointed. Percy slipped on a faded Camp Half-Blood tee over his head.

"You okay to walk?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm grand."

He frowned a little but took my hand. I laughed as we walked through the familiar surroundings. "Huh," I said. "Elysium looks a lot like Camp Half-Blood."

Percy sighed. "That's because it _is _Camp Half-Blood."

I laughed. "As if. I've never seen any dead people wandering around camp."

He set his mouth in a hard line, like he'd given up trying to argue with me. We continued to walk through the familiar scenery. Old and new campers came up to greet me or waved from afar. I smiled and waved back.

"Jeez," I said. "There must have been a massacre."

"Really?" Percy said dully, like he wasn't interested or like everything I said lacked validity. I'd never heard him use that tone around me before. "How d'you figure that?"

"Look at all of the dead people! They died so young!" I exclaimed.

Percy didn't say anything. I looked at him. If I wasn't mistaken, there was a glint of anger in his eyes. A flame waiting to burn.

"Why're you angry at me?" I asked quietly. I hated the anger in his eyes, especially when I had the distinct feeling it was somehow directed at me.

"I'm not angry at you," he said, his voice a carefully controlled monotone.

"Then who _are_ you angry at?"

He set his jaw. "Do you want the whole list or the shortened version?"

I didn't reply.

"We'll go for the shortened," he said dryly. "Let's see. Myself. Ethan. My father. Zeus. Myself. Ethan. Thalia. Rachel. Myself. Ethan. Did I mention I'm angry at myself?"

I swallowed and opened my mouth to speak but Percy cut in sarcastically, "One person I forgot. I'm very angry at Ethan. Oh, and myself."

"Why are you so angry at yourself?"

"I thought that would be blatantly obvious," he said with a scowl.

"It isn't."

He shook his head, almost sadly, like that answered everything.

Percy's mouth remained firmly shut as we approached the Big House. A small smile didn't even creep onto his face as Mr. D and Chiron looked up from their seemingly never ending pinochle game. It was such a familiar sight I felt a stab of homesickness. I wished I could go back to the original Camp Half-Blood, not this semblance of it in the Underworld. Chiron moved forward to hug me. He didn't speak for a few moments. Mr. D stood up stiffly and acted with his usual bravado but there was a kind twinkle in his eye that gave him away.

"It's wonderful you're awake, Annabeth. We've missed you these past weeks," Chiron said, beaming. Dionysus gave a non-committal grunt but smiled a little.

"Awake?" I said, puzzled. "I'm dead."

Chiron's forehead wrinkled in a frown and Percy pinched the bridge of his nose. The three of them shared a glance, silently communicating. I would have felt left out if I hadn't felt so warm and sleepy inside.

"Ah," said Chiron after a moment, he looked away from Percy and smiled at me. "Well then, Annabeth. How about you have a seat?"

He offered me a chair and I took it. Chiron looked at Percy. "A word, if you don't mind?"

Percy swallowed and nodded. They stood a little ways away, where they thought I couldn't hear them. Chiron and Percy spoke in hushed tones but the sound still carried.

"I thought a week of rest would make it better," Percy whispered. "She didn't have any nightmares. She slept so soundly... I thought it-" his voice caught a little "-I thought it would make everything okay again."

"What you have to understand, Percy, is that people don't just get over things like this straight away," counselled Chiron. "She has had three attempts made on her life in these past months. And I don't believe she ever really got over your 'death'. I'm concerned that after the first ordeal she threw herself into normal life without giving herself enough time to grieve. So not only is she suffering from the effects of that torment but the poison she was injected with has left mental scars and it can't have been easy on her taking a blow to the head like she did. Annabeth isn't well at all."

Percy winced like someone had hit him. His fists were clenched so tightly at his sides that his knuckles had gone white. "How could I let this happen? I should have been there!"

Chiron put a hand on Percy's shoulder. "Don't blame yourself. You're building it into something it isn't. Beating yourself up will just affect Annabeth negatively. You don't want to hurt her, do you?"

"No. Okay. What can we do?"

Chiron hesitated. "She needs rest."

Percy made a frustrated sound in his throat. "You're saying that's all we can do?"

Chiron shook his head. "No, but that's one of the most important things. We can't give her any more Ambrosia or Nectar, she's had enough already. I think Annabeth needs to face up to what's happened. Her wounds need time to heal."

Percy nodded and took a breath which he let out slowly. "Is it safe for us to go home?"

Chiron looked doubtful. "They still don't know where Ethan is. I think it's best if you stay here for a while longer."

"Zeus isn't going to be happy we're back."

The centaur shrugged. "I'm surprised he hasn't paid you a visit yet, you've been here a week, after all. But I wouldn't worry too much. Camp Half-Blood is meant to be a safe place for demigods in danger. And if you aren't in danger then I don't know who is."

I blinked, processing their conversation. None of it made any sense. We'd been in this recreation of Camp Half-Blood a week? But I doubted I'd been dead a week. And how was Chiron dead? What about Mr. D? Gods and centaurs like Chiron couldn't die. And then it clicked. I stopped listening in on Percy and Chiron and focused on my epiphany.

"You're all figments of my imagination," I mumbled. "This is a dream. I have to wake up."

Mr. D looked up at me with a confused expression on his face. "What are you on about?"

"I'm asleep," I said. "This is a dream. I have to wake up. Anything could be happening to Percy! He needs to be warned about Ethan. I have to wake up!"

I pinched myself hard enough to leave fingernail marks in my hand. All I felt was a bit of pain. I wasn't regaining consciousness. I needed something more drastic. Something like... Water. Cold water. I stood abruptly in my chair. Mr. D frowned. Percy and Chiron turned to me, but I was already running. Their shouts of alarm echoed behind me but the distance between us was widening. I had the glittering water of the lake in my sights and I wasn't going to stop until I reached it. I had to wake up. I had to warn people. Ethan was dangerous. I took a flying jump off the little jetty and plunged into the water. Water rushed through my clothes, drenching my body. The pretty blue sundress billowed out in the water and reminded me, bizarrely, of a jellyfish. I very, very cold jellyfish. The water felt like ice against my skin. It was such a shock that I immediately went to take a huge breath but ended up inhaling a lung full of water. I needed air but I refused to allow myself to float to the surface. I had to keep thinking, _I have to wake up, I have to wake up, I have to wake up. _I knew if I didn't wake up I'd either have to resurface or drown. Before I could make the decision for myself a pair of hands hooked under my arms and hauled me out of the water and on to the jetty.

"What the _hell _were you thinking?" Percy demanded angrily as I coughed up water all over my already sopping lap. He pounded my back until I could breath again and then pulled me onto his lap. Involuntarily, I began to sob into his shoulder. He softened a little.

"Oh, Wise-Girl," he sighed. "Why do you do this to me?"

"I just have to wake up," I sobbed. "People are in danger."

He stroked my sopping hair and sighed. "Will you just listen to me when I tell you this?"

I sniffled and nodded. "Okay."

"Do you remember when I found you that night in the apartment? The night you escaped Ethan?"

I winced at the memory. Thinking about the past hurt. "Yeah."

"Remember how you wouldn't believe I was really alive because you were saturated in poison and on the edge of death?"

I nodded again. "But you were alive, in the end. What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well, it's just like now. You won't believe me when I tell you that you're alive, that I'm alive and that I'd never let anything like that happen to you."

I was silent for a long time, emotions whirling through me. Mostly, I was confused.

"How are we here, then?" I asked finally. "Zeus wanted us to leave."

Percy sighed. "Yeah. I wasn't supposed to come," he said without a shred of regret. "But you were sick, Annabeth. Ethan hurt you. I needed help and mortal doctors weren't going to give it."

I swallowed painfully. Just the sound of Ethan's names felt like needles piercing my skin. "You defied the gods to help me?" I said after a pause.

"I'd do it a hundred times," he said without pause for thought. "Anyways, it's not like it's been a huge scandal or anything. I haven't even seen my dad since-" he faltered.

"Since what?"

"Since San Francisco."

"What happened in San Francisco?"

"I tried to get you back. He wouldn't even let me try. Something about changing fate."

Changing fate. I'd heard that somewhere. I tried to search the gloomy depths of my memory. Who had said that? Then it clicked. That day. The little cafe. The smell of coffee. The waiter with the plastic tray. _"Hello, Athena. Just thought I'd drop in and catch up. Wouldn't want you changing fate while I was busy." _

Zeus' voice echoed in my mind and I still felt the shadow of all the emotions I'd felt that day. I pressed my head into Percy's chest and tried not to cry, tried to block out the world. I squeezed my eyes shut and listened to his heartbeat, hoping that in some way the steady rhythm might rebuild the chaos in my head. I hoped he understood that I didn't want to talk about it. I think he did because his arms tightened around me. And even though I was dripping wet he let me drip all over him and didn't even care.

My head swirled with crazy thoughts and my body shook with restless, confused energy. The warm, happy feeling was gone. All felt know was a sense of being so filled with thoughts that I was empty inside. The whole world was a mess. I was a mess. My head was a mess. And it felt like none of the messes would ever be sorted out. I just wanted to collapse back into darkness and drift away to another world where everything made sense. Percy told me all of these things but none of it formed a complete picture in my mind. My body was on auto-pilot as Percy slowly helped me to my feet, an arm still around me. He didn't seem to care that I wasn't saying anything. We had a silent understanding.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked, but his voice sounded far-off, like an echo.

A voice that didn't sound like my own answered, "I'm fine."

My legs were strong as I walked away from the lake but it felt like a front. I felt like a shivering, trembling, weak, small _thing _inside the shell of a strong brave girl. I could nod and smile and reassure people that everything was okay but it was all lies. All I wanted to do was curl up and sleep forever. I barely remembered what it was like to take a step where I was sure of myself. Chiron look at us with something indiscernible in his eyes. It was a jumble of concern, a little love, and something akin to pity. A uniquely Chiron-like expression. He didn't need to say anything, his face said it all. I trudged back to the Big House with Percy's arm still around me.

"You want to change out of that?" Percy asked softly, indicating my dripping dress.

I nodded, feeling like if I tried to speak that I'd only choke. Percy looked at Chiron, who nodded also. Percy took his arm from around me and took my hand. We started walking towards the Poseidon cabin.

"Since when do you have to get Chiron's approval to go anywhere with me?" I mumbled.

Percy didn't seem to hear, or at least pretended not to.

Looking at the rows of cabins, I was hit with a sudden wave of nostalgia. I felt like a teenager again, walking past these places as familiar as the back of my hand. All I needed was a Camp Half-Blood tee and some jeans and I'd be right back in that endless summer. _If only. _Looking back on it, some of the things that had been problems then would seem so trivial now. A least back then I could fight for my life, for my sanity. Nowadays, I wasn't even sure if I had either.

I walked through the door of cabin 3 and the familiar salty scent enveloped me. The fountain trickled. The walls sparkled when they caught the light. I heard Percy sigh and collapsed on one of the bunks. "I'm home," he mumbled.

I smiled thinly and shivered. Goosebumps prickled up my arms. Percy glanced at me, frowned, and dug around the drawers until, magically, he produced some clothes. I tucked the overlarge t-shirt and old shorts under my arm and headed to the bathroom without a word.

I stripped off my wet dress and dripping camisole. The old faded scars scattered my chest, a constant reminder of it all. I hated them. It wasn't some kind of body image insecurity, it wasn't the scars themselves that bothered me. It was the deep gashes on my heart, my soul. The bleeding cut where I'd lost, and then found again, Percy. The deep gouge left when Ethan betrayed me. The split skin from the daily weight of living without Percy, without some of the most important people in my life. The bruises and scratches left after it all hurt more now than ever before. I swallowed and looked away, banishing the negative thoughts. I pulled the too-big shirt on, it came halfway down my thighs and the jean-shorts peeped out from beneath it. I didn't have any shoes so I went barefoot, the ancient chipped nail-polish on my toes sparkling dimly. I sighed. I'd wished for weeks to be back at Camp Half-Blood but now it all seemed so strange, so distant, like a puzzle missing several pieces. Problem was, I didn't know what those puzzle pieces were or where I was going to find them. Maybe Chiron was right, maybe I'd find them with time.

Percy was waiting in the cabin, an Iris message shimmered in the mist of the fountain in front of him. His mom smiled widely as I walked back in and waved with a gloved hand. She looked like she was washing dishes.

"Annabeth! You look so well!"

I forced a smile. I didn't _feel _well. "Thanks."

Sally's smiled faltered a little, as if she could sense that I wasn't really happy. "You sure you're okay, love? Have your friends come to visit yet?"

Percy sucked in his breath and glared at the manifestation of his mom. She looked a little guilty. I frowned. "Who? You mean Piper and Leo? I haven't seen them today. I don't know where they are."

Sally bit her lip. "No, um, I meant..."

Percy folded his arms. "She meant Rachel and Thalia. And no, Mom, she hasn't seen either of them."

I paled and swallowed, my throat suddenly dry. It had been so long since I'd even spoken about Rachel or Thalia, let alone seen them. Now that I looked back on it, there was no good reason why I'd left them in the first place. If I hadn't been so delirious, so reckless then maybe I wouldn't be in this mess. I was an idiot, blinded by grief and pain and delusions of what was right and wrong. But somehow, it felt strange to contemplate seeing them again. I was torn between wanting desperately to see Rachel and Thalia and wanting to hide under the bed and never come out.

Sally seemed almost embarrassed at mentioning it. "Oh, um, well, that's fine. Absolutely fine. So have you thought much about the wedding?"

Percy shrugged. "It's a little hard to _think _at all at the moment. It'll happen someday. Whether it's next week or next year it doesn't mean I love her any less or any more."

The way he spoke, matter-of-factly, like it was the truth and nothing else made my throat a little tight. At that moment I didn't think I could love him any more. Wordlessly, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He smiled a little and relaxed into my arms. It all seemed so real then, so vivid and tangible, that I wondered how I'd ever thought I was living a dream. But still, there was a lingering cold in the pit of my stomach that couldn't be melted.

Sally smiled, the kind of smile that said, _I couldn't have hoped for anything more. _

Just as I had reached the decision that I didn't want to ever untangle myself from Percy somebody knocked on the door.

"I'd better go. Talk to you later, Mom!"

"Bye, Percy-" but he'd already swept a hand through the water spray, cutting her off. I opened the door slowly, like something might jump out at me. But all that was there when I pulled it open was a small, mousy Demeter girl who I recognized vaguely.

"Hello," she squeaked.

"Hi."

"Um, yeah, well, uh, Chiron wanted me to tell you that you had a few visitors up at the Big House. He wanted you to, uh, come right away or something."

I glanced at Percy. He wasn't giving much away but I could tell he was concerned.

"Thanks," he said a little stiffly. "We'll be there soon."

The Demeter kid nodded. "Okay. And guys? It's really good to have you back. Everybody's missed you."

I smiled, my heart warming a little. "It's nice to be back."

The girl skipped off, her pale hair flying.

"We don't have to go up there," Percy said as soon as she'd left.

"No," I said, "I want to."

He looked at me doubtfully for a few seconds and then shrugged. "Okay."

I can't say whether the walk to the Big House seemed long or short. Looking back on it, it hardly seems of much consequence how long it took, not after what happened once we got there.

There was a crowd of people clustered around the porch talking and bickering loudly. When we got within ten feet of them, everybody fell silent. All eyes turned to us and there was a moment of stunned hush. And then everybody spoke at once.

There was a chorus of "Percy!" and "Annabeth!", also some "Thank the gods!"

I started to recognize people's faces. The familiar smiles of Leo, Piper, Jason, Reyna, Lena, Emma, Oliver, Frank, Hazel and Chiron beamed at me. Then there were the people whose faces I wasn't sure whether I was comforted or pained to see. Rachel and Thalia looked like they'd just been hit. Zeus looked businesslike. Poseidon serious. My own mother looked at me with an indiscernible expression on her face that scared me a little.

"Quiet!" Zeus bellowed, silencing them all. "Annabeth. We've come to discuss some important matters. We need answers and we need you to give them to us."

Percy stepped forward. "You can't make her-" he started but I held up a hand. I was sick of this all. Sick of feeling happy one minute and distraught the next. Sick of living in a topsy-turvy world without answers, like Alice down the rabbit hole. I didn't want to be in the dark anymore. I didn't want to be weak with lack of knowledge and lack of power. I didn't know what was going on but this was my chance to find out.

"No," I said with more firmness that I thought I could muster. "Stop making excuses for me. I'll answer your questions if you'll answer mine."

**Meh. I think that word best describes this chapter. I seem to have lost my verve. I except there to be roughly 1-2 chapters left in this story and probably an epilogue. I've started another story. Hopefully I can update both of these soon. Maybe the teachers'll give us a break... **

**Sorry again for the unforgivable lateness. I'll try harder! **

**xoxo**

**P.S. If I read your stories (that's you, Katie) I'll try to get around to reviewing and checking up on those soon. Exams are over for me now so I _should _(should being the operative word here) be able to write more than essays and read more than textbooks. Hopefully...**


	32. Chapter 32

**I know I promised to write more. And I promised to be more organized. And to balance it all better. Truth is, sometimes it's just not achievable. I know what you're thinking 'Then why did you join FF in the first place?'. I know, I know. Anyways, I hope this 8000 word chapter makes up for it. Sadly, it will be the last chapter. Though there will be an epilogue and I'll keep writing 150 planes. **

Chapter 32: Aftermath

_"And once the storm is over, you won't remember how you made it through, how you managed to survive. You won't even be sure whether the storm really is over. But one thing is certain. When you come out of the storm, you won't be the same person who walked in. That's what the storm's all about." ~Haruki Murakami_

**(Thalia's point of view) **

She was biting her lip, jaw clenched and eyes staring straight ahead as Percy recounted what he knew. Annabeth's nails dug into the flesh of her arms and I could almost see the memories flashing through her mind. The stubborn look in her eyes and the stony set of her face told me she was determined not to fall to pieces. Not today. Not now. She was twenty-one. She was a hero. She could handle this. I knew she could.

At that moment, I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around my old friend and wish all of this away. The questions kept running through my head. _How did I let this happen? She's been my friend for so long, how did I just leave her like that? I knew how hard she was taking it and I left her. I left her. _

I glanced at Rachel beside me and saw my own thoughts mirrored on her face. Her eyes were wide and it seemed the muscles in her face had failed. All she wore was a mask of shock. I looked back at Percy. The pain in his face was almost palpable.

"And then..." he faltered, looking at Annabeth as if to check she was really there. "And then she collapsed back off the bridge into my arms and when I looked back up again, Ethan was gone. And god damn it I don't know why I didn't just chase after him right then and kill him. But I didn't. All I could think of to do was bring her here. This place will always be home, and I guess, in the end, we all come back home when we're afraid."

We were all sat in a circle. Friends, family and gods alike. Chairs had been pulled up from somewhere in the depths of the camp onto the lawn so we could all face each other, equals like Arthur's knights of the round table, whether we had the hearts of knights or not. Though even the bright sunlight couldn't lighten the mood, which was as heavy as a damp blanket.

My dad looked pensive; all the gods who were there did. Clearly this was serious. Olympus had made three fatal mistakes. They had failed to make sure Ethan was no longer a threat. They had failed to protect demigods and provide sanctuary. Worst of all, they had failed to learn from the first time and the second time around. Annabeth had come inches from dying. One slip and this would have been a funeral, not a meeting.

Athena looked at her daughter, eyes wide and serious as Annabeth's could get when she was thinking.

"Do you have anything to add?"

My friend was still looking off in the distance, her eyes focused steadily on a point somewhere. Slowly she focused those steady eyes on her mother, though it seemed almost like an effort. She blinked a couple of times and then looked down at her clenched hands.

"You know," she said with a funny kind of grim laugh. "Silly as it sounds, I'd always dreamed of things like this. I mean, not the attempted murder, not the resurrection of Ethan or anything like that. But I always dreamed of becoming an architect, of being engaged to somebody, of having some connection still to demigods and the like. I guess nothing ever happens like you expect it to. You never get the happy ending you expect. You get a twisted, warped version where there's a murder plot and a kidnapping and a crazy misunderstanding and you're left feeling, like, _what the hell just happened? _And I'm not going to say you end up happy in the end, it's not that cliché. You just deal with it. It is what it is. And I think that's what I have to start doing. Dealing with it. Gods, I'm not perfect. Nothing in this entire world is perfect. My past isn't perfect. My present isn't entirely perfect. Maybe my future never will be. But as long as I live and breathe, I'm not going let this ever happen again. This might be my past, but it's not going to be anyone else's future."

I hated myself for not being enough of a part of that recent past. But it wasn't the past anymore. It was the present and I wasn't going to let my friend down again.

Everybody paused as they took in Annabeth's thoughts. It was clear that behind the determined look in her eyes, there was a lot of hurt and a lot of emotion. But she was miles from the broken girl on the bathroom floor. She was a mature, strong young woman and this wasn't something that was going to ruin her life.

"So," Athena said after a moment of silence, "Give us your perspective."

"After I was attacked by the Amphisbaena, I woke up in hospital. You'd probably know this. I was told Percy had died..." she paused, reflecting, "I was let out of hospital the next day. I don't know what happened... It was all stupid. I got it into my head that I was hurting everyone around me and that the whole situation was my fault."

"Grief makes you do crazy things," said the red-haired boy that had come with the other demigods. He'd barely spoken until then and he didn't look up when he said it. If I hadn't seen his mouth move, I wouldn't have known who'd spoken.

Annabeth nodded. "So I left the only people who could have helped me. And I've regretted it ever since. Things were okay- as okay as they can be in this situation- for a few months. I had a job, Ethan seemed okay. Sure, there were a few dramas-" she looked pointedly at her mother, making me wonder what had come between them, "but life was okay. It wasn't until a little while ago that things got crazy. At the apartment, Ethan had this office that was always locked. I never asked about it, I figured that everyone needs their privacy. "Eventually, I got curious. I got home one day and the door to his office was open. It was stupid, but I couldn't resist. He had this room full of pictures and diagrams. It was crazy, like some psychopaths lair. He had these plots... He wanted to use me as some kind of sacrifice to some titaness. Mneymosine or something."

"Titaness of memory," Zeus murmured. "Powerful."

"He'd been plotting for months. He tried to kill Percy in order to use me as a sacrifice. I don't think he was thinking straight, because obviously he failed. I don't know how he wouldn't have known that it would fail. Though I guess the best of us have poor judgement at times. Anyway, he tried to hurt me, I escaped. I was delirious, somehow I made it back to the apartment we were given after we left Camp Half-Blood. Percy found me. The rest, he told you. That's my story."

"Wait," I said, finally getting up the courage to speak. Annabeth looked at me, her eyes not giving away any emotion. "There's one thing I don't get. How did Ethan get into the apartment to kidnap you a second time? I thought it was secure. Percy would have made sure."

"Get in?" Annabeth laughed dryly. "Thals, he never left. He hid. He was there the whole time, like some creepy stalker, watching us, waiting for the right moment. It took him a while because Percy was always there for me. When Percy was distracted for just a minute, he knocked me unconscious. Obviously, he then hung me over the edge of the George to use me as a bargaining chip."

Percy muttered something derogatory about Ethan under his breath.

The present Olympians glanced at each other.

"This is a lot of information," Zeus said, scratching his chin. "We need some time to speculate and discuss. Give us an hour. We need to talk to a few others before we can talk further"

Zeus, Athena and Poseidon all stood from their plastic chairs. My dad gave me a nod. Poseidon patted Annabeth and Percy on their shoulders before following his brother. Athena's gaze lingered briefly on her daughter, but she didn't do anything more than sigh sadly before she walked away. Chiron and Diyonisus followed.

As soon as they've gone, everybody erupted into conversation. I needed to talk to Annabeth. I needed to apologize. Before I could even open my arms to hug her, someone stood in my way. He was one of the Roman demigods that came with Annabeth. I remembered seeing him vaguely but I hadn't properly concentrated on his face until then. He had striking blue eyes and sandy hair. His face looked so incredibly familiar that it hit me like a wave.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

I blinked, my brain whirring. Then I saw it. Take off all those years and he looked just like I remembered. "Oh, my gods, Jason, is that you?"

A small smile split his face. "You still remember me, huh, sis?"

I was lost for words for a few seconds before I managed a few strangled words. "How could I forget my little brother?"

**(Rachel's POV) **

I watched Thalia walk away with the guy with the blondish hair. _Did I hear her say he was her brother? _

Annabeth sat in her chair, unmoving. Her eyes were fixed on some point in the distance, only she wasn't really seeing. I could see the memories flashing through her eyes. She'd said her part, now it was up to others to figure out the mess. Percy was busy introducing people and talking. His eyes flickered to his fiancee now and then, but her gaze was unwavering.

_What is she thinking about? _I wondered. Probably all of the attempts on her life or her numerous near death experiences. If I had tried to find her after she disappeared that day, none of this would have happened. _No. _I told myself off firmly. No more guilt. She's here now. You can make up for it.

"Hey," I said weakly. Gee, Rachel, good start at making up for all of this.

"Hey," she mumbled blearily, like it was some kind of reflex rather than an actual response.

"Are you okay?"

She looked at me slowly, blinking a couple of times. Something seemed to click within her and very suddenly she shrieked, "Rachel!" and launched herself at me, wrapping her arms around me.

I laughed. "Hey, Annabeth. Nice to see you too."

For a few moments she just hugged me. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

"I'm so sorry," Annabeth whispered after a pause. "I was being a psycho. What the hell was I thinking?"

I looked at her. "Why are _you _sorry?"

"Because I threw a tantrum and ran out on you. And you're probably really annoyed at me. I was being childish and unstable."

"Me? Annoyed at _you? _Gods, no. I'm just so relieved you're alive."

She cracked a small smile. "Me too. It wouldn't be too nice to be dead. Though I still can't quite figure out how I'm alive."

I patted her shoulder. "Heroes think that everyday, you should be used to it."

"I guess I'm still not."

"Have you talked to Thalia yet?"

She shook her head. "I was going to, but she walked off with that guy."

"Oh."

She sighed, tipping her head back and staring up at the sky.

"You know what we're going to do?" I said suddenly. "We're going to have a party."

She tilted her head towards me, eyebrows raised. "Party?"

"We'll have a Camp-Half Blood party. Invite all of the people we haven't seen in ages. Finish off that engagement party that ended in disaster."

"Huh. The engagement." Annabeth glanced at the ring on her finger. "You know, I'm still wearing the ring. I never took it off. Not once."

(**Percy's POV)**

The minutes crawled by. After about a quarter of an hour, the conversation died out. There were too many words and not enough ways to say them. From then on, for who knows how long, it was silent. People just sat in the plastic chairs and looked stonily at the ground. What were we even waiting for? I didn't know. Was there some all-encompassing, terrifying final verdict? Or were they just discussing their own mistakes? The latter was probably less likely. These were the Olympians. They were more likely to be teaching lessons than learning them. Sometimes, despite their all-powerfulness, I had to remind myself that these were gods, not your average parents.

Annabeth was curled in her chair, chin rested on her knees, eyes closed. Rachel had practically thrown herself over the chair upside-down. Her legs rested over the back of the chair and her head was flopped back so that the longer strands of her red hair just brushed the ground. All of our friends -new or old- were in various states of emotional, physical or mental exhaustion. Spirit was fading like the daylight.

I must've fallen asleep because by the time I woke up, the sky was becoming a dark blue. Piper and Jason were no where to be seen, neither were Frank and Hazel. Couple stuff, I guessed. Thalia was back and grinned at me when I caught her eye. Oliver was awake and playing around with his phone. He didn't seem to mind that Emma was dozing on his arm. Lena stared at the grass with such intensity that it looked as if she could shoot lasers into every blade with her blue-gray eyes. Leo was curled in his chair like some kind of cat. And then there was Annabeth. She hadn't moved an inch. She was flopped, exhausted, like a rag doll.

Gingerly, I put a hand on her arm. She raised her head slowly. Her eyes didn't have the puffiness of sleep; she must've been awake the whole time.

"You okay?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. Just drained and stiff. I need a walk."

"We'll go to the lake. Just as long as you don't jump in again."

She shook her head, as if scolding herself. "Don't take any notice of my crazy behavior. I don't know what's going on in my head right now."

"I do," I said, holding a hand out to help her out of the chair.

"By all means," Annabeth replied dryly, taking my hand and starting in the direction of the lake, "enlighten me."

I dropped her hand and put my arm around her shoulders. "You're just too in love with me for it to be healthy."

Annabeth threw her blond head back and laughed. It was a genuine, happy laugh and something inside me warmed a little at the sound.

"I wouldn't go that far," she claimed.

"No? I would."

She rested her head on my shoulder. "That's nice."

We didn't talk anymore until we got to the lake. Annabeth lay back, the tips of her toes just touching the water and the sky big and deep blue above her. Her head was on my shoulder.

The night was silent except for the tiny signs of life. The chirp of night animals creeping out, the wind in the trees, the slosh of the lake water against the shore, Annabeth's breathing beside me. For a moment, I could almost forget that there was chaos in the world. I could forget that somewhere in the world somebody just died, that somewhere gunshots rang through the night, somewhere someone was suffering, somewhere out there Ethan lurked. But then, somewhere someone was 'just married', someone had a new baby, someone was laughing, someone was in love. The world wasn't all bad.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Annabeth wondered aloud.

"Why do want to know?"

She twisted her neck to glance at me incredulously. "Why do you think I want to know?"

"They're just discussing everything that's happened."

"There's not _that much _for them to talk about. Something must have happened."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, like something big."

"You mean a kind of revelation or something?"

"Uh-huh."

"Don't worry about it."

"I'm not. I just... wish I wasn't so helpless."

"Helpless? What are they going to do to us? I don't know about you, but I've got everything I want right here and they can't take me away from you. So don't say you're helpless because neither of us are going down without a fight."

Annabeth was silent for a moment. "Yeah..." she said slowly, and leapt up, dragging me with her. "Yeah!"

She started running down the shore of the lake. It wasn't a jog. It was a full-pelt sprint and I almost couldn't keep up. She was laughing the whole time too. An exhilarated, breathless laugh, like she was properly feeling something for the first time in a long time.

When she stopped, it was abrupt. She just... stopped. And turned slowly, her eyes on the sky. Annabeth bent down and picked up a handful of sand and pebbles and looked at me expectantly.

"Come on, Percy."

I grabbed a handful of the grit and raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"This!" she giggled and pelted the handful of pebbles into the lake, grinning at the sploshing sounds.

I laughed and chucked my handful in. The little splashes of water reflected the fading light and it looked like I'd thrown diamonds instead of stones.

"Know what goes in the lake next?" Annabeth said and turned her head to me slowly, a devilish smile on her face.

I frowned. "No, wha- oh, dear gods, no."

She just laughed and gave me a push. I flailed for a few seconds, trying to regain my balance. The effort was wasted. I flopped into the shallows, water flying into the air. Annabeth flinched as she was sprayed with displaced water.

"Well," I said after the water settled a little, "If I'm in, you're in."

I tugged her arm and brought her down into the water next to me. She shrieked a little, but came to a rest laughing. The water was shallow enough that we could sit on the bottom and the water came only to our waists but deep enough that when Annabeth pushed me in, I became completely saturated.

"You're insane," I told her.

She spat water out of her mouth and pushed wet strands of hair out of the way impatiently. A small giggle escaped her lips. "I think..." she started, and paused.

"That's good to know, because I was beginning to think your mental capacity was severely depleted."

She hit my shoulder. "Shush. Trying to finish a deep and meaningful sentence here."

I composed my features into something vaguely serious. It was a little hard while sitting in a lake. "Sorry. Continue. You think..."

"I can't say it now you've made me feel like an idiot!"

"Why not?"

"Because the mood is neither reflective nor sentimental!"

"Right..."

"Shut up."

"I only said 'right'."

"Still."

I zipped my lips with a finger, indicating silence.

"Oh, shut up."

"I didn't say anything!"

"You speak with your eyes."

"Oh, yeah? What did they say?"

"They said, 'I'm only shutting up to make you happy'."

"Well, I am."

"This argument ends here," Annabeth pronounced and wrapped her arms around me to kiss me. She pulled away with a grin.

I blinked. "What argument?"

She rolled her eyes and began pulling herself out of the lake, dripping all the while. She flopped, sopping, on the shore. I flopped next to her and she curled up next to me.

We were silent for a good while.

"What I was trying to say..." Annabeth whispered once it was dark enough that she was only a silhouette in front of me. "Is that maybe I understand what it means to be so in love with somebody you feel crazy."

I paused. "Annabeth Chase, are you trying to tell me you love me?"

Even in the dark, I could tell she was smiling. "Maybe."

**Piper's POV**

"Wait... Let me get this straight. She's your _sister?" _ I shifted in my seat on the sand of the beach to look at Jason in disbelief.

Jason nodded. "Yeah."

"And she just happened to be here when we were here?" I crossed my arms, disbelieving.

He nodded again. "Um, I guess so."

"And you haven't seen her in how long?"

"I guess it would be..." he counted on his fingers. "I don't know. Since I was a kid."

"So, why?"

"Probably because she's a Greek demigod and I'm Roman. Also, according to her, she was a tree for a while. Now she's a huntress of Artemis so she's not exactly around all the time."

"Right..." I said skeptically.

"What?" Jason was defensive.

"I just find it strange. It's so odd. She doesn't even look like you. She doesn't look older, either."

"She's a huntress. It makes sense."

"Sure."

"Why do you have to be so skeptical?" Jason demanded.

"Because the situation warrants skepticism!"

"Not really! If you ever believed anything I say, you'd believe me!"

"Oh, so now we're saying I never believe you? That's rich coming from the king of dubiety!"

"Piper, you're being ridiculous."

"No, Jason, you are."

"Why am I being ridiculous? It's the truth!"

"Oh, really? It seems a little far fetched!" I stood up, just about ready to storm away from the beach.

He rubbed his forehead with the heel of his hand. "Piper..."

"So you'll say something to make me feel better, I'll give in, it'll all be okay, right? Well, no, actually. You never really cared that I was alone in New York while you were off having fun in the sun, did you?"

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"I'm sick of you purposely screwing me over."

"When have I ever purposely screwed you over?"

"Oh, um, let's see... Maybe when you moved to San Francisco?"

He tried to mask the hurt with incredulity, but it didn't quite work. "You think I don't know how much of a jerk I was? Biggest. Mistake. Of. My. Life. I've paid for it every day since. And I must be the luckiest guy in the world because you forgave me. I hate that I left you. That I didn't have the guts. I'll apologize a thousand times if I have to, but I tell you I didn't leave you for anyone else. I left because I was angry and I was an idiot. I just need you to trust me."

I crossed my arms. "I don't know if I can right now."

"Please, Piper. Please, damn it! I never wanted it to end like this." He covered his eyes with a hand.

"Oh, really? How did you want it to end, Almighty Jason?"

He sighed. "I guess now you'll never agree it's okay. I was going to ask you to marry me."

"WHAT?" I exploded before I could help it. It felt like sirens were blaring in my head. Chimes rang out in my ears. _Did he just say what I think he said? Oh. My. Freaking. God. What the hell have I just done? Have I just ruined my future? Our future? Everything? Just because of some stupid spiteful grudge? He's apologized, so why am I still angry? Why am I so out of control? _

I must have zoned out, let my thoughts overtake me, because when my world finally stopped spinning Jason was already walking away with his head hung. I stumbled after him with unsteady feet, like I had sea legs.

"Jason!" I called and caught up, careening straight into him and almost knocking him over.

"Woah," he said, catching me.

"Are you telling the truth?" I demanded, righting myself.

"You really want to bring up that argument again?"

"No, I mean, did you, _do you_ still you want to marry me?"

"Of course. But you don't want to marry me."

"I..." The words wouldn't come out.

"Exactly. You don't trust me."

I wanted to tell him I did trust him. I wanted to tell him that I would marry him. That I did forgive him, and I was just being an idiot. All I could manage was, "Jason."

"It'll never happen. I get it. Ever since I caught that plane to San Francisco, we've never been the same."

He turned again, away from me, and I knew if I didn't do something right then he'd turn away from me for good. I'd never get him back. He barely got two steps before I managed to force the words out. They tumbled out of my mouth in jumbled strings. "Jason! I didn't mean anything when I said all of those things. It just... still stings a little. I don't blame you. I'm just being angry for the sake of being angry. I know I can be skeptical. I know I can be judgemental. I know I can be just plain _mental. _I know it's not much of an excuse, but my head's not in much of a place right now. I guess I just said that stuff because I needed somebody to blame for this mess. And I didn't mean any of it. And Jason, I do want to marry you. I do, I do, I do."

He hadn't turned around yet. He was frozen mid-step. There were a few seconds of tense silence before he sighed. "Sheesh, Piper, you're not meant to say 'I do' until you get to the altar."

He finally turned around and the breath I'd been holding without knowing it was released. He was smiling.

"Oh, thank Olympus," I said breathlessly.

He held his arms open and I practically collapsed into them. I was breathing hard, and I didn't know why.

"Holy hell," Jason said quietly.

"What?" I looked at him in alarm.

"I'm getting married." The expression on his face was one of utter disbelief.

"It's not official or anything," I reminded him.

"Oh. Oh! I almost forgot!" He sifted around in his pockets till he pulled out a silver band. It was simple. Not to glinty, not too colorful. It was mine. It was ours. Jason slipped it onto my finger. I looked at it for a few seconds.

"Well," I mumbled. "I guess it's official now."

"Yeah, yeah it is." Jason's growing smile was infectious.

I giggled. "Talk about hot n cold."

He laughed. "I guess so."

I turned my head towards the sky. It was getting dark. The sky was turning a deep shade of blue. I sank back in the sand, pulling Jason with me. If you ignored the obvious imperfections, everything actually seemed okay, for once.

Until, of course, Leo arrived. He came storming onto the beach, his sneakers spraying sand everywhere. "Sorry to break up the party but we have news!"

The sick feeling returned to my stomach and I scrambled up to face my friend.

"What? What?" Jason and I demanded in unison.

"Woah! Woah! Calm your farms! They haven't actually told us anything. The gods have stuff to tell us, but they haven't actually said much. They want everyone up to the Big House. That includes you two. So hustle your butts!"

He motioned us forward. We walked grimly away from the beach. I don't know, but I'm pretty sure Leo noticed the ring on my finger. Despite the grim mood, a smile tweaked the edge of his lips. Maybe he'd known we'd end up like this all along. Maybe, in my heart, I had too.

**Annabeth POV **

My hair was still dripping. I didn't really care. A towel was wrapped around my shoulders and a little heater was blowing hot air at my back. I was starting to need the heater as the euphoria from earlier faded, leaving my insides cold and leaden. I'd be a Popsicle if Percy wasn't sitting right next to me with his arm around me.

Chiron had returned a few minutes before, bringing news that the gods had received news. What the news was, exactly, as yet, was unknown. I wasn't usually one for worrying but something about the prospect made my insides squirm unpleasantly. This could be bad.

There were so many people in one room, it was ridiculous. What the news was, exactly, as yet, was unknown. The rec room, where the head of cabin meetings were held, was piled full. That was why, understandably, when someone tried to get in the door, it was hard.

"Hey!" a familiar voice shouted from the other side of the door. "What gives?"

All heads in the room turned to the doorway. People shifted and jostled for space and tried to make room for the door to swing open. Once the entire crowd had rearranged themselves, the visitor could finally be let in. Grover stumbled over the threshold as he burst through the door, like he'd been leaning on the door itself when it was open.

He glanced around at the motley crowd of people. His eyes travelled slowly over each person, searching. Then he found us, and the widest grin I think I'd ever seen spread across his face.

"Percy! Annabeth!" he all but shouted, like we were half a mile away rather than just a few feet. Then he launched himself at us, tripping over a few people's feet in the process. His arms went around us and I hugged him gratefully.

"I missed you guys so much," Grover mumbled into our shoulders. "I'm so sorry I didn't find you. I was busy... And then nobody explained anything to me and I had to leave and for work and it was all a mess. It's only been in the last week that I've heard about it all. I'm so glad I found you, though. Relieved, too."

"Me too," Percy told him.

I just wrapped my arms around my friend and mumbled. "I missed you."

Grover smiled and sat himself down in the middle of us, his goat legs stretched out in front. "I agree, Annabeth, I agree," he said with a small smile, then brightened a little. "So what've you guys been doing?"

"Trying not to die," I replied dryly.

Percy rolled his eyes. Grover looked alarmed.

"Fine." I sighed. "I've been designing houses for demigods who've left the camps. Well, I _was, _before I was attacked. And attacked again. You get the drill. Everyday stuff."

Grover nodded, his eyes betraying a little anxiousness. "What about you, Percy?"

Percy bit his lip. "I may have moved to San Francisco for a while. Ahem, and... Uh gone to Paris. Also got in a fight and stopped Annabeth falling off a bridge. Other than that, um, not much. Yeah."

Grover smirked at Percy's nonchalance. "Sounds fairly uneventful."

Percy shrugged, a smiling tweaking at the edge of his lips. "Yeah, it's been a slow few months."

Grover's response died on his lips as the door opened. All heads turned as the hinges creaked, expecting the Olympians.

Jason and Piper tried to slip inconspicuously through the door, but they couldn't quite pull it off. The guilty looks on their faces and the eye-roll that Leo shot in Reyna's direction were enough to make me wonder where they'd been and what they'd been doing. The couple went to sit down with Reyna and Frank and Hazel and the others.

Before she sat down, Piper flashed me something sparkling on her left hand. I gaped. I spluttered. I knew it was coming, but seeing Piper with an engagement ring on her finger still came as a shock. She'd been waiting for so long, and now she was getting married.

"Oh, my sweet-" I started to stand up and storm over to her in surprise but Percy grabbed my arm.

"Shhh," he hissed, and I realized another hush had fallen over the room. The door was open and this time it wasn't a couple who walked in. It was Zeus. He was followed by Athena, Poseidon and Dionysius. And they just kept coming. Hera. Aphrodite. Nemesis. Apollo. Artemis (nearby, Thalia straightened a little, as if it was a reflex). And finally, Hermes.

I wondered why there were so many of them, and why they looked so severe. This wasn't war. No matter how much had happened, how much it hurt, in reality, we were just a few demigods out of hundreds or possibly thousands. Sure, we had our problems, we'd played a big part in bigger battles. But the gods had always wanted their kids to fight their own battles. That was why we were trained, why we went out into the world. It was what made us heroes rather than just half-gods. What made us the people we were today. We didn't go crying to the gods each time we got a little scraped up. So what was so grave that _ten _gods had to be called to counsel?

Zeus glanced around the room, his expression as unreadable as ever. "Changing fate," he said.

There was an intake of breath. I felt my muscles go tense. I hated that phrase. I remembered the two words ringing in my ears, taunting me while the poison coursed through my veins. I would have given anything to never hear those two words again.

Nemesis stepped forward. "The world has a natural balance. There is the balance of life vs death. There is the balance of the elements. The balance of crime and punishment. Some people believe that this balance is predetermined. Others believed it is our actions that change this balance; alter it. And that our actions balance each other out, keeping the world in order. Or a semblance of order. Some people call this fate. The strands of present and future woven together. It's part of my job to control all of this."

"What does this have to do with anything?" I heard Leo mutter to Jason.

"Good question, Mr Valdez," Nemesis said, shooting him a look. "People often think that the gods see everything. We see a lot of things, we have to, in order to perform our jobs. But there are always things we miss. The world is chaotic. There are billions of people in it, so I believe we can be forgiven for not keeping track of one or two."

Ethan. She meant Ethan. I felt a little sick just thinking about him.

Athena stepped forward, Nemesis back. "A while ago it was brought to our attention that a demigod who was previously thought dead, Ethan Nakamura, was, in fact, alive. He hadn't brought this to our attention because he was suffering from amnesia. We don't know a great deal about Ethan's mental state. It's our understanding that he was confused and distressed over the fact that he couldn't remember his past.

"As you might recall, Ethan was killed several years ago when he fell through a crevice in Olympus. His body was never recovered and he was presumed dead. At the time, there was some debate about where Ethan's loyalties lay. In the end, we believed he died fighting for the good of Olympus and we thanked him for it.

"Unfortunately, Ethan was lead astray and lead to believe that the only way for him to find peace was through extreme means. Over the past weeks, Ethan has made attempts on the lives of Annabeth, Percy and an unknown mortal. All of this in the belief that a sacrifice to the titaness Mneymosine would help him regain his memories.

"The ordeal eventually came to a head last week when Annabeth's life-" all eyes in the room turned to me. I was just trying not to puke at the vivid images rushing through my mind.

My mother continued, although there was an angst in her normally carefully controlled voice that hadn't been there before. "Was exchanged for a small bottle of Poseidon's sea water. Ethan was under the impression that this sea water would somehow help him regain his memories. In the drama, Percy, Annabeth, Piper and Jason lost sight of Ethan. Annabeth, however, was injured and in need of medical assistance-"

My mom continued to explain the situation, in _plenty _of detail, and Percy leaned in to murmur in my ear. "What's the point of all of this? They think we don't already know what we've been through? What's she getting at?"

I shook my head. I didn't know.

My mother glanced at both of us, but continued talking. "It wasn't until this afternoon that Hermes brought us the news of Ethan's fate. Poseidon suspected the situation, though it wasn't until today that his suspicions were confirmed."

There was a dramatic pause. This was becoming more and more like cheesy cop show. And I was starting to think that I knew what was coming.

Athena surveyed the room, her gray eyes sweeping over every demigod, oracle and mythical being alike. I wanted to both shake her until she spat the words out and cover my ears so I didn't hear what came next.

"Ethan," she said slowly, "is dead. We believed he died about twenty four hours after the altercation at the bridge. It is our understanding that this was caused when he ingested some of the sea water that he took from Percy. This killed him because it was, in fact, cursed, and intended only for Percy's use. It was an inevitability-"

I didn't hear the rest. My mind went somehow blank, and I didn't know why. I could see people lips moving, see the ripples of shock through the room, but I felt like an observer. I wasn't really here. I was apart from it all.

Then, my head was buried in Percy's chest and my cheeks felt stupidly wet. Probably from the dampness of his t-shirt, I told myself, though really it was from something else entirely.

You don't cry over your enemies. You're not meant to. You don't cry after they've scarred you irreparably, after they've taken all you loved, after they've almost taken all you had. You're not meant to cry, you're meant to regret the loss of life, but not grieve for them. Still, I couldn't stop the tears from spilling.

I should have hated him. I did. I should have wanted to kill him. I had. I should have been happy. I wasn't. Somehow, the idea of dancing on his grave and celebrating his demise disgusted me, even when I considered the awful things he'd done. Ethan had been given a second chance, for whatever reason, and he'd given it up. Just. Like. That. He'd been just as conflicted and confused as the day he died - the first time. And this time, when he picked a side, it was final.

I pressed my eyes shut against Percy and tried to will away the world. I didn't like the world. It was a horrible, twisted world where people died for a couple of mistakes. A world where people died young, before they had the sense to figure themselves out. A world where we had to fight for our lives, or lose it all. It was up to chance whether you won, lost, or died trying. I didn't know if I'd won or lost, but it was evident who died trying.

My eyes were still shut when I felt a warm hand on the small of my back, guiding me from the room. I thought it might be Percy, but when I looked up once out in the cool night air, I found my mother looking at me with concern. I blinked away any further tears and wiped away the trails on my cheeks, suddenly aware of the need to pull myself together.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?"

"No."

"Thanks."

"No, really, Annabeth, why are you crying?"

I looked away. "It's just unfair."

"Unfair?"

"He didn't deserve to die like that."

"Don't worry about it. Poseidon has said that he probably just dissolved into sea spray. It probably didn't even hurt."

"Oh, because that makes me feel so hopeful. Thanks, mom."

"I still don't understand why you're so upset. I know it's sad when any life is lost, but you of all people know that sacrifices must be made for the cause. In any battle, there's casualties."

"But he was confused, mom, he needed help. Maybe if someone had helped him..."

"And that was a mistake. He should have been helped. You should have been helped. That was our greatest failure - not being there when our children needed us. I know that we're not meant to have a great hand in your lives, we want you to be able to look after yourselves, but when it comes to situations like these, we have a certain amount of responsibility. And we didn't step up to that responsibility."

"No, you didn't."

"Though you do know Ethan had to die." Athena looked at me seriously.

I glared at her. "Nobody ever _has _to die. That's not the ultimate justice."

Her serious grey eyes flickered over my face. "Maybe not. Though this has nothing to do with justice. It has to do with fate."

I groaned and turned away, massaging the bridge of my nose. "Not this crap again."

Mom put a hand on my shoulder. "I know this is the last thing you want to hear. I guess you still remember the cafe."

"Damn right I do," I said staunchly.

She sighed. "It's all about balance. Like Nemesis said. When Ethan walked out of your life for the first time, it should have been for good. It wasn't. This messed with the balance of fate. Consequently, you lost Percy. Your old friends left you. You made new ones."

"Are you saying I exchanged Ethan for Percy and Thalia and Rachel for Piper and Leo?"

Athena shrugged. "Temporarily, anyways. Though it was much more than that. Percy was a major force for good in your life. Ethan was never that. He ended up being a great force for evil. So it was still unbalanced. You certainly weren't happy, you weren't completely despairing either-"

"Really?" I interjected. "'Cause it felt like that."

"Shhh. Listen a minute. Piper and Leo made things a little better, just like Percy's Roman friends made his life survivable. So you see if neither of you had found these friends you'd probably have never found each other. Loneliness leads people to do the worst things."

"So what does this have to do with Changing Fate? Why did we have to wait so long to find each other again?"

"We realized that if Percy came back into your life while Ethan was influencing it, something major was going to happen. You couldn't have two of these strong forces in your life at once. Remember, the previous time they both met, Percy ended up falling of the George. So we needed to delay it until Ethan became less of a force in your life. Until you moved on."

"And what if I never moved on? What if I'd live with Ethan for ten, twenty years?"

My mom shook her head. "It wasn't going to happen. I guess we knew you could only stand him for a certain amount of time. Unfortunately, we didn't realize that Percy would be back in New York quite so soon. As you can see, something major _did _happen."

I folded my arms. "I still don't get it. What changed this time? Why didn't Percy just get thrown of a bridge again the day that Ethan dangled me off the George?"

"It was was a different circumstance. Three major things changed this time. The first, and maybe most important, Ethan was more scattered, more desperate. His plans were falling to pieces and he resorted to ransoming your life for what he wanted, which, as we both know, is a method that nay the most frantic of people turn to.

"Secondly, _you _were involved. _You _were the cornerstone of this. You were both a motive and a tool in this altercation. You were being fought with and fought for. Ethan didn't care what happened to you, but Percy did. Percy was happy to give all he had in exchange for you. So, in some way, you provided somewhat of a motive.

"Thirdly, there was an actual, tangible - or so it seemed - option for both of them. Percy had you. Ethan had a viable way of getting his memory back. The seawater seemed like the best thing yet. Both of them had something to give up and something the other wanted."

"Percy wanted me and Ethan wanted the water," I murmured.

She nodded. "So they could bargain with each other. Evidently, Ethan drew the short straw on so many levels. He exchanged a _life _for a plan that was doomed to fail. He should have known that the seawater would kill him but his mind was too clouded with hunger for his memories. So, through faults all of his own, Ethan died," she finished sadly.

I nodded, unable to fault her logic. You could never fault Athena's logic. Logic was what she was all about.

My mom put her arm around my shoulders. "I hope you know that I'd never abandon you. Everything that happened, it only happened so that the future could be better. If you hadn't waited for Percy, you might not have come out of this in one piece."

I nodded again, not finding any words.

"Come on, let's go inside. You must be cold with all that water dripping off you."

I smiled a little. "I guess so."

The room was abuzz with chatter. Not just tears, or whispers but laughter and argument. I hugged my mom before she left with the rest of the Olympians. "Thanks, mom."

She smiled warmly. "Your welcome, Annabeth. I know that sometimes I'm not there when I should be, but you're still my daughter. And I'm still coming to your wedding."

"The wedding? Oh, the wedding."

She nodded. "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah."

Then they were gone.

I sat down with the others. Everyone was gathered in a circle, catching up on the most recent disasters and triumphs. The sombre mood had been washed away and it seemed everyone was just happy to be in the company of people like them for once.

Percy put his arm around me when I squeezed into a spot next to him.

"Hey." He smiled. "What's up?"

"Just the sky."

He rolled his eyes. "Forever a daughter of Athena."

I smirked. "I wouldn't want to be anything else."

"I take it you made up with your mom?"

I nodded. "Hey, where are the twins?"

"Emma and Lena? Lena wanted to stay but I think she got a call from someone in Brooklyn. Noah or something. She had to go. As for Emma..." he glanced suggestively at the corner of the room.

I followed his gaze. The blond had her arms wrapped around Oliver's neck, and if the two of them were any closer they might have been one person.

I rolled my eyes. "Good gods, they really need to get a room."

Percy grinned and then said somewhat sarcastically, "Ah, the tribulations of young love."

"Are _we _like that?" I questioned.

He shrugged. "I hope not. Though we can be, if you want," he added with a smirk worthy of a child of Hermes.

I hit his arm. "Shush. Stop being such a teenage boy. I thought once you were past the age of twenty you gained some maturity."

"I refuse to relinquish my immaturity! I'll be fifteen at heart until I die."

"And I love you for it. Anyways, Lena went to go find Noah? That's sweet."

"I guess so. Who is this Noah guy again?"

"Her boyfriend, I think. Don't you remember how they saved me from near death?"

"Vaguely. Wait, how can someone save you from _near _death? Can't they just save from death?"

"Figure of speech, stupid. So they've finally been reunited."

"Cute. I wonder if we'll see another wedding. That would make three."

"I doubt it. They're only eighteen."

He shrugged. "And you're only twenty-one."

I bit my lip. "Guess so. So that's still happening?"

Percy snorted. "Why would it not be?"

"I don't know, I thought you might want to delay it some more after everything that's happened..."

"Delay? _Delay?" _He looked positively horrified at the thought. "Annabeth, if I could drag you to the nearest church right now and marry you I would. Delaying it is _not _an option."

I grinned and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Me too."

The silence we lapsed into wasn't uncomfortable.

I looked around the room at all of the people I loved. Juniper had arrived and Grover and her were being predictably adorable. Thalia was telling Leo, Piper and Jason stories of her escapades with the Hunters. Piper kept shooting small, secretive smiles at Jason. Rachel was enveloped in conversation with one of the younger campers I didn't know by name. And Percy had his arm around me in the most natural way, like it had become a habit.

It was then, once I saw all of the things I had come so close to losing, that I understood why all of this had turned out the way it had. It wasn't because I was destined to suffer, or because I didn't deserve everything I had. I'd lost it all, and found so much more. I had to lose Percy for a little while, or I might have lost it all. Maybe I had to fall, and fall hard, to make me less proud. I had to have people walk out of my life so other could walk in.

As long as I had these strengths, these friends, these shoulders to lean on, It could only get better from here.

**8 392 words, not including the AN's! I hope it wasn't too bad or too over-detailed. I have a feeling it might be... Humph. So, write soon! **


	33. Celebration

**I know that many, many people have written weddings for Percabeth. This is simply my interpretation, the Changing Fate way. It might not match your image in your mind, but hopefully it's enjoyable to read. **

_"Some people laugh, some people cry_

_Some people live, some people die_

_Some people run, right into the fire_

_Some people hide their every desire_

_But we are the lovers_

_If you don't believe me_

_Then just look into my eyes_

_'cause the heart never lies_

_Some people fight, some people fall_

_Others pretend they don't care at all_

_If you wanna fight I'll stand right beside you_

_The day that you fall I'll be right behind you_

_To pick up the pieces_

_If you don't believe me_

_Just look into my eyes_

_'cause the heart never lies"_

_~ The Heart Never Lies by McFly_

It has all lead up to this. All the tears. All the pain. All the loss. Each of those a brick in a wall of torture. But we're going to set that wall on fire.

**(Annabeth's point of view) **

I fiddle with the pins in my hair. Rachel pulls my hand away. "Stop."

"I'm nervous," I confess and rearrange my dress.

"Of course you are. You're about to get married."

"Yes, but why does it make me so _nervous? _I've fought monsters and faced gods and I don't know that my heart has ever beaten this fast."

Across the room, Thalia rolls her eyes. "You're imagining it. What could possibly go wrong?"

"I could trip, or..."

Piper laughs. "Oh, it's so terrible that you might _trip..." _

"It's my wedding! Of course-" I pause.

"What?" All three of my bridesmaids turn to face me.

"Holy crap!" I exclaim. My chest feels tight. "I'm getting married. _Married. _I'm twenty-two. Who gets married at twenty-two? When did I agree to this? It's going to be a disaster!"

Thalia walks across the room and puts her hands on my shoulders. "Annabeth."

"Yes?"

"Calm. The. Hell. Down."

"But it's my wedding! Something's going to go wrong."

"Yes," Rachel interjects helpfully. "Something will go wrong if you don't take a couple of deep breaths and get your hysteria under control. Gods know if you go on like this you might faint at the altar and never get to seal it with a kiss."

I sit down on a nearby chair. "Yeah, yeah you're right." I suck in air.

"Just look at it this way," Piper says. "It's just another fight, another training exercise. Except today you're wearing a dress. And nobody's the enemy but yourself."

"It's just a training exercise..." I murmur. "Except I'm wearing a dress."

**(Percy's point of view) **

"Do you think she's nervous?" I ask Grover and look across the room at my best man.

He smiles. "Probably."

I stare at the wall and try to remember a time when anything mattered more than this wedding. The past year has been a blur. We needed a couple of months after it all to get over our ordeal. After that, chaos ensued. Arrangements had to be made. All the months of planning, managing, stressing come down to this day.

"Don't stress too much, Percy," Grover said gently. "Nothing can go wrong."

"Uh-huh."

The door opens and my mom rushes in. "Percy!"

I sit up, startled. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" She throws her arms around me like it isn't 'nothing'.

Grover sits up in his chair, a little taken aback at my mother's sudden appearance.

"Seriously, mom, there must be some kind of reason you're choking the air out of me."

"I'm losing you," she murmurs into my shoulder.

I squirm. "You will in a second if you... don't... let... me... Breathe."

She sighs and takes a seat by me. "Sorry."

"What was that about losing me?"

"You're growing up."

I raise my eyebrows. "Mom, I haven't been living with you and Paul for more than a year."

"But you're getting _married. _You're going to belong to somebody else."

"I've belonged to Annabeth for a long time, if I ever 'belonged' to anybody."

She sniffs.

"Are you _crying?" _

"I'm your mother, Percy, it's a mother's responsibility to cry on her son's wedding day."

I roll my eyes. The door squeaks and Jason pokes his head in. "We better go soon. Ten minutes, okay?"

My mom stands up and hands me a plastic container. "In case you're hungry. I'll see you there."

I sigh and hug her. "Love you, mom."

"I love you too, Percy."

**(Thalia's point of view) **

"This may be the most uncomfortable I have ever been in my life." Annabeth moans and adjusts the pleats of her dress. The beaded belt of fabric that sits just beneath her bust is only uncomfortable because she's breathing so fast.

I look over at her sitting beside me in the car. Her eyes are on the city streets that sweep by us.

"Almighty Zeus," I say, and laugh. "Tell me you don't need to pee. Because one, we're already running late and two, it was difficult enough getting you into that thing, there is no way I'll be able to get you out."

"No... It's just so... _Dressish." _

"Well, you wanted the dress. And you decided against the traditional Ancient Greek wedding."

"There was no way I was bathing in any holy water or giving Percy some kind of dowry. It's just a marriage."

I snort. "Just a marriage. Yeah, right."

"What?" Annabeth turns her head to me.

"This is not just a wedding. This is an _epic event. _The world is watching."

"Don't exaggerate, Thals."

I don't reply, just smile. It's no exaggeration, even the gods are watching.

My friend looks out the window of the car again. Her face is silhouetted by the sunlight. The rays catch her grey eyes, turning them platinum. Her fingers twist together in impossible knots, but despite her apparent agitation I know she's excited.

I don't regret my decision to joint the hunt, but it's a strange sadness to know that I will never buzz with precisely that kind of nervous energy.

I look through the front windshield. The car is drawing near.

I reach across the back seat and put a hand on her tangled hands. "Good luck."

Annabeth smiles and sweeps back a wayward curl. "Let's hope I don't need it."

**(Lena Callihan's point of view)**

It's a pressing crowd. Bubbling and alive with excitement. They line the small footpath that cuts through the lawn.

The light is beautiful at this time of day. The leaves become tiny fragments in a huge leafy, stained glass window and they bathe the statue in the middle with green light.

Dana talks loudly and animately to a girl I don't know with dark hair and eyes like mud puddles, all blue, green and brown. Dana's rainbow hair flies as she tips her head back in laughter. I smile. I love my friend.

I can see my sister across the clearing, talking to Oliver. Emma's dress os the palest blue and it makes her eyes blaze, even from this distance. Oliver looks debonair in a silver-grey suit. His eyes are wandering, bored by Emma's babbling. The girl with dark hair catches his eye and he focuses on her for a minute before staring vacantly into space.

Oliver and Emma worry me. A love like that, burning and intense, they're going to start a fire.

"You okay, Lens?" Noah puts a hand on my arm. I turn to meet his deep blue eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. You?"

"Good." He puts an arm around me. I'm just the right height that if I tilt my head, it rests perfectly on his shoulder. One of his brown ringlets falls into my face. I blow it away with a giggle.

I look out at all of the people again. It amazes me that all of them have been brought here simply because of the love of two people.

A flash of blue catches my eye. Percy leans against a tree at the edge of the clearing, looking so casual that it seems as if he might not actually getting married in minutes. There's a cookie in his hand the colour of the sky and he nibbles at it gingerly, the only thing that tells me he's freaking out.

I duck out from beneath my boyfriend's arm. "Be back in a sec. Just gotta talk to a friend."

I go to move away but he catches my hand. "You can't just leave."

I frown. "Why?"

He pulls me in and kisses me. "Now you can leave."

I shake my head with a laugh and pull away. "Don't be such a sap."

"What?" he calls after me. "I'm not allowed to kiss my girlfriend?"

I poke my tongue out at him over my shoulder.

"Hi, Lena." Percy takes another bite of his cookie.

"Hey. Is it some kind of custom here to eat before you get married? Does it make the kiss better or something?"

He grins. "No. I'm eating because I'm nervous."

"Don't worry. Even if this wedding is a disaster, it won't make her stop loving you."

He tilts his head. "That makes me feel _so_ much better. Bring on the hell hounds."

"I'm not saying it's _going _to be a disaster, Mr. Sarcasm, I'm just saying that if it were, it wouldn't matter."

"Mmm-hmm." He finishes the cookie.

I reach into my pocket. "Almost forgot. Emma, Oliver, Noah, Dana and I bought this for you."

I pin the blue rose to his lapel. I don't know how on earth they got it _blue, _but all the same, it suits him.

"Thanks, Lens," he murmurs and hugs me quickly.

In the middle of the clearing, the crowd falls silent. Rachel, Annabeth's red-haired friend is standing at the start of the path whispering to Sally Jackson. Grover is beckoning to Percy frantically by the statue. It can all mean only one thing. It's all about to begin.

I look at Percy. He swallows. "Oh, house of Hades. I'm going to be sick."

**(Annabeth's point of view)**

Rachel comes sprinting back, holding the hem of her bridesmaid's dress up so it doesn't get dirty. "They're ready."

Piper pulls herself from the car and throws me the bouquet. I grasp it tightly.

The last car pulls up and my father jumps out. He takes my arm.

"Thank he gods," I murmur. "I thought you'd never come."

"Wouldn't miss the wedding for the world."

We walk.

**(Percy's point of view)**

I'm thinking that the three cookies I've eaten in the past ten minutes will be making a reappearance very soon when they round the corner.

The breath catches in my throat. The crowd sighs as one.

If she was beautiful in shorts and a t-shirt, it's nothing. The dress falls from her high-waist in perfect, tiny pleats. Her hair is pinned in some elaborate updo with glittering pins. But it's the smile that gets me. Tentative, like she doesn't know quite what to do with herself, a little awed, but wondrously happy.

I can't help it, I smile back.

**(Annabeth's point of view)**

The heavy weight of the nerves lift all at once. The butterflies carry it off. My heart still flutters, but suddenly I'm light. A smile spreads across my face and now I'm floating, not walking. I guess Aphrodite is smiling down on me or something, because it all seems to be working out.

The river glints in the distance. Percy stands by the statue of us both. He grins at me as I get closer. There's a blue rose on his lapel. I don't notice much more than this, the glory of the moment is so distracting.

It begins.

**(Percy's point of view) **

The words seem so simple when you've practiced them a million times. My lips form the words easily. Our hands are clasped in front of us. Simple actions, simple words, simple love.

It's all so quiet, but for the wind and the sounds of the city in the distance. I just need a second to take it all in.

Annabeth arches an eyebrow at me. "Now's the point where you're supposed to kiss me, Seaweed Brain."

So I do. And for all the build up, for all the planning, it's just a kiss. But to everybody watching, to me, to Annabeth, it tells us that all of this is over. That though we were broken, now we're unbreakable.

Annabeth holds out her hand. I take it.

She nudges me. "I don't want your hand, stupid," she says playfully. "Give me a cookie."

I grin and hand her one. We walk towards the people we love, the cookie clasped between our palms.

**(Piper's point of view) **

Jason hands me another string of fairy lights and I wrap them around the nearest branch.

He helps me down from the step ladder and we survey the area. Hazel and Frank are placing tables around the area and laying table cloths over them. Rachel is pouring champagne into tall flutes by the drinks table. Thalia, Leo and Grover have placed lanterns in the gaps between the trees. The band is setting up in the corner. The guests will be back in a few minutes, Percy and Annabeth, too.

"Do you think we'll have a wedding like this?" I ask Jason.

He smiles and moves the ladder to the next tree. "Someday soon."

I step up and twist the final string around a branch.

It really is a beautiful place. The statue stands tall in the centre of the lawn. The leaves above are thick enough to form a canopy but sparse enough that you can still see the stars.

The band start playing a slow song, warming up. I look over to Jason. He folds up the stepladder. Rachel comes over holding two flutes. She hands one to both of us.

"I know it's a little early for a drink, nobody's here yet," she says. "But it's a wonderful night."

I smile. It's not my night, but I can't disagree.

**(Percy's point of view)**

"You do not know how glad I am to not be wearing those shoes," Annabeth says, and taps her bare toes pressing against the windshield of the car. "What I would give for a pair of Chuck Taylors."

I stop at a light and look over at her. The pins have fallen out of her hair and although she's still in the dress, her feet rest on the dash. She bobs her head to the music on the radio.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Oh, I'm fine."

Bemused, I grin. "You're acting weird."

"Well, you're _always _weird, so it works out."

"No, seriously... You seem drunk or something."

"Gee, thanks, tell your wife she's - Woah."

"What?"

"Wife."

"Yes?"

"That sounds _we-eird," _she murmurs.

"Now I'm sure your drunk." I say, and laugh. "Did Thalia slip you something to help with the nerves? We don't know what sort of stuff she's into since she joined the hunt-"

She hits my arm. "Now you're implying that my friend is and addict. I want a divorce."

"It's been, like, half an hour. I thought we were going to work for this." I pull the car over at the curb. She slips the shoes back on.

"I'm not drunk," she repeats. "Just tired and... Happy."

"Well, good." We walk towards the trees strung with fairy lights. "Because I'm happy too."

**(Emma's point of view)**

I stare across the lawn at all of the dancing people. Why don't I feel happy? 

"Hey, Ems." My sister lowers herself gracefully into the seat. "How are you?"

"Fine. Just fine," I snap tensely.

Lena raises her eyebrows. "Well, that was sincere."

I grunt. "Whatever, Lens. Shouldn't you be dancing with you dear _boyfriend?" _

"Sheesh, pot kettle, miss. Have the time you two occupy about the same amount of space needed for one person. I am not that bad."

"Whatever."

She follows my line of sight. Oliver is leaning on a tree on the other side of the clearing.

"Oh, hon, did you guys have a fight?"

"No," I reply tersely. "I'm just starting to think I can't trust him."

My twin scoffs. "Ems, he's been shady from day one. You never could trust him."

"But now I think I can trust him even less."

Lena stands up. "Well, even so. This is a night to celebrate bonds formed, not broken. You can talk about it tomorrow."

I sit and chew my lip dubiously.

Lena rolls her eyes. "C'mon. Be happy."

I stand up tentatively. Lena pulls my arm towards the throngs of dancing people. "Okay. I'll try."

"That's my twin."

I smile because the sentence is ridiculous.

**(Annabeth's point of view) **

The shoes are gone within the first twenty minutes, thank the gods. Nobody can see my feet, and nobody cares either.

I twirl, the bottom of the skirt splaying out around my feet. I laugh, a feeling bubbling up inside me from the bare tips of my toes. I smile, an invisible force tugging the corners of my mouth up and forcing me mouth wide open.

I twirl, I laugh, I smile until my heartbeat pounds within me and oxygen is precious.

"Are you thirsty?" Percy asks and I nod because I'm too out of breath to speak.

Sally comes over and sits on the grass beside where I've flopped. "I'm so proud of you," she murmurs.

I smile. "You know how many times I've been told that this evening?"

"Sorry, honey. But I am. Of both of you."

"It's just _words. _It doesn't change much."

Sally shrugged and shook her head like it changed everything. "But now you're married you're going to be all newly married in that wonderful sort of a way. Then you'll have kids..."

"Woah. Mom. Please." Percy's eyes were abnormally wide as he sat down. "I'm _twenty one. _Annabeth is _twenty two. _Please._" _

"Come on, Percy." Sally looked skeptical. "You must have considered it at some point."

I looked at Percy. He looked at me.

"Not really." I shook my head.

"Yeah," Percy added, nodding. "We were a little preoccupied with, you know, _not dying_."

"But someday..."

"Look, mom, maybe _someday. _But I really don't want to be having this conversation with you at this time."

"Okay..." Sally looked amused and pulled herself to her feet. "See you later."

I laughed involuntarily at the thought of Percy as a dad.

He looked at me, affronted in a mocking sort of a way. "What? You think I wouldn't be a good father?"

I chuckled and sipped champagne. "I didn't say a word."

His lips curved and he seemed lost in thought for a moment. "I'll prove you wrong someday."

I pointed the empty flute at him, daring him to contradict me. "Oh, yeah, Seaweed Brain? How do know I was thinking you'd suck at fatherhood?"

"I assumed. You had that kinda doubtful look on your face."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, come on. Assumptions will get you nowhere with me."

"They got me here," Percy points out.

"No, they didn't."

"Oh, yeah? What did?"

"Sheer luck and pure chance," I say.

"No skill? I think there was some skill."

I smile wryly. "The skill was counteracted by stupidity."

He flicks a few drops of champagne at me. "Not true!"

"Hey!" I wipe my nose. "I didn't think this called for the aimless flinging of carbonated beverages!"

"Oh, it wasn't aimless. I have perfect aim."

"Go ahead, talk yourself up!" I scoff.

"Well you must think pretty highly of me if you _married _me, Wise Girl."

I sigh and lie back on the grass so I can see the dark sky and the halo of green leaves. "Touché, Seaweed Brain, touché."


	34. Epilogue

**I guess you don't have to read this. It's more of an epilogue, really. Just wrapping things up. Did you spot the House of Hades reference last chapter, by the way? I was proud if that. **

**A final quote (the one that originally inspired this story): **_"Fate controls who walks into your life, but you decide who you let walk out, who you let stay, and who you refuse to let go."_

(Annabeth's Point of View)

The snow has hit New York. The sunlight struggles through the frost coating the window on this icy morning.

Unable to sleep, I stare at the ceiling. Percy snores beside me. It's like this sometimes. I need the silence and the distant traffic sounds to draw together my scattered thoughts.

After a few minutes of letting my mind run away with itself I pull my body from the bed. The closet was full to bursting though it had only been six months. I extracted some clothes, stacked the book I'd been reading back into the bookshelf and slipped out into the lounge room.

My work was stacked on the coffee table: papers, books and files along with a disarray of other objects. Work was overwhelming me lately. With new tenants coming in early May, my designs and templates were due next week; construction was to commence after Christmas.

I stepped into the cold air, wrapping my coat a little tighter around my body. It's clarifying, the cold, on days like this. On days when I get crazy, restless feelings and days when I want equally to run as fast as I can in any direction and to cower in a dark place until the memories dissolve with time.

I haven't walked this way for a long while. I try to avoid it, to leave the past behind. None of it should affect me now.

I buy a tall coffee and drink it slowly as I walk. Finally, I reach the George. The bars on the side of the bridge are frosty and the Hudson river is swirling and a little slushy from the cold. Though I know it's not possible, I have vision's of Ethan's cold, limp body swishing around in the dark water, given life by the river's currents. I picture his frozen fingers fluttering and his eyepatch coming adrift to reveal an empty eye socket. I shudder, and the cold has nothing to do with it.

As much as the thought of old enemies rising from the dead is terrifying, if Ethan walked right up to me on the sidewalk by the George on this cold morning, I'd feel only sadness and pity. Sadness, that his life had to end that way. And pity because he deserved to have a proper life with a girlfriend and a job and an apartment in the city. Demigods might be born into this world different from mortals, they might live in a different world, but they deserve to live and lose their lives as they wish. And although his mother was the goddess of balance, it seemed as if he ended up with the short end of the stick.

But there were better things in this world than premature deaths and hard bargains.

I think of all the people who have walked into my life over the past year, and those who have left me, and those who have remain unwaveringly strong. I think of bonds formed, and bonds broken. Of days when my knees were too weak to let me stand and days when I felt as if I could conquer the world. I think of the summer days of past years and the winter days of recent months. I think of the places I've been and everywhere I could go. I thought of what my life used to be, and what it's become.

I'm happy and sad and regretful and unapologetic all at once. All though I can look back on it all, the past is set in stone and my life now is what it is. Tomorrow, everything could change. Next week, my life could be different. In a few years, maybe there'll be kids, maybe not. It'll just taking a lot of waiting and a lot of living to find out.

I'm lost in thought when, out of the corner of my eye, I see a car pull up. A figure makes its way slowly toward me across the footbridge.

Percy shakes his head as he walks up to me as if to say, '_Oh, Annabeth, I should have known'._

He hands me a donut from the shop across the road without a word and takes a sip of my coffee without asking.

I smile. "How'd you know?"

"Where you'd be? Figures. You've been in a reminiscent mood lately."

"No, Seaweed Brain, that I wanted a donut."

"I know you."

It's the simplicity and the kindness of the thought that hits home. The world might open up to a demigod when they discover the world hidden right under their noses, but it never fully unfolds until you discover that for all the magic that's out there, it's humanity and hope that can be most powerful. And it's only when you lose your humanity and your hope, that you're really lost.

I hope I never will.

"Also," Percy adds. "I don't know if I've ever met a person who doesn't like a donut."

**Sheesh, took me long enough! Who thought, way back over a year ago that this would take all this time! Thanks for sticking with this through my mistakes and (loooooong - and unplanned) hiatuses. **


End file.
